Echoes of a Whisper
by DahliaStarr
Summary: With her father as leader, Echokit thinks life in ThunderClan will be a breeze. But when a certain prophecy leaves her shaken, she'll realize just how dark her path is about to become and how brave she'll have to be to walk it. Has been reviewed as 'Inspiring', 'Wonderfully beautiful', 'Absolutely amazing', and 'It moved me to tears'. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

**Okay, well, I got my inspiration for this from the Warrior books (naturally) and a story I read called Roses in the Dark by Mistyflower13. It's really good and you should read it if you haven't already. No flames please and I would love you forever if you commented at the end of each chapter. ^.^ okay…well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the actual Warrior series. The only things that are mine are the characters and the idea. (:**

_Prologue_

The outline of a skinny cat was silhouetted on the shore of a lake by the weak shine of the crescent moon, which was all but covered by clouds. A harsh, bitterly cold breeze whipped the long dark gray fur of the cat around, ruffling it uncomfortably. It tilted its face up to the sky, as if somehow hoping the stars above would be reassuring.

The bushes rustled and the cat turned its head slightly, its fur bristling before relaxing. "I should've known you'd be out tonight Hawkstar."

A dark brown tabby tom emerged from the bushes, shaking his head fondly. His matted coat hung limply from his frame, his ribs sticking out horrifyingly. "Of course you would Featherpool," the cat meowed fondly, his voice a deep croak. "You are, of course, the Medicine Cat after all."

Featherpool rolled her eyes and returned to stare at the sky. Hawkstar padded over to her and settled down beside his Medicine Cat. They sat in silence for a while, each in their own thoughts. Finally, Hawkstar broke the silence. "Any sign from StarClan?"

Featherpool dropped her gaze from the stars and glanced at the ThunderClan leader. He looked so forlorn, his amber eyes dull and sad.

"I have had a dream," Featherpool mewed softly. Hawkstar jolted in surprise, his amber eyes flicking to her face.

"What did they show you? Did they say anything at all?" desperation entered his voice.

The she-cat gazed at nothing, remembering the dream in which her warrior ancestors had spoken to her. "They told me something…_Echoes of a whisper shall flow across the stream of darkness and save the Clans from perish._"

Hawkstar stared at her, jaw gaping open. "Well, what does it mean?" he demanded.

"If I knew I would've told you," Featherpool snapped. "You know how our ancestors speak in riddles!"

He looked evenly at her. "I am not a Medicine Cat Featherpool; I do not know what goes on when you talk to StarClan."

Featherpool bristled, the gray fur lifting off her skinny, taunt spine. "Just because I am a Medicine Cat does not mean I understand and can interpret everything StarClan tells me!" she hissed.

"Well, I didn't know that, did I?" Hawkstar said calmly. His cool, collected voice irritated Featherpool whose patience was already low from lack of food and the sickness spreading through the Clan.

"'Course not," she huffed. "You're a _leader_." She got to her paws shakily, giving her pelt a shake. "I'm going back; I need all the sleep I can get before tomorrow comes." She turned away but before she could go very far Hawkstar's voice stopped her.

"Have you or Littlewhisker had any luck with the catmint?" he asked suddenly.

Featherpool threw a disgusted glance over her shoulder. "No. And since you won't allow me to ask any of the other Clans for it, cats have died and will continue to do so unless we do something."

Hawkstar's shoulders suddenly sagged and his eyes became weary. "What would you have me do Featherpool?" he asked quietly. "We will soon be at war, tensions are so high. And you expect me to give away our weakness to our enemies?"

"I expect a leader to care for his Clan above all else," she growled, her tail lashing in frustration.

Anger sparkled in Hawkstar's eyes and he rose to his paws. "Are you saying that I do not care for my Clan? Are you implying that I would have cats dying to protect my pride?"

_Why can't he understand? _Featherpool thought exasperatedly. "Well, that's what it seems like, Hawkstar!"

His eyes narrowed and she knew she was treading on thin ice. He thrust his face close to hers and she forced herself not to flinch. _But if I don't tell him the truth, who will?_ "I will not show weakness to the other Clans, especially not RiverClan. If I even so much as whisper the word Greencough in front of Crowstar, he will launch an attack on us faster than you can _think_ the word mouse. And then we would lose even more cats then we have already."

She stared at him. "Hawkstar, if we let this go on, then there won't even _be _any cats left to fight when Crowstar does attack us. He will soon, and you know it. All our warriors are already hungry and with the sickness and leaf-bare just beginning-"

"I know what is best for my Clan!" Hawkstar spat. "No cat is worth losing dozens of lives over."

"Not even Brightfeather?" Featherpool murmured, watching her leader recoil. She'd gone way too far, and she knew it; but the proud Medicine Cat just lifted her chin and glared at the tom.

Hawkstar's gaze turned hard at the mention of his mate, who was heavily pregnant with kits and developing Whitecough which could easily turn into Greencough. "Enough," he commanded quietly.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" this time he shouted the words and shut Featherpool into a shocked silence. She'd never heard her leader so angry before.

After a long silence, Hawkstar hung his head in despair. "I don't know what to do…" he whispered wretchedly. Her heart went out to the old cat and she padded forward and touched his ear with her nose.

"We must do what is right, Hawkstar. We can't let this go on any longer than it already has."

Green eyes met amber as they looked at each other. Finally, Hawkstar nodded once and meowed, "Alright Featherpool. If this is the will of StarClan then so be it."

She dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you, Hawkstar. Your whole Clan will be grateful."

He blinked sadly. "I just pray to StarClan it's not too late."

They sat together for a few moments before thundering paw steps alerted them of a cat racing towards them. Both cats looked up, startled, when a huge white tomcat burst into the clearing. His blue eyes were wide with fright.

"Whitepelt, what's wrong? Is RiverClan attacking the camp?" Hawkstar demanded, springing to his paws.

Whitepelt shook his head, struggling to breathe as he gasped out, "Bright…feather…kits…coming. "

"What? So soon?" Featherpool exclaimed, getting to her paws. "Are you absolutely sure, Whitepelt?"

"Of course he's sure!" Hawkstar snapped, already racing towards the camp.

The two cats followed him until they reached the brambles that guarded the entrance. Hawkstar pushed his way through, almost taking the clump of brambles with him, and Featherpool and Whitepelt slipped inside. Featherpool sprinted to the nursery where a crowd of cats were already huddled.

"Out of my way, move," she hissed, disappearing inside. When she entered the dim opening, she saw her apprentice, Littlewhisker, bent over a creamy she-cat who lay on her side. Fierce contractions swept over the queen's flank and a bone-jarring cough emitted from the she-cat. The other queen, Jaypath, huddled in the opposite corner with her own kits that were peeking out from behind their mother's tail to see what the commotion was about.

"Littlewhisker, what's going on?" Featherpool asked, thrusting her frame up beside the small tomcat.

"Her contractions started not too long ago and that cough of hers is wearing down her body. Her kits need to come out or else they'll die," Littlewhisker replied, his voice shaking.

She nodded at her apprentice, and then called over her shoulder, "I need a stick for her to bite down on."

Hawkstar appeared in the entrance with a thick stick which he set down in front of his mate. His eyes were wide with fear but her gave Brightfeather's head a quick lick and said reassuringly, "You'll be fine Brightfeather. Featherpool's here now and she'll take care of you."

Brightfeather stared ahead at nothing and most likely didn't even hear the tom. A long wail erupted from her which soon turned into a cough. Littlewhisker pushed the stick towards her and said, "Brightfeather, bite down on this."

Featherpool placed her paw on the queen's matted flank and felt the muscles straining to push out the kits. There was no time to waste. "Okay, Brightfeather, it's time. When I say push, you push like you've never pushed before, you hear me? Your body has already begun to start but your kits need your help if they are going to make it out. Do you understand me?"

Brightfeather nodded once, digging her teeth into the stick. Featherpool flicked her tail at Littlewhisker, motioning for him to situate himself to retrieve the first kit. "Okay, on three. One, two, three push Brightfeather!"

The stick cracked a bit and out slid the first kit. Littlewhisker caught it in his jaws and started to lick it furiously. After a moment it let out a tiny wail and Littlewhisker cried, "It's a little tom!"

Hawkstar let out an uneven purr. "He's beautiful, Brightfeather."

There was no time to dwell on it because soon another contraction took hold and another bundle slid out. After a moment, Littlewhisker purred, "A tiny she-cat. She looks just like you, Brightfeather."

Featherpool moved her paw around but that had been the last kit. "Brightfeather, you did it!" she meowed happily. The two kits were nestled in the curve of their mother's belly. The largest one, the tom, was dark brown while his sister was a creamy color with tiny white paws and ears. Featherpool watched them both to make sure they were latched on to get the correct amount of milk before slumping back against the wall.

"Well down Brightfeather. And you too Littlewhisker," she purred, seeing the tom's eyes light up at her praise.

Hawkstar stared in awe and love at his kin and mate. "They're beautiful. What would you like to name them my sweet?"

Brightfeather looked down at her kits suckling and let out a rusty purr. "How about-" a cough interrupted her.

"Get me some borage," Featherpool yelled to her clan mates outside.

Brightfeather shook her head, still coughing. "No…no borage please."

"But Brightfeather-" Hawkstar protested.

"No. I shall not need it," the queen rasped. With a jolt, Featherpool took in the she-cats thin fur and dull, fevered eyes. She suddenly realized why Brightfeather didn't want the borage.

"Oh StarClan no," the gray Medicine Cat whispered in horror. She shoved her way out of the den, ignoring the cats' meows of surprise. She raced to the Medicine Cat den and frantically pawed through the small stock of herbs. "Please…please…" it wasn't there. Of _course_ it wasn't…that's when she remembered how Hawkstar hadn't allowed any cat to ask for catmint. The herb they needed more than ever now; the herb that would've saved Brightfeather's life.

_Oh StarClan…why this cat?_ She thought in despair, sprinting back to the nursery. She entered to hear Brightfeather saying, "The tom can be named Pinekit, maybe? And maybe the she-cat...Echokit?"

Jaypath purred. "They're both lovely names Brightfeather."

Rowankit, the boldest of Jaypath's kits, peered through her fluffy tail. "But they're so small! They _are _going to get bigger right?"

Tinykit, his sister, snorted. "Of course they are mousebrain!"

Brightfeather suddenly erupted into a huge fit of hacking and coughing, dislodging Pinekit and Echokit from her stomach. They squealed in shock and tried to find their mother. Hawkstar rested his tail worriedly on his mate's shoulder. "Brightfeather are you okay?"

Featherpool met the she-cat's green gaze and blinked in painful understanding. After her huge bout of coughing, she sighed wearily and looked at her mate. "Hawkstar…"

"What is it, sweet?"

The creamy she-cat let out a weak purr. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. What are you…?" suddenly, his breath caught as he realized what was happening. "No…NO! Brightfeather! No, you can't die!"

"I must go…it is StarClan's will that I must," her voice was getting softer and softer.

"NO!" he cried, licking her head fiercely. "You can't leave me!"

"I'll always be with you. Take care of our kits…I love you," she breathed.

"Brightfeather…" the ThunderClan leader rasped in agony. He looked up at Featherpool. "You have to do something!"

Featherpool hung her head. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her heart breaking for her leader.

"NO! Please StarClan…" he begged, pushing his nose into his mate's fur.

"Goodbye my love," Brightfeather meowed softly before taking one last shuddering breath and lay still forever.

Hawkstar wailed in grief, his whole body trembling as he stood and staggered out of the den. "STARCLAN WHY?" he howled grief raw in his voice.

Featherpool looked at the cats still in the nursery. "Jaypath you will have to nurse Brightfeather's kits," she instructed, her voice shaking. Jaypath nodded, too shocked to do anything but stare at her friend's body. "Littlewhisker, get some borage to help with the milk."

He nodded, numb, and backed out of the den. Featherpool thrust her muzzle into the queen's fur. _Brightfeather, I'm so sorry. I tried but…_She squeezed her eyes shut and allowed herself for a moment to be consumed by grief and guilt. Finally, with a huge amount of effort, she pushed away the wall that threatened to suffocate her. She sat up and gently placed Echokit and Pinekit next to Jaypath's three kits.

"Mother, why are they coming over here?" Tangle kit asked innocently.

"Hush now," the blue/gray queen whispered, tucking them all into her belly. Her blue eyes met Featherpool's green ones and the shock was mirrored in both.

Featherpool limped out of the nursery to attend to her wounded leader. She had to push through her mass of emotions. There would be time to grieve later. She stepped into the moonlit camp and saw Hawkstar crumpled on the ground, staring at nothing. The Clan was split into groups, murmuring and eyeing the tabby tom pityingly. With her paws heavy, the Medicine Cat padded across the clearing to the broken-hearted cat.

"Hawkstar…I am so very sorry," she whispered, her voice wavering. She pushed her pelt comfortingly against his and he didn't pull away.

Hawkstar blinked. His eyes were dull and unfocused as her looked at memories only he could see. "What have I done?"

Featherpool glanced at him in alarm. "You did nothing wrong, Hawkstar! How could you possibly had anything to do with what just happened?"

He shook his broad head slowly. "I didn't get the Catmint. If I had then Brightfeather…" his voice cracked and he groaned as if he was in physical pain.

The gray she-cat shook her head furiously, her green eyes hard. "You listen to me Hawkstar. You had nothing to do with Brightfeather dying. Her path was in the paws of StarClan and there was nothing you could do to change that. Do you understand me?"

He looked at her sorrowfully. "What do I do now, Featherpool? Everything has been taken from me."

"No, not everything," she mewed softly. "You have your Clan, you warriors, and your kits."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly. "My…kits?"

She nodded, letting out a soft purr even though her heart felt dead. "Yes, your kits. You can make sure Brightfeather didn't die in vain."

"But how?"

"Teach them the ways of the Code, tell them some stories about their mother, and let them know how great she was. Make them warriors you both would be proud of."

Hawkstar seemed to be thinking about this, looking thoughtful. "But what if I can't?"

Featherpool looked out at the sky that was becoming milky and light with dawn approaching. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. The stars were now fading as the sky got clearer. "But just remember, there's always hope."

Hawkstar scoffed lightly. "Doesn't seem that way."

Featherpool narrowed her eyes as the sounds of the new day reached her ears. Birds chirped from the trees, crickets played the last few notes of their songs, and the squeaky mews of tiny life came from the nursery.

She stood and shook the dust from her ruffled pelt. Her tail hung low to the ground but she felt a small spark of something warm in her heart. "There is always hope, Hawkstar." She closed her eyes and knew that StarClan was watching over her. "You just have to know where to find it."

**TA-DA! What'd ya think? The next chapter will be up soon, even if no one reviews…but I hope you do! It would really mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading.**

**~Starr **


	2. Chapter 1: Just to stretch our paws!

**Please comment at the end, I will seriously adore you…plus, you will get a virtual cookie! *waves cookie* Answers to Reviews will be at the end.**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Hawkstar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Petalstream- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Featherpool- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Littlewhisker

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sandfur-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnfeather-light brown she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly and blue eyes

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Stormstripe-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Whitepelt-huge white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Forestpaw

Sunwhisper-quiet golden she-cat with kind amber eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Adderflight-tortoiseshell tom with hard blue eyes

Windfur- silvery she-cat with amber eyes

Furzebelly-long-haired gray tom with green eyes

Shineheart-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyfrost-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Dustclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Fishleap-lithe ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices (cats six moons and older, in training to become warriors)

Littlewhisker-small silver tom with green eyes; Medicine Cat apprentice

Ivypaw-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Forestpaw-black she-cat with amber eyes

Lionpaw-golden tabby with green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Brightfeather (dead)-furry cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Hawkstar's kits: Echokit (cream colored tabby she cat with small white paws and ears and olive green eyes) and Pinekit (dark brown tom with blue eyes)

Jaypath-gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Sandfur's kits: Tanglekit (light brown tom with darker ears and paws and amber eyes), Tinykit (silver she-cat with blue eyes) and Rowankit (dark red-ish tom with green eyes)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mouseclaw- grumpy gray-brown tom with a sharp tongue and amber eyes

Goldenmist- pretty golden she-cat with blind green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Sparrowstar- black she-cat

Deputy: Swallowfur-gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Bluepool-blue/gray she-cat

Warriors

Pinestripe-ginger tom with darker stripes

Breezewater- silver she-cat

Apprentice: Foxpaw (Light orange tom)

Clawfoot- dark tabby tom

Poppyheart-white she cat

Rushfur-bright gray tom

Queens

Moonsong-midnight black she-cat expecting Swallowfur's kits

Elders

Ashfall-spotted gray tom

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Shadestar-dark tom

Deputy: Graystorm-gray tom

Medicine Cat: Mossflame-cream she-cat with a rusty colored nose

Apprentice: Petalpath (rose-colored she-cat)

Warriors

Firespirit-orange she-cat

Brightwing-white and brown she-cat

Apprentice: Lionpaw (pale gold tom)

Bramblefire-brown tabby tom

Tigerfur-pale gray tom with dark brown paws

Starblaze-white she-cat

Honeypoppy-sweet golden she-cat

Queens

Tallfeather-white she-cat with a long dark stripe running down her back; mother to Bramblefire's kit: Talonkit (dark brown, almost black tomcat)

Elders

Longmist-gray she-cat, formerly the deputy

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crowstar-large compact brown and white tom

Deputy: Willowfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Iceheart- silver/white she-cat

Warriors

Rainpelt- gray tom

Clumpfur-broad white and black tom with lumpy fur

Apprentice: Brichpaw- tabby tom

Brindlewhisker- orange and white she-cat

Cherrybloom-white and gray she-cat

Apprentice: Hailpaw-white she-cat

Ashtalon-dark and light gray tom

Sunleaf-bright yellow she-cat with white ears

Queens

None

Elders

Mountainfur-small dark brown tabby tom with a matted pelt

Mousefoot-dusty brown she-cat

Echokit awoke squashed under a big lump of fluffy fur. It tickled her nose and she sneezed violently before trying to stand up. Her tiny paws scrambled against the ground as she tried to breathe and scoot out from under her littermate. She craned her neck and realized it was Pinekit who was sprawled out on top of her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep.

"Pinekit!" Echokit hissed, struggling to get out. "Wake up you stupid fur-ball, you're squishing me!"

Her brother mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up. She sighed and spotted his striped tail near her face. An evil thought came to mind and she purred. _Sorry Pinekit…_she thought, taking his tail into her jaws. She bit down, hard but not enough to actually hurt him too much.

Pinekit yowled and his eyes flew open. He leapt to his paws and the creamy she-cat stretched out, her small frame quivering. The dark brown tom licked his tail and glared at his sister. "Why'd you do that for? You could've bitten my tail off!"

Echokit rolled her olive green eyes. "Oh please, stop being so dramatic. I hardly nibbled on it. I only did it so that you'd get off of me so that I could breathe." She licked a white paw and ran it over her ears.

Pinekit muttered something about having no tail but Echokit ignored him. Jaypath, the dark blue-gray queen that nursed Echokit and Pinekit, lifted her head and blinked open her eyes blearily.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" she growled at the two kits. "It's barely dawn and you two are making enough noise to wake up the whole forest!"

"It's Echokit's fault. She bit my tail!" Pinekit meowed furiously, twitching his tail for emphasis.

"Only because you were squashing me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Enough!" Jaypath scolded, glaring at her foster-kits. The queen never liked to wake up before sun-high it seemed like. _She's so grumpy sometimes!_ Echokit observed, tilting her head curiously to one side.

Tanglekit poked his head up from where he lay beside his littermates. "Hey, I'm trying to sleep you know!" he meowed crossly.

His sister, Tinykit, sat up and looked around. "Is it time to wake up?" she asked tiredly."

"No," Pinekit sniffed. "She just bit my tail off!"

Rowankit sprang excitedly to his paws. "Cool, can I see?"

Echokit huffed in annoyance. "I did not _bite your tail off_, Pinekit. I just nibbled it a bit." She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. "It didn't taste very good."

"Well _duh_, mouse-brain!" Rowankit rolled his eyes and shook out his ruffled dark ginger pelt. "Jaypath, can we go play outside?"

Echokit felt excitement push through her irritation. "Yeah, can we?" Her fluffy tail lashed back and forth in anticipation.

However, Jaypath was already shaking her head. "No, absolutely not. All five of you will wake up the entire Clan and then I'll be stuck with the consequences."

Tinykit's blue eyes grew wide. "We wouldn't do it on purpose though!"

Pinekit finally seemed to be getting over his "broken" tail enough to add, "Yeah, and if anyone asks then we'll just say we snuck out when you were sleeping!"

Rowankit nodded his agreement. The only one who seemed to be questioning it beside Jaypath was Tanglekit. "But if we do get caught we could still be in a lot of trouble. Hawkstar might even not make us apprentices for another moon!" He and his littermates were to be apprenticed in two moons, while Echokit and Pinekit had to wait another four moons.

Echokit shook her head and meowed confidently, "Hawkstar wouldn't do that. He's very kind."

"Maybe to _you_," Tanglekit sniffed, licking his chest fur. "He's your father, not ours."

Even though Tanglekit was hinting at Hawkstar's favoritism, Echokit couldn't help but feel a burst of pride. Her father was ThunderClan's leader; the best there ever was, in her opinion. _One day, I'll be leader. _She promised herself. _And I'll lead my Clan into glory just like he has._

Rowankit clawed at the ground in irritation. "Who cares?" he growled. "I just need to stretch my paws!"

All five kits had forgotten that there was an amused yet exasperated queen right in front of them. "You kits are not going anywhere until the Clan wakes up," Jaypath said sternly, looking at each of them in turn. "Do you understand me?"

Tanglekit nodded quickly while the rest reluctantly murmured that they would. Echokit stayed silent, staring at her paws.

"Echokit?" Jaypath asked, looking down at the rebellious kit.

Pinekit nudged her with his head. "Say okay, mouse-brain," he whispered fondly.

She sighed dramatically and bowed her head. "Okay Jaypath, I shall do as you wish." The queen narrowed her eyes as if trying to figure out if Echokit was telling the truth or not. After a moment she nodded and replied, "Good. Now get some sleep."

While Jaypath, Tanglekit, Tinykit, and Pinekit curled up together and fell asleep, Echokit met Rowankit's mischievous gaze. Without having to say anything, they both silently made their way out of the nursery. Echokit felt her heart thump and felt the familiar thrill of excitement of disobeying Jaypath's orders. She was glad she had her partner in crime beside her; it always made the adventures twice as fun.

When they entered the clearing, Echokit spotted the tortoiseshell pelt of Adderflight keeping guard at the entrance. She nudged Rowankit and motioned in the direction of the tom. He followed her gaze and nodded. If they were to get caught by that mean fur-ball, they were going to be in a lot of trouble.

The sky was beginning to lighten and Echokit knew the Clan would be waking up soon. _It's now or never…_she thought. Casting a quick glance around, she crept swiftly towards the dirt tunnel, her belly low to the ground and her tail streaming out behind her. With Rowankit at her heels, they made in safely into the forest without being spotted.

"Whew!" Rowankit exclaimed, shaking his pelt. "That never gets old!"

Echokit slapped her tail across his mouth. "Shh!" she hissed. They were still within hearing distance. Rowankit's eyes grew wide and he nodded to show he understood.

Echokit lead the way through the trees, moving nimbly around sharp brambles and squeezing in-between small spaces. She'd been out here a few times before but it never failed to intrigue her how beautiful everything was at night. She loved the forest more than anything and her strides started to grow longer as she raced through the undergrowth, her paws flying.

"Hey, wait for me!" she heard Rowankit shout. Thundering paw steps sounded behind her and she knew her friend was catching up. Being two moons younger and half his size, Echokit struggled to keep her lead.

Rowankit flew past her, his voice raised in happiness and joy. "Come one Echokit! Am I too fast for you?" he taunted.

Saving her energy for running, Echokit answered with only a low growl of frustration. Curse her tiny limbs! She put on a burst of speed and exploded into a clearing beside a huge starlit lake. Trying to brake, she ended up tripping over her paws and ended up in the water. Her paws found solid ground and she stood there with her pelt soaked while Rowankit laughed his tail off.

"T-that was…awesome!" he gasped, struggling to catch his breath. "You sure give RiverClan a run for their fish!"

"It's better than being a scrawny WindClan warrior!" she snapped playfully, shaking her pelt and splattering him with water.

Rowankit looked aghast. "Me, a WindClan warrior? Great StarClan, never!"

"You sure do run like one though," she panted, still breathing heavy from their race. She splashed out of the shallow water and shivered. Her creamy fur was spiked and wet and great StarClan was she cold! "I don't know how R-RiverClan can d-do it," she stammered. "I'm f-freezing my p-paws off!"

Rowankit padded up next to her and pressed his pelt against hers. "That's what you get for going for a swim in the middle of Leaf Bare," he meowed dryly.

"I d-didn't go for a _swim_; I tripped and f-fell into the lake!" Echokit protested, still shivering violently.

"Because you're half RiverClan! I knew it all along!" Rowankit exclaimed dramatically, flopping down onto his side with his eyes closed.

Echokit rolled her eyes and purred. "You're so stupid sometimes Rowankit."

He opened one blue eye. "And you aren't?"

She snorted. "Course not!" She flicked him with her paw. "Now get up you lump, it is dawn and the Clan is waking up soon."

Rowankit lumbered to his paws and glanced at her. "I still think you're half RiverClan."

"And _I_ still think you're a mouse-brain. Can we go now?" she retorted. He just shook his head and they made their way back to the camp. They didn't talk much, they didn't have to. Rowankit was her best friend and vice versa, they knew each other enough that they didn't have to make awkward small talk.

As they neared the camp, Rowankit suddenly asked, "Do you ever think you'll be leader one day?"

Echokit glanced at him in surprise. "Of course I do. Doesn't every cat think of it at some point?"

The ginger tom halted and looked at her intently. "But do you ever believe that you will?" he persisted.

_Where is this coming from?_ She wondered. She shrugged and answered, "Sometimes. Why?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Nevermind, it's not important."

"Why, do you?" she asked as a thought struck her. Was Rowankit planning on being leader too? _We can't BOTH be leader! _I'm _going to be leader. _

He shrugged and vaguely meowed, "Maybe."

Echokit stared at him, trying to figure out where this was coming from. He dropped his gaze to the ground. He gave no sign of taking the conversation further and Echokit figured she didn't want to pursue it at the moment. "Okay then."

They padded on and when they entered the dirt tunnel, Echokit immediately knew something was wrong. Cats were huddled in groups, talking urgently to one another while Hawkstar looked furious. She saw Jaypath being comforted by Windfur and Sunwhisper while Tanglekit, Pinekit, and Tiny kit sat aside with their eyes wide.

Rowankit hissed. "We're in big trouble."

Echokit nodded sullenly before making her way into the clearing. She knew she was in for a huge scolding.

_StarClan help us!_

**That's it! R&R**

**Moonblaze 13: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I thought of that while I was writing it actually! LOL **


	3. Chapter two: Mixed feelings and boredum

**Hey, hey, hey! Thanks for those who reviewed and here's the next chapter! Comments will be at the end. ^-^**

Echokit knew she was in serious trouble as soon as Hawkstar laid his eyes on her and Rowankit. The worry in them was evident but was all but smothered by anger. As he stalked up to them, Echokit forced herself not to flinch and just lifted her head defiantly and met his gaze.

"Where have you two been?" he snarled, glaring mostly at his daughter, as if he somehow assumed it was her idea.

"In the forest," she answered calmly. Inside, however, she felt a spark of something. Fear, she supposed. She saw Rowankit stare at his paws out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you have any idea how worried you made us? Leaving in the middle of the night when no one knew where you had gone!" her father lashed his tail angrily and Echokit cocked her head. _What was so wrong about going into the forest? And it was DAWN, not the middle of the night! _She thought.

"We didn't mean to make you worry though!" Rowankit burst out, looking helplessly at Echokit.

By now, every cat was surrounding them. Echokit saw Dawnfeather mutter something to Shineheart and the brown she-cat answered with a nod of her head. Echokit caught the eye of Petalstream, ThunderClan's deputy, and saw amusement and caution in her gaze. The white she-cat gave a slight shake of her head which Echokit understood to mean, _don't do anything more stupid right now._

"Well?" Hawkstar snapped and she realized she had missed what he'd said.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I _said_, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"All we wanted to do was run around and Jaypath wouldn't let us go out into the camp until you all woke up so we decided to go explore!" Echokit meowed, seeking out the queen in the mass of cats. Jaypath's expression was unreadable.

"We really didn't mean any harm Hawkstar," Rowankit added lamely.

"It doesn't matter what you meant to do, it's what happened anyway that's the problem!" the ThunderClan leader hissed venomously. Echokit's eyes stretched wide. Why was Hawkstar so mad at one little adventure?

Closing his eyes, he continued. "You both are not to leave the nursery for seven sunrises, is that clear? Not even to come into this clearing."

Echokit stared at him in shock. "B-but, that's not fair!" she wailed. "Kits have left the camp before and they never got punished this harshly!"

"Only because they didn't have the threat of RiverClan hanging over their heads like branches from the trees!" Hawkstar growled deeply.

RiverClan? What did those fish-breath cats have to do with anything? Echokit vaguely thought maybe it was worry forcing her father to do this but she pushed it away. "But why do we have to be prisoners in our own den just because we went into the forest?"

Rowankit touched her with his tail tip to quiet her but, frustrated, she shook him off and leapt to her paws. She pushed her face up as far as it would go. "_I_ think you just don't want us to have any fun!"

A sharp cuff on the head sent her tumbling onto the ground. She lifted her head, dazed, and realized Hawkstar had just hit her in front of every cat. _Why did he do that? _

Featherpool, the gentle Medicine Cat, padded forward quickly and snapped, "Hawkstar, calm yourself! You do not cuff two moon old kits, it can seriously harm them!" She picked Echokit up by the scruff and licked her a few times. "Are you okay?"

Echokit felt her pelt heat up with embarrassment and shame. She nodded, not looking up from the ground.

There was a deadly silence which was broken by Hawkstar. "Seven sunrises, and that is final!" he snarled, before stalking off to his den and disappearing inside. Featherpool shook her head and huffed.

"That cat needs to control his temper sometimes!" the gray she-cat muttered.

Echokit had the decency to glance up and meow a quick "Thanks." She turned to Rowankit who was staring at her in concern. Without acknowledging his worry, she turned her back to all the cats and padded to the nursery with her tail leaving a trail in the dust.

0o0o

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Echokit flicked her ears as Hawkstar's call rang around the clearing. She looked up from the moss ball she and Pinekit were playing with. Rowankit, Tanglekit, and Tinykit were getting their apprentice names today and Echokit couldn't help a stab of jealousy when she thought about how much longer it was until she was an apprentice.

"Come on, Echokit!" Pinekit meowed excitedly, already racing away with Echokit at his heels.

It had been two moons since Echokit and Rowankit had been punished and she had been staying out of trouble. Well, she disobeyed orders a lot but always somehow managed to not get caught. Rowankit, her once loyal companion, now would hardly do more than glance at her before looking away. The air was always stung high with tension and awkwardness when they were around each other. Echokit couldn't understand why, exactly, her friend was acting like he didn't want to hang around her anymore. He'd been acting so strange ever since they'd been reprimanded publicly by their leader.

As the creamy kit took her spot beside her brother and Featherpool, she saw Jaypath giving her kit one last grooming while Sandfur, the father, looked as proud as could be. Her pelt prickled with expectation when Rowankit caught her eye but her heart dropped when he looked quickly away.

"Have you noticed that Rowankit never talks to us anymore?" she asked Pinekit who was licking his dark pelt.

Pinekit shrugged. "He talks to me."

Echokit rolled her eyes. Her brother could be so dense sometimes. She looked at her friends, the cats she considered littermates, and felt a tug of sorrow. Jaypath would be moving back to the warriors den and returning to her duties so that meant her and Pinekit would have it all to themselves. _Woohoo…_she thought dryly.

Hawkstar stood tall and proud, looking down at the cats before him with wise amber eyes. The sun shone on his pelt, lightening it and accenting his broad should and muscular body. Echokit looked at herself. Being small, the broad shoulders were lost on her, along with the gangly limbs both her father and brother possessed. The only thing that even remotely resembled the strong leader in front of her was the same narrow face and slight ears.

"Tinykit, step forward," Hawkstar instructed, motioning for the trembling she-cat to come. The silver soon to be apprentice looked as if a pack of wild dogs were on her tail.

_She must be worried about getting a bad mentor, _Echokit thought sympathetically. Judging by the fear sent coming off her, it wasn't hard to assume.

"From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Tinypaw."

Tinypaw's blue eyes shone with happiness when Hawkstar called for her mentor.

"Fishleap," he said with his voice even. "You are strong and wise. I know you will pass on these qualities to Tinypaw."

"Tinypaw! Tinypaw! Tinypaw!" the cats called out, Echokit the loudest. She loved Tinypaw like a sister and was glad to finally see her as an apprentice. _Soon, it'll be my turn._

As Tinypaw and the pale ginger tabby withdrew into the crowd of cats, Hawkstar called for Tanglekit. The light brown tom looked slight frightened and Echokit could see his darker paws shaking as he padded forth.

"Tanglekit, for this day forward and until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Tanglepaw," the ThunderClan leader announced. "Adderflight."

Echokit gasped as the mean tomcat stepped forward to touch noses with his apprentice.

"You are a loyal warrior and I trust that you will be a great mentor to this apprentice."

Great mentor? Echokit shuddered at the thought of him laying those cold eyes on her. _Glad he isn't going to be MY mentor!_ She thought.

"Tanglepaw! Tanglepaw! Tanglepaw!"

"Rowankit!" Hawkstar commanded, an amused growl lowering his voice. The ginger tom leaped forward eagerly, not showing even slightest sign of what his siblings were feeling.

"From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rowanpaw. Windfur." Rowanpaw's tail twitched as he turned to his new mentor. "You are brave and cautious. I leave Rowanpaw to you and I trust you to teach him well."

Windfur dipped her head and touched noses with her apprentice. Rowanpaw's blue eyes shone brightly and Echokit had to look away. As the Clan called his name, she stayed silent. If he was going to act like he didn't care then so was she. Two could play at that game.

The cats broke up, some returning to the warrior's den and some slipping out of the barrier to hunt or patrol. Lionpaw, one of the older apprentices walked over to Rowanpaw and Tanglepaw.

"Hey, want to join us on a border patrol? Sunwhisper said it was fine if Windfur and Adderflight would allow you to come," the huge golden tabby suggested easily. Being only a kit, Echokit didn't really know the older apprentices very well. All she knew was that Ivypaw had been kind to her one time, allowing Echokit to nibble on the mouse she had caught.

"That'll be great! I'll go ask Windfur!" Rowanpaw meowed excitedly, dashing off to find his mentor. Lionpaw turned to Tanglepaw.

"How about you?"

Tanglepaw shook his head. "Sorry, but Adderflight already promised to take me to explore the territory. Maybe another time?"

Lionpaw nodded before going off to find Rowanpaw. Echokit turned to her brother. "Come on," she exclaimed. "Let's go congratulate them!"

The littermates bounded off to Tanglepaw and Echokit purred. "Congratulations Tanglepaw!" Pinekit added teasingly, "Yeah, now it'll be no fun with just _her_." He flicked his sister with his tail playfully.

The light brow tom shuffled his paws and looked slightly embarrassed. "Thanks," he mumbled before walking away. Echokit stared after him curiously.

"What's got his fur in a ruffle?" she asked, looking at Pinekit who shrugged. Spotting Tinypaw with Fishleap, Echokit went over to them. Pinekit, however, beat her to it.

"Hi Tinypaw!" he mewed enthusiastically. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice!" Echokit looked at her brother. Why did he suddenly seem so cheerful when moments ago he looked slightly bored?

_Weird…_she observed before breaking into a purr and pushing up against her friend. "Yeah, it's going to feel so strange without you guys there!"

The silver apprentice, blue eyes wide with joy and pride, purred loudly. "I know, and I'll miss you both. But only two more moons and you'll be joining us in _our_ den."

"I can't wait! I'm going to be the best warrior in the Clan!" Pinekit announced, his tail sticking straight up. Already as big as the older apprentices, Echokit didn't find it hard to imagine her brother as a great, strong warrior. However, she would never admit to such a thing. Never wanting to be left out, she stood up as tall as her small frame would allow. When up straight, she was slightly bigger than Tinypaw.

"Yeah? Well _I'm _going to be leader one day!" she proclaimed.

"Is that so?" a deep voice purred from behind them. Echokit spun around and saw that it was her father that was standing before her. Not feeling the least bit intimidated by the huge tom, she lifted her chin.

"That's right. You can bet your nine lives it'll be me one day up there," she answered. As an awkward afterthought, she hastily meowed, "Of course, that's a _long _way away. I hope you…um…won't be joining StarClan for a while." She felt her ears heat up with embarrassment as the sounds of laughter came from her brother and Tinypaw. And was it her imagination or did Hawkstar's whiskers twitch? _Humph. I'll show them._

"Come on Tinypaw," Fishleap meowed after a moment of silence had passed. "Let's go and look at the territory."

"Great!" the she-cat exclaimed, following her mentor out of the camp. Echokit looked longingly after them. She felt a pelt brush hers and met her brother's blue eyes.

"Don't worry Echokit," he whispered warmly. "One day that'll be us leaving the camp with our mentors." She just nodded solemnly. Two moons felt like forever at this point.

It was a bit after sun-high and cats were longing lazily around the camp. Echokit saw Stormstripe sharing tongues with Dawnfeather, while Hollyfrost and Littlewhisker sat talking together. Mouseclaw was coaxing Goldenmist from out of the Elder's den and Echokit overheard the cranky gray-brown tom in one of his rare moments of tenderness.

"Come on Goldenmist," he rasped gently, nosing her into the sunlight. "Some sun will do you good today."

The once-pretty golden she-cat flicked her blind green eyes around the camp warily. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked.

A purr rumbled in Mouseclaw's throat. He flicked his tail lightly at his mate. "I wouldn't tell you to come out if it wasn't."

Echokit turned away, feeling as if she was intruding on something intimate by listening. She went to go find Featherpool while Pinekit disappeared off somewhere. She located the Medicine Cat in her den, sorting through herbs and berries Echokit had never been able to remember the names of.

"Hello Echokit," Featherpool meowed absently, not looking up from her work.

"Hi." Echokit sat down, staring at the gray cat. After a few moments, Featherpool looked up.

"Yes?" she asked the creamy kit. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Echokit shrugged. "I'm bored," she answered simply.

Featherpool looked amused. "And how am I supposed to fix that?"

Echokit looked startled. She actually hadn't thought of that. "I dunno…I kinda just thought…"

"What, that I would just wave my paws, throw in some herbs, and then you would have something to do?"

Echokit stayed silent, not wanting to say that, yes, she had thought that; or something of that sort. However, her silence was enough of an answer for the old Medicine Cat.

"I see," she purred, going back to her sorting and counting. "Sorry, kit, but StarClan doesn't grant me that power. You and your brother really need to become apprentices. Anymore of 'I'm bored' and 'play with me' and I think every cat is going to go crazy."

Echokit purred. "You know you'll miss it, Featherpool."

Featherpool shrugged. "Perhaps." Echokit's tail curled u in amusement. Saying goodbye to her friend, she stepped back into the clearing. She looked around but every cay was busy or didn't look up to talking with her.

Echokit glanced at the forest and the trees and had a sneaky thought. With her body low to the ground and casting a quick glance around, she slipped silently into the dirt tunnel and out into the forest.

**There ya go! Not the most exciting chapter, but it gets better in the next few chapters. That's when we learn more about the mysterious threat from RiverClan….*ominous music* LOL Comment please, and I'll love you. ^-^**

**To the reviewer(s): **

**Mistyflower68: THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT! It really means a lot to me and I hope it'll bring more people to read and review this story. Thanks again! *throws cookie to you***


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Thanks to those who reviewed, as always. Here's the next chapter which is exciting I suppose. ^-^ Comments, as always, shall be at the end.**

It had been so long since Echokit had been into the forest that she had to stop and take a moment for her eyes to adjust to all the colors around her. Bright greens of leaves, faded oranges and yellows of flowers, filtered sunlight dappling the ground…it was breathtaking. It looked, if possible, even more beautiful than at night. She couldn't understand how WindClan could live on those huge empty moors with no protection.

However, whether it was night or day, the rush of rebellion was ever the same. After absorbing as much as she could, Echokit continued onward and trekked deeper into the forest. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to where her paws were leading her. She was too busy trying to listen for any cat that might sneak up on her to really care where she was going. _As long as it's away from the camp, it's okay. _

She couldn't believe she still had two more months of waiting for her apprenticeship. She was glad that a cat only had to be a kit once. Echokit didn't know if she'd be patient enough to go through this again. _I'm barely patient enough as it is! _she thought, purring. A leaf settled itself on her whiskers, tickling her nose. Suddenly, the overwhelming urge hit her.

_Don't do it! You can hold it in!_

But she couldn't.

She sneezed loudly once, twice, three times. The leaf was still dangling from her muzzle and she swatted it away angrily. Great, now any cat around her would've heard that! Maybe she could just-

"Hello?" Anyone there?" a voice called close by. Echokit glanced around in alarm. She hadn't even scented any cat around! It didn't matter though; now she had to hide. Timing couldn't have been better because no sooner did she squash herself into a bush did Rowanpaw slipped through the trees.

_Of all the cats in the forest! _Echokit thought furiously, struggling to keep her anger under control. She couldn't give herself away so easily, no matter what she wanted to say to the arrogant tom in front of her.

The ginger apprentice sniffed but, by some miracle, couldn't seem to smell her. Maybe she could get out of this without being caught.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did the dusty sand send a familiar urge through her. _Oh great StarClan…_

She couldn't help it. She sneezed, very loud and obvious. Rowanpaw's head swiveled around, his sharp eyes looking straight at her. "Alright, Echokit, come on out."

Echokit shoved her way out of the holly bush and scowled at the smug tom. "Don't talk to me like I'm a mouse-brain," she hissed, shaking her pelt to remove the humiliating dust from it.

He blinked calmly at her, sitting down to get comfortable. "Care to tell me what you're doing out here? You know kits aren't allowed out of the camp."

"Like that ever stopped you before!" she snapped, once again feeling the sting of his betrayal. "At least I never shunned my friend because of a little scolding by our leader."

Rowanpaw narrowed his eyes at her and got to his paws. "Me? Shun you? What about you?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What_ about_ me?"

"_You're_ the one that stopped talking to _me_, not the other way around. I tried to still be friends with you but you wouldn't let me!" Echokit bristled at his accusations; her fur fluffed up like a creamy cloud, her claws slid out.

"I did no such thing," she growled, defending herself against the unfair situation. "I figured you thought you were too good for me after Hawkstar locked us in the nursery."

Rowanpaw scoffed, his blue eyes burning into her. "Like that's true. You're only saying that because you know that you're Hawkstar's favorite cat in the Clan."

"I am not!" Echokit spat. She knew her father; he'd never choose one cat over another. That's what made him a great leader! No one, especially not Rowanpaw, was going to talk that way about Hawkstar in front of her. "Don't assume stuff when you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Admit it Echokit," the ginger tom hissed, pushing his face close to hers. She had to force herself not to flinch. "He always goes so easy on you just because you remind him so much of Brightfeather. The cat that died because of you!"

_Brightfeather…._she'd never known her mother, the cat who'd died from Greencough soon after the birth of her and Pinekit. It was cruel for Rowanpaw to use that against her, the one thing she had had no control over. It was a low blow, meant to attack her straight at the heart, which it did without fail. Pain welled up inside of her and her eyes clouded over. Rowanpaw must have seen how he'd gone too far because he immediately backtracked.

"Echokit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I swear to StarClan," he stammered, reaching forward to touch her with his muzzle. The grief-stricken she-cat stumbled away from him, glaring and spitting out her rage.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she wailed, feeling his betrayal deep within her. "How _dare_ you use that against me?"

"Please, Echokit I didn't mean it-"

"Fox-dung!" she silenced him with a glare from cold green eyes. "If you didn't mean it then you should have never said it in the first place! I hate you!" Echokit turned tail and fled from the cat she'd once called 'best friend'. Her vision grew hazy and she gasped for breath as her heart broke. She didn't care where she was going, so long as it was far, far away from Rowanpaw and the accusations he threw in her face. She came to a halt beside the river that bordered ThunderClan and RiverClan. The water was clam, reflecting the exact opposite of the emotions churning and raging inside her. She stared at the water, not really seeing any of it.

_Oh StarClan, did I really kill my mother? Would that make me and Pinekit…murderers? _The thought was too sickening so she shoved it away into the back of her mind. The sunlight was warm but Echokit found herself shivering, and not from the cool mist that coated her fur from the river. The river…she snapped her head up quickly to stare across at the territory on the other side. What had Hawkstar said that one time about RiverClan? That they were a huge threat? Hawkstar's words came back to her.

_"Because they didn't have the threat of RiverClan hanging over their heads like branches from the trees!" _

Echokit found herself coming up with a plan. If she could sneak into the RiverClan camp, maybe she could figure out what they were planning and why exactly Hawkstar seemed so anxious and apprehensive. And, she purred vengefully at the thought, she could show to Rowanpaw that he was wrong, that she was good enough to find out all the secrets of their enemy, and then she'd be the one to break his heart with words.

Comforted by this new plan of revenge, Echokit entered the peaceful water, feeling the cold of it wash over her paws. Suddenly, she was hit by a brand new circumstance that stood in her way.

She didn't know how to swim.

Echokit looked around the shore, trying to locate a branch to cling onto or something, but it was empty of anything helpful. She sighed and braced herself. She'd been in water before, in the lake. Of course, she'd been in very shallow water but how difficult could it be? Swimming couldn't be that hard, really. At least, that's what she told herself.

Echokit continued into the icy water until it was up to her shoulders. Her breath caught in her chest and she forced herself to relax. _RiverClan does it all the time. Surely I can do it too._

She began to push through the currents that were tugging at her fur, struggling to keep her head above water. Her long fur absorbed so much water that it began to drag her down. She splashed, trying to keep afloat. The river was not so calm and peaceful as it had seemed from land. Water hit her in her face, making her splutter and cough.

"Help!" she wailed, hoping someone might hear her. She couldn't tell which way her territory was anymore, and that scared her most of all. If she couldn't see her lovely trees, what did that mean for her? How was she to get back home?

A huge wave covered her head and she tumbled down underwater. Her eyes opened and she saw blue all around her. Her lungs ached for air and she struggled to find her way to the surface. Forget about the trees, she just needed to find air!

The current banged Echokit against multiple rocks and she felt pain radiating from all over. She couldn't fight it anymore, she was too exhausted. She felt a deep sense of acceptance overcome her, along with the tug of sleep. Her vision grew dimmer as she flailed her paws uselessly once more. _Oh StarClan, save me._

Suddenly, she felt sharp teeth sink into her scruff and she was pulled out of the water. She vaguely registered the feeling of swimming, which was strange because she herself was not moving. She turned her head limply to the side and saw a flash of silvery white fur. Petalstream had come to save her!

She was carried out of the water and laid gently on the shore. Paws rub her stomach and a gush of water emptied itself from her belly. She vomited the cold water until there was none left and could do nothing more than just lay on the bank of the river.

"Iceheart, why did you save it? This will just make Crowstar so much angrier at us and ThunderClan if they he figures out one of their kits crossed the border!" a shrill voice interrupted the haze that covered her mind.

"I couldn't just let it die, Sunleaf," a furious voice replied. "You and I are the only cats left in the Clan who have any sense of justice left at all! And you would just stand by and watch as an innocent kit drowned?"

_Iceheart? Sunleaf? _Those were not names of any warriors in ThunderClan. At least, Echokit didn't think so. Her mind was so fuzzy, she couldn't really remember. She groaned involuntarily, drawing the attention of the two cats.

A white head appeared in her vision, blue eyes narrowed with worry. "Are you okay, kit? That was a very mouse-brained thing to do, trying to swim!"

Echokit blinked her eyes and was finally able to focus. She realized that she was not on ThunderClan territory but on RiverClan's side of the stream. She saw two cats staring down at her; one was the white she-cat that had saved her life and the other was a bright yellow she-cat with white ears and amber eyes.

She shifted herself into a sitting position and tried to respond. Her throat felt rough and her voice cracked but she managed to get the words out. "F-fine," she rasped. ""Who are you?"

The pretty golden she-cat rolled her eyes up to the sky as the white cat answered, "My name is Iceheart, Medicine Cat of RiverClan, and this is Sunleaf. I rescued you from nearly drowning."

"Care to tell us why you suddenly wanted to go for a swim?" Sunleaf asked, not all too kindly.

Echokit shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts and meowed, "I-I just…" she desperately searched for an excuse. "I wanted to learn how to swim." She hoped they would take that as an answer.

Sunleaf snorted. "A ThunderClan cat wanting to swim? Great StarClan you_ are_ fish-brains!"

Iceheart shot her a warning glare but Echokit sprung unsteadily to her paws, furious at being insulted. "We are not fish-brains! I just wanted to swim!" Even to her own ears her excuse sounded lame.

Iceheart stepped between the two. "It doesn't matter why you are here, at the moment; it's the fact that we have to decide what to do with you is what the problem is." _Are they going to keep me in their camp? Oh StarClan, please let me just go home!_ She prayed silently.

"Well, it's obvious what we have to do with her," Sunleaf growled, lashing her tail.

"What?" Echokit mewed, trembling from the cold and fear. She wouldn't let these RiverClan cats see her scared though. She stared right at the golden warrior, even though she knew the answer was not going to be good.

Iceheart turned to her Clanmate. She stepped protectively in front of Echokit. The ThunderClan kit glanced at her warily. "Yes, what do you plan on doing with this kit?"

Sunleaf shrugged. "We have to take her to Crowstar."

Crowstar? Must be the RiverClan leader. Echokit opened her mouth to say something but the Medicine Cat stopped her, the words she spoke sending shivers of fear through her fur.

"You know that is not an option. He will kill her without so much as asking for an explanation," Iceheart hissed quietly.

Echokit's heart almost stopped. _Kill _her? Surely no leader of any Clan could be so cold-hearted.

"Well, then what do you have in mind?" Sunleaf retorted. "If we can't tell Crowstar, then what do you suggest?" Just as Iceheart was about to reply, a deep deadly voice spoke from behind them.

"And what is it you two need to tell me exactly?"

Echokit whipped her head around and slowly her eyes traveled up the huge mountain of white and ginger fur. All the way up to meet the cold, bloodthirsty glare that could only belong to one cat.

Crowstar.

There you have it! Thank you to those who reviewed! And here are the replies:

**tjtaterbug: Thank you so much, and here's the chapter you were waiting for! *throws you a cookie***

**Mistyflower68: I love you so very much for doing so much for this story. I loved the latest chapter in your story, by the way. Great job!**


	5. chapter 4: Be Brave

**OMG so many reviews! *spazes out* I am so thankful to all of you and I'm so happy you have enjoyed it so far. It really means a lot to me. Anyway, this is a dramatic chapter so for those of you who love drama…well, this will hopefully be good for you. ^-^ as usual, comments shall be at the end. **

**Thanks again!**

**Rowanpaw's POV**

Rowanpaw could not believe he had been so stupid as to say all the things he had spat at Echokit. His heart twisted as the image of the hurt that shone on her face sprung to his mind. His once closest friend would never be able to look at him the same way because of what he did. Why did his temper always have to get the best of him? Why had he let himself hurt her so much? He couldn't come up with an answer to either.

Feeling the raw emotion that could only be guilt, Rowanpaw trudged back to the clearing where Windfur was waiting. His silver mentor looked up from her grooming as Rowanpaw appeared through the trees.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Windfur asked brightly.

He knew he couldn't say anything about Echokit. No matter what they thought of each other at the moment, he would never betray her. "I could scent so many different things!" he answered with as much enthusiasm he could muster. "Can we visit the borders now?"

Windfur flicked him with her tail. "Not today," she purred. "We have to get back to the camp now."

Rowanpaw nodded absently, not really caring at the moment. He followed Windfur as they padded back through the forest. Birds called to one another from way up high and the sky started to change color as the sun began to set, casting a pretty glow over the woods. He lifted his face to the clouds and squinted at the vibrant coloring.

_Echokit, where are you? Come home soon. I'm so sorry. _

**Echokit's POV**

"Well?" Crowstar demanded, laying his disgusted glare on Echokit. She shrunk back, flattening her wet body to the ground. She felt Iceheart shuffle closer, as if protecting her. She had a fleeting thought as to why a RiverClan cat she didn't even know would want to guard her.

"Crowstar," Iceheart began confidently, although Echokit could detect a flash of fear in her blue eyes. "We found this kit in the river. She would've drowned had I'd not saved her."

Crowstar shifted his gaze to the Medicine Cat and Echokit looked at the warriors who flanked the leader. A huge black and white tomcat stood to the left while a tortoiseshell she-cat looked on from the right. The look in those dangerous eyes told Echokit to keep her mouth shut. She knew both cats would not hesitate to kill her.

"I will allow you to explain yourselves before I decide whether to kill you or not," Crowstar hissed. Iceheart didn't so much as blink at the threat while Sunleaf stared in horror at her leader. Echokit found herself thanking StarClan that she had a leader who cared for his Clan and a father who loved her and her brother.

"Crowstar, I was gathering herbs with Sunleaf when I saw this kit-" Iceheart nudged Echokit with her paw. "-splashing around in the river. She was drowning so I jumped in and saved her."

Crowstar growled deeply. "You saved a ThunderClan kit? They are our enemies and you _saved _one of their _kits_?"

Even with her life on the line, Echokit had to speak up. "I think we've covered that she saved me already. You don't have to keep repeating it."

The RiverClan leader flung his head around and pushed his face close to hers. His foul smelling breath washed over her and his eyes were wild and crazy. "Listen to me you worthless piece of crow food, you are going to come back to my camp, and you're not going to make another sound or try to get away because I will kill you _myself._ Say goodbye to your beloved forest because you aren't going to see it for a long time. Do you understand me?"

"But you can't-" Echokit protested.

"ENOUGH!"

Unsheathed claws dug into her head and flung her to the ground on a bed of reeds. Blood started to flow, falling into her eyes as she tried to focus. Pain surged through her and she had to keep herself from crying out. Suddenly, Echokit felt the sharp rasp of a tongue and realized Iceheart had begun to lick her wound.

"What are you doing?" Crowstar yowled, leaping forward and dragging the Medicine Cat away. Iceheart struggled but soon the other two warriors surrounded her. The black and white tom raked his claws down her side and the white cat shrieked in pain. She tore at Crowstar and managed to hit him in the eye. He yowled in fury and grabbed her by the scruff, shaking her violently back and forth. Echokit could only watch, helpless. She saw Sunleaf cowering to the ground, not even trying to help her friend.

As Iceheart's aiming grew feebler, Crowstar spat her to the ground, staring in disgust. The Medicine Cat's breathing was shallow as blood spilled out from her wounds, tainting the ground a dull red. Crowstar bent his brown and white head to her ear and Echokit strained to hear what he said.

"Next time you want to disobey my orders, be prepared to join the ranks of StarClan. You're lucky I'm letting you live this time. Don't let there be another."

Echokit gasped in horror. How could StarClan allow a cat so viscous to be leader? She watched Iceheart worriedly, afraid the young cat wouldn't be able to recover from an attack that bad.

"Clumpfur," Crowstar instructed harshly. The black and white cat stepped forward eagerly. "Take this ThunderClan piece of scum back to the Clan and we'll figure out what to do with it later."

"Sure thing Crowstar," the tom growled. A malicious triumph flared in his eyes as he walked towards Echokit and picked her roughly off the reeds. She let out a cry as his muzzle hit her head wound.

"Oops, my bad," Clumpfur sneered. Echokit lashed at him with tiny claws but he just looked down at her in cold amusement. She hung limply from his jaws and stared at Iceheart. The Medicine Cat's blue eyes were unfocused and cull as she gasped for air. She was missing patches of fur and blood poured from the deep claw mark down her side.

"What can I do Crowstar?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked hopefully, looking at her leader in adoration.

Crowstar barely gave her a glance. "Make sure this sorry excuse for a cat doesn't die yet." He flicked his tail absently towards Iceheart.

The she-cat looked confused. "How do I do that?"

"How should I know?" Crowstar snarled, rounding on her. "Are you questioning my orders, Willowfeather?"

The cat, Willowfeather, looked at her paws. Her ears were slanted back in embarrassment and she dipped her head in utter respect. "N-no, never Crowstar," she stammered fearfully.

_Coward!_ Echokit snarled silently to the submissive cat. _Learn to stand up for yourself you fox-heart! _

"Good. Wouldn't want you ending up like this stupid cat, now would we?" Maniac glee dripped from his voice like maple from a leaf, revealing that he would actually enjoy hurting another cat.

Crowstar padded past Clumpfur, stopping only to hiss at Echokit, "Make one sound and I promise you'll never see your Clan again."

Echokit wisely stayed mute, even though her defiant side itched to make a snide remark. Clumpfur began to follow Crowstar back to the camp when Willowfeather meowed, "What are you still doing here?"

Crowstar halted and turned back, his eyes narrowing in on a terrified Sunleaf. The golden she-cat crouched as low as she could. Crowstar walked up to her and titled his head.

"Sunleaf isn't it?" he meowed quietly.

She nodded, not looking up from her paws.

"And I take that this cat is your friend?" He motioned to where Iceheart still lay on the reeds. Sunleaf could only stare at the white she-cat in fear.

"Speak, you piece of fox dung!" Crowstar spat, his tail lashing.

"N-no, I m-mean yes…" Echokit saw her begin to tremble.

"Well? Yes or no?"

Echokit was starting to feel a bit lightheaded and woozy and her scruff hurt from Clumpfur's teeth digging into her. She wished she had never left the ThunderClan camp. She'd give anything to be back with Pinekit and Featherpool. She'd even be grateful to go back to her conversation with Rowanpaw! Anything was better than watching this cruel scene continue to unfold before her and not be able to do anything to stop it.

Sunleaf stayed silent, either unwilling or just unable to answer her leader's question.

"Not speaking huh?" Crowstar asked.

"Oh, can I kill her Crowstar?" Willowfeather burst out, desperately wanting to prove herself.

Crowstar took a long time answering. "No, not yet," he finally meowed, not taking his eyes off Sunleaf. "Maybe a few days without prey will get her to learn how to answer a simple question."

Echokit gaped at the RiverClan cats. This was horrifying! What was happening to the once noble Clan and why wasn't any cat doing anything to stop Crowstar? They were either on his side or just too cowardly to speak up.

Her gaze shifted to Iceheart who hadn't managed to get up yet, although the blood was no longer flowing. _No, not all cats in this Clan are cowards. _She thought hazily. She was starting to feel dizzy and the effects of the day started to bear down on her. Having almost drowned and then witnessing the disturbing horrors, she was exhausted.

Her eyes started to close and thoughts of Hawkstar and all the cats of ThunderClan came in flashes. The last cat she saw was Pinekit and she distantly wondered about how worried he would be by now. _I'm not going to be making it to the nursery tonight,_ she apologized through the fog.

Her eyes shut and she lost consciousness.

0x0x0

_Echokit blinked open her big eyes and lifted her head. She was on the edge of a forest overlooking the dark intimidating woods that were unfamiliar to her. She got unsteadily to her paws and felt her heart speed up as she realized she was surrounded by a group of cats who were staring at er intently._

_"Hello Echokit," a shimmering light gray she-cat meowed from the front. Starlight shone on her white paws and her amber eyes were full of wisdom and untold secrets._

_"Wh-where am I?" Echokit stammered, whipping her head around and trying to find anything that looked remotely familiar. Nothing registered. A crescent moon hung low in the sky and a cool breeze twirled her long creamy fur around._

_"You are on our hunting grounds, small one," the she-cat answered._

_Echokit gaped at her as realization struck. "You're StarClan cats! I'm in StarClan!" her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "I'm not dead am I?"_

_A _mrrow _of laughter came from her left side and she turned to it. A compact dark brown and white tom was sitting on his haunches staring down at her with amusement a slight trace of exasperation. "You, dead? Hardly," he rumbled. "More like just coming for a visit."_

_Echokit tilted her head to the side. There was something about this tom that seemed so familiar, with the sturdy build, broad face, and short fur. She swore that without the blue eyes he could almost be... "You're Crowstar's brother aren't you?" she gasped in horror, finally recalling the frightening leader._

_The humor drained from his eyes and a disgusted sadness replaced it. "I am," he spat, digging his claws into the ground. "The name is Thornstrike, by the way. The cat murdered by his own brother." He said it so simply that he could've been talking about a new hunting technique. Echokit could only stare in shock._

_"Moving forward," the gray she-cat interrupted the tense silence with a furious glance at Thornstrike. "We don't have much time left so pay attention."_

_"Pay attention to what? And who are you?" Echokit demanded, still stunned from the news she had just received. This was all moving way too fast._

_"I'm Snowstar, the leader before your father," Snowstar snapped impatiently. "And you are here to receive a prophecy, so listen closely."_

_"But-"_

_"Hush!" Snowstar hissed, starting to fade slightly. "_Echoes of a whisper shall flow across the stream of darkness and save the Clans from perish_."_

_Echokit blinked. "Wait, what?" she strained to make out the shapes of the cats that were now transparent. One by one they disappeared until only Snowstar was able to be seen. "Please wait! There's so much I need to know!"_

You will understand in time, young one. _Snowstar's voice echoed in her mind. _The path you walk is hard and you need to be strong to stay on it. Follow your heart; it will lead you right.

_Echokit felt her eyes get heavy and she struggled to remain awake. "Don't go…" she murmured. _

Sleep now, dear one. _That_ _was the last thing Echokit heard before she fell into a peaceful darkness._

"Wake up!"

Echokit snapped awake and tried to find her bearings. Where was her nest of moss? Why was she laying on a clump of dried reeds and why in StarClan did her nose feel smothered with the scent of herbs? A sharp prod from a paw shoved all thoughts of sleep away. She shook her head and looked around.

Stocks of herbs coated the floor and she figured she was in a Medicine den. Suddenly, she remembered Iceheart and the evil RiverClan leader. _I must be in their camp! _She thought with a jolt. She recalled the dream she had just left and felt an ominous shiver of fear as the words of Snowstar's prophecy flashed across her mind. What did it all mean? Her brain was too fuzzy to try and decipher the meaning of it now. Echokit looked up and found herself face to face with Iceheart.

The white Medicine Cat's eyes were dull and clouded. A long scar ran down her side and Echokit gasped as she remembered Crowstar's long claws digging into the she-cat's pelt. Iceheart looked weary.

"Iceheart!" Echokit managed to choke out. "Are you okay?" _Mouse-brain, she obviously isn't! _

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Iceheart answered grimly. "Now get up."

Echokit got to her paws and shook her fur out. "What's going on?"

Iceheart only blinked but the sorrow in her blue eyes told Echokit everything. Her heart dropped to her paws and she had to swallow to stifle a wail. "Has Hawkstar come looking for me yet?" she asked desperately, hoping that by some miracle her father was waiting just outside the den.

Iceheart shook her head. "No, Echokit," she meowed quietly, gently touching Echokit's white ear with her nose. "Crowstar is going to decide your fate today. I can only pray to StarClan he doesn't hurt you."

_He already has hurt me,_ Echokit thought sadly. She wondered if she ever would see Pinekit and her father again. Images of her brother and her friends flashed before her. Her fight with Rowanpaw felt like moons ago, but she'd give anything to go back in time and do it all over again. As jolting as a flash of lightning, she realized she'd give everything up just to be able to say goodbye to her family; for death was sure to come as soon as she stepped paw out of the den.

Echokit blinked slowly, letting her grief wash over her along with a strange sort of acceptance. If she was going to join StarClan, than she'd stare death right in the face, bravely not cowardly. She felt a strange thought come to her but when she tried to grasp it, it slipped away.

Iceheart led the way out of the den and Echokit looked around. Skinny, scrawny cats were huddled in a tight group. These were not the well-fed, sleek furred cats that thrived in RiverClan! Every warrior stared at her and Iceheart as they padded to a tall bed of reeds in which Crowstar was crouched upon. Deadly silence covered the camp; a hush fell on the animals in the trees. Even the wind seemed to halt in its dancing as every eye was trained on the two cats.

Iceheart stopped just a few tail-lengths from the hill of reeds. She dipped her head in respect but Echokit caught a glimpse of the rage in her eyes. The Medicine Cat backed away but not before giving Echokit a level stare. The ThunderClan kit raised her chin and stared bravely back at the white she-cat. After a moment, Iceheart melted back into the mass of cats and Echokit was left on her own.

Crowstar looked down at Echokit, his eyes glowing with malicious triumph. "My Clan," his voice rang out clear and strong. "This kit right in front of us is the daughter of that worthless excuse for a ThunderClan leader, Hawkstar!"

Echokit's fur lifted along her spine but she forced herself to stay calm as jeers and yowls rang out. After a few moments of this, Crowstar continued. There was no mistaking the joy in his voice.

"And what better way to rip apart Hawkstar's heart and kill him from the inside out than by giving a taste of death to this kit here?"

"Nothing is better!" Willowfeather called out, several others joining her. Echokit felt icy fear course through her and her eyes wildly found Iceheart in the crowd. The white she-cat stared at the ground helplessly. Echokit knew she had no power to stop her leader. _StarClan please…_she prayed.

While Crowstar continued with his speech, the thought she'd tried to grasp earlier came rushing back to her. If StarClan had only just gave her that prophecy, then surely she couldn't just flat out die now could she? It seemed highly illogical and unlikely for StarClan to be so…unorganized with their priorities. At least, that's what she hoped.

A shadow loomed toward her and Echokit snapped back to reality. And the reality was Crowstar slowly making his way to her, taunting her with his harsh words and viscous jeers. The taunt muscles rippled under his short coat and his claws scraped along the ground, leaving ravines in the sandy dirt. He pushed his face close to hers and his wild eyes met hers.

"Prepare to die, kit," Crowstar snarled.

Echokit stared at him defiantly, even thought she was trembling with terror. "You'll never get away with this. Hawkstar and every warrior in ThunderClan with hunt you down and shred you."

He laughed sharply. "If they have the guts to do it, let them try." He raised his huge forepaw, sunlight glittering off ivory claws, and Echokit boldly braced herself for the blow to the head that would surely kill her.

Suddenly, a loud yowl rose from the entrance of the camp.

"ThunderClan, ATTACK!"

**Dun…dun…DUN! So, that's it for now. This took me about 2 days to right because I kept getting too far ahead of myself and I would write a whole page and then be like…"Wait a minute…that character isn't introduced yet!" *facepalm*** **LOL here are the comments:**

**Wolfheart911: Yesh it IS Crowstar the evil piece of Fox-dung…grr….lol**

**Splasheart123: D'aww thank you! That really means a lot to hear everybody say that. I didn't know my writing was THAT good.**

**Kittyluv: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Mistyflower68: I know…Rowanpaw's a bit of a meanie but he gets better. Echokit is a very naughty kit yet she handles herself pretty well I think. Oh, and thanks again for telling people about this story! Really means a lot to me.**

**Dakodako: *throws you cookie***

**tjtaterbug: 0.0 do you…um…want another? *tentatively holds out cookie* lol**

**Amberflame: Thank you so much for your comment! 3**


	6. Chapter 5: Heart of Guilt

**Here is another dramatic chapter for you. I will not give anything else away. ^-^**

Everything happened so fast Echokit could barely keep up with it all. After the yowl, ThunderClan cats streamed into the RiverClan camp with Hawkstar in the lead. It looked like her father had brought almost every warrior fit to battle. Sunwhisper sprang on the back of a gray tom and claw at him with her hind legs. Hawkstar threw himself at Crowstar and the two toms wrestled on the ground in a series of shrieks and caterwauls. The initial shock on the RiverClan cats began to wear off and cats were springing into battle every which way. The clearing was filled with yowls and wails of pain as RiverClan began to fight back.

Echokit stared and her heart thumped with excitement and determination. Hawkstar and ThunderClan had come for her just like she hoped they would. She tried to sort out which cats were from which Clan but they were only blurs of dark and light fur as both Clans fought.

Suddenly she spotted Forestpaw being held down by an enormous gray RiverClan tom. Echokit started to race forward to help but before she could reach them, Ivypaw leapt onto the tom's back and knocked him off her sister. The tom yowled in surprise and the two apprentices attacked together, side by side, and pushed him back into a corner. Echokit let out the breath she'd been holding and desperately searched through the masses of cats. She had to make sure her father was safe.

"Echokit!"

Echokit whipped around and saw Hollyfrost stumbling towards her, her black pelt matted with dried blood. The warrior had a few scratch marks but none seemed too deep. "Are we winning?" Echokit asked.

Hollyfrost's dark green eyes flickered throughout the cats battling. "Winning is not the purpose of this. You must get back to the camp and then Hawkstar will call for a retreat."

Echokit's eyes grew wide. "A retreat? But shouldn't we make sure RiverClan won't be attacking us anytime soon?"

Hollyfrost glared at her. "The only reason of this is to get you back to camp and make sure you're safe!" she snapped. "Now is not the time to question orders Echokit!"

Before Echokit could reply, she caught sight of Willowfeather stalking up behind Hollyfrost, preparing to spring. "Hollyfrost look out!" she screamed just as Willowfeather threw herself at the black ThunderClan cat. Hollyfrost whipped around and collided with the RiverClan deputy head-on, scourging her long claws down the tortoiseshell's pelt. The two cats tumbled over and over in a flurry of teeth and claws.

Echokit looked around wildly. The only way to get this to end before a cat died was for her to get back to the ThunderClan camp. She located the sedge that served as the entrance and raced towards it.

"The kit is getting away!" a RiverClan cat shouted.

Echokit heard paw steps as a cat chased after her. She weaved through the writhing cats and was so close to the exit when she saw them.

Crowstar had a mouthful of golden fur in his jaws and was shaking the victim back and forth. The cat's head lolled towards Echokit and she finally got a good look at the bloody cat. Her stomach heaved and bile rose in her throat as her eyes met the blank green ones staring emptily back at her.

"LIONPAW!" The agonized wail came from Dawnfeather, who stared at her dead kit hanging from Crowstar's jaws. Her blue eyes blazed with hatred and fury as she looked at her kit's murderer. She flew past Echokit who stumbled away and threw herself at the RiverClan leader. She leapt at the tom with a fierce screech and Crowstar dropped Lionpaw's body to the ground in surprise. Claws connected with fur as Dawnfeather pummeled the leader with viscous strikes from thorn-sharp claws

Crowstar ducked away, lashing out at the she-cat and rearing up on his hind legs to throw quick blows. Dawnfeather charged at him and sent him sprawling across the clearing. Her eyes were crazed with anguish.

Echokit darted forward to where Lionpaw's mangled body lay. Blood coated what remained of his golden-brown fur and his ears were torn and shredded. His tail was twisted into an awkward position and his eyes stared at nothing. "Lionpaw…" she whispered wretchedly, pushing her nose into his pelt. She crouched beside the apprentice, the sounds of the battle fading away slightly. _I caused this, _she realized. _I killed him, not Crowstar. I'm the murderer. _She closed her eyes tightly and trembled as the yowls reached her ears. She wasn't better than any of these cold-hearted RiverClan warriors. It didn't matter what Rowanpaw had said about her not killing her mother. She had killed Brightfeather and Lionpaw.

She forced open her eyes and looked down at the apprentice. She hadn't known him that well, but he was still a Clan mate. The least she could do was bring his body home for a proper vigil and burial. "May StarClan welcome you, Lionpaw. I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked and she had to keep herself from wailing to the sky. She felt her resolve harden and her determination build. She would not let him have died in vain.

"THUNDERCLAN! RETREAT!" Hawkstar's command rang out around the clearing. Echokit looked up, dazed. RiverClan warriors were crumpled on the ground, some struggling to keep fighting. Only Crowstar appeared to still be fit enough to continue. Echokit glanced around for Dawnfeather and her heart quickened when she couldn't find her. _StarClan please let her be alive!_

As ThunderClan warriors backed off, Crowstar snarled, "To gutless to finish us off?"

Hawkstar looked evenly at the leader. "The Warrior Code tells us to show mercy on our victims. I will allow you to get your Clan back to the way it once was this one time. But mark my words; if you ever hold any of my cats as prisoner again I will kill you." He caught sight of Echokit and Lionpaw then. His eyes flashed in grave surprise but he kept him voice even.

"Echokit, come."

Echokit stared at Crowstar, hatred burning its way through her limbs, and she ached to get revenge on the RiverClan leader. _I will kill you, _she promised silently, directing her thoughts straight at Crowstar. It was as if he'd heard her. He swiveled his head towards her and his burning glare met hers. There was a challenge in his eyes that mocked her. He knew she was only a kit, that she couldn't do much harm.

_One day, you will die._ She told him with her eyes. He sneered at her, assuming she didn't have it in her.

"Echokit!" Hawkstar's voice broke through her thoughts and she realized her father was standing right next to her. Lionpaw's body was gone from her side and she saw Petalstream and Adderflight dragging him out of the camp. "We have to go."

Echokit nodded numbly and followed her father out of the blood-soaked RiverClan camp. Just before the cats were out of sight, she turned back and saw Crowstar staring after them, eyes unreadable, with his broken Clan around him.

_StarClan help me, your death will be by my claws. _Echokit turned her back on him and followed her Clan on the long trek back home.

0x0x0

When they entered the camp, the awaiting ThunderClan cats looked up expectantly. Echokit's heart fell to her paws as she watched Stormstripe catch sight of his dead son and recoil in shock. She was witness to the anguished cry that rose from deep inside the gray warrior as he staggered forward and pushed his nose deep into Lionpaw's bloody pelt. Even from the edge of the clearing she saw how he trembled. And it was all her fault.

Featherpool pushed her way out of her den, a buddle of herbs in her jaw. The dark she-cat gasped at the sight in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Featherpool, are they back yet?" Littlewhisker padded out. "Did they rescue-?" He froze, eyes widening when he spotted Lionpaw in the middle of the clearing. "No," he croaked, pain entering his voice. "NO!"

"Littlewhisker…" Featherpool meowed, reaching for her apprentice. Littlewhisker ignored her and raced forward to his dead brother. He stared down at the body and let out a low groan. He slumped to the ground, pushing up close against Lionpaw. Echokit's heart twisted and she hung her head, ashamed and smothered with unspeakable guilt.

Murmurs rose between the cats of ThunderClan.

"He was very brave," Petalstream mewed, bowing her head. "He died a warrior's death."

Ivypaw stepped forward and looked at her friend's body. "He was a cat worthy of StarClan." Her eyes clouded over.

Forestpaw looked up at the sky where the moon was hanging low over the horizon. "StarClan shall welcome him tonight," her voice quivering.

Hawkstar, who had been silent up until then, walked slowly up to Lionpaw's dead body. A hush fell over the Clan and Echokit looked sadly at her dead Clan mate as Hawkstar spoke.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Hawkstar began, his voice a deep rasp. Sorrow clung to the words and he had to swallow before continuing. "Today an apprentice of ours died a noble warrior's death and for that he shall be honored at last with his warrior name, even though he has joined StarClan."

Stormstripe lifted his head, staring at Hawkstar with such gratefulness it made Echokit ache. She looked around for Dawnfeather and spotted her crumpled on the ground at the edge of the clearing, looking blank and confused. Featherpool crouched by her protectively, soothing her with words Echokit couldn't hear. A soft pelt brushed her and she looked up into Rowanpaw's blue eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. That one word was a question, Echokit knew. If she were to respond then Rowanpaw would know she had forgiven him. She stared at him and realized she wanted her friend back. She _needed _him because she couldn't deal with this guilt alone.

Echokit blinked slowly at him and nodded once. He exhaled in relief and Echokit wondered if she really meant that much to him as a friend for him to be so anxious about her forgiveness.

"StarClan here my decision and accept this new warrior into your hearts. From this moment forward, this apprentice shall be known as Lionflame for his courage and understanding. Welcome him into your ranks as a loyal ThunderClan cat for that is what he deserves." Hawkstar pressed his muzzle into Lionflame's pelt and ThunderClan cats called out his name.

"Lionflame! Lionflame! Lionflame!" Echokit joined in, though not as loud as the others.

Dawnfeather raised her head and gazed at Hawkstar. "Thank you," she meowed, her voice breaking.

Hawkstar bowed his head and turned to Ivypaw and Forestpaw. "And you two. I think you deserve your warrior names as well."

Ivypaw seemed to shake off a bit of the sadness that hung over her as she lifted her chin proudly. Forestpaw ducked her shyly, her black pelt fluffed up in pride. Echokit felt her heart lift a bit. Maybe not everything was broken because of her.

Her father raised his voice so that every cat could hear. "These two cats fought just as brave as Lionflame and have long since deserved their warrior names. Ivypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ivypetal for your kindness and determination."

"Ivypetal! Ivypetal! Ivypetal!" Echokit and Rowanpaw joined in. Ivypetal's eyes shone with joy.

"And Forestpaw," Hawkstar turned to the black she-cat. "You are a thinker and cautious and ThunderClan is proud to have you. You shall be known as Forestfur."

"Forestfur! Forestfur! Forestfur!"

As the Clan dispersed, the air seemed a bit lighter, the sorrow not so deep. Echokit padded over to where Littlewhisker and Stormstripe were still sitting beside Lionflame. The silver Medicine Cat apprentice glanced up as she approached. His eyes were unreadable.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the creamy she-cat whispered, staring at the two toms.

Stormstripe looked at her and seemed to be struggling with something. "You didn't know Crowstar would kill him. It's not your fault." _Then why do you sound as if you're trying to convince yourself of that? _

Littlewhisker was quiet for a few moments then he too spoke. "StarClan made it so he died nobly. I'm just glad his death wasn't for nothing."

That was the closest thing to forgiveness Echokit knew she was going to get. Without reply she dipped her head and padded slowly away.

"Echokit!" her father's voice halted her. She turned to him despairingly. Was he going to blame her for Lionflame's death as well? She looked into his eyes and was surprised to find warmth shining in them. Hawkstar touched his muzzle tenderly to her white ear.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

Echokit was bewildered. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

Hawkstar gazed at her. "You look so much like her…."

"Like who?"

"Brightfeather. You have her spirit you know," he purred touching muzzles with his daughter. "I love you Echokit. You and Pinekit are my life."

Her eyes glowed with love and her heart soared. "We love you too."

Hawkstar nodded and turned to go back to his den. Echokit stared after him, a bit stunned with the emotion she had just been a part of. Was this what it felt like to be truly loved? Not just liked, or tolerated, but loved? It was all way too much for Echokit to handle in one day.

However, no matter what she felt at the moment, her promise was ever the same.

Somehow, someway, Crowstar would pay for everything he had done.

She would make sure of it.

**There ya go peeps. Kinda rushed at the end but I really wanted to jus end this chapter so that I can start the next. Spoiler: Echokit and Pinekit will be 6 moons old! You know what that means right? Heehee…Comments:**

**Wolfheart911: Yes, Hawkstar arrived just in time huh? Kinda convenient huh? Lol**

**Mistyflower68: hey, if you can tolerate my rushed writing than I sure as heck can handle your babbling. XD Everyone keeps saying my writing is really good but I don't think it's THAT good. But thanks!**

**VitanixKopa: Here's your wish! *throws you cookie* **


	7. Chapter 6: At last

**I am so, SO sorry I haven't been updating. I was super busy with school and then I finished The Last Hope (spoiler alert, there's a happy ending but Firestar dies and Bramblestar chooses Squirrelflight to be deputy…heehee, now you hate me XD.). But thank you for the reviews, they keep me going! Oh, and I'd like some suggestions for Echokit's warrior name. I have some that I'm thinking about but I'd like to hear your opinion. **

Two moons had passed since that unforgettable night of vengeful promises and death. Some of the guilt had been lifted off Echokit's shoulders with the help of Rowanpaw and Tinypaw, but more than once she'd feel the all too familiar pang of sorrow. The image of Lionflame's bloody, mutilated body crept into her dreams at times, sickening her to her core. She hadn't forgotten her promise, either. And today, she was one step closer to achieving it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Hawkstar's voice rang out around the clearing, strong and confident.

Pinekit tumbled out of the nursery with Echokit right behind him. "We're going to be apprentices!" her brother shouted, circling the creamy she-cat.

Echokit felt excitement tingle its way through her limbs at the idea of finally, finally becoming a 'paw. She purred and brushed against Pinekit. "It's about time too!"

Jaypath padded over quickly and started to give her foster kits a thorough licking. "Just look at how unkempt you are, going to be 'paws with that fur!" she muttered in between rough grooming.

Echokit ducked her head out of the way. "Jaypath, we're not going to be kits anymore," she squeaked, her ears tilted back in embarrassment.

Jaypath's eyes were full of wistfulness. "You'll always be kits to me dear ones. Brightfeather would be so proud."

Pinekit ducked his head and murmured his thanks, while Echokit had to look away. Her heart twisted at the warrior's words. _She might still be here if it wasn't for us…_

"Come _on_, Echokit!" Pinekit nudged his sister forward and together they darted to their places at the front of the crowd. She looked around and saw Featherpool sitting beside Littlewhisker who was staring at his paws. Featherpool blinked her green eyes at Echokit sympathetically. _He'll never truly forgive me, _she thought sadly. Well, she couldn't exactly blame him.

"Echokit, Pinekit." Hawkstar's voice snapped her back and she turned her attention to him. The ThunderClan leader stood on the Highledge overlooking his Clan, and his amber eyes were filled with nothing but pride. Echokit twined her brother's tail with hers and they sat with their pelts brushing.

"Pinekit, step forward," Hawkstar commanded. The dark brown tom walked forward hesitantly. Echokit could see him struggling to conceal his anxiety.

"From this day forward, and until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Pinepaw." Pinepaw's blue eyes shone with happiness. "Ivypetal," her father continued. The dark gray she-cat stepped forth and Pinepaw excitedly turned to his new mentor. "You have great courage and have suffered an enormous loss. I hope you can pass on your bravery to this apprentice."

Pinepaw touched noses with Ivypetal and the two faded into the mass of cats.

"Pinepaw! Pinepaw! Pinepaw!" Echokit screamed along with them.

As the calls quieted down, Echokit couldn't contain herself. She bounded forward before her father had even said anything. A murmur of amusement shifted the cats around her but she had eyes only for Hawkstar. She squirmed impatiently, but refused to show her nervousness.

"Echokit," Hawkstar murmured. "From this day forward and until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Echopaw."

_Finally, _Echopaw thought, pale green eyes glowing.

"Forestfur!" The midnight black she-cat stepped forward and Echopaw felt her heart thump with a feeling she couldn't place. The quiet warrior touched noses with the creamy apprentice, her amber eyes full of warmth. Echopaw was weak with gratitude. She silently thanked Hawkstar and StarClan for giving her a good mentor.

"Forestfur, you are calculative and a thinker. I pray to StarClan your level-headedness will rub off on this apprentice," Hawkstar purred. Echopaw would've been indignant had she not heard the teasing in the leader's rumbling voice.

"Echopaw! Echopaw! Echopaw!"

Echopaw looked around at her Clanmates, her throat constricting. She saw Hollyfrost yowling alongside Whitepelt, Featherpool nodding her approval, and even Stormstripe was calling her new name. She felt something she had thought she'd never feel again after being captured.

As Echopaw's eyes grew misty, she realized that she'd never felt so happy to be accepted by her Clan.

**0o0o **

"So what are we doing first?" Echopaw asked, bounding up to where Ivypetal and Forestfur were sitting. "Can we go into the forest? I've already seen most of it but I wouldn't mind seeing the rest. I mean, if that's okay with you. Oh! Can we hunt? Or do battle practice? I mean, if RiverClan attacks, we need to be prepared. So what is it? Please don't make us stay here and clean the Elders' nests!"

Ivypetal purred with amusement. "You sure have your paws full with this one, Forestfur."

The black warrior nudged her sister playfully and turned to Echopaw. "I was thinking of exploring the forest with Ivypetal and Pinepaw. Does that sound good to you?"

Honestly, Echopaw would've much rather preferred hunting or battle training, but she knew when respect was needed. She nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!"

Pinepaw raced up to them, skidding on the sandy ground to stop himself. Dirt flew at Echopaw and she ducked away. "Hey, watch it!" she growled, shaking out her pelt.

"Sorry," Pinepaw said, flicking her ear with his tail. He turned excitedly to his mentor. "So are we leaving now?"

Ivypetal stood and shook out her fur. "Yes, we shall go now." She motioned for the apprentices to follow her. Forestfur brought up the rear as they walked to the entrance of the camp.

"Echopaw! Pinepaw!" The shout came from behind them and Echopaw turned to see Rowanpaw running towards her with Tinypaw right behind. The ginger tom stopped in front of them, panting. "Congratulations!"

"It's so good to finally have you with us again," Tinypaw mewed happily, weaving around them.

Echopaw was purring too hard to speak. She was glad to be with her friends again. Tinypaw turned to Pinepaw and teased, "You're already big enough to be a warrior!"

Pinepaw ducked his head. "Um…thanks?" he looked shyly up as if to catch the silver cat's eye, but she'd already turned away. Echopaw looked closely at her brother. _Well, he's acting a bit strange, _she observed. She shrugged the thought away.

Forestfur cleared her throat pointedly and Echopaw flashed her a guilty look. "Are you coming or not?" her mentor asked, tail twitching. Ivypetal was standing in front of the entrance, waiting.

"Oh, I'm sorry Forestfur," Tinypaw meowed, backing away. "We didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Rowanpaw nodded. "Yeah, we better get going anyway. See you later you two." He walked away with Tinypaw and Echopaw followed Pinepaw to the waiting cats.

"Are we ready now?" Ivypetal muttered, disappearing through the brambles. Forestfur's whiskers twitched in amusement and the four cats entered the woods.

"Wow…" Pinepaw breathed in awe, staring around. Echopaw poked him with her paw. She remembered the first time she'd went into the forest, and how stunned she'd been by its beauty. She lifted her chin proudly. _I'll show him the best spots for running and where to hide! I'll teach him everything these trees have to offer!_

Forestfur slunk around the bushes, her pelt hardly more than a shadow of the oaks. Echopaw raced ahead, paws pounding the ground as she sped past the warriors. "Don't stray too far ahead!" she heard Forestfur call. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she'd never been there before. Her muscles burned as she flew through the undergrowth and she raised her voice in a yowl of joy.

"Echopaw!" Pinepaw's voice made her skid to a halt. Her brother burst through the trees, not even breathing heavy. "Forestfur wants you to come back so that we can go patrol the ShadowClan border."

Even though she hated to stop, the creamy she-cat nodded and followed Pinepaw back to the warriors. Forestfur was settled on the ground, paws tucked neatly underneath her, while Ivypetal was sharpening her claws on a tree.

"Finally," Forestfur growled, getting to her paws. "Come on, the sun will be setting soon and we have a while till we reach the border." Ivypetal scraped her claws down the trunk one last time, claws sharpened to perfection.

"Can you two tell us what you scent right now?" she asked, while they continued on.

Echopaw tasted the air. ThunderClan scent hit her along with a rank, foul smelling aroma. She wrinkled her nose. "I smell ThunderClan and something else that smells disgusting."

Pinepaw gaged. "What is that?"

Forestfur stiffened and sniffed the air. After a moment, she relaxed. "It's just the ShadowClan scent," she assured the apprentices.

"Hardly the most pleasant thing to smell, though," Ivypetal grumbled, pushing her way through some ferns. Pinepaw muttered his agreement.

"But I suppose that's how our scent smells to them," Echopaw added thoughtfully. Leaves crunched under her paws as she trotted lightly around a thorn bush. The hot Greenleaf sun was settled low over the horizon, casting dark reds and vibrant oranges across the sky. They traveled in silence until Ivypetal and Forestfur halted just in front of marshy, muddy land and tall skinny trees. ShadowClan scent was so pungent that Echopaw had to hold down the bile that rose in her throat. _The ShadowClan border, probably. _Her ears pricked at the sounds of unknown voices traveling their way. Forestfur stiffened beside her and she cast a glance at her mentor. The black warrior's pelt was slightly ruffled and her tail tip was twitching. Ivypetal's head swiveled towards the sounds of paw steps.

"ShadowClan patrol," Ivypetal hissed.

"Why, is that bad?" Pinepaw questioned, eyes round.

Forestfur snorted. "They haven't been exactly friendly to ThunderClan in a long while. We should go; we don't want to start trouble."

"Agreed," Ivypetal lashed her tail and padded back towards the forest with the others behind. Suddenly, a jeering yowl stopped her in her tracks.

"Look Snakefang, ThunderClan sending kits to patrol its borders!"

Echopaw whipped around and saw four ShadowClan warriors staring at her. One was a molted tom with an incredibly large fang hanging out of his mouth; the one standing at the head was a black tom; a yellow she-cat stood to one side, gazing evenly at the ThunderClan cats while a pure white she-cat hissed menacingly.

The speaker stepped forward, paws right on the border. "So, ThunderClan so weak Hawkstar has to send kits to do warriors' work?"

"Blackpelt, enough," the golden warrior murmured.

Echopaw felt anger bubble up in her stomach. She charged right at Blackpelt, only stopping right at the border. "I'm an apprentice, you mangy flea-bag!"

The white cat spoke up. "Probably only just made a 'paw today, by the looks of you." Her blues eyes glinted coldly. Echopaw growled low in her throat, fury taking over.

"Echopaw!" Forestfur's voice was a command. "Get back here right now!"

Echopaw glared at the ShadowClan cats. Hissing, she slowly backed away, their taunts like burrs in her pelt.

"Run back to camp, kit!"

"Maybe you should learn how to fight before provoking one!"

When she reached Forestfur, Ivypetal, and Pinepaw, she felt her mentor's stern gaze on her. "There's a reason we were to leave, Echopaw," she hissed, fur fluffed up. "We can't start border skirmishes now, especially when you haven't even trained yet!"

The unfairness of the situation stung the apprentice. "I didn't see you trying to defend Hawkstar!" she spat, glaring at Forestfur

Pinepaw stepped forward, as if to intervene, but Ivypetal held him back. "They need to work this out themselves."

Forestfur stuck her muzzle right up to Echopaw's, her amber eyes blazing. "There's defending your leader and Clan the right way, and there's the stupid way. If you had just walked away, they would have seen that their pathetic taunts didn't ruffle our fur."

Echopaw knew she'd been wrong to answer the ShadowClan cats' jeers; but she would never admit it. So, instead, she just ducked her head and reluctantly muttered, "Sorry."

"So you should be," Forestfur hissed, stalking past her and back to camp. Echopaw stared at her paws and didn't look up when Pinepaw pressed sympathetically against her.

"She's only worried about your safety, you know."

Echopaw's head jerked up at Ivypetal's words. "What?"

The warrior looked down at her steadily. "It is natural for a mentor to worry about their first apprentice, I suppose. Don't take it too badly, Echopaw. She'll get over it." Fondness edged its way into her mew and she gazed after her sister. "Just don't do anything else mouse brained." And with that she, too, headed back to camp.

Echopaw sighed. "How is it that I've made yet another cat mad at me on my first day of being an apprentice?" she asked sorrowfully, looking at the sky.

Pinepaw shifted closer. She felt his broad shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. "I don't know," he answered. "But don't dwell on it too much. Ivypetal says Forestfur understands. They were apprentices a few moons ago."

They sat in silence for a few moments until he broke it. "But that _was _rally dumb, Echopaw."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know. That seems to happen a lot."

Pinepaw purred. "I'm glad you're my sister. You make life so much fun!"

Her throat closed up and she let out a rumbling purr that shook her small frame. Even if everyone else hated her existence, Echopaw realized, she would always have her brother by her side.

**Well? What did you think? Kind of a filler chapter, though. The drama begins again soon. And R&R please! I need some warrior name suggestions. :D **


	8. Chapter 7: The Gathering

**Sorry I haven't updated and I forgot to do the comments at the end of chapter five…so, here are the comments for whatever chapters I missed:**

**Chapter 5-**

**VitaniXKopa: here's another cookie! Thanks for sticking with it!**

**Splasheart123: Thanks! Here's the next chapter. Your review means a lot to me.**

**Amberflame: Here's the update! *gives you cookie***

**Wildstep: It IS hard to read a story if you can't hate the bad guy…LOL here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 6-**

**Wolfheart911: I know right? FINALLY!**

**VitaniXKopa: XD XD XD**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: that IS a nice name, one I was actually thinking of myself…Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mistyflower68: I hated that your story came to a close, but I loved it and can't wait for the sequel. Thanks for the suggestions! (:**

**Now that I'm caught up with that…onto the story!**

"No, no, no!" Forestfur snapped, slapping Echopaw's tail to the ground with a black forepaw. "If you keep wiggling and moving your tail, the prey will spot you before you even have time to think about pouncing. Keep still and try it again."

"Sorry," Echopaw meowed for what felt like the tenth time. She had been an apprentice for a quarter moon and she still couldn't learn to control her tail. She couldn't help it; whenever she was hunting, energy surged through her and she felt like she could run all the way across the moors of WindClan.

"You'll be apologizing to the Clan if you come back empty pawed," her mentor huffed, sitting back on her haunches and looking at the creamy she-cat. "Try it again."

Echopaw took a deep breath and pricked her ears at a slight scuffling noise coming from a bush nearby. She crouched down as a brown shape crawled out. _Mouse!_ She stared at the small creature and forced her tail to stay still. She creped forward slowly, making sure the wind wasn't blowing towards the mouse. When she was a tail length away she wriggled her haunches and pounced. She landed right on top of it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Well done!" Forestfur exclaimed, padding towards her. Echopaw purred, the mouse muffling it slightly. Her mentor sniffed her kill and nodded. "It's a nice one, good and plump."

Echopaw proudly lifted her head. Now she wouldn't be the apprentice who had never caught fresh kill! "Can we hunt some more?" she asked over the mouse.

Forestfur shook her head. "Sorry, Echopaw. We have to get back to camp and get ready for the Gathering."

The Gathering! Echopaw had completely forgotten about it. She waved her tail and raced back to the camp, the mouse flopping around in her jaws. She burst into the clearing and saw Hawkstar sitting with Petalstream and Adderflight, talking. She dropped her mouse in the fresh kill pile and padded to where Rowanpaw and Tanglepaw were lying.

Tanglepaw's light brown coat was slightly matted and his eyes held exhaustion. Rowanpaw was the opposite of his brother. The ginger apprentice's pelt was sleek and shiny and his muscles rippled under it as he sat up.

"Hey, Echopaw," he meowed, turning his blue eyes to her. Echopaw found herself staring into them and she violently shook her head. _Mousebrain! You're training to be a warrior, not a dumb, moony she-cat! _She scolded herself. She forced herself to turn her attention to Tanglepaw.

Echopaw nudged him with a paw. "You look exhausted. Is Adderflight training you too hard?"

Tanglepaw slowly sat up, wincing. "Not any more than I can handle," he answered.

Rowanpaw weaved around them. "He's really good with the new move we're learning. He even got an approval from old Adderflight."

Echopaw peered closely at her friend. His amber eyes were dulled and his tail hung low to the ground. Shouldn't he look happier if he'd done so great?

""ThunderClan!" Hawkstar called. "The cats going to the Gathering will be Petalstream, Whitepelt, Furzebelly, Shineheart, Tinypaw, Pinepaw, Echopaw, Dustclaw, Ivypetal, Littlewhisker, Featherpool, Mouseclaw, Goldenmist and Jaypath."

Rowanpaw sighed, disappointed. "Too bad I'm not going. I won't be there for your first Gathering."

Echopaw swatted him playfully. "But you'll be there for all the others after this one."

Mouseclaw walked out of the Elders' den, leading Goldenmist into the clearing. "Are you sure you're okay to go tonight?" the gray/brown tom fretted.

Goldenmist coughed. An uneven purr rumbled in her throat. "Of course I am you worrisome fur ball. I'm going even if you have to carry me there."

Mouseclaw rolled his eyes and licked a paw thoughtfully. "Hawkstar chose good cats to take," he growled. "Don't want RiverClan thinking we're weak."

"You don't actually believe Crowstar would attack us tonight?" Echopaw mewed, surprised. "It's a Gathering. Even he has to follow the truce."

Goldenmist turned her head towards the sound of Echopaw's voice. "I wouldn't put it past him to try something."

"Mangy flea-bag," Rowanpaw hissed, raking his claws over the ground. "Just let him try and attack us."

Tanglepaw looked up from his washing. "You don't actually think he'd attack the camp, do you?" Worry entered his voice.

Echopaw pressed against him. "I highly doubt he would do that. Even Crowstar has to honor the peace StarClan demands," she assured him.

"Yeah!" Rowanpaw agreed, nodding. "StarClan did grant him nine lives, so he has to obey them."

Echopaw looked at her friend and had a terrifying thought. _Why would StarClan give nine lives to a cold-blooded murderer? _The answer shook her to the core.

The only reason Crowstar would've gotten his nine lives would be to have tricked StarClan into thinking he was going to use them for good.

This meant that their warrior ancestors didn't see everything, like they'd always said they could.

A warm breeze ruffled Echopaw's fur as she followed her Clanmates to the Gathering. Pinepaw walked a little way ahead and Tinypaw padded to her left. The full moon hung just over the treetops and the stars glittered coldly down.

"So, tell me about the different leaders again, Tinypaw," she suggested as they made their way to the island.

"Well, of course you know about Crowstar," her friend mewed. Echopaw flicked her ears in acknowledgement. "Then there's Shadestar of ShadowClan who no cat from any other Clan trusts except for his own. And there's Sparrowstar of WindClan who is this really old cat. She looked really sickly last Gathering and I don't doubt she joined StarClan."

Echopaw turned this over in her mind. If Sparrowstar had gone to StarClan, then WindClan wouldn't show any weakness tonight. "So who was Sparrowstar's deputy?"

"Swallowfur," Tinypaw answered, waving her tail. She leaned in and whispered excitedly, "They say he's the most handsome cat in WindClan."

"Yeah," Echopaw retorted, flicking her friend's ear with her tail. "Of _WindClan_, Tinypaw."

Tinypaw rolled her eyes and straightened. "I'm just saying, is all."

"What are you two whispering about?" Pinepaw called, stopping to let them catch up.

"Oh, nothing," Echopaw said. "Just talking about the leaders."

"I can't believe we're finally going!" he exclaimed, bouncing on his toes.

Tinypaw purred. "You have so many cats to meet. Just stick with me and I'll lead you to the other apprentices."

"Hey, you three!" Furzebelly shouted from way up ahead. Echopaw hadn't realized they'd fallen so far behind. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" she answered, racing to catch up with the others. Excitement burned through her and she pushed herself past her Clanmates until she caught up with her father who was walking with Petalstream beside him.

She scrambled to a halt next to the huge tabby, panting slightly. "Hawkstar, are we almost there?"

Hawkstar glanced down in amusement. "Almost."

"Oh, I can't wait! Tinypaw told me all about the other leaders and what they look like and she's going to introduce me and Pinepaw to other apprentices," she burst out, bouncing forward like a kit.

Hawkstar slapped his tail to her mouth. "Hush, Echopaw," he instructed. "Save your energy until we actually get to the Gathering." The talkative she-cat nodded and snapped her mouth shut.

After a while, ThunderClan exited the trees and spread out in front of a long tree trunk that stretched from the shore to the island. The black water was churning slightly and Echopaw felt her heart jump to her throat. Images of her almost drowning flashed through her mind and she froze. Hawkstar jumped onto the thick trunk and walked easily across it, hardly needed to balance after moons of practice. Petalstream followed; then Ivypetal, Furzebelly, Whitepelt and Shineheart.

A soft nose nudged her and Echopaw started. Turning, she met Featherpool's eyes. "Are you going? We're waiting," the Medicine Cat meowed, not unkindly.

Echopaw felt fear lock her limbs. She couldn't cross that thing with that black abyss lapping at her paws! "But…" she tried to tell her friend that there was no way she could get to the island, that the water brought back too many unwanted memories. However, it seemed as if Featherpool already knew her fears.

"It's easy, Echopaw. Here, you go first and I'll go up right after you so that I can catch you if you fall. Alright?"

Echopaw looked at the tree, all dark and foreboding, then she looked at the island. Determination coursed through her and she nodded at Featherpool. She hadn't waited all those moons just to get this far and have a stupid tree stop her!

Echopaw jumped up and her paws collided with wet bark. She gripped the slippery bark with her claws as her she waved her tail frantically for balance. Dark water churned beneath her, not too far down.

"It's okay, Echopaw. I'm right behind you," Featherpool breathed from behind her.

She took a breath to steady herself and slowly inched forward. Her muscles were tense and bunched as she strained to keep her balance. All the while, she had to keep herself from glancing down into the water. After what felt like moons, she finally came to the end of the trees and she slid clumsily down onto the sandy shore where the others were waiting. Featherpool landed gracefully next to her.

"What took so long?" Petalstream inquired, clawing at the ground in anticipation.

Echopaw felt her pelt heat up with embarrassment. "Um…"

""Nothing, I just wasn't sure if the tree was stable enough for the apprentices," Featherpool meowed easily. Echopaw flashed a grateful look to the gray she-cat.

"Never be too cautious, I suppose," Hawkstar responded.

They waited until the rest of the cats arrived. Pinepaw jumped down easily, his agile limbs allowing him to land a lot better than Echopaw's clumsy entrance. Tinypaw was right behind Pinepaw and she too had trouble landing. Echopaw felt a little better knowing she wasn't the only one who couldn't do it correctly.

They padded through the island in silence. Echopaw could hardly take in everything-the new scents, the different trees, and the feel of the rocky sand beneath her paws- before they entered the heart of the island.

"Wow…" she breathed as the clearing came into view. She had never seen so many cats before! A huge oak stood in the center, its branches sweeping the stars from the sky. The moonlight shone down on it. Echopaw looked at it with eyes as big as moons, wondering how StarClan could ever have created something so big.

"WindClan and ShadowClan are here already," Shineheart observed, stopping beside Echopaw.

Echopaw tasted the air, smelling ShadowClan and a different scent that must have been WindClan. "Where's RiverClan?"

"Maybe that fox-heart of a leader decided he was too good for Gatherings," Mouseclaw growled, his tail wrapped tightly around Goldenmist's shoulders. Echopaw sniffed. Who cared where RiverClan was? The less she saw of Crowstar, the better.

"Ready?" Hawkstar asked. Without waiting for an answer, he let out a fierce yowl and ThunderClan raced into the clearing. The ThunderClan leader leapt onto the branches of the Oak where two other cats were already sitting. Echopaw went over to where Tinypaw stood with Pinepaw.

"Which cat is which?" she asked, motioning to where Hawkstar was talking to the two cats.

Tinypaw looked up. "The dark tom is Shadestar and the other one is…" She gasped.

"What?" Pinepaw demanded.

Tinypaw bowed her head and murmured sadly, "The other one is Swallowstar."

Swallowstar. That meant that Sparrowstar had died and joined StarClan. Echopaw squinted up at the WindClan leader and had to admit, he was handsome. His dark gray tabby coat shone sleekly and his broad shoulders-which were rare among the usually skinny WindClan cats-were accented by the lighting. He could almost pass as a ThunderClan cat, to be honest.

"Come on, Echopaw! Tinypaw's going to introduce us to the other apprentices," Pinepaw interrupted her thoughts. Echopaw looked away from the Oak and followed her brother through the mass of cats.

"How's the prey running, Poppyheart?" a tabby ShadowClan cat questioned.

The white she-cat purred. "Bramblefire! The prey's been very good for us. How're Tallfeather and Talonkit?"

Bramblefire puffed out his chest. "He's going to be a strong little warrior."

"I can't wait to meet him," Poppyheart mewed.

Echopaw saw Featherpool and Littlewhisker join the other Medicine Cats. Featherpool caught her eyes and beckoned for her to come. "I'll be right back," she told Pinepaw. He nodded and she walked to the five cats.

"Mossflame, Petalpath, Bluepool, I'd like you to meet Echopaw," Featherpool meowed. Echopaw stared at Littlewhisker, willing him to make eye contact with her, but he sat looking at his paws. Sighing inwardly, she turned her attention to the other cats.

"Welcome, Echopaw," a dark gray, almost blue, she-cat said kindly, dipping her head. "I am Bluepool, Medicine Cat of WindClan."

"You must be excited to be at your first Gathering," a cream she-cat with a rusty nose observed, noticing how Echopaw fidgeted.

"A bit, yeah," Echopaw meowed.

"By the way your tail can't seem to keep still I'd say you're more than just a bit excited," the she-cat purred. "I am Mossflame of ShadowClan and this is my apprentice Petalpath." She motioned to the rose colored she-cat next to her.

"Nice to meet you all," Echopaw responded lightly, still disappointed and guilty that Littlewhisker still blamed her for Lionflame's death.

"I remember my first Gathering," Petalpath purred, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"I think we all remember our first ones," Mossflame croaked wistfully. "That was so many moons ago and I'm so old now."

Bluepool nudged her playfully. "You're not an Elder yet, Mossflame. You still have many seasons left in you."

Echopaw started to feel a bit awkward. She could see what a close bond these cats had formed and she felt as if she was intruding. "Well, Tinypaw and Pinepaw are waiting for me so…" she started to back away.

"Apprentices!" Mossflame sniffed. "Always running back to their friends."

Echopaw's ears went back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Bluepool rolled her blue eyes. "Please, you have nothing to apologize for. She's just cranky that she's not as young anymore."

Echopaw purred and walked away from the snappy she-cats. She looked around and spotted Tinypaw's silver pelt with Pinepaw and a big black tom. She padded towards them and scented ShadowClan scent on the unfamiliar cat.

"Echopaw," Tinypaw meowed happily, spotting the creamy she-cat coming up. "This is Blackpaw of ShadowClan."

Blackpaw turned his icy blue eyes on her and sniffed at her curiously. "You're an apprentice? You look as if you're four moons old!"

Echopaw bristled but forced herself to remain calm. Judging by the kindness in his voice, this cat had not meant to insult her. "Yeah, I get that a lot," she responded dryly.

Blackpaw lifted a huge forepaw and began to lick it. Great StarClan, was every cat bigger than her except for kits? She glanced at Tinypaw, realizing that they were almost the same size. "So, how long have you been an apprentice?" Echopaw asked lightly, trying to hold up a conversation.

The black tom shrugged. "About three moons. I can't wait to be a warrior."

Pinepaw sighed, shaking out his dark pelt. "I can't either. It seems so far away…"

Blackpaw stared intently at Echopaw again and she shifted, uncomfortable in the way he was staring at her. It made her feel as if she was being inspected and scrutinized. "So, how do you-"

"RiverClan is here!" a cat yowled suddenly.

Echopaw whipped around, Blackpaw's voice trailing off as the RiverClan cats entered the clearing. Crowstar, looking as proud and arrogant as ever, stood at the front of his Clan. His sleek warriors fanned out behind him. Echopaw recognized Sunleaf and the mangy Clumpfur, and she strained to make out Iceheart's white pelt. She was nowhere to be found.

Crowstar let out a fierce caterwaul and sprinted up the Oak tree onto the top branch. The RiverClan cats sat together at the edge of the clearing in a tight compact group. Echopaw scanned the rows of faces, stunned by the amount present. ThunderClan had left RiverClan broken and scarred and yet, it seemed as if they had more cats than ever!

"Crowstar, glad you could make it," Shadestar rasped to the tom.

Crowstar shrugged dismissively. "We're here, aren't we?"

Hawkstar looked at him through slanted eyes. "Ye, it is a…_pleasure_ that you and your Clan made it."

"Hawkstar," Crowstar growled, tilting his head to one side. "You look…well."

Swallowstar, clearing picking up on the tension between the two leaders, cleared his throat and stepped forward. "WindClan has terrible news. Sparrowstar joined StarClan a half moon ago."

Murmurs of sympathy traveled throughout the cats down below. Echopaw dipped her head, even though she had never known the leader.

"I have received my nine lives and plan on leading WindClan for seasons," Swallowstar continued. "My Clan is thriving and we are well. Moonsong has given birth to my kits, Rockkit and Rainkit. WindClan is strong." He motioned for another cat to talk.

"What's up with Crowstar and Hawkstar?" Blackpaw whispered, glancing warily between the two bristling toms.

Echopaw exchanged a look with Pinepaw. "Just something that happened a while ago," she answered nonchalantly shrugging his question off.

Blackpaw gave her a look she couldn't decipher but didn't persist on the subject.

Shadestar rose to his paws. "ShadowClan is as powerful as ever, and Tallfeather has recently given ShadowClan our newest kit, Talonkit." Echopaw looked over to where Bramblefire was sitting proudly. "We are patrolling our borders daily and nothing will get past them." At this, he shot a look at Hawkstar.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Echopaw wondered. Was it a threat?

Hawkstar looked confused at Shadestar's hidden accusation, but he began to speak as if nothing was wrong. "ThunderClan is as strong and we have two new apprentices, Echopaw and Pinepaw!"

Their names were meowed throughout the other cats, except the RiverClan cats. They stood silent and still. Echopaw lifted her chin and gazed around at the cats from other Clans. They were saying her name. Well, hers and Pinepaw's of course.

As the calls died down, Hawkstar continued. "My Clan is well and is ready for anything." He addressed this pointedly to Crowstar. The brown and white tome just flicked his tail and gazed challengingly back. As Hawkstar closed his short speech, the RiverClan leader stayed silent.

After a few moments of Crowstar not speaking, the crowd of cats shifted awkwardly. Echopaw glared up at him through narrowed eyes. What was he playing at this time?

Finally, Crowstar got slowly to his paws. His muscular body rippled as he scanned the cats below. "Heed my words, cats of all Clans," he growled quietly and threateningly. No cat breathed as his icy words dripped over them. "You think you know your Clanmates who sit beside you? Think again. There are traitors in your mist. Beware." And with that, he jumped down from the tree and walked through the throng of cats that parted before him to where his warriors sat.

With a flick of his stripped tail, he lead is warriors out of the clearing, leaving an eerie, shocked silence in his wake.

**TA-DA! Oh, and I think I have Echopaw's warrior name picked out, but more suggestions would be helpful. Thanks, and here is the updated Allegiances.**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Hawkstar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Petalstream- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Featherpool- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Littlewhisker

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sandfur-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnfeather-light brown she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly and blue eyes

Stormstripe-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Whitepelt-huge white tom with blue eyes

Sunwhisper-quiet golden she-cat with kind amber eyes

Adderflight-tortoiseshell tom with hard blue eyes

Apprentice: Tanglepaw

Windfur- silvery she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Furzebelly-long-haired gray tom with green eyes

Shineheart-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyfrost-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Dustclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Fishleap-lithe ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Jaypath-blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypetal-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (kit of Dustclaw and Shineheart)

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Forestfur-black she-cat with amber eyes (kit of Dustclaw and Shineheart)

Apprentice: Echopaw

Apprentices (cats six moons and older, in training to become warriors)

Littlewhisker-small silver tom with green eyes; Medicine Cat apprentice (kit of Dawnfeather and Stormstripe)

Rowanpaw- dark red-ish tom with light blue eyes

Tinypaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Tanglepaw: light brown tom with darker ears and paws, and amber eyes

Echopaw- cream colored tabby she-cat with small white paws and ears and pale green eyes

Pinepaw-dark brown tom with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

None

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mouseclaw- grumpy gray-brown tom with a sharp tongue and amber eyes

Goldenmist- pretty golden she-cat with blind green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Swallowstar-handsome gray tabby tom

Deputy: Breezewater-silver she-cat

Medicine Cat: Bluepool-blue/gray she-cat

Warriors

Pinestripe-ginger tom with darker stripes

Clawfoot- dark tabby tom

Poppyheart-white she cat

Rushfur-bright gray tom

Mudfoot- dark tabby tom

Cloudstorm-white tom

Foxleaf-light orange tabby tom

Queens

Moonsong-midnight black she-cat, mother of Swallowstar's kits: Rockkit (dark gray tabby tom) and Rainkit (silver and black she-cat)

Elders

Ashfall-spotted gray tom

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Shadestar-dark tom

Deputy: Graystorm-gray tom

Medicine Cat: Mossflame-cream she-cat with a rusty colored nose

Apprentice: Petalpath (rose-colored she-cat)

Warriors

Firespirit-orange she-cat

Brightwing-white and brown she-cat

Apprentice: Blackpaw (black tom)

Bramblefire-brown tabby tom

Tigerfur-pale gray tom with dark brown paws

Starblaze-white she-cat

Honeypoppy-sweet golden she-cat

Snowstorm-white tom with gray ears

Mistypelt-gray she-cat

Blackpelt-black tom

Snakefang-molted tom with an irregular sized fang

Queens

Tallfeather-white she-cat with a long dark stripe running down her back; mother to Bramblefire's kit: Talonkit (dark brown, almost black tomcat)

Elders

Longmist-gray she-cat, formerly the deputy

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crowstar-large compact brown and white tom

Deputy: Willowfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Iceheart- silver/white she-cat with a long scar down her side

Warriors

Rainpelt- gray tom

Clumpfur-broad white and black tom with lumpy fur

Apprentice: Brichpaw- tabby tom

Brindlewhisker- orange and white she-cat

Cherrybloom-white and gray she-cat

Apprentice: Hailpaw-white she-cat

Ashtalon-dark and light gray tom

Sunleaf-bright yellow she-cat with white ears

Raindusk-black and gray tom

Mapleshadow-orange and cream she-cat (formerly a loner)

Clawear-scrawny brown tom with shredded ears (formerly a loner)

Darkblood-scrawny black tom (formerly a loner)

Deadtail-orange she-cat with half a tail (formerly a loner)

Cinderfang-huge gray tom (formerly a loner)

Smokescreech-dusty tom (formerly a loner)

Queens

Cherrybloom-White and gray she-cat, expecting Cinderfang's kits

Elders

Mountainfur-small dark brown tabby tom with a matted pelt

Mousefoot-dusty brown she-cat


	9. Chapter 8: Uncertainty

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Here are the comments:**

**Wolfheart911: I know I love leaving cliffhangers! **

**iceflower of ThunderClan: Thanks! And can you give me some ideas for her warrior name? I'm kinda stuck lol.**

**CheyRaye: I know….I hate Crowstar too and I made him up! :D LOL and (hint) there is gonna be a twist later in the story involving Blackpaw…heehee…**

**VitaniXKopa: lol no problem and Crowstar is bleh. Hey, can you come up with some warrior names for Echopaw for me? I'm kinda at a standstill with that. **

**Mistyflower68: thanks! And I read it and it's really good. I like how Dustpaw (ahem) noticed Rain. :P interesting my friend…..very interesting. Lol and can you come up with some other ideas for names please? I need help. **

**Now….let us continue with the story!**

Silence hung on the limbs of the trees like moss as every cat held its breath for what seemed like moons. Finally, after what could have been only a few moments, wails of outrage and confusion arose from cats of all three Clans.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Does this mean we can't trust any cat?"

"What about our Clanmates?"

"Why should we trust what he says?"

"We have never been accused like this before!"

"SILENCE!" Hawkstar's sharp command shushed every cat in the clearing, even though some were still muttering. "No cat should trust what Crowstar said. For all we know he could be telling the ultimate lie!"

"He probably is lying. I wouldn't put it past that good-for-nothing piece of fox-dung," Pinepaw hissed, sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

"How dare he accuse us of treachery?" Echopaw growled, lashing her tail back and forth. Familiar hatred for the RiverClan leader rose up. "What could he have possibly meant by that? There are no traitors in ThunderClan."

"Nor in ShadowClan," Blackpaw spat furiously.

Swallowstar rose to his paws. "My Clan must talk about this together. This Gathering is over." He slid down the Oak and gathered his Clan together. WindClan exited the clearing.

Shadestar, too, rose to his paws. "I have no idea what that mangy leader meant, but for all we know, he could have been telling the truth. I must return with my Clan to our territory." He jumped down the large tree, landing easily. "ShadowClan, come!"

"I have to go," Blackpaw muttered. "Nice meeting you."

Echopaw nodded. "Same to you."

Pinepaw growled low in his throat. "I just wish that stupid cat hadn't ruined it." Blackpaw grunted and followed his Clanmates out of the area. Echopaw noticed Tinypaw's gaze lingering on the ShadowClan cat for a few moments before turning back.

"Hawkstar!" Featherpool called from below. "We need to return back to camp."

Hawkstar nodded and hurriedly jumped from the tree. "ThunderClan, we are leaving." Echopaw could see how his tail twitched back and forth and the anger that lit his amber eyes. She walked quickly to her Clanmates and as soon as they all were in a group they set off for home. Talk of Crowstar's accusation spread throughout the small cluster of ThunderClan cats as they made their way across the island.

"Well, I certainly don't believe a word that comes out of that mouse-brained cat!" Mouseclaw scoffed from his usual place beside Goldenmist.

"But it still doesn't answer the question of why he would've told us all like that," Whitepelt murmured quietly.

"He's probably just spreading lies around to make himself look better," Windfur said dismissively.

"Maybe he did it for his own gain," Ivypetal mewed thoughtfully.

Echopaw pricked her ears. She had been thinking that same thing. What if Crowstar was trying to drive the Clans apart with his words? _But surely not all cats are dim witted enough to believe every word he says! _Still, the cold uncertainty flooded through her and even the warm, humid air couldn't remove it.

"What would he have to gain though?" Pinepaw asked into the silence that settled. No cat answered him.

They traveled like that, each in their own thoughts, until they came to the edge of ThunderClan territory. Hawkstar halted at the front of the group so quickly the others hardly had time to stop.

"What's going on?" Petalstream meowed, stopping beside the leader.

Echopaw padded up next to her father, sniffing. ShadowClan scent hit her at full force. She gagged. "ShadowClan!"

"ShadowClan?" Ivypetal snarled from behind. "What is their scent doing on our territory?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Hawkstar spat. "Spread out and try to find anything." The cats did as they were told, going from one tree to the next, sniffing every bush and looking about every fern. Echopaw was padding around a beech tree when she saw them, fluttering in the wind.

The feathers of a thrush, along with a small pile of discarded bones, reeking of ShadowClan scent.

"Hawkstar!" she shouted, racing back to her Clanmates.

The brown tom looked up, his sharp gaze positioned on her. "What is it?"

"I found something," she explained hurriedly.

"Show me."

She led him and Petalstream to the evidence underneath the beech tree. "Right there." She pointed to the feathers and bones of the bird.

Petalstream sniffed the pile and recoiled. "They're drenched in ShadowClan scent," she spat in disgust. "They've been hunting on our territory!"

Echopaw glanced worriedly at her father. "Should we confront them and attack?"

Hawkstar was silent for a moment, staring at the remains of the prey. "Why would ShadowClan be hunting on our territory though?" he murmured, almost to himself. "It doesn't seem like they would have the need to…"

Echopaw thought back to the Gathering. All the ShadowClan cats looked well-fed, plump even. Blackpaw hadn't been showing any ribs or bones through his pelt and nor had Shadestar. "I don't think they're in desperate need for food. They looked fat as kittypets earlier tonight."

Petalstream nodded. "What should we do Hawkstar?"

Hawkstar narrowed his eyes in thought. "Nothing drastic, yet. I'll bring it up at the next Gathering but if it continues, I'll personally make a visit to Shadestar."

Echopaw shivered at the threat in her father's voice. _I hope it doesn't come to that, _she thought as the made their way back to where the others were waiting. Tinypaw had her fur fluffed out and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I hate ShadowClan scent," she whispered as Echopaw came up to her. "It's disgusting." Echopaw nodded her agreement.

"So what was there?" Featherpool asked.

Hawkstar flicked his tail. "I'll explain when we get back. The whole Clan needs to hear this." He started forward again, this time at a much quicker pace than before. Echopaw and Tinypaw struggled to keep up while Pinepaw jogged easily beside them, his long limbs eating up the ground. No one spoke as they passed the training clearing and entered the familiar brambles that guarded the entrance. As soon as he was inside, Hawkstar sprinted to his place on the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Sleepy cats emerged from their dens at their leader's words. Sandfur padded out with Jaypath behind him, blinking her blue eyes drowsily. Rowanpaw stumbled out of the apprentice den, confusedly looking around.

"What's goin' on?" he slurred, still half asleep.

Echopaw raced over to him and caught him on her shoulder as he leaned over to far to the left. His weight almost crushed her and she grunted as she supported him. "Wake up, you sleepy fur-ball!"

Hollyfrost came out with Sunwhisper and Stormstripe gently persuaded Dawnfeather to join them. The light brown she-cat had not been the same ever since the death of Lionflame. She was quiet and was always distant no matter how hard anyone tried to bring her back. She didn't blame Echopaw for her dead kit, but the creamy she-cat couldn't help feeling responsible. She and a still half-asleep Rowanpaw sat down beside Adderflight and Forestfur.

"What's this all about?" Forestfur questioned wearily.

"It better be good! I was having a really good dream," Adderflight grumbled. Echopaw rolled her eyes at the tortoiseshell tom and directed her attention to Hawkstar who had started speaking.

"…a beech and Echopaw found the remains of a thrush," he meowed, glancing at his daughter. Echopaw straightened, causing Rowanpaw to slump slightly. "The thrush was completely covered with ShadowClan scent."

Yowls of outrage came from every cat. Rowanpaw jolted awake, looking wildly around. "What? Where am I?"

Echopaw let a _mrr_ow of laughter escape her and shoved against him. He looked at her and took the hint. Her aching shoulder cried out in relief as he adjusted his position so that he was no longer leaning on her. "Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed to be caught asleep. She just flicked him with her tail and returned to listening to the meeting.

"Why would they be hunting on our territory? It's not leaf-bare or even leaf-fall yet!" this came from Dustclaw.

"We should teach them a lesson!" Adderflight snarled, leaping to his paws.

"We are not going to attack them," Hawkstar snapped at his warrior. "This was just once. If they do it again then, yes, I will confront Shadestar but until then I will not initiate a fight."

"Then what are we going to do?" Fishleap called.

Hawkstar flicked his tail irritably. "We will do the obvious thing and step up patrols. Petalstream," he turned to the white deputy. "I want extra patrols dawn and dusk. I want to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Petalstream nodded. "Will do, Hawkstar."

"Good," he said curtly. "Now, we all need our sleep, so everyone go back to their nests. Dawn will be here soon." He headed to his den and disappeared inside. The Clan broke up, muttering. Some went into their dens but others stayed out talking about the news they had just received.

Echopaw let out a huge yawn as a wave of exhaustion hit her. She fought to keep her eyes open. Rowanpaw took one look at her and understood. "You're probably exhausted. Let's get you to your nest" This time, he supported her as they walked.

Echopaw opened her mouth to protest, to say that she could handle it, but she was too tired to do anything but just go with it. When they entered the den, she stumbled into her nest and flopped down. She curled up and Rowanpaw settled down beside her.

As he started to lick her fur with soft, soothing licks, she felt her worries drift away. All she wanted at the moment was sleep. "Thanks," she tried to say but it sounded more like _mmph_. Rowanpaw just continued to groom her and she sighed contentedly. The blackness of sleep pressed down on her and she didn't try to fight it.

She closed her eyes and within moments she was gone.

**So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Well, review and tell me! Lol and also, please, please, please send in some names for Echopaw. There are so many possible ones and I just can't choose! DX I will love you forever! **

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9: Attack

**So, I've thought and thought about it and I am pretty sure I have Echopaw's name picked out. But…I'm still not positively sure about it. Lol here's the comments:**

**VitaniXKopa: yeah, I love the name Echosong but, unfortunately, the Hunter girls used it in SkyClan's Destiny. :\ aw well…lol**

**Wolfwing: Thanks! I actually thought it needed MORE details. Ha ha! **

Thundering clouds covered the sky as Echopaw emerged from the den. A misty drizzle shrouded the camp in a dreary fog. She stepped out of the covering above her and her long fur absorbed the rain in seconds. Her creamy coat turned dark and heavy and she padded sullenly to the meager fresh kill pile. The pickings were few: a single mouse and two squirrels. Her belly rumbled and she chose one of the drenched squirrels, carrying it a little ways away to eat.

She settled down under a tree, hoping the branches would offer some type of protection against the storm. She bit into the tough prey and wrinkled her nose. It was stale and cold, but she finished it anyway. After her meal, she looked around the camp to see who was out.

Rowanpaw, his dark fur slick with water, was sitting with Goldenmist and Mouseclaw under the shelter of the Elders' den. Petalstream was talking intently with Hawkstar and Windfur while Hollyfrost padded out of the Warriors' den. Echopaw flicked her ears to get the water from off of them and shivered from the cold rain.

The ferns in front of the Medicine Cat den shuddered, and Featherpool stepped out. She shook her gray pelt, splattering droplets of water everywhere before it was soaked through again. She spotted Echopaw and veered towards her. Echopaw sat up as she approached.

"Great day, isn't it?" Echopaw meowed with false enthusiasm.

Featherpool hissed. "If this keeps up, then the whole Clan will be sick with runny noses and coughs."

Echopaw shrugged. "At least it isn't leaf bare."

Featherpool nodded, casting an irritated glance at the sky. "No cat can do anything with this weather."

"I agree," Whitepelt muttered, walking past them towards the fresh kill pile. "Patrols should be sent out around now."

"I think I saw Fishleap, Jaypath, Dustclaw and Tinypaw head out earlier. Maybe they were going hunting," Featherpool murmured.

"If they can even catch anything. All the prey will be hiding from this rain," Echopaw grumbled, blinking away the drops from her eyes. The rain started to fall harder, pounding the rooftops of the dens and making the ground muddy. Whitepelt padded away and Featherpool headed towards Hawkstar, leaving Echopaw alone. But only for a moment.

"Great StarClan, I hate the rain!" Rowanpaw growled, sliding across the slippery mud. "It makes me feel like an Elder with my cold bones!"

Echopaw purred looked at him mischievously. He caught her glance and tilted his head. "What?"

She scooped up a paw full of mud and tossed it at him. It hit him on the side, causing streaks of brown to run down his fur. Echopaw let out a _mrr_ow of laughter as he turned his shocked blue gaze on her.

"Bet you hate it even more now!" she teased playfully, crouching down In a hunter's crouch, her tail swishing across the ground.

"Why you little…" he cursed. He scooped up some mud and flung it at her but she dodged out of the way.

"Missed me!" she taunted.

Rowanpaw ran at her, his huge forepaws struggling to keep balance across the slick earth. Echopaw was better at maneuvering, her slender shape allowing her to jump easily around him. She hurled herself at him and crashed into him, knocking him onto his side.

"Hey!" he yowled, making a huge splatter.

She leapt on him and held him down. "Give up?"

He easily threw her off. "Never!"

"Hey, you two!" Adderflight's shout made them halt in their playing. Echopaw looked up to see the tortoiseshell tom stalking to where they were. "Just what in StarClan are you doing?" he demanded.

Rowanpaw stood up, his fur rumpled and matted with mud. "We were just playing, Adderflight."

"What you should be doing is hunting for your Clan!" he spat.

"Yeah, well I don't see you out in the forest gathering prey!" Echopaw retorted, not caring that she was being disrespectful. "In fact, I think you could use some playtime to ease up that bossiness in you."

Adderflight glared at her through slanted blue eyes. The threat in them was clear and made her shiver, but she didn't back down. "And I think that you need to learn some respect."

Echopaw snorted. "I'll give you respect when you earn it."

"Echopaw!" Rowanpaw gasped, glancing worriedly towards Adderflight. He knew just how mean the warrior could be.

Adderflight let out a low hiss. "Let me tell you something, _apprentice_. I-"

"What's going on here?" Hawkstar asked, coming up to them. His gaze flickered between the two bristling cats in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Echopaw stared hard into those dangerous eyes. "I don't know, is there?"

Adderflight held her gaze for a moment, and then stepped back. "No, of course not. I was just asking Echopaw if she had been out hunting yet today."

Hawkstar looked at him suspiciously, turning to his daughter. "Is this true? I do not want my cats to start fighting with each other."

Echopaw bit her tongue to keep silent. She wasn't going to cause trouble by telling on Adderflight. It would probably just make her look like a whinny apprentice anyway. "Everything's….fine, Hawkstar."

The ThunderClan leader hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright, if you say so. Echopaw, Rowanpaw, Forestfur and Windfur are about to leave for border patrol. You should go and meet them. I think a break from camp would do you both some good." As he said this, he raked his gaze over Rowanpaw's muddy pelt. Echopaw nodded quickly and walked away with Rowanpaw behind.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Rowanpaw burst out, "I thought he was going to claw your fur off! You have to be more careful with what you say, Echopaw."

She scoffed, shrugging away his obvious concern. "Please, he wouldn't do that. Hawkstar would claw off _his _fur if he did. Anyway, I could take him."

Rowanpaw stopped and looked at her. "Echopaw…" Echopaw halted and turned to him. "What?"

He gave a look so intense she had to look away, afraid of what she might find there. "Just be careful please," he murmured.

Echopaw nodded awkwardly. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are."

She padded away, pretending she didn't see the slight disappointment in Rowanpaw's eyes. _I'm going to be leader one day. How can I have the same feelings for him as he has for me if I have a Clan too?_ She shook her head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts. That was long way away. She just had to focus on being a great warrior for now.

Thunder boomed across the sky and Echopaw flinched at the loudness of it. When she reached Windfur and Forestfur, she noticed that her mentor did not look too happy to be out in the rain either. However, Windfur looked as much at ease as if it were a bright and sunny day.

"I feel like a fish," Forestfur spat to no one in particular as the two apprentices walked up.

Rowanpaw came up slowly, dragging his paws and looking considerably less excited than he had a minute ago. Echopaw chose to ignore the guilt she felt, hoping it would go away during the patrol. She bounced forward on her toes, energy surging through her cold limbs. "Burr, I'm freezing! Can we go now?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Windfur sniffed. "It's just a little rain."

The sky lit up as a bolt of lightning brightened it with a crack. Thunder shook the ground shortly after, making the cats' ears go back in alarm. After a moment of silence, the rain continued its downpour. Forestfur glared at the silver she-cat. "Just a little rain? Are you sure you're not RiverClan?"

Windfur shook her head and motioned for all three to follow her as they exited the camp. Forestfur muttered something about slimy fish, but no one paid much attention.

"Let's just hurry," Rowanpaw growled, ducking underneath a low branch. "I don't want to be out here anymore than I have too."

Echopaw padded onward through the forest, white ears pricked for any sign of movement. They walked in silence, the weather not the best to strike up a conversation in. They headed for the ShadowClan border first. Echopaw had to continually stop to shake the mud out from underneath her claws. After about the fourth time of doing this, Forestfur scowled and snapped, "It's just going to keep getting under them. Just wait until we get back to do it, would you?"

Echopaw rolled her eyes but said nothing. When they arrived at the border, Windfur raised her tail and they slowed to a halt. "Rowanpaw, tell me if you smell anything unusual."

The ginger tom opened his mouth and took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Echopaw sniffed the air and all she could smell was rain. After a moment, Rowanpaw shook his head. "ShadowClan scent is there but it's very faint and stale. They haven't remarked the borders recently."

Echopaw looked at him in surprise. "Wow, you must have a good nose if you could smell anything with this storm!" she meowed, impressed.

Rowanpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. "It's nothing, really."

Windfur snorted. "Don't be so modest, Rowanpaw."

"I think we should head back. I can barely see through this downpour!" Forestfur growled with her amber eyes narrowed against the water.

Windfur nodded in agreement and after remarking the border, the patrol turned to go back to the camp. Echopaw was shivering uncontrollably by now. She felt Rowanpaw press against her, trying to share what little warmth he had with the small she-cat. She glanced at him gratefully, feeling an unexpected tenderness all of a sudden. It was so strong that it almost took her breath away. _What's going on with me? _She scolded herself.

As they neared the ThunderClan camp, screeches reached Echopaw's ears through the torrential downpour. Echopaw gasped in alarm as the sounds of battle got louder as they grew closer. Echopaw slipped away from Rowanpaw and started running towards the brambles that guarded the clearing.

She heard the other three cats flowing hard on her paws and their paw steps thundered across the muddy ground. Echopaw slipped though the brambles and what she saw made her freeze where she was.

The lithe forms of the ThunderClan cats were fighting ferociously against the shadows of the RiverClan cats. Sunwhisper was grappling with a huge gray tom Echopaw hadn't seen before while Pinepaw and Tanglepaw were fighting side-by-side against the tortoiseshell pelt that Echopaw recognized as Willowfeather. She squinted through the rain to where two large shapes were circling each other. She could make out her father's broad shoulders and his dark fur. In contrast, the other cat was white with darker splotches. It could only mean one thing: Hawkstar was fighting Crowstar.

Before she could even think about it anymore, a scrawny cat barreled into her, knocking her off her paws. The golden face of Sunleaf sneered down at her as Echopaw struggled to get out of the RiverClan cat's grip.

"You caused my loyalty to be questioned, you stupid cat!" the she-cat yowled, pummeling her with long claws. Echopaw screeched in pain and kicked Sunleaf off of her. The she-cat went flying and while she lay, dazed, Echopaw raked her claws down the golden fur and across the white ears.

"Then you should have left when you had the chance!" Echopaw spat, lashing out.

Sunleaf growled and lunged at her, but she hopped out of the way just in time. Quick as the lighting flashing above, Echopaw lashed out a paw and hooked it around the warrior's legs as she went by. Sunleaf went tumbling into the mud and Echopaw ferociously bite her tail.

Sunleaf yowled in pain, kicked Echopaw off, and fled from the scene. Echopaw was breathing heavy, but exhilaration coursed its way through her. This was her first battle, and she was going to make sure ThunderClan one.

She crouched and then threw herself back into the mass of fighting cats.

**DUN DUN DUN! Read and review please!**


	11. Author's Note, please read :

**Hey everyone, this is just an author's note saying that I have put up a poll on my profile for Echopaw's warrior name. Please vote! I narrowed it down to the main ones I was thinking of. It would really help. Thank you all for reviewing and whatnot! The next chapter should be up in the near future.**

**Thanks,**

**~Starr **


	12. Chapter 10: Agony

**Here's the next chapter! And please vote on my poll, it would make my day and really help! (: here are the comments:**

**VitaniXKopa: Lol thanks for the suggestions and could you vote on my poll? I narrowed it down to the names that I think would be good but I can't decide! LOL**

**Mistyflower68: I think we all hate him XD**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Lol yeah, I noticed that too and I'm like 'whaaa….?" Lol vote on my poll please! I would really appreciate it! **

Echopaw yowled in pain as a dusty tom raked his claws down the side of her face, making deep marks and causing blood to quickly start flowing. Red blinded her for a moment and the RiverClan tom took that to his advantage. He swiftly cuffed her sharply on the head with a blow that sent her crashing to the ground.

Echopaw's head was spinning as she struggled to stand up. Weariness dragged at her limbs and the deep gash on her face screamed in agony. She turned to face her opponent and tried to lash out, landing a clumsy blow on his side. Her breath came in gasp and she could see that the tom was also breathing slightly heavy. She had managed to make some marks of her own on his gray pelt.

"Are all ThunderClan cats as weak as you?" the tom hissed menacingly.

Echopaw narrowed her eyes and tried to shove away the exhaustion weighing down on her. She did a quick scan around the clearing and saw that neither RiverClan nor ThunderClan seemed to be giving in. It had been a while since she had chased off Sunleaf and she knew that she couldn't keep going much longer. Movement at the corner of her eye made her turn around in time to see the tom lunging towards her with claws outstretched.

She had just enough time to doge out of the way before he could reach her. With all the strength she could muster she spun nimbly on her paws and lashed out with an onslaught of thorn-sharp claws. She swiped at her nose, feeling a twinge of pleasure when she caught him good.

The tom growled and threw himself at her, taking her off guard. The two went tumbling onto the ground in a whirl of screeching and clawing. Echopaw lashed out blindly, the blood from her wound seeping into her eyes. They landed in a heap and the tom came out on top. His crazed yellow eyes glared triumphantly down on her as he held his paw to her throat and raked his claws down her soft belly.

Echopaw shrieked in pain and struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail. His size and weight pressed down on her and she felt the fight leave her. She vainly tried to kick at him but he cuffed her with a hard blow. Dark spots entered her vision and she heard him hiss in delight and she saw him raise a large paw. Ivory claws gleamed and Echopaw shut her eyes to wait for the death blow he was sure to give.

It never came.

Echopaw felt the weight lift off of her and her green eyes flashed open. Pinepaw had dragged the RiverClan tom off of her and the two were battling each other. Echopaw noticed that her brother looked as exhausted as she did and that he was favoring his hind paw. She tried to raise herself off the ground and yell at him to run but her heavy limbs just wouldn't move. She wanted to shut her eyes again to block out the terrible scene unfolding before her but she couldn't. So she saw when the RiverClan tom reared up and crashed down on the brown tom. She heard the sickening crunch of bones as his whole weight made contact with Pinepaw's spine.

And as his shocked blue gaze met the horror in her green one, she opened her mouth in a silent wail. As the light died from his eyes, Echopaw's world fell apart.

"PINEPAW!" the agonized scream was torn from deep within her soul in a sound she never knew she could make. All she could see was her brother's body, crumpled and broken on the ground. Her world spun as she rose to her paw, staring in horror at Pinepaw's limp form. _NO! _her mind wailed. _He can't be dead! _

Her eyes slowly left Pinepaw's body and burned into the fur of the RiverClan tom that stood over the dead apprentice. His eyes met hers in maniacal glee and like a fire, rage consumed her. It erased all thought except of one.

Revenge.

With a scream that showed all of her wretched, broken heart, Echopaw launched herself at him. She connected heavily with his bulky side and she slashed at him ferociously. Pinepaw's dead body burned into her mind and she violently attacked the other cat. All her pain and anguish roared through her and fueled her never-ending blows upon the weakening RiverClan warrior.

She hardly heard a cat calling her name from the other side. Only after they had shouted it multiple times did it register.

"ECHOPAW, STOP!"

Echopaw froze and the wild look in her eyes dimmed as Rowanpaw yowled at her. The pulsing rage died away and she looked down at the cat lying beneath her. His blood covered her paws and his throat was completely shredded. Her eyes grew wide with alarm and she stumbled off of him as fast as she could. She looked up to see her Clanmates gathered around her, eyes wide with shock and…fear?

"Echopaw?" Rowanpaw's voice snapped her back and she turned towards the sound of his voice. The ginger tom was staring at her with and unreadable expression and he cautiously moved towards her. "Echopaw, it's over."

Echopaw felt the fight leave her limbs, replaced with a cold numbness. She saw her brother's body laying a little ways away and she stumbled towards it. A cry of anguish escaped her and she collapsed down next to the brown tom. She stuck her muzzle into his cold fur and her whole body quivered. Tears slid down her face and she pressed her pelt against Pinepaw's, trying to share her warmth with him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her heart breaking. "Please forgive me."

Murmurs made their way through the surrounding cats.

"Where's Hawkstar?" Ivypetal asked after a moment of silence.

"He went with Adderflight and Hollyfrost to chase off RiverClan," Windfur meowed, sorrow in her voice.

Echopaw shuddered. What would Hawkstar do when he saw that his only son was gone? _StarClan, give me the strength to help him. _

She didn't know how long she laid there; it could have been moons or mere minutes because it all felt the same. She felt cats coming up to her and saying their kind words, but all kept their distance. She didn't care. All she wanted was her brother but she would never see his energetic blue eyes or hear his sympathetic purr ever again.

Soon, Jaypath mewed, "They're back."

No one could have been prepared for Hawkstar's reaction.

When the ThunderClan leader entered the camp, the triumphant gleam died from his eyes and he froze in horror when he caught sight of his dead son. "No…" he breathed, racing towards where Echopaw was huddled. He stared down at his dead kit, grief shining his eyes. He let out a long, grief filled groan and backed away.

"WHY?" he yowled to the stars, pain clear in his cry. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY TAKEN ENOUGH? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"

Echopaw knew she should comfort him but she couldn't make herself leave her brother's side.

Hawkstar's amber eyes grew crazed and he turned around and fled into the forest, almost taking the lump of brambles with him. He left a stunned silence behind him. After a few moments, Featherpool stepped forward. Her own eyes betrayed her sorrow but her mew was calm and collected as she said, "No one goes after him. He needs time to cope with this, alone. I want any cat that has major wounds to go to my den. The minor ones can wait."

The cats broke apart, a third of them heading towards the Medicine Cat Den where Littlewhisker was rushing out with bundles of herbs in his mouth.

Echopaw felt a soft pelt brush against hers and she recognized Featherpool's warm scent.

"Echopaw, I need to tend to those wounds," the Medicine Cat meowed gently.

Echopaw stared blankly at the gray she-cat. "It's my fault," she croaked, wrapping her fluffy tail around Pinepaw. "He wouldn't be…gone if I had done something." She couldn't say the word. Not yet, it was too soon.

"Don't you dare do that," Featherpool said sharply. Echopaw flicked an ear. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself for something that you had no control over. Look at me, Echopaw."

Echopaw closed her eyes.

"_Look _at me."

Echopaw opened her eyes, the dried blood cracking. She glanced up at her friend, eyes glistening. "What?"

Featherpool stared at her, tenderness in her eyes. "This was not your fault. You avenged his death." As she said this, she glanced to the bloody remains of the RiverClan tom. Her eyes darkened but she quickly hid it. "There is nothing else you can do except grieve and know that StarClan watches over you."

"And look how well that turned out for Pinepaw," she spat, turning away from the gray Medicine Cat. "Leave me alone."

She felt Featherpool's shock and felt a guilty pang. She ignored it. After a moment's hesitation, Featherpool back away. "After you do your vigil, I need you in my den to check those wounds." Echopaw didn't make any movement to show she heard.

The rain had stopped its pouring by now and the clouds spread out, uncovering the shining moon behind them. Echopaw raised her muzzle to the sky and closed her eyes. _StarClan_ _please welcome him tonight. He deserves to be a part of your ranks._ The stars twinkled as if they had herd and understood her prayer.

Numb exhaustion overtook her suddenly and she slumped down against her brother, unable to hold herself upright any longer. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing that this as all just a simple nightmare that she could wake up from. The pain would come later, she knew. But for now, she welcomed the pure bliss that sleep brought.

Echopaw curled up beside Pinepaw and escaped into the peaceful blackness of sleep.

**I honestly cried while writing this chapter. )': Well, read and review, I guess. Make me happy again. Lol**

**PS: don't forget to vote on my poll! THANKSIES! **


	13. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Yes, I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for killing Pinepaw. But I felt as if the story was going a bit too slow so I had to spice it up a bit. (: this chapter is from Iceheart's POV. And if you are having trouble writing, check out Wilder123's story: HOW TO WRITE A BETTER FANFICTION. Trust me, it helps a lot. Ok, here are the comments (although there were hardly any reviews….-.- ) please, please review, and please vote on my poll! **

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: I KNOW! I'M SORRY I KILLED HIM! like I said in the PM, it was originally going to be Tanglepaw but I thought this would be more dramatic. Lol, and the poll Is up on my profile now. (:**

_Iceheart's POV_

"Hold still!" Iceheart snapped when Hailpaw wriggled yet again out of her grasp. "You're going to get an infection if you don't allow me to heal your wounds."

The scrawny white apprentice shook her head. "But it hurts," she whimpered, glancing at the deep gash on her hind leg that was made from a ThunderClan warrior. The fur around it was matted and stained with drying blood.

Iceheart softened a bit. "I know it does, but if you let me treat it then the pain will go away."

Hailpaw looked at her, green eyes wide and frightened. "Do you promise?"

The Medicine Cat nodded and beckoned with her tail. Hailpaw hesitated but then limped forward again. Iceheart examined the wound with a critical eye and then grabbed a wad of cobwebs in her paw. She spread them over the damaged leg as gently as possible but still Hailpaw hissed as pain flared like a fire.

Iceheart examined her dwindling piles of herbs and chose her last burdock root. She sniffed it to make sure it was still good and then began to chew it up. The familiar bitter taste calmed her and after a moment she spat it out and lathered it onto Hailpaw's wound. "This will draw out the puss and prevent infection. I'll give you two poppy seeds so that you can rest tonight and I want you to let me check on that wound tomorrow. And," she added when Hailpaw opened her mouth. "No battle training or border patrol for the next four sunrises. I don't want you reopening it on a border skirmish."

The white apprentice nodded meekly. "Okay, thanks Iceheart." She limped out of the den, holding her wounded leg off the ground.

Iceheart let out an exhausted sigh as she was left alone. She had treated all the cats with wounds as soon as RiverClan had returned from the battle and had used up almost all of her supplies. She padded to her low stocks and did a metal check list. _One borage leaf left, no burdock, plenty of juniper berries as long as no cat eats crowfood or something…need more poppy seeds and I should ask one of the other Medicine Cats if they have any catmint to spare. _She remembered Bluepool saying how WindClan had an abundance of the precious herb growth recently. She would travel to WindClan tomorrow and ask for some.

The entrance to the den rustled and Iceheart stiffened as the scent of Crowstar washed over her. Keeping her back to her leader, she meowed, "What can I do for you Crowstar?"

"I need to travel to the Moonpool," he answered.

Iceheart ears pricked at that and she turned to face the large tom. "And why must you go right now? You need to let your wounds heal-"

"There is no other time!" Crowstar snarled, lashing his tail. "We are leaving right now and that is final!" he stalked out of the Medicine Cat den, leaving a bewildered Iceheart behind.

_Why is he visiting the Moonpool? I thought he had stopped believing in StarClan long ago…_she thought. Whatever his motive was for speaking with their warrior ancestors right then, she didn't know. Hastily she chewed up some chamomile to give her strength for the journey and stepped out into the RiverClan clearing where Crowstar was waiting.

Iceheart quickly made her way to him and with an abrupt, "Come" he exited the camp with the white she-cat treading a little ways behind. She warily watched him for any signs of a threat but he showed none. After what he had done to her in front of that ThunderClan kit, all loyalty and trust towards her leader was disappeared. She had seen his true colors that day, known just how evil he could be, and she kept her distance.

Crowstar had only gotten worse since that incident. He had taken in loners and rouges and gave them warrior names and only let his most loyal cats go to the Gatherings. He no longer consulted Iceheart for her opinion and he trained the apprentices harder and more viciously than ever. He had muddled every cat's sense of right and wrong and Iceheart could only watch in horror as her once beloved Clan grew into a group of savage beasts.

The journey to the Moonpool was a silent and tense one. Crowstar only stopped once for them to catch whatever prey they could before continuing on again. Even with the traveling herbs, Iceheart's legs grew weary and her stomach rumbled with hunger. She couldn't understand how Crowstar could make the journey after his attack on ThunderClan and not look even remotely tired.

They traveled quickly through WindClan territory and even though they had every right to be there, Iceheart still kept a watchful eye on the empty moors. The sun disappeared under the horizon, turning into twilight and changing the gray clouds into deep blues and reds from the dying rays of sunlight. A few stars appeared in the sky as the two RiverClan cats made their way past the empty land and onto the familiar path that Iceheart had walked a thousand times. The simple winding route eased some of the anxiety in her rapidly beating heart as her paws slipped into place on the worn ground that had been treaded on for more moons than she could imagine.

After hours of walking, Iceheart knew they were getting close. Her paws ached and she was glad when the huge cave came into view. Crowstar halted a little ways in front of the gaping mouth of the cavern and settled back on his haunches. Iceheart all but collapsed onto the ground, keeping her composure and trying not to wince as the blisters on her pads scraped a stone. She lied down and tucked her paws neatly underneath her chest in preparation to wait until moonhigh.

"So do you want to tell me what this is all about?" she murmured, training her blue eyes on Crowstar who sat a little ways away.

The huge tom growled low in his throat. "That is of none of your business."

"Of course it is! I'm your medicine cat!" she stated defiantly. "I have the right to know what you consult StarClan about."

He swung his broad head in her direction. His amber eyes were narrowed in anger. "I want to know why they have abandoned me and why they are silent when I try to speak with them!" he spat. "I want to know why they are so cruel as to keep making me fail during battle! I want to know if they'd speak with me now after our defeat! I want to know how they can be so arrogant and act as if they see and know everything. Because they don't!" his eyes took on a crazed, wild look and Iceheart stared at him in fear.

"Do you think I wanted to be leader?" he continued, pacing back and forth in front of her, slashing at the ground with his claws. "Huh? I didn't! I despised the idea of it but then they took Silverfrost from me and I knew I had to get my revenge. I knew I had to show them the same pain that they showed me!" He froze in front of her and Iceheart stayed silent, wide eyes showing her confusion and apprehension. "Do you think our ancestors are kind?" he asked her softly. "You are a fool if you think so. So what better way to hurt them than to tear apart all the Clans, starting with that rotten ThunderClan who they seem to favor?"

Iceheart had no answer to that. She could see how vulnerable and yet just how bloodthirsty her leader was. She knew without a doubt that he would do whatever it took to destroy all the Clans. But something didn't seem right. "Then why are you here now?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The craziness in his eyes faded but the viciousness was still there. "Well, to see if they have any last words of course," he whispered gleefully. "To see if they have anything to say before their precious code and Clans come crashing down before them." He glanced up at the sky. "The moon is up. Stay here until I get back or you will wish you had never lived." And with that he turned and stalked into the darkness of the cave.

Iceheart's thoughts were reeling from everything she had just found out. She remembered Silverfrost, the pretty silver she-cat that had been Crowstar's mate when he was a warrior. Silverfrost had died from drowning, an almost ironic death for a RiverClan cat. She had gotten snatched up by a rare rip current and had been dragged down underwater. Warriors had tried to save her but none could risk going into the river with the threat of death awaiting them. Iceheart recalled that day perfectly, all bright and sunny but full of grief and pain as the whole Clan grieved for the loss of their Clanmate. Crowstar, Crowflight back then, had taken his mate's death hard.

_Harder than even I realized._ Iceheart realized in horror and guilt. _Maybe if more cats had tried to comfort him besides his brother than maybe this could've all been prevented... _

Iceheart knew she had to do something. She was not going to just stand by and watch as her whole world crumbled down. With a quick glance at the entrance to the Moonpool, she spun around and fled back towards the Clan territory. She had to warn someone, but whom? Who was going to believe her, a simple Medicine Cat? She could lie and say that StarClan had warned her about it but she somehow knew that that wouldn't work.

Suddenly, the image of a cat popped into her mind and she felt certainty flood through her. She had only met the cat once but she knew that they would believe her, because the cat too had witnessed Crowstar's wrath.

With this new knowledge, Iceheart bounded across the ground and headed towards her destination. The journey back was much quicker than the one traveling to the Moonpool because Iceheart knew she didn't have time to waste.

Racing across the moors of WindClan and leaping over the stream that served as the boundary, the white she-cat entered the tall shadowy trees that marked the beginning of ThunderClan territory.

**DUN DUN DUN! So, what did ya think? It gets more dramatic from here. (: A Pinepaw plushie for anyone who can guess which cat she's visiting! And please vote on my poll. If you don't review than a least do that. Thanks!**

**~Starr**


	14. Chapter 12: Decision

**Hello, hello! Starr here, obviously. Just to let you know I put up a new story Intertwining Leaves if any of you wanna take a look at it. (: So, onto the comments and then the story. (Sorry if this chapter is not as good as others…I'm having a bit of a block. :\)**

**Wolfheart911: YESH! YOU ARE RIGHT! :D *throws Pinepaw plushie***

**Hi10000000: how did you know XD and is it ok if I just put "Hi" so that I don't have to write all those 0s? :P *throws Pinepaw plushie***

**Mistyflower68: Why thank you. I like your newest chapter with *ahem* Aspenkit and Bramblekit. Heehee…**

**And to Silent Steps in Silver Snow: Thank you for reviewing pretty much every chapter and thanks for the name suggestion! I really like that one. (: Update your story too or I'll send Crowstar after you! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

Echopaw's POV

The ThunderClan camp was more silent than Echopaw had ever known it to be. Having just barely won the surprise attack and coping with a now dead apprentice, the cats that slumped in the clearing were licking their wounds and trying to figure out what had just happened. The creamy apprentice could feel the pitying stares from her Clanmates as they continually glanced at her and the broken tom that quivered next to her.

Echopaw had never seen her father so empty. His amber eyes were glazed and stared at nothing, still not being able to believe that his only son was gone. She pressed her pelt against his in a vain attempt to comfort him while trying to withstand the pain of loss as well.

Hawkstar let out a soft groan and squeezed his eyes shut. "Why?" he rasped. "Why did this happen?" Echopaw could not find a response to this so she just pressed closer against her father.

Visions of those last moments continually flashed across her eyes. Pinepaw's glassy blue eyes, the RiverClan warrior's smug look, the way she had just lost control and ripped his throat to shreds…Echopaw shuddered in horror. _What did I do? _She thought. Deep down, she knew the answer. He had killed her brother, he had deserved it. But to her, it still felt wrong.

She looked down at her brother now, noticing the peaceful expression that covered his face. She had closed his eyes, unable to look into those vacant orbs. She began to lick the matted fur around his neck. _It's okay, Pinepaw. I'm here, don't worry. _

A few moments passed and Echopaw rested her chin on her brother's fur, closing her eyes and wishing she could redo the whole night. Suddenly, rapid pawsteps thrummed the ground and her green eyes snapped open. ThunderClan warriors streamed out from their nests to see what was going on.

"RiverClan!" some cat shrieked, Echopaw couldn't see who.

Again? Oh great StarClan they couldn't possibly survive another battle, not at this time!

A white pelt flashed through the entrance and the cat with the RiverClan scent halted, gasping for breath, and stared wide-eyed at the hissing and spitting cats that stood before her. Echopaw felt a jolt of surprise as she recognized the cat as Iceheart, the RiverClan Medicine Cat. The last time they had seen each other was before Hawkstar had rescued her from RiverClan camp when she was a kit.

Adderflight stepped forward, growling. "What do you want, RiverClan scum?"

Iceheart glared at him with thinly veiled disgust. "I need to speak with your leader."

Echopaw glanced at Hawkstar but he showed no sign of moving, or even hearing for that matter.

Adderflight hissed. "Why should we trust you?"

Petalstream came up next to him. "Adderflight!" she meowed reproachfully. "Do you honestly think Crowstar would send his Medicine Cat to attack us after we beat him?" Her sharp blues eyes glared at the tortoiseshell tom that backed down. She turned to Iceheart. "What business do you have with ThunderClan?" Even with multiple tuffs of fur missing and a bandaged wound on her tail, she looked tall and threatening. Echopaw had to admire that.

Iceheart's eyes flashed to the deputy and she dipped her head. "Petalstream, I need to speak with Hawkstar, it is urgent."

Just as Petalstream was about to open her mouth, a fluffy gray cloud rushed forward, stopping just in front of the white she-cat. "Iceheart?" Featherpool questioned, completely astonished. "What in StarClan's name are you doing here?"

Adderflight rolled his blue eyes. "For the last time, she wants to speak with Hawkstar."

Featherpool glanced back over her shoulder and met Echopaw's steady gaze. Every cat knew Hawkstar was in no shape or position to talk at the moment. The dark gray she-cat turned back to her friend. "This…isn't exactly the best time for him."

"You don't understand this is…" Iceheart's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Echopaw and Hawkstar along with Pinepaw's dead body. Her ears went back and she ducked her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I did not know. But I do need to talk with someone. If not him then you, Petalstream. We do not have much time."

Petalstream's eyes narrowed and she heaved a weary sigh. "Very well, we will talk in Hawkstar's den for more privacy." She flicked her tail at Featherpool. "You should come with us as well."

Iceheart cleared her throat and scuffled her paws against the ground. "Actually, I think Echopaw should be there too."

Echopaw's eyes widened. Her? At the meeting? Why would Iceheart need her there as well? Petalstream and all the other ThunderClan cats looked equally as confused. It was Featherpool that voiced the question, though.

"Why?"

"Because, well, um…."

Dustclaw came forth. "She's just an apprentice, barely six moons old. What purpose would she have at a meeting?" Many cats nodded their agreement.

"But if Iceheart needs her there than it's her business." This came from Tinypaw who, though looking wary, stood by her friend protectively.

Sandfur cocked his head. "Shouldn't she be left to grieve first?"

"Please!" Iceheart burst out, unable to hold her tongue. "There is no time to discuss this, just please trust me."

Petalstream looked at Echopaw. "Are you able to join us?" Echopaw could only nod, still bewildered at this turn of events. What was going on with Iceheart that she needed to talk to an apprentice she barely knew?

"Very well," the deputy stated, padding towards the leader's den and flicking her tail for the others to follow. "Nobody disturb us."

Echopaw slowly rose to her paws, muscles aching and joints cracking from sitting in one position for too long. She looked down nervously at her father, suddenly wondering if he was all right to be left alone. She felt two pelts brush hers on either side and realized Tinypaw and Rowanpaw had come up.

"It's okay, you go," Tinypaw mewed, blue eyes showing her sadness. "We'll stay with him while you're gone."

"Thank you," she whispered before walking away to where the three cats were waiting. She leapt um the rocks and slid through the entrance. The light was dim; barely showing the three cats huddled in the small space. Echopaw padded forward quietly, eyes flickering anxiously back and forth.

Petalstream didn't waste any time. Focusing on Iceheart she asked, "So, what can we do for you?"

"Well," Iceheart began. "RiverClan had gotten back from the battle and Crowstar asked for me to accompany him to the Moonpool."

Echopaw narrowed her eyes. _I highly doubt it was to share tongues with our warrior ancestors he claims to still obey._

"So, when we got there, he…" Iceheart paused, eyes slightly unfocused. "I don't know what came over him but he started talking about Silverfrost, his dead mate," she added when Echopaw opened her mouth. The apprentice nodded and she continued. "And he started saying how StarClan had destroyed his life and that he never wanted to be leader but he had to make them pay and how he was going to turn all the Clans against each other and divide them so the Code along with StarClan was completely killed off." She took a deep breath and a disturbed silence spread throughout the small enclosure.

Echopaw was the first to speak. "I-I always knew he was terrible but surly StarClan wouldn't have allowed him to become leader if they had known his intentions," she murmured, more to herself than to the others. Her doubts were pressing down on her. Somehow, she could actually see Crowstar plotting this, tactfully. He was fastidious and obviously had no sense of justice or what was right or wrong.

Iceheart glanced at her. "I don't think any of us could have predicted this," she replied flatly.

Featherpool's green eyes gave away the horror she was feeling, no matter how collected her voice was. "Well, what are we supposed to do about this?"

"Well, I-"

"What I would like to know," Petalstream announced, smoothly cutting off Iceheart. "Is why you are telling just ThunderClan about this? If Crowstar is planning on…mutilating the Clans and the Warrior Code, than wouldn't the other Clans need to know this information as well?"

Iceheart was already shaking her narrow head. "I knew I would not be able to get through to them to make them see reason."

"Then why are we so different?" Featherpool questioned, tilting her head slightly.

A heavy sigh escaped the RiverClan cat and Echopaw started to see just how exhausted she was. Her eyes traveled along her pelt to where the huge, long scar made its mark. Even though Echopaw had seen it before, the gruesome pink flesh caused her stomach to flip and she had to look away. She knew why Iceheart had come to them and especially why she had specifically asked for Echopaw.

"She knew we would believe her because we are one of the few who have seen what Crowstar is capable of," Echopaw explained hurriedly. She looked at her friend. "Right?"

Iceheart merely nodded.

Petalstream's eyes shifted from one to the other and then she turned to Featherpool. "What do you think we should do? Hawkstar is in no shape to know about this, not yet."

"I don't know what we should do exactly but I don't think we should tell the rest of the Clan. It would frighten them and then ThunderClan would be chaos. The attack was enough of a surprise for one night," Featherpool answered grimly.

Petalstream nodded. "Okay," she meowed, directing her words to Iceheart. "ThunderClan thanks you for your bravery in coming to speak with us. However, I think it would be best if you spent the rest of your time with ThunderClan, until we know that you are safe. You can't possibly go back to RiverClan if Crowstar knows you've run away."

Iceheart dipped her head. "Thank you, Petalstream."

"You may find a nest in the apprentices' den," She continued apologetically. "There just isn't any more room in the warriors' den until we expand it." Echopaw was grateful that she didn't also add that since Pinepaw was gone there was an extra nest open. The pushed away grief threatened to overcome her again but she didn't let it. She couldn't let it win, not while she was in the meeting.

Iceheart nodded and Petalstream rose to her paws. "I must go check on the Clan and send out hunting patrols," she meowed, finalizing their little meeting. Echopaw stepped out of the way as Petalstream brushed past her and out into the clearing.

Featherpool also got up. "Echopaw, I need to look at that wound on your face. You can't let it be untreated for too long or else you risk infection." Echopaw had completely forgotten about the three claw marks the dead RiverClan cat had made. The pain had gone away and she realized it was numb. She nodded meekly and padded out of the den, tail trailing in the dust. Featherpool followed and soon after that, Iceheart.

As she made her way past Pinepaw's body, she halted and pressed her muzzle gently into his fur. Rowanpaw and Tinypaw (who were lying on either side of Hawkstar) were staring at her, obviously anxiously waiting for her to tell them what happened during the meeting, but they were knew it was not the time for it. Rowanpaw blinked his blue eyes sorrowfully at her and Echopaw could see that he, too, was hurting for the loss of his friend.

Echopaw continued onwards towards the Medicine Cat den, brushing through the ferns and entering the enclosed space that reeked of tangy herbs. Featherpool turned to her and without a word started to lick to wound clean. The stinging rasp of her tongue made Echopaw flinch but she stayed where she was.

After that was done, Featherpool picked up some type of leaves and began to chew them into a pulp. All the while, she was avoiding Echopaw's gaze and finally the creamy she-cat couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you afraid, Featherpool?" she asked, hissing as her friend lathered the mixture onto her wound, making it burn.

Featherpool stayed silent for a long moment. "I don't believe it is fear that I am feeling right now," she murmured quietly, giving the wound a good sniff.

Echopaw drew back a bit, giving her a searching look. "What _are_ you feeling then if you're not afraid?"

Featherpool sighed and wearily settled back on her haunches. "I am shocked, I suppose, and worried about the future of the Clans. But no, I am not afraid."

"Why not, though?" Echopaw persisted, curiosity taking hold of her even though she had far bigger things to worry about.

The dark gray she-cat looked levelly at her. "Because," she answered. "StarClan sent us hope."

Echopaw felt a flicker of confusion and slight dread. "In what form?" she mewed in a hushed voice. She thought she knew the answer and Featherpool just confirmed her suspicions.

"You."

_Echoes of a whisper will flow across the stream of darkness and save the Clans from perish. _

The dream with Snowstar and Thornstrike came rushing back to her. She had firmly put it out of her mind for a while, successfully ignoring the warning, but now it was like it had never been gone. She could recall perfectly how dark Snowstar's amber eyes had been as she told Echopaw the prophecy involving her. _But how am I supposed to save the Clans? _She wondered now, noticing how Featherpool was looking at her intently to see how she would take the news.

After a moment Featherpool muttered, "Well, you certainly seem less surprised than I thought you would."

Echopaw shrugged and dropped her gaze to her paws. "I already knew. Snowstar-the leader before my father-came to me in a dream a while ago and told me the prophecy."

"Really?" she couldn't be sure but she could've sworn Featherpool looked impressed. "StarClan usually just sends their prophecies to the leader or Medicine Cat, not an apprentice. But then again, you are no ordinary apprentice, are you?"

_But I want to be! _She yowled inside. _I don't want the pressure of the Clans' fate on my shoulders, I want to be normal! _Normal. What did that really mean anyway? Ever since she was a kit she had wanted to be leader, had even sworn to kill Crowstar after the severe pain he had caused her and the cats she cared for.

Her heart dropped.

That was her destiny. Not to become leader and nurture her Clan but to defeat the leader of another. Feeling sick, Echopaw leapt to her paws and stalked out of the den, feeling Featherpool's gaze burning her pelt. She stormed past Iceheart and Petalstream who were huddled by the warrior's den and only halted when she got to Pinepaw. She stared down at her brother, and suddenly, it hit her like a huge wave.

Her brother was gone.

Her vision blurred and with a broken cry she raced away, through the brambles, and into the forest. With each paw step the words echoed in her head:

_I never had a choice. _

**Poor Echopaw…Now, stop feeling sorry for yourself and kill the evil dude! Seriously…..Lol XD well, this was kind of a filler chapter because I had to involve Iceheart. BUT, lucky for you next chapter will be much more exciting! …I hope. **

**And hey, I know a lot of people read this story because I've looked at the traffic for it so why don't you review? I am thankful for those who do, but it makes me feel kinda bad. Is my writing not good enough to be getting your opinions? D: Seriously.**

**And please vote on my poll. I am going to change the options from 10 to, like, 5 because I realized I do not like some of the names. XD so…please vote! But if you don't, don't complain if I decide on a name you don't like. You had the chance. ^-^**


	15. Chapter 13: Follow

**Well, thank you all who have reviewed, favorite, and voted on my poll. It really makes me feel good whenever I see one of those in my inbox. (: In this chapter, I skipped ahead two moons because it was dragging on and Echopaw needs to be a warrior already. :D So, for the sake of the story (and my sanity) bear with me, please. This is more of a relationship building chapter, and where we meet a very important kitty! DUN DUN DUN! Comments anyone? Yes, no, maybe? YAY! FIVE REVIEWS! **

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: I know, I like her character as well. She's one of my favorites! (:**

**Wolfheart911: Nah, I think Echowhisper would be too obvious and I don't like it cause it's just not…Echopaw, you know? I'm leaning towards Echospirit or Echofrost but IDK!**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: WOW! LONG REVIEW! And yeah, Iceheart has that name cause she's silvery-white with blue eyes and she has a really big heart. Even though it may not seem like it. LOL And that would be cool to have a crossover thingy like that…idk how many people would read it but whatever! XD thanks for reviewing! AND UPDATE WOMAN!**

**Luckyfur: Oh, wow, you're the first person who has said they like Crowstar! LOL And I love Blackpaw as well. I already have his, Rowanpaw's, and Tanglepaw's warrior names picked out. I'm caught on Echopaw and Tinypaw…Lol Hope you enjoy this chapter! *Throws you Blackpaw plushie***

The moon had waxed and waned twice since ThunderClan had accepted Iceheart into its ranks. Echopaw knew that they had to come up with a plan sometime soon on how to take down Crowstar, but no one could seem to formulate one at all. She realized just how bad it was getting when Crowstar appeared at the Gathering two moons ago and had announced that RiverClan would no longer be attending the Gatherings. Of course, no cat really believed StarClan would let him do that; but at the previous full moon there had been no sign of his brown and white coat.

"He can't just stop coming all together!" Mouseclaw had hissed when the rest of the Clan found out.

"I fear for what goes through that cat's head…" Ivypetal murmured.

When Echopaw's Clanmates had bombarded Iceheart with questions and demanded to know what was going on, the white she-cat had just sat quietly and shook her head sadly. Echopaw knew there was no way she could possibly explain everything to them without causing chaos.

Hawkstar had taken the news terribly, just as she expected he would. "He has no right to pull away from StarClan!" her father had spat. "Who does he think he is?"

The fact that the brown tabby hadn't been the same since Pinepaw's death didn't help the situation. Echopaw knew he was still grieving. They all were. There were times when she still had nightmares about that night and she awoke consumed with guilt. But she also knew he was taking it a lot harder than anyone else; anyone could see it in his clouded gaze and the way his tail hung low, or the way he always seemed distracted no matter how hard Echopaw tried to bring him back.

Now, two moons later, Echopaw was jolted awake with her heart pounding as Pinepaw's screams echoed in her ears. The familiar fear of the nightmare slowly faded away as she realized she was still in her nest and not back in time. Rising to her paws, she blinked her large eyes and noticed that Tinypaw's nest was empty. Maybe her friend hadn't been able to sleep either.

Careful to not tread on anyone's tail, the creamy she-cat stepped quietly out of the den and was washed in moonlight. The warriors of Silverpelt glimmered down at her and her fur turned silvery from the crescent moon that hung high in the sky. Her paws itched for movement so she padded to the bramble entrance where Stormstripe was standing guard.

He was still as a rock as she went by him, waving her tail in greeting. The only acknowledgement he gave her was a once over with his green eyes. He didn't question her about leaving in the middle of the night and she was thankful for that. Once in the forest, Echopaw relaxed. She stretched for a long moment until her whole body quivered with the effort and then started to make her way through the silent trees.

The feeling of leaves under her paws calmed the anxiety coursing through her and the branches that swept overhead provided a feeling of comfort. She loved the forest at night, with all its untold mysteries and the way the leaves dappled the light shining through. Echopaw didn't care where she was going; she only wanted to enjoy the night.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the breeze carried with it the scent of something peculiar. Or rather, some_one_. Tinypaw's scent wafted around her and Echopaw sniffed the air. _Tinypaw must be out for a walk like me,_ she figured. That was, until another smell joined her friend's. One that seemed familiar but she just couldn't place.

Following the scent trail, Echopaw slipped through bushes and swerved around trees, padding lightly. Finally, she arrived at the ShadowClan border. To say she was confused would be an understatement. What would Tinypaw be doing so far from the camp and at the ShadowClan border, of all places? Just as she opened her mouth to call out the name, a squeal erupted in the still night. Echopaw ducked quickly behind a tree, peeking out to see the commotion.

The slender figure of Tinypaw rushed out of nowhere, voice raised in a laugh of delight. A shadow moved behind her and Echopaw realized with a jolt that it was actually a cat. One she had seen before…

"Blackpaw, honestly, you'll make me wake the whole forest!" the silver she-cat shrieked as the black tom pounced on her. They crashed onto the floor in a shrieking mass.

Echopaw's heart stopped. _Now _she remembered where she had seen this cat before! She recalled her first Gathering when she had met the ShadowClan apprentice-Blackpaw-and with a jolt remembered the way Tinypaw's eyes had lingered on him as he had left. _Oh Tinypaw…_she thought in despair, sympathizing for her friend. _What have you gotten yourself into?_

Their play fight stopped with Blackpaw on top and Tinypaw struggling underneath. "Give up yet?" he growled, eyes shining.

"Never!" Tinypaw meowed, kicking him off and swatting at him. Her blue eyes sparkled with adoration as she gazed at the huge tom.

Blackpaw walked forward and gave her a lick on the ear. The silver apprentice sighed and sat down. He settled down beside her and they were both silent for a moment.

"What are we going to do, Blackpaw?" Tinypaw mewed, glancing up at the ShadowClan apprentice.

Blackpaw shrugged his big shoulders and bowed his head. "Our leaders will never let us be together. We could always run away…" he suggested, looking hopeful. Echopaw gasped quietly. Run away? How could Tinypaw ever agree to that? But when she saw her friend shaking her small head, she exhaled, relieved.

"No, I could never leave my friends, my family, and my Clan."

"Not even for me?" Blackpaw murmured heavily, looking at his paws.

"Oh Blackpaw," Tinypaw whispered, pressing against him and twining their tails together. "You know you could never leave either. It doesn't matter how much we love each other, our hearts will always be with our Clans."

The black tom closed his eyes for a long moment and Echopaw felt her heart cracking for the two. They were obviously in love with each other but it could never be. Finally, Blackpaw let out a deep breath and gazed down at the ThunderClan apprentice. "I will always love you, Tinypaw," he meowed fiercely. "No matter what they say or what they do, you will always hold my heart."

Tinypaw blinked slowly up at him. "And you will always have mine."

Echopaw bowed her head and backed away, unable to stand anymore. She turned and padded away in the opposite direction from the two forbidden lovers. Questions buzzed through her mind as she pushed through a fern or bracken and no answers were within her reach until she confronted Tinypaw about it. She would never tell anyone about their meetings, she could never do that to her friend. But maybe she could try and understand what was so great about love.

Love.

An image of Rowanpaw flashed through her mind but she shoved it away viciously. _We're just friends. I have a destiny to fulfill and I can't be distracted. _She felt a twinge of disappointment but she didn't acknowledge it.

_Are you happy, StarClan? _She thought bitterly, lifting her face to the sky and scowling at the stars. "Are you happy that I'm accepting my prophecy? That I'm giving everything up for you?"

There was no answer. Not that she expected one.

Echopaw decided that she would talk to Tinypaw in the morning and try to make her see some sense. She arrived at the bramble entrance and slid through, nodding at Stormstripe and heading towards the apprentice den. She slipped inside and could barely make out the sleeping forms of Tanglepaw and Rowanpaw. Yawning hugely, she curled up in her nest and tucked a paw over her nose. She stared at the wall of the den, knowing that, even though she was exhausted, sleep wouldn't come just yet.

Just as the sky was beginning to lighten, a form slipped into the mouth of the den. Echopaw snapped her eyes shut and tried to make her breathing even and deep. She felt Tinypaw settle down next to her in her own nest and heard a small sigh escape her friend.

As Tinypaw drifted off Echopaw tried to escape as well into the dreamless floating that only sleep could bring.

*INSERT LINE BREAK*

"Echopaw! Wake up!" Forestfur's sharp command startled the small apprentice who had been nodding off on her paws.

"W-what?" she stuttered, flicking her eyes around. Her mentor along with Adderflight, Windfur, Rowanpaw and Tanglepaw were staring at her. She felt her pelt heat up with embarrassment as she realized that she had completely missed the whole lesson.

Her mentor's amber gaze burned into her fur. "We were just discussing the importance of the offense position in battle but I suppose you didn't hear any of it, huh?"

Echopaw shook her head, eyes on her white paws. She had woken up exhausted from her midnight trek through the forest and the discovery of Tinypaw's secret. Forestfur had questioned her if anything was wrong and she had replied no. But here she was, falling asleep while standing upright, and during an important lesson no less!

"Well, then," the black she-cat huffed, annoyed. I guess since you are not even trying to listen then you will have your first assessment." Echopaw's eyes snapped up. Her first assessment? _Oh, why now of all days? _

"Come."

Echopaw could feel the sympathetic gaze of Rowanpaw as she meekly followed Forestfur out of the training clearing. They walked in silence for a while before her mentor halted suddenly. She recognized the tall beech trees and knew that they were not far from the camp.

"Now," Forestfur meowed, turning towards her. "Do you want to tell me what's really wrong with you?"

Echopaw was startled. So Forestfur had just wanted to know what was going on. "But what about my assessment?" she asked, bewildered.

The black warrior sat down and wrapped her tail over her paws. "Well, obviously I just said that to get Adderflight and Windfur off our backs so that I could ask you in private." Kindness and sincerity glimmered in her eyes. "Now, spill it."

And without even realizing it, Echopaw told her everything. From the prophecy and how confused she felt to her newly found dilemma concerning Tinypaw and Blackpaw. She knew she had nothing to worry about as soon as she saw the genuine warmth in Forestfur's eyes. Plus, the thought of handling everything on her own scared her. It felt good to get it off her chest.

When Echopaw finished explaining it all, it felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She paused at the end of her explanation and took a much needed breath while Forestfur took it in.

"Well," she finally mewed. "That's a lot of pressure for a eight moon old apprentice to be carrying around."

Echopaw nodded wearily. "Tell me about it," she muttered, clawing at the dirt. "But what should I do about Tinypaw, Forestfur? I don't want her to hate me but she needs to realize what she's doing!"

Forestfur was nodding slowly, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yes, I think you should talk to her about this. But don't attack her and demand to know answers. You need to bring it up lightly and say 'look, I know what you're thinking but just hear me out'. I think she needs a friend more than she realizes. But remember, in the end it's her decision and you cannot force your beliefs onto her."

Echopaw looked at her mentor gratefully. "Thank you, Forestfur. Thank you for listening and giving me advice about this."

Forestfur looked embarrassed and just shrugged. "If I can't teach you anything today, I guess it's good to guide you onto the right path. But-" she added when Echopaw opened her mouth. "Tomorrow I expect you to be well rested and ready to learn because tomorrow you _will _be having your assessment. Is that clear?" She gave her apprentice a stern look.

Echopaw nodded eagerly and leapt to her paws. "I'll go talk to Tinypaw right now!" She pressed her muzzle to Forestfur's shoulder and blinked her pale green eyes up at her mentor. "Thanks, Forestfur. For everything."

And with that, she raced towards the ThunderClan camp with a new purpose and left a shocked and humbled Forestfur behind.

**Soooo…what did ya think? As soon as I started this story, I knew I wanted a forbidden love somewhere in here so TA-DA! TINYPAW AND BLACKPAW! Will it work out? Will they be together? And what was up with that flash of Rowanpaw, huh? Find out….eventually. ^-^ **

**Review, the button's getting quite lonely and VOTE! **


	16. Chapter 14: Choices

**Well, I think I finally decided on Echopaw's warrior name. It is not one of the choices on my poll but I really like it and none seem to really fit. But, of course, we all know how quickly my mind can change. (: So, thank you to those who reviewed! 61 reviews! That's one of the most I've ever gotten for one of my stories, so thank you all. My goal is to get 100 by the end of this story, so remember to review at the end of each chapter and you can get a virtual plushie of any cat you want from this story! **

**Wolfheart911: YAY! FORBIDDEN LOVE! I find it the most romantic kind. And plus, Tinypaw and Blackpaw just….work. (: Thanks for your review! **

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: Yeah, Rowanpaw has to come back into the picture sometime soon…hmmm….well, thank ya lovely for reviewing! **

**Luckyfur: Yeah, a lot of people misunderstand Crowstar. So what if he's murderous, vindictive, ambitious, and has an icy heart? Pft, those are just minor details! XD **

**Oh, and now I'm stuck on Tinypaw's name….help, please. ^-^**

The rest of the day had come and gone and Echopaw still couldn't find time alone to question Tinypaw. Whenever they had even a second together, she would open her mouth with the words on her tongue but then some other cat would appear out of nowhere. She was getting very annoyed and exasperated. All she needed were a few moments with her friend! Was that too much to ask?

Apparently.

Echopaw was lying down outside the apprentice den, staring impatiently at the brambles. She was waiting for Tinypaw to get back with Fishleap so that she could try once again to confront the silver she-cat. The tip of her fluffy tail continuously twitched against the ground and her paws fidgeted as she anxiously awaited her friend's arrival.

The sun had set a while ago and now the sky was a deep indigo, not yet black. A sharp wind swept over her and carried the promise of a harsh leaf-bare. Leaf-fall had arrived and Echopaw knew it would not be long until the first snow fell.

At long last, the brambles rustled and Tinypaw stepped into the clearing. She was carrying two mice and a vole and Echopaw's belly rumbled at the sight. She hadn't eaten since sun-high. She rose to her paws and padded to the fresh kill pile, intercepting Tinypaw on the way.

"Hey, Tinypaw," Echopaw meowed easily. "Wanna sit and eat together?"

Tinypaw shook her head and placed her prey on the pile. "Sorry, Echopaw, I already promised Tanglepaw I'd sit with him. But, you're welcome to join us!"

Irritation pricked at her paws. "Listen, Tinypaw, we need to talk," Echopaw growled, her patience snapping. She was not one who could continuously keep waiting for something of such great importance.

Tinypaw's eyes stretched wide but she nodded and silently followed Echopaw out of the clearing. Pawsteps sounded behind them and Rowanpaw appeared. "Hey, are you two off to?" he asked. The question was meant for the two of them but Echopaw felt it was directed more towards her. They hadn't been spending as much time together as they used to, and it was not on accident. She had to keep herself distant from the ginger tom because she couldn't risk any distractions.

"Um," was all she could come up with. _Wow, brilliant Echopaw! Way to talk your way out of this one!_ She looked helplessly at Tinypaw who stepped forth.

"We're just going for a walk is all." Which wasn't a total lie.

Rowanpaw's tail waved eagerly. "Cool, can I come?"

"N-no, we just, um, need it to be us two at the moment." Why was she stuttering? She had never stuttered in front of Rowanpaw before, so why was he making her so clumsy with her words now?

He cast a confused look at her from his pale eyes. "Uh…okay. I guess I'll just go and sit with Tanglepaw…" His voice trailed off and it seemed as if he wanted her to answer.

_Well, say something you mouse-brain! _Echopaw cleared her throat and stared at her paws. "Okay." Okay? That was the best she could come up with? She felt Rowanpaw's questioning gaze and her pelt flared with embarrassment. She wanted to explain to him why she couldn't have him with them-with her-but her throat wouldn't form the words. So, she just stayed silent as Tinypaw spoke.

"We'll be back soon. Go tell Tanglepaw I'll sit with him some other time, okay?"

Rowanpaw nodded and, with one last glance at the creamy she-cat, padded back to the clearing. Echopaw heaved a sigh of relief as his pelt disappeared from view. "That was close," she murmured. "Come on, let's go."

Tinypaw didn't reply, just began walking through the forest again. Echopaw knew that she should explain what happened back there. But then again, she didn't know herself.

"You know, you should tease him like that," Tinypaw mewed suddenly, stepping over a fallen branch.

Echopaw looked at her, not following. "What?"

Tinypaw shrugged, not looking at her. "He likes you a lot and when you do stuff like that, lead him on and then cut him off, it hurts him."

Echopaw halted with eyes wide. "Are you talking about Rowanpaw?" she question stupidly.

"No, Crowstar," her friend snapped sarcastically. "Of course Rowanpaw, who else would I be talking about?"

Echopaw avoided her gaze. "He doesn't like me," she insisted, uncomfortable with the topic. This wasn't what she was here for and especially not what she had intended to talk to Tinypaw about. "We're just friends."

Tinypaw snorted. "Yeah, okay. Look, Echopaw, he's my brother. Don't you think I would know when he likes someone? Even though it's obvious enough that the whole Clan knows about his feelings for you."

Echopaw fiercely shook her head. "No, he can't like me."

"And why is that?"

"Because…" She couldn't possibly explain everything to Tinypaw, at least not now. "Look, can we get to what I needed to talk to you about?"

Tinypaw stared at her for a long moment with enough intensity to make her shift. Finally, se murmured softly, "Just don't play with his heart, Echopaw. If you have no feelings for him than you need to tell him straight out and quit playing games."

"But that's not-"

Tinypaw raised her tail. "I'm not judging you; all I'm saying is be careful what you do."

_Humph. As if I would act like a moony she-cat. It's not as if he has feelings for me anyway. _However, Echopaw had her doubts about that. She remembered the look he had given her more than once, the one that exhilarated her and scared her at the same time. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart fluttered a bit at the thought of how his ginger fur shone in the sunlight and how his eyes glowed whenever he talked to her. Maybe she did feel something for him, something more than friendship…

_No, focus! _A voice screamed at her and she shook her head to get rid of the warm feeling. To cover up her moment of uncertainty, she licked her chest fur. Tinypaw had been watching her throughout the whole time and looked smug. Echopaw flicked her ear dismissively. Her friend couldn't have possibly known what she'd been thinking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

The abrupt question pulled Echopaw back to reality and she blinked. "Erm." Now that the time had finally come, she had a blank as to how to proceed. Did she start yelling and screaming and accuse Tinypaw of last night? Or did she stall and take her time?

Tinypaw sighed and sat down, her eyes dull. "If this is about last night, I don't want to hear it." At the surprised look on Echopaw's face she added, "You aren't as stealthy as you like to think. I could smell you immediately."

Echopaw tried not to take offense, even though her pride stung a bit. She settled down across from the silver apprentice and didn't even try to deny it. "Why are you with him, Tinypaw?" she asked, not beating around the bush and getting straight to the point. "Do you know how much trouble you both can get into? ShadowClan has never been exactly friendly with us as it is."

"You don't think I know that?" Tinypaw hissed, trying to look fearless. Echopaw could see the worry that sparkled in her blue eyes. "I have tried to stay away from Blackpaw, tried to forget about him but I just can't! I…I love him." This last part was whispered.

Echopaw closed her eyes, uncertainty and understanding clashing together. She could connect with Tinypaw in the perspective of heartbreak, and she also knew how alone her friend felt. She moved next to Tinypaw and pressed comfortingly against her.

"I just don't know what to do," Tinypaw mewed, her voice cracking. "I can't stop meeting him but I know I shouldn't and that it is never meant to be. What do I do?"

Echopaw stayed quiet, letting the silver she-cat tremble against her pelt. "I don't know," she admitted truthfully. "Maybe you can talk to Featherpool or Jaypath and find out their advice."

Tinypaw considered it for all about two seconds. "No, I can't go to them. Jaypath would never understand and neither will Featherpool."

She suddenly had an idea. "Maybe we can speak with Forestfur, then."

Tinypaw shot her a look. "Forestfur? You can trust her?"

Echopaw nodded empathetically. "She's a great listener and I know she won't judge you. It's the safest thing we can do right now. And…I think you should stop meeting with Blackpaw, at least for a while."

Tinypaw hesitated but then nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her if you say it's safe but I won't stop meeting with him." When Echopaw tried to protest, she continued, "I have to be with him Echopaw, if only a little while. He's the only one who really understands me."

Ouch. Hurt pierced Echopaw's heart. _And is Blackpaw here right now? No, I am. I'm the one comforting you and you say I don't understand? _But she couldn't say that because she knew Tinypaw didn't mean it. That didn't mean it made it any easier to take. "We should probably head back," she replied instead, swallowing what she really wanted to say.

Tinypaw nodded and together they made their way to the camp. They emerged from the brambles and Echopaw flicked her ear toward Forestfur and looked pointedly at her friend. Tinypaw sighed but nodded and reluctantly headed for the black she-cat, leaving Echopaw alone.

Her belly gurgled once again, reminding the small apprentice of her hunger. She grabbed the vole Tinypaw had caught and took it to a shady area. She ate it with huge, famished gulps and settled down to give herself a wash. She saw Tinypaw murmuring quietly with Forestfur and felt affection towards the two cats. Her green eyes flicked around the clearing and she spotted Dawnfeather sharing tongues with Stormstripe while Dustclaw and Shineheart headed for the warriors' den. Petalstream was gently urging Hawkstar to take a bite of mouse and Tanglepaw was sitting with Rowanpaw.

It was as if he had heard her think his name. He glanced up and their eyes met for a long moment before she broke it off. Echopaw's heart was thudding wildly and she was so perturbed by the rush of heat she felt. It was as if her pelt was on fire. What was going on with her?

Her conversation with Tinypaw came back to her and she scoffed, even though her ears flushed. There was no way Rowanpaw liked her and she had no feelings for him other than friendship. That was it, just a mutual likening between friends.

Rowanpaw's scent washed over her and Echopaw blinked up at him, bewildered. She hadn't even heard him arrive! Her pelt burst into flames as she realized their proximity and how close he was standing. He didn't look too comfortable either, though.

"Um. Hi," he muttered.

_Say something, anything! _"Hi." Wow.

"Do you mind if I, uh, sit with you?"

Echopaw's head shook on its own accord and he lied down next to her. Awkward tension settled between them and she shifted slightly away. Their fur barely touched and yet she felt as if flames were devouring her.

"So," he meowed, breaking the silence.

"So."

Rowanpaw exhaled in irritation and he turned to look at her. "Listen, Echopaw, I wanted to ask you something."

Uneasiness warned her to close her ears but she motioned for him to continue. Her curiosity always got the best of her.

He looked at her with such earnest that Echopaw's heart flopped and butterflies entered her stomach. "I like you, Echopaw, a lot. And-" here he hesitated. "I wanted to know if you felt the same way."

So Tinypaw had been right. Echopaw dropped her gaze and swallowed hard. "You're one of the best friends I have," she answered lamely.

Rowanpaw leaned forward, willing her to look up. She did and it was the stupidest thing she could have done. The sorrow in them and hope broke her. "Could I ever be more than a friend?"

Echopaw knew what she should do: she had to walk away and only worry about her destiny. She knew that she could never live up to the cat he wanted by his side. And she was just about to tell him that when a voice stopped her.

_You always have a choice, Echopaw. Do not waste it. _Echopaw glanced around, startled and saw the faint outline of two cats. One was Snowstar, she was sure, but the other was unfamiliar with its creamy fur and wise green eyes.

_Who are you? _She breathed.

The StarClan cat purred and softly replied, _Now is not the time, dear one. But just remember, you always have a choice. Do not make a mistake you will regret._

The two cats shimmered and then were gone as suddenly as they had come. What was StarClan trying to say, that she had to choose between Rowanpaw and her destiny? But could she fulfill the prophecy even though she cared for him? _You have a choice, do not waste it._

Echopaw took a deep breath and turned back to the ginger tom who was waiting for an answer. She looked into his eyes and knew she was making the right choice.

"You have always been more than a friend, Rowanpaw," she whispered, feeling the truth of the words flow over her. She hadn't wanted to admit it, had pushed away all thoughts of it, but in the end she knew without a doubt that she was hopelessly and helplessly in love with him.

And, seeing how his eyes lit up and understanding what it meant for him to hear those words, Echopaw realized that the empty place inside of her was filled with the thought of them together and a future they could have.

However, even though she knew she had made the right choice, apprehension still made its home along with all her doubts. She shoved the cold feeling away and tried to focus of the way Rowanpaw's fur felt against hers and not about the ominous reality looming before her.

She figured she would cross that river when she came to it, and hopefully she made it out alive.

**D'aww, I just love fluffiness don't you? *squeals and pushes Rowanpaw and Echopaw together* ^-^ Review, please and don't worry cause there's gonna be a lot of action in the next couple of chapters!**

**Blackpaw: *waggles eyebrows suggestively at Tinypaw***

**Me: NOT LIKE THAT YOU MOUSE-BRAIN!**

**Anyway….review! **


	17. Chapter 15: Reality

**IMPORTANT INFO, READ!**

**Ok, I have terrible news. This Friday, June 22****nd****, I am leaving for a month to go out of town. The bad part is, I will have very minimal access to a computer. I am so, so sorry but I will try to write a new chapter during that month and post it! Please, don't hate me and more importantly don't stop reading this story or lose interest in it. ): ): ): This is why I am trying to cram one or two chapters in now before I leave so that you will not be totally hanging. Well, that is all. ONTO THE COMMENTS! (Thanks to all who reviewed!) Oh, and I'm posting the updated Allegiances at the end of this chapter.**

**Luckyfur: LOL yeah, Rowanpaw and Echopaw are meant to be. ^-^ And thanks but I figured out Tinypaw's warrior name which you shall find out in this chapter! So read! And which plushie would you like? :3**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: thanks for all the support! And which plushie would you like?**

**VitaniXKopa: Indeed he does! And yeah, I realized the similarities between Blackpaw and Oakheart….lol so, what plushie are you wishing for right now?**

**Wolfheart911: *revives you* you can't die now! This chapter is important! XD What plushie do you want?**

**Justsmile77: Thank you for the support! And I have lots of big cats…let's see: Crowstar, Whitepelt, Swallowstar, Blackpaw, and Hawkstar. Sorry, they're all males….lol **

**Crystalwillow123: Thank you for the suggestions! Which plushie would you like?**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: YAAAY! *jumps up and down for no reason* Lol Which plushie would you like, my friend?**

**Phew, that's it. Lol ok, onto the story!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Echopaw pricked her ears and looked up from the thrush she was eating with Forestfur. Hawkstar was standing on top of the Highledge looking down as his cats assembled below. She felt excitement surge through her as she leapt to her paws and spotted her three friends at the front of the crowd. Tinypaw, Rowanpaw, and Tanglepaw were to become warriors today.

"Come on, Forestfur," she called over her shoulder as she rushed to find a spot where she would be able to see the whole thing. She found a spot beside Iceheart who was sitting alone looking out of place. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Iceheart's eyes glimmered and a purr rose in her throat. "Of course not."

She felt pride well up in her chest when she caught Rowanpaw's eye. Joy sparkled in them and Echopaw blinked happily at him. One moon had passed since Echopaw had accepted her feelings for him. She couldn't deny the thrill that tingled through her paws when they were together.

Her gaze swept over Tinypaw who was fidgeting nonstop with her tail swishing across the ground. After the silver she-cat had talked out her predicament with Forestfur-who had really understood the dilemma, as Echopaw knew her mentor would-Tinypaw had reluctantly promised to try and not see Blackpaw as often. Forestfur had gently but firmly stated that the she-cat shouldn't make it so obvious that she was leaving every other night for her meetings. As far as Echopaw knew, Tinypaw had kept her word and had only snuck out to meet Blackpaw twice in the past moon.

"Today we are here to welcome three apprentices into ThunderClan as warriors," Hawkstar announced, pulling Echopaw from her thoughts. "StarClan, they have trained hard and have sought to learn the ways of your noble code and it is time for them to earn their warrior names."

Echopaw shook the thoughts from her mind and tried to focus.

"Tanglepaw, step forward."

The pale brown tom padded slowly forward but Echopaw was impressed to see that he was not trembling and that he held himself with a new confidence. What had happened to the nervous, fretful kit she had always known? _Maybe he has finally calmed down and started to actually enjoy life, _she thought affectionately.

Hawkstar stared down at the soon to be warrior and Echopaw could see that his heart was not into the ceremony. She felt a prick of unease and narrowed her eyes at her father. Ceremonies were something he had always loved. So why were his gaze disconnected and his tail to the ground?

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior Code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hawkstar asked. Maybe it was her imagination but Echopaw could've sworn she heard a distinct edge in his voice. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it and spotted Adderflight looking accusingly up at the leader.

"I do," Tanglepaw answered, his voice unwavering.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Tanglewhisper for you quick thinking and cautious approach to problems."

"Tanglewhisper! Tanglewhisper! Tanglewhisper!" Echopaw shouted along with her Clanmates and Tanglewhisper stepped back into the crowd.

"Tinypaw!" Hawkstar called. The silver she-cat bounced forward, her tail flicking back and forth as she gazed up at her leader.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior Code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tinypaw nodded and meowed, "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I bestow upon you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Tinyfeather for your gentle compassion and empathy."

"Tinyfeather! Tinyfeather! Tinyfeather!" Echopaw screamed her friend's new name and Tinyfeather ducked her head shyly before joining her Clanmates.

"And finally, Rowanpaw come forward." Hawkstar's eyes were clouding again and Echopaw knew it would not be long before he shut everyone out for a while and disappeared into his den alone to grieve. She met Featherpool's gaze and tried to convey her apprehension to the Medicine Cat. The gray she-cat seemed to understand for she nodded once and stared anxiously at Hawkstar.

"Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior Code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" This time, there was no mistaking the sharp way he directed this question to the ginger tom.

Rowanpaw seemed to have heard it as well because his blue eyes widened but he didn't hesitate as he firmly answered, "I do."

Hawkstar's eyes narrowed and Echopaw saw a spark of anger in them. Her breath caught. What in StarClan was wrong with her father? He never, ever acted hateful to any of his Clanmates! "Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name," he spat.

Gasps of shock swept through the mass of cats. No one could miss the harsh tone he had said the precious words in. Echopaw's ears drew back as she heard whispered murmurs.

"Why is he saying it like that?"

"Who put bile in his prey?"

"What's going on?"

"SILENCE!" Hawkstar shouted, cutting off all conversations. His eyes flashed wildly across the cats. Out of the corner of her eye, Echopaw saw Featherpool rise to her paws and Petalstream leaping up on the Highledge to stand next to her leader. The white she-cat tried to speak hastily with him but the brown tabby pulled away hissing viciously. Dread crept up Echopaw's spine and she knew there was something terribly wrong with her father and leader.

"Rowanpaw, you will be known as Rowanstrike," Hawkstar hissed, scraping his claws against the rock. "May StarClan help you all." And with that he turned and fled to his den, leaving a shocked Petalstream alone.

"How dare he!" Jaypath growled, rushing to her kits and giving them swift licks. "This was supposed to be a blessed day for my kits to become warriors and that cat had no right to disrespect them or us!"

"What's happened to our leader?" Windfur wailed.

"Who does he think he is?" Adderflight spat, leaping to his paws. He swung his head around and glared at Echopaw. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Echopaw shook her head, glancing down at her paws. She had a feeling she knew what was happening to her father but there was no way she was going to reveal it without checking with Featherpool and Petalstream to be sure. She spotted Rowanstrike standing with his brother and sister and raced over to him. His blue eyes were blazing and confused.

"Are you okay?" she meowed, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"What's happened to Hawkstar?" Tinyfeather murmured. Her eyes were stretched wide.

Echopaw shook her head. "I don't know, but I'll try to find out. Congratulations, by the way," she added lamely.

Tanglewhisper snorted. "At least one cat makes us feel welcome."

Echopaw narrowed her eyes at the tom but before she could tell him off, Tinyfeather meowed smoothly, "Go and find out what's wrong Echopaw. We'll be fine." At this last part she shot a look at her brothers.

Echopaw didn't feel like it was an argument worth pursuing so she spun around and stalked off. She caught Tinyfeather hissing, "You stupid mouse-brains!" before she was out of hearing distance. She was glad her friend understood where she was coming from but didn't need any defending.

The Clan was separated into loose clusters of cats and Echopaw knew they were discussing what had just happened. Ignoring the stares she felt on her fur, the creamy she-cat leapt up the rocks and slid through the entrance of the leader's den. Even though the light was dim, her nose and ears told her Featherpool and Petalstream were already there.

"Hawkstar would you like to explain what exactly that was?" Petalstream accused, struggling to keep her voice calm. She caught sight of Echopaw but merely nodded before continuing, "What's going on with you?"

Hawkstar was staring at his deputy uncomprehendingly. His amber eyes were hollow and even in the dim lighting Echopaw could tell that his fur was unkempt and matted. Up close, he didn't look like a leader; he looked like a scared, broken Elder.

"Hawkstar," Featherpool meowed gently, taking a different approach. "Please explain what's going on. The whole Clan is worried about you."

Hawkstar whipped his head around and his eyes were full of amber fire. "They are not my Clan anymore," he growled. Echopaw stared at him in horror. "My Clan died along with my son! They do not know what it feels like to lose someone you held dearly. StarClan has taken everything away from me and has left me with a bunch of mouse-brained cats who call themselves warriors!" He unsheathed his claws. "Pinepaw and Brightfeather deserve to be here not those stupid cats! They are not my Clan, Featherpool. They never will be again."

Complete and utter abhorrence and dismay welled up inside of Echopaw. Her thoughts were spinning and her heart ached. "But I'm still here," she mewed weakly, pleading with her eyes.

Hawkstar barely spared her a glance. "You are nothing but another memory and reminder of everything StarClan has taken from me."

"Hawkstar!" Featherpool snapped furiously, leaping to her paws. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

He scowled at the gray she-cat. "Don't I? You have never known pain until you have been what I have gone through."

Hurt shattered Echopaw's already mangled heart but rage fired up inside of her. She rose slowly to her white paws and glared loathingly at the unknown cat in front of her. "You are not my father," she spat in disgust. "You are a selfish, stupid cat who I don't know. My father would never toss his Clan aside like you're doing, nor would he _ever_, for one second, act like all hope is lost. My father would learn to deal with the pain of loss. Do you think you're the only one suffering, Hawkstar? Do you think you're the only one who has ever lost someone dear?" A bandage ripped off of her wounded heart. "Pinepaw was my brother, not just your son. He was a friend of everyone in this Clan, and you think you're the only one grieving?"

Hawkstar opened his mouth to retort but Echopaw shouted, "NO! You do not have the right to have the title of a leader! You are an idiot, a fool. If you think for one moment that you are the only one hurting, let me _bestow_ upon you a little bit of information." Her voice got higher in pitch until she was screaming all her feelings at him. "I have tried to understand your situation; we all have tried to help. But you are a shame for ThunderClan to have; you offend us with your selfish, petty acts like this. I lost my mother before I even knew her and my brother was killed right before my eyes and I did nothing to stop it!"

She stepped right up to the brown tabby who was staring at her in shock. Her muzzle was an inch away from his when she hissed, "So don't tell me no one knows your pain. You are a disgrace to this Clan and to the Code and a failure as a leader and a father."

Echopaw stepped back as the fury evaporated, leaving her weary and exhausted. All was silent in the den and outside in the clearing as the cats listened. With one last glance of utter contempt, she spun around and stormed out. The pain and realization at what she'd done hit her and she froze. _What did I just do?_

She looked up and saw every cat in the clearing staring at her, obviously having heard her shrieking. She saw Ivypetal huddled next to Fishleap with a look of horror on her pretty features while Hollyfrost, Jaypath, and Adderflight were frozen where they were. She glanced around wildly, suddenly feeling defensive at all the accusing looks directed at her.

Echopaw stared hard at Forestfur who blinked slowly to show her understanding. Her desperate gaze traveled across the faces of her Clanmates until they rested on Tinyfeather, Tanglewhisper, and Rowanstrike. The silver she-cat wouldn't meet her eyes and Tanglewhisper looked away. Rowanstrike nodded once at her and Echopaw felt weak with relief. Not everyone hated her.

She stalked past all the cats with her head high and as much dignity she could scrape up. Not glancing back, she stomped into the empty apprentice den and collapsed in her nest. She curled up into a tight ball and wrapped her tail across herself for protection against the stares of her Clanmates. She shut her eyes tightly and willed for the day to just be a nightmare she would wake up from.

_Please forgive me, StarClan, _Echopaw prayed. She didn't know how much more her bruised, damaged heart could take. _Is this the path I must walk forever? Is this part of the prophecy and my destiny? _She thought bitterly.

She sighed heavily and slowly fell unconscious to the sorrowful beating of her throbbing heart and with her crushed, broken determination as a reminder that she never had a choice.

**Well. That was quite dramatic. :'( Poor, poor Echopaw but poor Hawkstar too. I can understand where he's coming from (and not just because I wrote it) Lol. So…read and review, tell me which plushie you would like, but please don't kill me for this chapter. D: Here are the updated Allegiances as promised. I will try and write another chapter before I leave and that one is going to have actual fighting in it and Crowstar comes back into the story. ^-^**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Hawkstar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Petalstream- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Featherpool- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Littlewhisker**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sandfur-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnfeather-light brown she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly and blue eyes

Stormstripe-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Whitepelt-huge white tom with blue eyes

Sunwhisper-quiet golden she-cat with kind amber eyes

Adderflight-tortoiseshell tom with hard blue eyes

Windfur- silvery she-cat with amber eyes

Furzebelly-long-haired gray tom with green eyes

Shineheart-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyfrost-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Dustclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Fishleap-lithe ginger tom with amber eyes

Jaypath-blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

Forestfur-black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Echopaw**

Iceheart- (formerly Medicine Cat of RiverClan) white she-cat with pale eyes

Rowanstrike- dark red-ish tom with light blue eyes

Tinyfeather- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Tanglewhisper- light brown tom with darker ears and paws, and amber eyes

Apprentices (cats six moons and older, in training to become warriors)

Littlewhisker-small silver tom with green eyes; Medicine Cat apprentice (kit of Dawnfeather and Stormstripe)

Echopaw- cream colored tabby she-cat with small white paws and ears and pale green eyes and three scars running down the side of her face

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ivypetal-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Fishleap's kits)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mouseclaw- grumpy gray-brown tom with a sharp tongue and amber eyes

Goldenmist- pretty golden she-cat with blind green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Swallowstar-handsome gray tabby tom

Deputy: Breezewater-silver she-cat

Medicine Cat: Bluepool-blue/gray she-cat

Warriors

Pinestripe-ginger tom with darker stripes

Clawfoot- dark tabby tom

Poppyheart-white she cat

Rushfur-bright gray tom

Mudfoot- dark tabby tom

Cloudstorm-white tom

Foxleaf-light orange tabby tom

Queens

Moonsong-midnight black she-cat, mother of Swallowstar's kits: Rockkit (dark gray tabby tom) and Rainkit (silver and black she-cat)

Elders

Ashfall-spotted gray tom

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Shadestar-dark tom

Deputy: Graystorm-gray tom

Medicine Cat: Mossflame-cream she-cat with a rusty colored nose

**Apprentice: Petalpath (rose-colored she-cat)**

Warriors

Firespirit-orange she-cat

Brightwing-white and brown she-cat

Bramblefire-brown tabby tom

Tigerfur-pale gray tom with dark brown paws

Starblaze-white she-cat

Honeypoppy-sweet golden she-cat

Snowstorm-white tom with gray ears

Mistypelt-gray she-cat

**Apprentice: Talonpaw (dark brown, almost black tom)**

Blackpelt-black tom

Snakefang-molted tom with an irregular sized fang

Tallfeather-white she-cat with a long dark stripe running down her back

Blackfrost-black tom with blue eyes

Queens

None

Elders

Longmist-gray she-cat, formerly the deputy

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crowstar-large compact brown and white tom

Deputy: Willowfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors

Rainpelt- gray tom

Clumpfur-broad white and black tom with lumpy fur

Brindlewhisker- orange and white she-cat

Ashtalon-dark and light gray tom

Sunleaf-bright yellow she-cat with white ears

Raindusk-black and gray tom

Mapleshadow-orange and cream she-cat (formerly a loner)

Clawear-scrawny brown tom with shredded ears (formerly a loner)

Darkblood-scrawny black tom (formerly a loner)

Deadtail-orange she-cat with half a tail (formerly a loner)

Cinderfang-huge gray tom (formerly a loner)

Birchfur-tabby tom

Hailsplash-white she-cat

Queens

Cherrybloom-White and gray she-cat, expecting Cinderfang's kits

Elders

Mousefoot-dusty brown she-cat


	18. Chapter 16: Into The Mind of a Killer

**Okay, it's plushie time! **

**Wolfheart911: OMG you can so have both! *throws you Rowanstrike and Echopaw plushie* NOW! Awaken from the dead! *goes all mystical on you***

**Luckyfur: I know, I feel terrible for her but here's your plushie! *throws Crowstar plushie***

**Frostblossom of SpiritClan: Thank you for reviewing and which plushie would you like? :3**

**Rainy1212: YAY! I DID THE IMPOSSIBLE! WOOOOO! What plushie do ya want, lovely to help wipe those tears away?**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: yeah, it is that time….lol here's your Echopaw voodoo plushie thing…LOL *throws whatever it is you wanted* XD**

**Crystalwillow123: Echopaw plushie at your service! *throws one***

**Oh, and I want to know if you all want me to make a sequel to this story or not. I already have another story in mind but if you don't want it as a sequel I'll just let it stand by itself. So, review and let me know!**

**Onto the story!**

"Wake up, young one."

Echopaw groaned but didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to get up yet, she was so tired…She felt a paw poke her sharply in the side and her green eyes flew open. She lifted her head and snapped crossly, "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here…" her voice trailed off as she realized four cats were standing before her. She blinked blearily to erase the traces of sleep and slowly recognized Snowstar and Thornstrike. However, the other two were unfamiliar.

"Greetings, Echopaw," Snowstar meowed. Echopaw scrambled to her paws clumsily.

"Haven't seen you for a while," she stated dryly, scanning the faces of the cats cautiously. Last time they had visited her it had changed everything about her life and she wasn't too keen on talking to these cats again. Her gaze stopped on a pretty silver tabby she-cat with beautiful markings on her face. "Who are you?"

The StarClan she-cat dipped her head, her eyes reflecting the starlight on her paws. "My name is Silverfrost. I take it you've heard of me before?"

Echopaw cocked her head. The name sounded awfully familiar…with a gasp she recalled Iceheart speaking of this cat when she had come to ThunderClan. "You're Crowstar's dead mate aren't you?" she asked, slightly awed.

A hunted look darkened the RiverClan warrior's gaze. "That is one thing I am known as, yes."

"And I'm Bumblescar," the other cat put in, drawing Echopaw's attention to him. The tom was dark gray with pale stripes and a gruesome looking scar running across his face. "I don't think you've heard of me, though."

Echopaw shook her head. "No, sorry."

"I am Brightfeather's father, your grandfather," Bumblescar answered.

"Brightfeather?" Echopaw whispered, looking around at the mention of her mother's name. "Is she here? Can I meet her? Why hasn't she visited me?"

"All in due time, Echopaw, will you meet her," Snowstar murmured.

She turned to the small light gray she-cat. "The why am I here if not to meet my mother?" A terrible thought occurred to her. "You're not here to give me another prophecy, are you?" she whispered in horror.

A deep purr rumbled through Thornstrike. "No, silly apprentice," he meowed, amusement glittering in his eyes. "We just have something to show you, come with us." He motioned for Echopaw to follow them as they padded through a large meadow with small tiny flowers everywhere.

"Where are we going?" Echopaw panted as she raced to keep up with the larger cats.

"You'll see soon enough," Silverfrost replied. "Be patient."

Echopaw rolled her eyes but held her tongue as they continued walking. After what seemed like only moments the five cats drew to a halt in front of a small sparkling pool of water. Snowstar and Bumblescar stepped to one side and Thornstrike and Silverfrost went to the other, leaving room for Echopaw to squeeze through. The small apprentice padded forward and stood staring at the still water. Her reflection stared back.

She looked up curiously. "What does it do?"

Snowstar brushed against her and the dead ThunderClan leader's face appeared in the reflection next to Echopaw's. "This pool is called the is the only one in StarClan that allows any cat to look for a few moments through the eyes of any other cat that they wish. You just put your paws into the water and think about the name of the cat that's mind you wish to enter. This can give you the ultimate advantage to find out your enemy, or even just to see which tom or she-cat likes you."

"So what you're saying," Echopaw mewed carefully. "Is that that I just put my paws in, think a cat's name and I will be in their mind and see, feel, taste, and sense what they do?"

Thornstrike nodded. "Only few cats have ever been allowed to use this because it gives you complete access to invade another cat's security in their mind. If everyone had access to this pool, there would be chaos."

"So then why are you allowing me to use it?"

"Because you need to know what hope feels like again," Silverfrost meowed, brushing her tail along Echopaw's spine.

Echopaw looked at the four cats and then at the pool. Her green eyes stared back at her questioningly, as if her reflection was asking her, _what are you going to do?_ She glanced up again. "I can enter any cat's mind, it doesn't matter who they are?"

The four StarClan cats shook their heads and Echopaw swallowed. She hesitantly dipped both forepaws into the ice cold water and her paws went instantly numb. She closed her eyes and focused on the name of the cat she hated.

_Crowstar. _

Echopaw felt the wind pick up, swishing her fur around as a harsh breeze swirled around her.

_Crowstar._

Echopaw felt her stomach turn over as the ground disappeared under her paws and she felt the warm pelts of the cats fade away.

_Crowstar._

She didn't want to open her eyes because she was afraid of what she would see. Or, quite frankly, what she _wouldn't_ see. With one last WHOOSH! the world spun and Echopaw felt her paws land on hard, compact dirt.

_Crowstar._

The screeches of cats filled her ears and Echopaw's eyes snapped open and what she saw made her heart stop. All around her cats were clawing viciously at one another and there were so many she couldn't separate where one began and where one ended. The tangy scent of blood filled her nostrils along with the disgusting ShadowClan and RiverClan smells. Her eyes flashed back and forth. But she wasn't in the marshy ShadowClan camp nor the reed infested RiverClan clearing. In fact, it looked as if she was in…

"WindClan! Hold your ground and do not surrender!"

Echopaw's attention searched the area for the cat that had spoken and spotted Swallowstar standing on the top of a large boulder. His once handsome features were disfigured from many gashes and blood was flowing from a wound in his neck. But, even with all his wounds, the WindClan leader threw himself, unhesitant, back into the mass of writhing, yowling cats. Suddenly, she understood what was going on. RiverClan and ShadowClan were attacking WindClan in their own camp! This could only mean she was watching from Crowstar's point of view.

_Yes, destroy yourself trying to protect your filthy rabbit eaters. See if you survive. _Echopaw shuddered in disgust as Crowstar's gleeful thoughts drifted across her own and she remembered she was sharing his mind. _I always love watching cats fail in battle…and soon WindClan will be mine. _

Echopaw shrank away from the slimy caress of the RiverClan leader's thoughts and she fought to pull herself out of his disturbing existence. With all the strength she could muster, she peeled herself out of Crowstar's mind and felt herself floating as the shrieks and yowls died away.

"Echopaw!"

The creamy she-cat stumbled as her paws hit the ground, jarring her bones. She felt sturdy shoulders hold her up as Thornstrike and Bumblescar caught her before she fell into the pool.

"Steady , young one," Bumblescar murmured. "It's alright, you're safe now."

Echopaw was gasping for breath as the scene of what she had just witnessed consumed her own mind. She wanted to dunk herself in a river to wipe off the disgusting feel of Crowstar's thoughts. She was shaking uncontrollably but shook off the two toms. She turned to Snowstar, eyes wild. "I have to get back to my Clan and tell Hawkstar to send help! RiverClan and ShadowClan are attacking WindClan and Swallowstar's loosing! Let me wake up, please!"

Snowstar nodded her eyes grave. "Go now, Echopaw. I just hope it is not too late."

Echopaw shuddered at the dark possibilities. Se dipped her head hastily to the StarClan warrior and meowed, "Thank you for allowing me to use this pool."

Snowstar nodded once more and Echopaw closed her eyes. _Wake up…wake up…wake up…_

"Wake up!" a voice hissed, jolting Echopaw from her dream. She blinked and could barely make out the shape of Rowanstrike who stood before her. She squinted into the darkness and scrabbled to her paws. "What's going on?"

Rowanstrike's eyes were dark as he answered grimly, "Breezewater, the WindClan deputy is here. She needs us to help her Clan."

Echopaw gasped. _It must already be too late!_

"RiverClan and ShadowClan are attacking WindClan and they're losing badly. Petalstream asked me to wake up every ThunderClan cat to send to help." Echopaw noticed how he said Petalstream and not Hawkstar but shoved it away. There was no time for that. She nodded and followed the ginger tom out of the den and quickly raced to the center of the clearing.

The silver pelt of the WindClan deputy slumped in the middle of a ring of cats. "Please," Breezewater was pleading. "Please, help us!"

Petalstream touched her tail reassuringly to Breezewater's shoulder. "Of course we're coming. Okay, I want three patrols organized!" she called, turning to her warriors. "Sandfur, I want you to take, Stormstripe, Adderflight, Rowanstrike, Tanglewhisper, Jaypath, Hollyfrost and Fishleap." Sandfur nodded his agreement. "Whitepelt," The he white tom looked up. "You will take, Echopaw, Tinyfeather, Forestfur, Sunwhisper and Dustclaw. Sandfur, when we arrive you will attack first from the left side and try and force them to the right where Whitepelt, your patrol will ambush them."

"What about the third patrol?" Dawnfeather asked.

Petalstream glanced around. "The third patrol will consist of me, Breezewater, Windfur, Dawnfeather and you, Iceheart." The white she-cat looked stunned. "I want you there so that you can help identify what some of the RiverClan cats look like since we haven't seen them in over three moons. Who know how large that Clan will be."

Iceheart nodded sharply in understanding. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Wait!" and Ivypetal appeared from the nursery. She was three moons pregnant with Fishleap's kits and was starting to show. She came to a halt panting slightly. "I want to fight."

Fishleap rushed to his mate's side. "No, you can't risk it," he meowed.

Ivypetal scowled. "If you go, I go."

"This is not about me; it's about you and the kits!"

"Then why do you get to risk your life and I have to wait here not knowing if you'll return?" Ivypetal wailed.

Fishleap licked her ear comfortingly. "I'll be back, I promise."

Ivypetal nodded and reluctantly stepped back. Mouseclaw came up to her and steered her back to the nursery, where Goldenmist was waiting. "Come on, brave warrior. You can wait with us."

"Featherpool!" Petalstream called. "Are you and Littlewhisker coming or are you staying?"

The Medicine Cat stuck her head out of the ferns with a large pile of herbs in her jaws. Littlewhisker emerged from behind her with a similar buddle in his mouth. Petalstream nodded and told them, "I want you to help Bluepool with as many WindClan cats as you can manage, okay?"

"I'll help," Iceheart told them. "I'll identify the warriors you want Petalstream and then I will assist Featherpool and them."

"Please, we don't have time for this!" Breezewater begged, already at the brambles.

"Right," Petalstream agreed. "ThunderClan, go and fight for not just you but for the safety of the WindClan cats! Onward!" All the assembled cats streamed out of the ThunderClan camp and through the forest. Echopaw felt determination speed up her paws until she was flying over the ground.

She wouldn't let WindClan be dominated by Crowstar and Shadestar.

_I'm coming, WindClan. Hold on._

**Dun. Dun. DUN! O.O interesting, no? The whole "magic pool" thing just suddenly came to me so I'm lie. 'huh. That'd be cool to add in'. LOL Oh, and please let me know if you guys want a sequel or not. Sorry if this was a shorter chapter, I just had to get this down fast. ^-^ Review! **


	19. Chapter 17: Find It

**I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed! For some reason the site didn't put this story as updated so…:\ huh. Anyway, here are the comments!**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: I don't know if he's gonna die or not…didn't really think that far ahead but that WOULD make it more interesting, huh? Hmm…*strokes beard* and yes, I plan on making them stay together till the very end. ^-^**

**Luckyfur: Lol I think if everyone loved Crowstar like you do, he wouldn't be so evil. :3 and yeah, I thought of her maybe going in Hawkstar's mind but I figured that would just make the story drag out more and honestly, I just really need to make Echopaw a warrior already! XD**

**Rainy1212: Your wish is my command! *throws Rowanstrike plushie***

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Alright, alright, I'll wait till the end to demand if you guys want a sequel or not XD calm down girl….^-^**

**VitaniXKopa: But of course you can have Rowanstrike! *tosses on to you* And thank you very much! You're the second person who told me I made them cry. XD**

**Onto le story!**

No one spoke as Breezewater lead the ThunderClan patrols into the heart of WindClan territory. As they got ever closer, the faint sounds of battle grew louder until the shrieks and wails evaded all thought. Echopaw wanted to cover her ears with her paws as the group skidded to a halt at the top of the gorge that led to the where the attack was taking place. She peeked over the edge and her heart thumped as she remembered looking at it from down below through Crowstar's eyes. Even from up there it looked terrible.

The scrawny shape of the WindClan cats were easily outnumbered by the other two Clans and Echopaw could tell every warrior of Swallowstar was fighting for their life. She heard Petalstream say softly, "Sandfur, go. _Now_." Sandfur and his patrol broke away and swiftly rushed down into the gorge, bodies low to the ground and tails streaming out behind them.

The ThunderClan deputy turned to the two remaining groups. "Whitepelt, head over to the right side and position for the ambush."

Whitepelt nodded and flicked his tail for his cats to follow. Echopaw raced away from the remaining cats and caught up to Tinyfeather. The silver she-cat looked frightened and was shaking.

"Echopaw," she whispered as the creamy apprentice slid up beside her. "I don't think I can do this!"

"Of course you can," Echopaw hissed. "You have to!"

"But what if I see," her voice dropped as Dustclaw shot them a questioning look. "What if I see you-know-who there? What if I have to fight him?"

Echopaw shook her head, suddenly tired of Tinyfeather's torn loyalty. "Listen to me," she snapped as quietly as she could. "This is your own fault for getting into this mess but now is not the time to let your feelings for him get in the way of your Clan. If Blackpaw is holding down a WindClan or ThunderClan warrior you _attack him_, do you understand? I don't care if you love him or not, loyalty to your Clan _always_ comes first."

Tinyfeather looked stunned at her blunt and exasperated tone. "You don't understand!" the silver warrior spat.

"I understand that you would let a cat possibly be killed just because you care more about a ShadowClan cat then your Clanmates!" Echopaw growled. She knew this was the only way to get Tinyfeather to listen to her. "Now, we don't have time for this." She raced ahead to catch up with Whitepelt and left her friend alone with her own guilty conscious.

"Okay, ThunderClan," Whitepelt murmured, halting at the top of a small slope. "Try and keep to the shadows until Sandfur pushes them to us."

Echopaw crouched down against a small rock next to Forestfur. With the dark night, her mentor's black coat blended in perfectly; while Whitepelt's fur was stark in contrast. Echopaw thanked StarClan that clouds covered the moon so that it didn't shine down and give their position away. Her thoughts drifted to Rowanstrike and she remembered that he was placed in Sandfur's patrol. _Oh, please let him be okay! Let all of them be okay…_

She felt a tail lay comfortingly across her back and she looked up into Forestfur's amber eyes. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you," her mentor meowed. "I couldn't have ever wanted a better apprentice and you've grown into a fine cat and warrior. I'm proud to be your mentor."

Echopaw dipped her had in deep respect. "And I couldn't have asked for a better mentor."

"They're coming!" Sunwhisper hissed.

Echopaw whipped her head around and squinted to make out dark shapes running toward their hiding spot. Her heart pounded as she saw Sandfur and his patrol streaming behind the group of ShadowClan and RiverClan cats .Echopaw quickly searched through the ThunderClan cats and she felt a wave of relief when she realized they were all there. However, she didn't have time to dwell on it because soon the enemy was upon them.

"ATTACK!" Whitepelt's yowl startled her and the hidden warriors leaped out of the shadows with fierce caterwauls. The RiverClan and ShadowClan cats scrabbled to a halt as the warrior rained down on them. Screeches of surprise emitted from them as ThunderClan cats surrounded them from both sides. Echopaw rushed forward and landed on an orange she-cat's back. He dug her claws in and the ShadowClan cat yowled in pain, struggling to shake her off.

Echopaw clung to her, pummeling her with her hind paws, until the she-cat shook her off and fled. Echopaw leapt to her paws and joined Jaypath in fighting off a huge RiverClan tom. While the blue/gray she-cat distracted him, the small apprentice rushed between his legs and unbalanced him. He fell to the ground and Jaypath leapt on him, clawing and hissing viciously. Echopaw bit down hard on his tail and, with a few more swipes, sent him racing away. She nodded at her foster mom and turned to analyze the fighting.

The surprise of their attack had begun to wear off but she noticed that there were mostly RiverClan cats left. "ThunderClan, push forward!" Sandfur shouted, grappling with a dark gray tom. He grabbed the tom's scruff in his teeth and shook him hard and quick. Then he flung him away as if the warrior were just a mouse. "Fight not for ThunderClan but for WindClan as well!"

Suddenly, a large shape barreled into Echopaw and sent her flying. She lay, stunned and breathless, for a few moments on the ground before the cat pounced on her. The rank scent of ShadowClan filled her nose as a paw pushed her face into the ground. She struggled to get out of the cat's grip but a sharp hiss stopped her.

"Stop struggling!" Echopaw froze as the sound of Blackpaw's voice sounded in her ear.

"Blackpaw, get off me!" she snapped, scrambling to her paws when he loosed his hold on her. She spun around, spitting the dirt out of her mouth, and faced the black tom.

"My name's Blackfrost now," he corrected, blue eyes worried and weary. "Where's Tinyfeather?"

Echopaw narrowed her eyes at him. "Stay away from her," she warned. "If someone catches sight of you two together and not fighting each other, they'll get suspicious very quickly."

Blackfrost flicked his ears dismissively. "I don't care if they see us. I need to talk to her. And if you won't help me, I'll find her myself." He spun around and slipped back into the dwindling mass of fighting cats.

_He's going to get them both killed! _She huffed exasperated. Not for the first time, she wondered why Tinyfeather just couldn't find love in ThunderClan.

Swiftly assessing who was the enemy, Echopaw spotted Featherpool a ways away with Littlewhisker, Bluepool, and Iceheart. They were frantically rushing back and forth between an abundance of wounded WindClan cats and Echopaw hoped that they were alright.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Shadestar's call rang throughout the gorge and the few remaining warriors fled from the scene.

"No! Stay and fight you cowards!" Crowstar yowled, leaping up onto the boulder that Swallowstar had been on before. "Why are you surrendering? Drive them out!"

Echopaw narrowed her eyes and started racing forward but before she could, a flash of silver blurred past her as Littlewhisker flung himself at the rock. He clawed his way up and stood facing Crowstar.

_Oh, StarClan, no!_ Echopaw begged, pushing herself until she was racing towards the boulder. However, she had been all the way on the other side of the gorge and her short limbs could only take her so fast.

"What are you, a Medicine Cat apprentice?" she heard Crowstar sneer as she neared them. "You think you can defeat me?"

Littlewhisker's green eyes blazed with an anger she had never seen before. "You killed my brother, you monster. You don't deserve to live."

Crowstar lashed his striped tail. "I've killed many cats, fish-brain, and you're not going to stop me from doing it again."

The small tom crouched down, bunching his muscles in preparation to spring. Echopaw spotted Featherpool who didn't notice the two on top of the boulder because she was trying to treat a badly wounded warrior. "Featherpool!" she shouted, her lungs burning.

The Medicine Cat looked up and her eyes found Echopaw. She tilted her head questioningly.

"Little…whisker…" Echopaw gasped, her legs heavy and her heart pounding. She was still a good ways away from the rock. _How wide is this stupid gorge? _she thought furiously. She tried to get her legs to move faster but she tripped over a small whole in the ground and she tumbled, head-over-tail, onto the sand. A huge cloud of dust enveloped her and she coughed as it stung her throat. As it cleared away, she struggled to her paws and squinted up at the boulder.

Littlewhisker leapt at Crowstar but the RiverClan leader easily dodged out of the way and lazily lashed out a paw to trip the smaller cat. Littlewhisker staggered to regain his balance but in those few moments Crowstar barged into the younger cat and sent the tom sprawling across the surface of the rock where he slid over the edge. Just in time, Littlewhisker's claws grasped a paw hold before he went crashing down.

Echopaw's heart thumped wildly as she watched the Medicine Cat apprentice barely hold on while his hind legs scrabbled to fight footing. It was a long drop to the ground and a cat could get seriously injured if they fell. She pushed herself forward and fought to reach the stone before Crowstar could finish her friend off.

The brown and white tom advanced slowly towards the flailing apprentice, his eyes sparkling. He placed a large paw over Littlewhisker's smaller one and stared down at him, head cocked slight. "Any last words, apprentice?" he growled. Littlewhisker yowled as Crowstar's claws dug into his paw.

"No, hold on Littlewhisker!" Echopaw panted, getting closer and closer to her enemy. Just as she was within leaping distance, a dark gray shape shoved past her and clawed its way up the rock. Echopaw staggered out of the way as she was pushed and blinked in shock. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was Featherpool who had beat her to them.

The Medicine Cat climbed her way up the huge boulder and threw herself at Crowstar. "Let go of my apprentice!" she shrieked, crashing into him. Crowstar shouted in surprise as her momentum cause them both to tumble over the edge.

"NO!"

Echopaw didn't know who yelled it, whether it was her, Littlewhisker, or both of them. As Featherpool disappeared over the edge, Echopaw raced to the front of the rock where the two cats had landed in a heap. She didn't see either one moving and her heart stopped beating. She bolted to where Featherpool lay, ignoring Crowstar's still body.

At first Echopaw didn't think she was breathing but then she saw the shallow rise and fall of the she-cat's chest. "Featherpool?" she cried, nudging the Medicine Cat gently with her muzzle.

"Echopaw, is that you?" Featherpool breathed, her eyes unfocused. Echopaw saw how both of her hind legs were twisted at awkward angles that didn't even look as if they could be mended. Turning away from the horrific scene, the creamy apprentice licked her friend's ear comfortingly.

"You're all right," she whispered even though she could hear her voice shaking. "You'll be fine. We just need to have Iceheart and Littlewhisker take a look at your wounds and then they'll heal you up. You'll be good as new in no time." Echopaw knew she was babbling to hide the fear that took hold of her.

"Echopaw," Featherpool murmured. "It's okay; this was what I was supposed to do. StarClan's waiting for me now." Her green eyes shifted to something just over Echopaw's shoulder. "Can you see them? Can you see our warrior ancestors, Echopaw? They're so beautiful…"

Echopaw quickly started licking the fur between the gray she-cat's ears. "No, don't leave me, Featherpool," she begged. "You'll be okay, you have to be! Littlewhisker…a-and Iceheart-"

"Snowstar, is that you?" Featherpool mewed, not even listening to Echopaw. "I'm ready now."

"No!" Echopaw shouted, digging her claws into the ground. "No Featherpool, please! Don't leave me…"

"Goodbye, Echopaw. I'll always be there with you…" Featherpool sighed and her eyes drifted closed. One last breath escaped her until she lay still.

Echopaw shuddered and lay down next to her friend, pressing against her. _So much death…why, StarClan, must you take so many cats tonight?_ She felt two pelts on both sides of her and she blinked. The shimmering figures of Snowstar and Featherpool appeared in her line of vision and the Medicine Cat looked young and healthy again.

_You have lost so much, young one, _Snowstar's voice entered her mind. _But we will always watch over you and we will be there beside you in every battle you face. Do not lose hope._

_But how? _Echopaw asked, eyes misting. Green eyes met green eyes as she looked at Featherpool. The gray she-cat dipped her head.

_There is always hope, Echopaw. You just have to know where to find it. _

Then, the two StarClan cats faded away until she was alone. She touched Featherpool's cold fur with her muzzle and stood up. She would grieve later, but for now she had to go help her Clan. She was about to pad away when a muffled groan stopped her. She swung her head around and saw Crowstar shifting where he lay.

The hatred that erupted in her was now all too familiar as she stared at the RiverClan leader. She stalked toward him and he looked up at her approach. His eyes were dazed and confused but Echopaw knew it would not be long before he regained his strength.

"How many lives do you have left, Crowstar?" she spat, halting in front of him. "One, two, eight?"

Crowstar hissed and didn't answer, not that she had expected one. She knew it would be too easy to get his weakness from him just by asking.

She shoved her face close to his but to his credit he didn't flinch. Her eyes held a fire that could burn wholes through his fur. "You have killed cats that I cared for, took the lives of the innocent. I'm going to make sure you never lift another claw again." She raised her forepaw and her ivory claws gleamed. However, before she could bring it down on his neck, Crowstar lunged at her.

Taken by surprise, Echopaw crashed onto the ground a little ways away. Crowstar leaped on top of her and shoved her face into the dirt. "You wouldn't have been able to do it," he growled in her ear. "You ThunderClan cats are too weak. I'll let you live-this time-because I know you'll suffer more alive than dead." The weight lifted off of her as he loosened his grip and raced away.

"To me, RiverClan!" he shouted, escaping out of the gorge and fleeing.

The RiverClan cats that were still fighting yowled and followed their leader. Echopaw spotted Petalstream give one last scathing blow to Clumpfur, the black and white warrior, before letting him run. Her blue eyes shone with triumph as the last of the cats escaped out of the WindClan camp, leaving a disturbingly still silence.

Echopaw searched the camp with her eyes and her blood ran cold when she saw the number of cats that had severe wounds while some were just lying on the ground, unable to get up. She glanced back at Featherpool's dead body and dipped her head in deepest respect to the Medicine Cat who had died to save her apprentice. _I'll never forget you._

Then, she turned and made her way slowly to where her Clanmates were gathered, all showing wounds from battle. She knew WindClan would need their help to rebuild the Clan that they had been and her shoulders dropped at the daunting task that loomed before them.

But there it was again, that little spark of something that kept burning even through the darkest of hours. And Echopaw knew exactly what it was.

Hope.

**NAAAH! *hides under bed as angry mob assembles* I'm sorry I killed Featherpool! Don't hurt me!**

**Yeesh, I just realized how much death is in this story. Very depressing, actually…Eh, the next chapter will be happier, I promise. I think we all need a break from this gloomy perspective. :3 **

**Well, review, all of you lovely readers! I want to hear your opinion! And, just because I'm nice, everyone who reviews will get a virtual Featherpool plushie in honor of our favorite Medicine Cat. (: This is probably the last chapter before I leave for a month, but I'm glad I got to write it down. I'll be on when I can and I look forward to seeing some reviews in my inbox during this long month. :D**

**Love you all, **

**~Starr**


	20. Chapter 18: Innocence

**Oh, it is so very great to be back! My computer how I've missed you! *hug* Oh, my fingers have been itching to type a new chapter for weeks now and finally I get to. So, let's cut right down to it, okay? Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing and hopefully haven't lost interest in this story. ^-^ Oh, and please tell me if you want a sequel or not because if you want one then I really have to start arranging the story for one. Personally, I don't really want to write one because I think this idea tha I have would do much better on its own but hey. If you all want one, you'll get one! Here are the comments! Oh, and for whoever commented, you all get Featherpool plushies! *throws them***

**Wolf Larka and Savvy: I'm sorry for killing her off! *cowers* I just needed to thicken the plot, per se. lol hope you still want to read!**

**Chibi Kitteh: OHMIGOD thank you so much! Everyone always says my stories are good but it always makes me feel amazing whenever someone new says it. Thank you so much, and here is an apology Featherpool plushie!**

**Spottedfire7: Thank you so much!**

**VitaniXKopa: I love Rowanstrike. He's one of my favorite characters to write and create. :D**

**Iceflower of thunderclan: Thanks! And I don't know why I killed Featherpool exactly…I guess the opportunity presented itself and I took it! LOL**

**Rainy1212: *pats you sympathetically* Yes, I seem to be making a lot of people cry lately. *hands you tissue* don't worry though; the depressing stuff is over for this chapter anyway! ^-^**

**Luckyfur: I know, I know. But don't worry this is not the last we'll see of Featherpool. ^-^ And yeah, but Crowstar is just a mean little butthead now. Lol**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: Well, at least my life is safe…for now. :D But, Crowstar did lose a life so GO FEATHERPOOL! *waves pompoms in the air while trying to type* woohoooo!**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: Even though you just gave me a smiley, it means a lot that you reviewed. Thanks! ^-^ :) **

**Now, onto this long awaited chapter! **

The early morning light streaming in cast its glow on the small form of Echopaw and woke the apprentice from her nightmares. She blinked her green eyes groggily and lifted her head. Squinting against the brightness, the creamy she-cat got slowly to her paws and stretched her aching bones.

It had been a few sunrises since the attack on WindClan and the wounds and grief from it were still fresh in the way the cats limped or the distant looks that crossed their features. The death of Featherpool played on a continuous cycle in Echopaw's dreams and the loss was still a raw cavern in her chest.

Pushing the now distant nightmare from her mind, she stumbled out of her nest and into the clearing where the Clan was beginning to awaken. Petalstream was already organizing patrols and Tanglewhisper was sharing fresh-kill with Sandfur. Fishleap was murmuring quietly with Ivypetal, occasionally brushing his tail across her stomach, while Hollyfrost was emerging from the warriors' den with Dustclaw. But none were the cat she was longing to see.

Padding towards her mentor who was talking with Sunwhisper, Echopaw asked, "Are we patrolling or training today?"

Forestfur looked up at her and purred. "Well aren't we eager to start the day?"

Echopaw shrugged. Ever since that night, she had thrown herself into her duties, more than ever wanting to be the cat the prophecy had predicted. After witnessing Featherpool causing Crowstar to lose a life (and also unintentionally the Medicine Cat's as well), Echopaw finally realized that no matter what she did she was the cat destined to finish off the ruthless leader. So finish him off she would.

"I just want to help the Clan and WindClan as well," she meowed, which was not untrue.

After RiverClan and ShadowClan had fled, Swallowstar had limped up to Petalstream and thanked her again and again for helping to save his Clanmates. "We would all surly be dead had you not come when you did," he'd murmured sorrowfully.

Petalstream had dipped her head and answered, "Whatever you need ThunderClan will help. You have our support and offerings if you ever need any."

The once proud leader swallowed and replied gratefully, "Thank you so much Petalstream. And thank Hawkstar as well for me."

Petalstream nodded and, gathering her Clanmates, led them all out of the gorge. Adderflight and Whitepelt carried Featherpool's limp body across their shoulders and every ThunderClan cat could only watch in horrified silence as their beloved Medicine Cat lay still and lifeless.

Echopaw shook her head of the memory and turned her attention back to the now. "So what's planned for today?"

Forestfur stood and stretched for a long moment. Her right ear was shredded from the battle and a wad of cobwebs covered her tail. "I was actually going to ask Petalstream if she put us on any of the patrols. Wait here while I check." The black she-cat walked quickly away towards the deputy, leaving her apprentice with Sunwhisper.

The golden warrior blinked her kind amber eyes warmly at the smaller cat. "ThunderClan is very lucky to have you," she mewed.

Echopaw shrugged modestly. "I'm just doing what any other apprentice would. Providing for my Clan and all that."

Sunwhisper regarded her with something Echopaw couldn't read. "Yes but not many apprentices have suffered all the pain you have known. You're a very strong cat Echopaw."

"Thanks" Echopaw mumbled, uncomfortable with the topic. She didn't like other cats talking about how brave or strong she was. Her heart tweaked sharply. _If I'm so strong then why couldn't I have saved Pinepaw or Featherpool or even Lionflame? _She thought remorsefully.

As if reading her mind, Sunwhisper mewed, "There was nothing you could have done Echopaw. It is Crowstar you should be blaming not yourself."

Echopaw hung her head. "I miss her so much," she whispered.

Sunwhisper nodded. "We all do. But we have to move on Echopaw. Continuously blaming yourself won't bring any of them back. You have to learn to let go of your guilt, young one."

"Easy for you to say," Echopaw growled. "You didn't get them killed."

Sunwhisper rose to her paws sent her a long look. "Neither did you." She flicked Echopaw's white ear with the tip of her golden tail. "Don't be so hard on yourself; life's too short for that. And remember, Featherpool's not far away. She's safe and healthy in StarClan watching over you with all the other cats."

Echopaw opened her mouth but the she-cat had already padded away. Echopaw sat down heavily on her haunches and stared at the sandy ground. Maybe Sunwhisper did have a point that there was nothing she could have done. _But I still could have tried…_

The brambles rustled and in came Dawnfeather, Furzebelly, Jaypath, and Rowanstrike, all carrying a few pieces of prey. Echopaw's ears perked and her eyes lit up when she caught sight of Rowanstrike's ginger coat. She sprang to her paws and raced towards him eagerly. Thankfully, the attack had only left him with a few scratches and a torn claw, nothing life-threatening. She didn't know what she would had done if this cat was also taken from her.

"Hey Rowanstrike!" she mewed happily, skidding to a clumsy halt beside him.

The tom nodded at her and his blue eyes were dark and serious. Echopaw narrowed her eyes and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Rowanstrike couldn't answer because of the prey but he motioned for her to follow him as he went to drop his catches at the fresh-kill pile. She walked alongside him and spotted Furzebelly dump his prey and rush quickly to Petalstream. The two conversed quietly and she saw the deputy's white fur start to rise.

"What's going on?" Echopaw asked after Rowanstrike had added the mice and squirrel to the pile.

"We were patrolling and hunting when Dawnfeather scented a fox. We followed its trail and it led deeper into the territory towards the lake but there was no den."

"Well then it's sure to move on if there's not den right?" she mewed, her tail twitching.

Rowanstrike shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know. I'm sure Petalstream will get Hawkstar to call a meeting though."

Echopaw winced at his words. Hawkstar wasn't in the clearing listening intently and calling a Clan meeting himself; no, _Petalstream _had to inform him about the fox and urge him to gather the Clan. After he had learned of Featherpool's death, the ThunderClan leader had taken it hard and kept to himself in his den, hardly bothering to come out and eat. She knew the pain her father felt, but yet she still felt a spark of irritation flare up inside her. If she, a mere ThunderClan apprentice, could cope then great StarClan so could he!

Just as Rowanstrike predicted, Petalstream disappeared into the leader's den and emerged a few moments later with Hawkstar slowly following. Echopaw's eyes widened at the sight of his thoroughly matted pelt and defeated expression. She hadn't spoken to him since Iceheart had come to the Clan and she had spat at him and insulted him. She knew she should try and mend their relationship but he didn't seem to even want to attempt to repair their connection.

Petalstream waited while Hawkstar painstakingly climbed up the Highledge and then jumped up nimbly after him. Deputies usually sat at the base of the rock but Echopaw knew that Hawkstar needed the support of the white she-cat's presence. Hawkstar halted at the top of the ledge and Petalstream settled down a tail length behind him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey," Hawkstar called weakly, his voice a croak. "Gather beneath me to hear my words."

Cats appeared from the dens and joined the ones already in the clearing. Littlewhisker and Iceheart walked out of the Medicine Cat den and Echopaw noticed that even though the small tom's eyes were weary, he held his chin up proudly. The Elders joined the cluster of cats and Ivypetal settled down next to her mate.

"Come on, I want to hear this." Echopaw padded to the front of the group, easily squeezing between Adderflight and Hollyfrost.

"Watch it," the tortoiseshell tom hissed when she stepped on his tail.

"Sorry," she muttered, not really meaning it. When she took her spot between Stormstripe and Shineheart and all the cats grew quiet, Hawkstar began his announcement.

"Furzebelly has informed me and Petalstream that he and his patrol caught the scent of a fox." He waved his tail to the long-haired tom at the bottom of the ledge.

Furzebelly rose to his paws and cleared his throat. "We followed the trail but didn't come across a den or anything. It didn't seem like it would be leaving anytime soon because the scent just kept circling back around without much of a direction."

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Mouseclaw called, casting a worried glance at his blind mate. "It's not going to reach the camp is it?"

"The thing is," Furzebelly continued, almost embarrassed, "we don't know if it was just one fox or more. The scents were all blended into the ground and it would be easy for two or more foxes to have their own smell mingled in with another's."

"So we don't know how many we're dealing with?" Adderflight demanded. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Surly we should drive it out of our territory before it causes a problem!" exclaimed Ivypetal, drawing her tail protectively around her growing belly. Echopaw nodded her agreement. They should run it off before it created itself to be more of a nuisance.

"Well, what's the plan then?" Tanglewhisper asked with a worried glint in his eyes.

Hawkstar was silent, staring at his paws with that familiar distant gaze and was obviously not listening to what his warriors were saying at all. Echopaw glanced nervously at her Clanmates and noticed that some were studying the leader with narrowed eyes. _Oh please StarClan, don't let them realize how unfit he is to lead this Clan!_

Thankfully, Petalstream stepped forth until she stood beside the brown tabby tom and meowed loudly, "There will be two patrols to search for the fox-or foxes. No cat is to go off alone in case they stumble across more than one and need help. Furzebelly, I want you to take Tanglewhisper, Echopaw, Adderflight, and Shineheart and head towards the lake." Furzebelly nodded in acknowledgement. "Dustclaw, you'll take Stormstripe, Tinyfeather, Windfur, and Sunwhisper. Head in the opposite direction of the lake and into the deeper part of the territory. I want as much of this forest patrolled as possible to find the fox. Go now, while the trail is still fresh."

The Clan dispersed as Petalstream led Hawkstar back to his den with her tail wrapped around his shoulders. Echopaw knew that the she-cat feared for his health, as did she. She met the deputy's blue gaze and saw her own apprehension mirrored back. Hopefully no one noticed Hawkstar's strange behavior and if they did they blamed it on a temporary grief.

"Echopaw!" She whipped her head around and saw Furzebelly calling to her from the bramble entrance. Adderflight, Tanglewhisper, and Shineheart were already gathered around him waiting for her. She was about to dash off to join them but a form of dark ginger fur stepped into her path.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Rowanstrike insisted, blue eyes fretful and anxious.

She let out a purr. "I'll be fine, Rowanstrike. I'm pretty much a warrior now anyway."

He hesitated for a moment. "Just be careful," he finally meowed. "I have a feeling there was more than one fox."

Echopaw rolled her eyes. "I'll be _fine_. Stop being such a worry mouse."

He sighed in exasperation and touched his nose to hers. "I'm sure you'll give me the full report of it when you get back, won't you?" he teased lightly.

"You bet your fresh-kill I will!" she purred before trotting away to where her patrol stood.

"Finally," Adderflight growled impatiently. "You can get all lovey-dovey with your will-be mate later. We actually have a fox to hunt in case you forgot."

"Well at least someone cares about my well-being," she retorted, glaring at him. "That's more than I can say for you."

"Enough," Shineheart snapped. "Let's just do this and then we can all come back and relax for the rest of the day."

Still scowling, Adderflight shoved his way through the brambles and Echopaw followed smugly behind. Furzebelly led the patrol through the ThunderClan territory and headed towards the direction of the lake. Immediately, she caught the harsh disgusting scent of fox and wrinkled her nose. "They smell so gross," she commented, stating the obvious.

Tanglewhisper nodded. "Thank StarClan they only come here every so often or else every ThunderClan cat would smell like this."

"Quiet," Furzebelly hissed, stopping suddenly. Echopaw almost ran into Adderflight's butt, they halted so soon. They all stood still with their ears perked for any sign of movement. Then, a rustling came from Tanglewhisper's left.

"There!" she whispered, and all heads snapped in the direction of the noise.

"Follow me and stick together," Furzebelly murmured quietly, treading softly towards where the scent drenched the bushes. Echopaw sneezed at it tickled her nose and the noise stopped. Exchanging a confused glance with Tanglewhisper, she prepared to spring when suddenly a tiny muzzle poked out from one of the bigger holly bushes a few tail lengths away.

Echopaw gasped as one tiny fox kit tumbled out of its hiding spot quickly followed by another, and then another. They looked not even a moon old, their eyes still innocent and their looks unguarded. The sun shone down on their rusty coats and small white muzzles.

"Great StarClan," she whispered. "Who knew foxes could be so cute?"

Adderflight threw her a disgusted glance before saying, "If there are kits here than the mother is sure to be nearby."

Oh. Right.

"What should we do with them?" Tanglewhisper questioned, staring at the kits with a dumbfounded expression. Echopaw had to hold back a _mrrow_ of laughter. _It's as if Tanglewhisper has never seen a kit of anything before!_

Furzebelly seemed to be in deep thought and didn't answer.

"Well, it's obvious what we should do with them," Adderflight scoffed. "We need to kill them so that they don't grow up in _our_ territory, make themselves at home, and then eat all our prey!"

"You would kill three innocent little kits?" Echopaw meowed shakily. How could Adderflight be so heartless?

"They're not kits, they're foxes."

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped, stepping protectively in front of the little ones in question. Their big eyes followed her movement curiously and one started making little huffing noises. She looked down at them and knew that Adderflight had a point. They would grow up to be potentially harmful to the Clan but that didn't mean they had to kill them!

"We aren't going to kill them, Adderflight," Furzebelly interjected calmly, still gazing at the three kits. "We will not take innocent lives for no reason."

"But there _is_ reason!" the dark furred tom spat. "Who knows what these things might do if we let them live?"

"I do not take genuine lives of anything just because of the possibility that they might do something!" Furzebelly snarled sharply, glaring at the warrior. "If you want that then maybe you should go join RiverClan!"

Echopaw's ears went back in surprise and she saw Shineheart and Tanglewhisper looking equally as stunned. Furzebelly had always been on the quiet side and she had never before seen him angry. Adderflight's jaw gaped open like a fish but he quickly snapped in shut. With a grunt, he turned and padded away from the patrol, heading deeper into the trees.

After he disappeared from view, Furzebelly exhaled with a heavy sigh and turned back to the foxes. "Don't worry," he soothed the kits gently. "You'll be alright."

Even though she felt triumphant that the kits would live, Echopaw still had doubts about what would happen to them. Fortunately Shineheart voiced the concern they were all thinking. "So what do we do with them?"

"Well," the gray warrior replied, "It's kind of strange that the mother hasn't come to protect her kits yet."

"Maybe she died and they're on their own?" Tanglewhisper suggested, looking uncertainly at the kits.

Furzebelly nodded slowly. "That's always a possibility. But, even though I don't like the suggestion he made, I have to agree with Adderflight. We can't just let them wander round until they're full grown and made their dens. That would be chaos."

"So what then?" Echopaw demanded, exasperated that he just seemed to be repeating what Adderflight had said. "Do we take them back to camp and let Hawkstar figure it out?"

"I think that would be best," Shineheart mewed. "He'll know what to do."

Furzebelly looked doubtful and Echopaw realized that he knew (or at least had an idea) about Hawkstar's unfit mental state. Fortunately he didn't say anything, just finally nodded and grabbed a kit by its scruff. It squealed and thrashed but he held firmly onto it. He flicked his tail for them to carry the other two so Tanglewhisper and Shineheart both picked on up. The two were much less wild then their sibling and didn't protest as they were raised from the ground.

When they were ready, Echopaw led their patrol-minus Adderflight and plus three fox kits-back to the camp. As they walked slowly so as not to jar the kits too much, Echopaw took a good look around and was surprised to find them almost by the lake. She hadn't realized they had come so far.

Then, without warning, a sharp yowl sounded. Echopaw whipped her head around, trying to find where it came from. It sounded again, this time more weakly, and she suddenly recognized it.

"It's Adderflight!" she shouted and plunged into the foliage. She dashed across the ground and burst into a small clearing. Her heart jumped to her throat.

There, in the center, stood Adderflight. His fur was fluffed up to twice its size and he kept his back leg off the ground. She saw blood dripping from a gash in his neck and she froze when she saw what caused it.

Circling the tortoiseshell warrior with their backs arched and eyes gleeful were three foxes.

**Dun dun DUN! Soooooo, what did ya think? I had fun writing this chapter and I am going to start the next one very, very soon. YAY! *does a dance* So, raise your hand if you hate Adderflight! LOL Nah, he's just a cranky little butthead is all. So please review, my loyal readers, and thank you all for sticking with this story. Don't worry, Echopaw's warrior ceremony will be coming up very shortly because I have finally (FINALLY!) decided on her name. ^-^ Thank you for everyone who voted on my poll and for those who sent in some name suggestions, you deserve many plushies. :D**

**Oh, and remember to say if you want a sequel or not! **


	21. Chapter 19: Finally

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! I forgot to mention last chapter that I am so, so ecstatic that I passed my goal of 100 reviews. 114, baby! My deep gratitude goes out to every single one of you who reviewed. ^-^ Now I'm going to try and reach 150 reviews by the end of this story, lol. Okay, here are the comments (: (oh and this chapter, Echopaw's getting her warrior name! ^-^)**

**Rainy1212: *gasp* I am not planning to kill Rowanstrike! . Lol about Adderflight though…nah, I dunno. We'll see what happens. I don't have a format for every chapter planned out; I just kind of write whatever comes to me. Kinda like one of those "spur of the moment" things. :P **

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: Yeah, I know...I'm wondering what'll happen to them too and I'm the writer! Lol**

**Guest: you know, that Crowstar idea is actually really interesting…maybe I could make it that Echopaw realizes that she doesn't have to completely kill him, she just has to kill the evil side of him…huh. Thanks for the ideas! Here's your Crowstar plushie! *throws one***

**Quadethepeanutbutter: Oh great StarClan could you imagine that? "From this day forward you will be known as Echobelly. Your growling stomach is a good warrior quality that StarClan themselves blessed you with." :D :D :D :D nah, you'll find out her warrior name this chapter so don't worry. ;) **

**Spottedfire7 : dun…DUN! Dun dun dun dun…dun dun dun duuun…lol**

**Mistyflower68: Thank you so much! I really am deciding against a sequel cause to me they just seem too hard to write because you have to keep the characters from the last book mixed in with the new ones and ugh…Lol thank you for respecting whatever my decision will be. Wht plushie would you like? Hmmmmm?**

**Hollyflower: That's not a bad idea! And of course you can have both *throws plushies* thanks for the support! And yeah, I was thinking of the similarities when I was writing it :P**

**Iceflower of thu: Lol I noticed that sometimes you don't completely spell some words….XD and I might kill him but idk yet. **

**Alrrrriiiiiigght, here's one chapter that has been long awaited for many reasons. ^-^ Oh, and the update Allegiances will be posted at the end!**

"Great StarClan," Echopaw breathed as she stood frozen and stared wide-eyed at the foxes. They were humongous, with saliva pooling from their snarling mouths, yellow eyes narrowed into slits, and sharp fangs bared in what could have been a twisted smile. The smallest of the three had a few scratches but the larger ones were mostly unscathed. Adderflight, however, didn't look too good.

Just as one of the bigger foxes prepared to lunge at the tom, Echopaw finally found the will to move. Racing forward with a screech to distract the fox, the small apprentice threw herself at it with claws unsheathed.

The rusty animal yowled in surprise as she jumped on its back and started pummeling it with her hind legs. It reared back and tried to shake her off but she desperately clung on.

The surprise had worn off and now one of the other ones was advancing towards her. She was getting slightly dizzy as the fox beneath her swung from side to side and struggled to get her from off its back. Thinking quickly, Echopaw realized she was by the fox's head and so she adjusted her position as best she could and bit down with all her might on one of its ears.

The burnt taste of blood entered her mouth as the fox howled with pain. It gave a fierce shake and Echopaw slid off its back and landed on the ground with a dull thud, her head slamming against a large tree root. Black spots covered her vision and her head pounded with pain. Her eyes frantically skimmed the clearing and saw that the foxes had turned their attention back to Adderflight. _Where was the rest of the patrol?_

As if her thoughts had summoned them, Tanglewhisper, Furzebelly, and Shineheart rushed into the clearing. Without hesitating, Tanglewhisper sprinted towards one of the bigger ones with a loud caterwaul and started swiping at the fox. Furzebelly quickly barged into the other and soon the whole clearing was filled with the noises of battle.

Echopaw struggled to her paws and shook her head. The stars were gone and the ache in her head was not so fierce. Surveying the area, she saw that no matter how hard they fought three foxes were just too much for their small patrol.

She spotted Tanglewhisper determinedly slashing at his opponent and rushing around it to confuse it. Suddenly, the fox got an idea of what the tom was doing and snapped its jaws a whisker from Tanglewhisper's face. The warrior reared back hastily and the momentum carried him onto his back. Before the fox could take advantage of the situation Echopaw dashed between them and lashed out with a hiss at its muzzle.

Tanglewhisper jumped to his paws and together they back the fox in a corner. Echopaw lurched forward and nipped its hind leg quickly. The fox whined in pain and without a second thought turn tail and fled.

"And don't come back!" she yowled triumphantly. A sudden whimper made her turn around and she gasped when she saw that the fox with the bitten ear had Adderflight hind leg in its jaws and was shaking him hard. Furzebelly and Shineheart were too busy trying to keep the other one at bay and couldn't help the tom.

"Let go of him!" she shrieked, propelling herself towards it. The fox looked up just in time to see her before they collided. The fox let go of Adderflight's leg as the two crashed to the sandy ground. They rolled over and over, paws swiping at anything, trying to get the power.

Huge glistening fangs snapped right by her ear and she hastily pulled away. When they finally slid to a halt, she found herself underneath the massive fox. She squirmed to try and get away but her limbs were heavy and aching from the fight. She weakly attempted to claw at its stomach with her hind legs but she only got fur. The disturbing yellow eyes glared down at her and the fox growled. Echopaw knew what was going to happen so she just closed her eyes as the menacing teeth clamped around her neck.

Abruptly the crushing weight lifted off of her and her green eyes flashed open. Stormstripe was standing over her with his jaws clamped around the fox's throat. It thrashed wildly but the gray warrior flung it so hard against an oak tree that the branches shook.

Dazed, the fox slowly got to its paws and whimpered like it was calling for something. After a moment, the three kits emerged from a bush, their wide eyes staring mutely at what Echopaw assumed was the mother. She suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the lithe fox. _She was just trying to make a home for her kits…it's a shame she had to choose ThunderClan territory though._

Stormstripe started to advance slowly, growling and hackles raised threateningly. Echopaw saw the harsh glint of battle in his eyes and lifted her head. "Wait," she rasped.

Stormstripe halted and scowled at her. "This animal tried to kill you, Echopaw."

The creamy apprentice carefully pushed herself off the ground, wincing slightly when the fur shifted around her neck. The feeling of the fox's teeth would take a while to forget. She faced her attacker who was standing protectively in front of her kits, teeth bared. Even though Echopaw knew she was trying to me threatening, the small she-cat could see the light of panic in her yellow eyes.

"Go," she commanded sharply, waving her tail to the trees. "Go and don't come back." She knew the fox could understand her, but Echopaw figured she would get the general idea.

The mother fox tilted her head slightly and let out a lout bark. Her three kits looked up at her and then raced towards the trees, disappearing through the bushes and ferns. The fox slowly backed towards the direction her kits went off to and then, with one last final growl, turned and left.

Echopaw sagged with relief and weariness as Tinyfeather and Dustclaw chased off the remaining fox. She looked around the clearing and saw that the cats from the other patrol had gotten there just in time. _I'd be fox food if Stormstripe hadn't helped me._ "Thanks," she meowed to the gray tom. He nodded and padded away to where Furzebelly sat licking his wounds.

A small cry came from Sunwhisper as she rushed to Adderflight's side. The tortoiseshell tom was unconscious and had the most wounds out of all of them. His hind leg hung at an awkward angle and the wound on his throat was covered with dried blood. The golden she-cat gently licked between his ears, her amber eyes worried and fearful.

Echopaw limped over to her and asked, "Is he dead?"

"I don't know!" Sunwhisper choked out, nudging his still body with her muzzle. "You can't be dead you mouse-brained fur-ball. I need you."

Echopaw gaped at her in shock and surprise. Sunwhisper was in love…with Adderflight? But how was that even possible? The tom had never shown himself to be capable of any feeling other than his usual aggression so how could a cat as kind and softhearted as Sunwhisper be in love with him? She narrowed her eyes skeptically and the she-cat noticed.

"You don't believe me," the golden warrior meowed flatly. She stated it as a statement not a question but Echopaw shook her head. Sunwhisper sighed and gazed down at Adderflight. "He stole my heart, Echopaw. I know you doubt my feelings for him but it's the truth. Whether you believe me or not is totally up to you."

Echopaw shook her head, overloaded. It was all too much for one morning. Suddenly, her conversation with Rowanstrike seemed so far away. Had that been just a little while ago? "It's not my business how you two feel towards each other," she murmured. "It just shocked me."

Sunwhisper's eyes turned warm and tender as she looked down at the dark furred tom. "Yeah," she whispered. "Love can do that to you."

Their second conversation of the day was (thankfully) interrupted as Stormstripe and Dustclaw came over to carry Adderflight back to camp. Echopaw didn't know how many more sentimental talks she could have with Sunwhisper before she threw herself into the lake. The golden warrior somehow always seemed to make her second guess everything she was thinking and feeling without even trying to.

A wave of dizziness crashed over her and Echopaw swayed on her paws. A slender shoulder caught her just as she was about to tip over. She looked up to see that it was Tinyfeather who was beside her.

"Steady there," the silver she-cat instructed gently. With Tinyfeather's help Echopaw somehow managed to make it back without getting a face full of dirt. When they reached the brambles, they halted and let Dustclaw and Stormstripe carry Adderflight into the camp first.

"He better not be dead," she muttered to her friend, pushing her way roughly through the entrance. "I almost got my neck bitten off trying to save his life. Not that he'll thank me or anything, ungrateful piece of mouse-dung." However, her heart wasn't into the insults. She secretly hoped that Adderflight lived, if only to keep Sunwhisper's heart in one piece.

"Littlewhisker!" Shineheart shouted as the two toms set Adderflight down on the ground.

The silver tom poked his head out of the Medicine Cat den. "What's wr-oh great StarClan, hold on." He disappeared back inside but quickly emerged with a bundle of herbs and Iceheart followed, her front paw swabbed in cobwebs.

More cats came out of their dens and gathered around them. Petalstream hurried forward with Hawkstar a little bit behind her. For once, the tabby leader looked alert and in the present and his fur looked better than it had earlier. For a moment Echopaw wondered what the deputy had told him in order for him to try and be the leader he once was.

"What happened?" Hawkstar demanded.

As Furzebelly quickly explained the story-saying that Adderflight had found "another trail" instead of running off-Littlewhisker pushed himself through the throng of cats.

"Let me through," he snapped. When he reached his patient he dropped the herbs and leaned forward until his ear was right by Adderflight's muzzle. After a moment he nodded once and calmly started to lick the dried blood from around the wound. In between licks and told Iceheart, "Can you start preparing a pulp for this?"

Iceheart nodded and began chewing up the different leaves. After she was done she placed a paw on Adderflight's hind leg and moved it a bit. The tom moaned in pain and his eyelids flickered but he didn't wake up. The RiverClan Medicine Cat looked at Littlewhisker. "This leg is dislocated. Do you know how to fix it?"

Littlewhisker shook his head and began smearing a green pulp onto the open wound. Echopaw could see that now, without all the dried blood, the gash wasn't too deep. "Featherpool didn't teach me it before she…died." He swallowed hard and Echopaw knew he was remembering that night.

"Good then you can learn," Iceheart replied. When Littlewhisker was done addressing the wound she motioned for him to stand next to her and he took his place by her side. "Now, put your front paws firmly right here so that it doesn't move when I push it back in. Good, now on three I'm going to push it alright? Okay, one…two…three!"

Adderflight's leg slid back into place with a sharp click and Littlewhisker sighed in relief. "So that was it?"

"Yep, good job. Now you've learned just about everything."

The small tom's green eyes glowed at her praise, reminding Echopaw that he was not too much older than her. _Thank StarClan he has Iceheart,_ she thought. Letting them finish up with their patient she turned back to where the rest of her Clanmates were gathered around Hawkstar and Petalstream. Furzebelly was at the end of telling their encounter about how the second patrol had gotten to the clearing just in time.

"The foxes outnumbered us in strength and if Dustclaw's patrol hadn't arrived there would be more wounded than just Adderflight," Shineheart put in when he was done talking. Echopaw padded up to the front so that she could listen better.

"It's a good thing Echopaw attacked that fox or else Adderflight would have been shredded," Tanglewhisper meowed, shooting her a respectful glance. Her pelt burned as her Clanmates turned to look at her and she saw Forestfur nod in approval.

Hawkstar was also looking at her, but more intently. "You saved Adderflight's life?" he asked.

She couldn't meet his eyes, not knowing what she would find there. She shrugged, uncomfortable with all the attention. "Not really. I just did what any other apprentice would do." _Yeesh that's the second time I've said that today._ She wished they would all just forget about the whole thing.

Tanglewhisper, it seemed, had a different idea. "I was helping her chase off one of the other foxes and when we heard Adderflight make a noise she turned around and just threw herself at the one who was holding him by the leg." She shot him a glare hoping he could read in her eyes that he _was not helping._

"The fox had its jaws around her throat right before I pulled it off of her," Stormstripe added.

"She fought like a true warrior." Shineheart's gaze was warm.

"Not really," Echopaw repeated and shuffled her paws. Her fur itched from everyone staring at her. She had fought alright and yeah, okay, so she maybe might have helped out Adderflight, but it wasn't as if it was the first time a cat had helped a Clanmate.

Hawkstar, who had stayed silent this whole time, suddenly announced loudly, "Well, then I think it's time for something a bit overdue in my opinion" Echopaw jerked her head up to see him head towards the Highledge and climb stiffly up it. Her heart started to pound faster. He couldn't possibly mean…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

He didn't have to actually say those words, seeing as every cat was already there. Echopaw stood frozen to the spot as her Clanmates joined together into a loose cluster and took their spots beneath where her father stood.

"Just look at your fur!" A sudden rough tongue started to hastily the fur around her neck and Echopaw realized it was Jaypath. "Honestly, he could have at least waited until you were properly cleaned!"

Her words struck something in Echopaw and everything came crystal clear. She was becoming a warrior today. Right now.

Right.

Now.

Her heart thudded against her chest with excitement and her eyes glowed with happiness. She was finally going to get her warrior name! She pulled away from Jaypath even though her foster mother hadn't yet finished cleaning her pelt.

"Thanks Jaypath, but you don't have to keep cleaning me," she purred, feeling a wave of affection towards the blue/gray she-cat.

"Echopaw," Jaypath murmured softly, looking at her with such love that Echopaw's heart squeezed. "Brightfeather was my best friend and I have loved raising you. Sandfur and I love you as one of our own, you know that right?"

Echopaw swallowed, her throat closing up. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice thick.

"I wish things could have been different for you but I'm sure your mother and brother and Featherpool are looking down right now and watching over you. I'm glad to have been given the chance of being a mother to you and Pinepaw," Jaypath mewed sincerely.

At the mention of her brother Echopaw stepped forward and touched noses with the cat she had always thought of as her mother. "And I'm honored to have been raised by you and Sandfur. I know Pinepaw feels the same way."

Jaypath dipped her head and faded back into the crowd of cats as the creamy she-cat padded forward until she was standing by herself in front of everyone.

"Echopaw step forward," Hawkstar commanded, jumping down from the rock and padding to where she stood. He halted in front of you and she warily met his gaze. She saw no anger or annoyance or that distant grieving look in his amber eyes, only tender love and pride. She went weak with relief and happiness as she realized that no matter what she had thought, he had never stopped loving her.

"I, Hawkstar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard and has lost much to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Echopaw closed her eyes and thought of all the afternoons she had spent playing with Pinepaw as a kit and the many times they had trained together in the hollow. Then her mind went to Featherpool and how her friend's caring green eyes blazed with the determination that there is always hope. And finally, she thought of Lionflame and how he had never had the chance to be a warrior when he was alive.

She opened her eyes and meowed with conviction, "I do."

Hawkstar let out a loud purr. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Echopaw from this moment on you will be known as Echowing for your strong compassion and sense of justice. StarClan honors your will to fight for what is right and your unflinching loyalty to the cats you love and we all welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He gently rested his graying muzzle on the top of her head and Echowing licked his shoulder.

She stepped back and felt fierce pride overwhelm her as her Clanmates called out her new name.

"Echowing! Echowing! Echowing!"

"Echowing!" Hawkstar called out loudest of all, his amber eyes burning with a blazing joy at seeing his only living kit finally make it to warrior rank. "Tonight you will sit a silent vigil on guard, Echowing."

The creamy she-cat was too chocked up to speak so she just nodded.

Her father gazed at her for a long moment. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "For not being there when you needed me."

Echowing said nothing, just blinked slowly at him and gently touched her muzzle to his. She knew that in just that simple gesture, all the harsh words between them were forgiven, if not forgotten. "You have lost a lot," she meowed softly.

Hawkstar's eyes grew sorrowful. "So have you, Echowing. I guess I just forgot that you were only an apprentice, not a warrior. You look so much like your mother that I felt she was never truly gone from me. I always had you and Pinepaw to remind me of her but when he…died," he swallowed but continued, "I wondered why StarClan could be so cruel to me to take everything from me."

"But I was always here," Echowing answered, heart heavy.

Hawkstar touched her gently with his tail tip. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so glad that you are finally a warrior."

Echowing broke into a purr and gave his cheek a lick before turning to join where her friends were waiting for her. But, just as she was about to walk away, she looked back and asked, "What would Pinepaw's warrior name have been?"

Hawkstar gazed at her thoughtfully. "Pineheart," he replied softly.

Echowing nodded, thinking about how her kind and caring her brother had been. "It would have fit him," she mewed.

"I think so too," Hawkstar purred before heading back to his den.

Echowing looked up at the sky and even though it was only a little after sun-high, she could just make out one pale twinkling star. _Are you watching me Pinepaw? I wish I could share this moment with you. I remember thinking we would always have each other's backs, no matter what. I hope you're happy in StarClan, brother. I love you._

No answer came this time, no magical voice in her head appeared, which strangely comforted her. In a certain way, Echowing felt that her brother didn't have to tell her how much he loved her or wished they could be side by side right then.

Because she already knew.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! She finally got her warrior name! And I added the Pinepaw thing because one of my reviewers (I don't remember which) asked me what his name would have been. I like the name Pineheart because it's simple and yet I think fits him perfectly. ^-^ So, tell me what you think about Echowing's name, please! **

**Oh, and here's the updated allegiances!**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Hawkstar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Petalstream- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlewhisker- small silver tom with green eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Sandfur-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnfeather-light brown she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly and blue eyes

Stormstripe-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Whitepelt-huge white tom with blue eyes

Sunwhisper-quiet golden she-cat with kind amber eyes

Adderflight-tortoiseshell tom with hard blue eyes

Windfur- silvery she-cat with amber eyes

Furzebelly-long-haired gray tom with green eyes

Shineheart-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyfrost-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Dustclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Fishleap-lithe ginger tom with amber eyes

Jaypath-blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

Forestfur-black she-cat with amber eyes

Iceheart- (formerly Medicine Cat of RiverClan) white she-cat with pale eyes

Rowanstrike- dark red-ish tom with light blue eyes

Tinyfeather- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Tanglewhisper- light brown tom with darker ears and paws, and amber eyes

Echowing- cream colored tabby she-cat with small white paws and ears, pale green eyes, and three scars running down the side of her face

Apprentices (cats six moons and older, in training to become warriors)

None

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ivypetal-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Fishleap's kits)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mouseclaw- grumpy gray-brown tom with a sharp tongue and amber eyes

Goldenmist- pretty golden she-cat with blind green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Swallowstar-handsome gray tabby tom

Deputy: Breezewater-silver she-cat

Medicine Cat: Bluepool-blue/gray she-cat

Warriors

Pinestripe-ginger tom with darker stripes

Clawfoot- dark tabby tom

Poppyheart-white she cat

Rushfur-bright gray tom

Cloudstorm-white tom

Reedstrike-light tom

Snowpool-white and gray she-cat

Foxleaf-light orange tabby tom

Queens

Moonsong-midnight black she-cat, mother of Swallowstar's kits: Rockkit (dark gray tabby tom) and Rainkit (silver and black she-cat)

Elders

None

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Shadestar-dark tom

Deputy: Graystorm-gray tom

Medicine Cat: Mossflame-cream she-cat with a rusty colored nose

Apprentice: Petalpath (rose-colored she-cat)

Warriors

Firespirit-orange she-cat

Brightwing-white and brown she-cat

Bramblefire-brown tabby tom

Tigerfur-pale gray tom with dark brown paws

Starblaze-white she-cat

Honeypoppy-sweet golden she-cat

Snowstorm-white tom with gray ears

Mistypelt-gray she-cat

Apprentice: Talonpaw (dark brown, almost black tom)

Snakefang-molted tom with an irregular sized fang

Tallfeather-white she-cat with a long dark stripe running down her back

Blackfrost-black tom with blue eyes

Queens

Firespirit-orange she-cat (expecting Tigerfur's kits)

None

Elders

Longmist-gray she-cat, formerly the deputy

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crowstar-large compact brown and white tom

Deputy: Willowfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors

Rainpelt- gray tom

Clumpfur-broad white and black tom with lumpy fur

Brindlewhisker- orange and white she-cat

Ashtalon-dark and light gray tom

Sunleaf-bright yellow she-cat with white ears

Raindusk-black and gray tom

Mapleshadow-orange and cream she-cat (formerly a loner)

Clawear-scrawny brown tom with shredded ears (formerly a loner)

Darkblood-scrawny black tom (formerly a loner)

Deadtail-orange she-cat with half a tail (formerly a loner)

Cinderfang-huge gray tom (formerly a loner)

Birchfur-tabby tom

Hailsplash-white she-cat

Queens

Cherrybloom-White and gray she-cat, mother of Cinderfang's kits: Minnowkit (pale gray she-cat), Skykit (white she-cat), and Stormkit (dark gray tom)

Elders

Mousefoot-dusty brown she-cat


	22. Chapter 20: Uncertain Silence

**So I thought I'd change up the point of view a bit to get this story back on the dramatic track. I really like Hailsplash (the same Hailpaw from the Iceheart's POV chapter) because she's one of the good cats and she's really fun to write. So, here are the comments:**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: I just thought the name Echowing sounded pretty and it was the only thing that matched her free-spirited personality. (:**

**Rainy1212: Well I'm glad I could get such...emotion out of you. :D **

**Mistyflower68: Aw, thanks. You're a great author too. Don't forget that Roses in the Dark inspired me to write this! Lol Yeah, I don't think I'll do a sequel. Better to start fresh and all ^-^. But, then again, I'll have to make up even MORE names and there are just so many one can do lol.**

**Wolf Larka and Savvy: Lol yeah, Pinepaw would have made a great warrior I think.**

**Spotterfire7: Yeah, Echowing (Echopaw, whatever) isn't really good at having serious discussions involving "feelings"…heehee…**

**Alright, onto the chapter!**

_Hailsplash's POV _

"Hey Hailsplash," Ashtalon called from a little bit across the clearing. "You're going on the sunset patrol."

The white she-cat looked up from the trout she was nibbling on and nodded quickly at the molted gray warrior before turning her attention back to her fresh-kill. Even though the fish was plump and juicy, Hailsplash had very little appetite. Ever since the attack on WindClan in which all the RiverClan warriors were forced to fight, she felt sick whenever she saw something dead-even if it was just a fish.

Knowing better than to waste precious prey, she stood and carried it over to the reeds where the nursery slumped. The slender she-cat slipped into the dimly lit den and waited for her eyes to adjust before continuing on. Cherrybloom, the only queen, lay with her eyes closed in her nest as her three kits suckled hungrily for milk. She had given birth to Cinderfang's kits just days ago and the birthing had not gone very well, seeing as RiverClan had no Medicine Cat.

When Hailsplash entered, the queen opened her eyes and watched the trout hungrily. "Is that for me?"

_No, for the wall, _Hailsplash thought sarcastically. She had never liked Cherrybloom but she knew when to keep her mouth shut. She knew the mother would tell Cinderfang and then he would probably giver her yet another scar to bear. So instead of answering, she just placed the trout in front of the queen and glanced at the three kits.

"So what did you name them?" Hailsplash asked quietly. Part of her was just being polite but the other half of her went out to the kits. Why did they have to be born right then? Why couldn't they have come into the Clan when there was actually a leader and Clanmates to be proud of?

Cherrybloom took a huge bite of fish and touched the biggest kit lightly with her tail. "The dark grey tom is Stormkit," she meowed and touched the next one. "This little white one is Skykit, and this pale grey one is Minnowkit."

_Stormkit, Skykit, and Minnowkit. Welcome to RiverClan little ones. _

Dipping her head to the queen, Hailsplash hurried out of the den and shivered slightly in the cool breeze. It was mid leaf-fall and soon when it was leaf-bare the river would be frozen over, leaving her and her Clanmates skinnier and easily aggravated. Padding across the soft ground, she headed towards the tiny pond that was just as the drinking hole and lapped up the icy drops thirstily.

Suddenly, she felt a presence next to her and took in a sharp breath. She relaxed slightly when she recognized the scent and turned to glance at the cat that stood behind her

"Why are you watching me drink Raindusk?" she snapped, trying to ignore the little flutter in her stomach.

The black and grey tom rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Hailsplash. I was just waiting to get a drink."

Hailsplash narrowed her green eyes at him and then stepped back, waving her tail towards the pond. "Then go ahead. I need to go anyway because I'm on the sunset patrol."

"So am I," Raindusk responded dryly before bending down to get a drink.

"Great," she muttered. _StarClan, why must you put this frog-brain on the same patrol as me?_ "Then hurry up, Ashtalon, Deadtail, and Birchfur are waiting." She pointed with her tail to where the three cats were standing by the fern entrance. Raindusk swiped his tongue around his jaws and then they headed to the rest of the patrol.

"Don't mind us," Deadtail growled, glaring at the two warriors. "It's not as if we've just been sitting here for moons waiting to go on the patrol."

Hailsplash rolled her eyes at the she-cat's absurd comments. _Deadtail's not even a real warrior! _she thought in disgust. _She just thinks she's better than me because Crowstar asked her to join RiverClan when she was a loner. Well, good for her. I wouldn't want that evil cat to even look at me._

Ashtalon led the patrol out of the clearing and towards the river they shared with ThunderClan. Hailsplash fell easily into step with her brother Birchfur and they walked side by side as the RiverClan cats made their way through the territory.

"How are you doing?" Birchfur murmured to her, turning his identical green eyes on her. She knew he wasn't just talking about right then; he was asking her if she'd stopped having the nightmares.

Hailsplash shrugged. "I'm fine," she lied smoothly. She didn't want her brother to worry about her when they had bigger concerns to think about. Such as what evil thing Crowstar was planning next.

Birchfur gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. She sighed and answered truthfully, "I've certainly been better."

The pale tabby nodded and glanced sorrowfully up at the sky. "I know what you mean."

They padded in silence for a while, each consumed by their own thoughts, when they arrived at the river. The water was rough today, churning loudly and waves greedily lapping at the shore. Hailsplash wanted nothing more than to jump in it and feel the cold push away the dark reality that was her life. But she knew that to do so would be like accepting death because with no Medicine Cat there was no one to treat the sickness that was sure to come from being so cold.

Ashtalon flicked his tail and they continued along the side of the river, spraying a tree here or a bush there. However, Hailsplash's thoughts were not with the patrol, but somewhere else. Distractedly, she marked bed of reeds as her mind drifted to Iceheart.

All that Crowstar had said that night Iceheart had disappeared was "She betrayed all of RiverClan. Do not go looking for her." and had left it at that. But Hailsplash knew the defiant Medicine Cat, knew that her friend wouldn't just up and leave without a good enough reason. What she didn't have an idea about, was what had happened to the white she-cat. Since RiverClan stopped attending the Gatherings moons ago, Hailsplash had no idea if Iceheart was with another Clan or if she was long gone. She didn't want to think about the other option, the one that left a feeling of dread in her stomach and bile in her mouth.

Not paying attention to where she was walking, Hailsplash ran into Raindusk as the patrol suddenly halted. The tom glanced back at her with a mischievous look in his amber eyes and she dropped her gaze, embarrassed. He turned back around but slyly flicked his tail lightly over her muzzle, sending her blinking at the contact.

Ashtalon face the four cats and announced, "We're going to do some quick hunting before we head back. Deadtail, you go with Birchfur, Raindusk you come with me, and Hailsplash you'll be on your own."

Hailsplash felt a wave of irritation towards the dusty warrior. Did he think that she wasn't capable of doing a little hunting by herself? She was a warrior for StarClan's sake! _I'll show him, _she vowed and then caught Deadtail looking smugly at her. _They underestimate me too much._

The groups broke up and walked off in different directions of the river. Deadtail and Birchfur padded off a long ways down the territory, the orange she-cat's half tail twitching. Ashtalon led Raindusk in the opposite direction and settled down a long way away. She felt Raindusk's intent gaze on her and her pelt itched uncomfortably. She pushed aside all thoughts of the tomcat and willed herself to concentrate on the hunting. She had to impress both Ashtalon and Deadtail if she was going to be even remotely respected by her terrible Clanmates.

Seeing nowhere else to really go, Hailsplash sat down heavily right where she was and settled her eyes on the rushing water. Her breathing grew deep and slow and her muscles bunched and stilled a she sat like a rock, waiting for any sign of movement. Suddenly, after a while, a flash of silver blurred beneath her and she lashed out a paw. She hooked the fish a claw and flung it onto the ground beside her. Killing it with a swift bite, she settled down once more.

Soon she had a pile of three carp and a small minnow next to her and she couldn't help but feel triumphant. _Let them chew on that! _she crowed silently, getting up to stretch her cramped limbs. The other four cats were also finished and soon they were all gathered where Hailsplash stood. Raindusk had caught two trout, Ashtalon had three minnows, and Birchfur carried one big slippery carp. Hailsplash felt victorious when she noticed that Deadtail had only managed to catch one skinny trout.

"Okay, let's head back," Ashtalon growled, heading back towards the camp.

Just as Hailsplash was about to follow, Deadtail veered in front of her and cut her off. "You better watch yourself, Hailsplash," she sneered, yellow eyes dangerous.

"Actually, I'd advise you to be more concerned about yourself," the white warrior retorted, pointedly eyeing the orange she-cat's small prey. "You better hope Crowstar doesn't see that pathetic thing or else he'll make you wish you never came here, loner."

Deadtail's eyes flared with rage and Hailsplash braced herself but instead of reacting, the she-cat spun around and stalked off.

Hailsplash let out a small sigh of relief; she was thankful that she hadn't had to fight Deadtail but she knew that the danger had not yet completely passed. Deadtail would get her later somehow, she was sure of it.

She looked down at her fresh-kill and knew she wouldn't be able to carry it all back at once. Just as she was wondering about what she was going to do, a deep voice asked, "Need some help?"

Hailsplash jumped, startled and turned to look at Raindusk who was standing beside her. "I-I thought you had left with the others." _Great StarClan, Hailsplash, stop acting like you have reeds for brains!_

"Obviously not," he meowed, looking amused.

She turned away abruptly and answered curtly, "I can handle it on my own."

"Yeah, and rocks can talk," Raindusk snapped impatiently, bending down and grabbing one of the carps and adding it to his own two trout. Hailsplash felt a flash of annoyance but just scooped up her fresh-kill and started to pad quickly away from the river. Unfortunately, Raindusk's long legs made it easy for him to catch up with her. She was grateful though that he had too much prey in his mouth to start a conversation.

The silence grew heavy with awkwardness and Hailsplash kept her eyes firmly ahead, even though she felt Raindusk glancing at her every so often. Why was he even helping her anyway? She wasn't exactly the prettiest cat in the Clan and she tried to keep to herself as much as possible. And why was he all of a sudden being friendly towards her when they hardly even talked? Hailsplash shook her head, more than a little confused.

Suddenly, the soft breeze shifted and she smelled the faint musty scent of ShadowClan. She glanced at Raindusk to see if he smelled it but the tom didn't show any signs of smelling anything different. Something was urging her to follow it and investigate but she knew she had to get rid of Raindusk first.

She cleared her throat and stopped. Raindusk slowed and looked back at her questioningly. She shifted, as if embarrassed, and set her prey down. _This is going to be so humiliating._

"You, uh, go on without me," she mewed, adding an uncomfortable note into her voice.

He narrowed his eyes skeptically.

_Great StarClan. _"I have to, um, make…dirt." She glanced away, not even faking the mortification that spread through her.

Raindusk grunted and hastily whipped around and padded quickly forward until he disappeared. Hailsplash sighed sorrowfully and shook her head. "There goes my chance with him. No cat announces that they have to make dirt!" she grumbled to herself.

Remembering the reason for the whole thing, she stuffed her prey under a bush and sniffed the air. The ShadowClan scent was definitely still there so she treaded softly on the ground and stealthily followed the trail. It led to a small clearing and the scent grew incredibly stronger. She crouched down and crawled into a big shrub, hoping they wouldn't catch her scent. She poked her head out and had to swallow a gasp when she saw who was in the clearing.

Crowstar was sitting with Willowfeather, the RiverClan deputy, and across from them was a gray cat that Hailsplash thought looked vaguely familiar. She knew he was ShadowClan, the horrid scent that surrounded him confirmed it. She searched her memory but couldn't put a name to the cat.

"…Shadestar have to say?" Crowstar was asking.

"ShadowClan is still recovering from the attack on WindClan," the gray cat replied. His eyes narrowed. "We were told they would surrender quickly and easily."

Even though there was an accusation in his voice, Crowstar showed no anger. "I did not think Swallowstar would send for help from ThunderClan, Graystorm," he meowed calmly and his eyes flashed. "Then again, if ShadowClan hadn't retreated when they arrived, we could have defeated both Clans right then."

Hailsplash then recognized the mysterious cat. It was Graystorm the deputy of ShadowClan. She felt anxiety rush over her. Was Crowstar planning another attack already? She strained her ears to listen more.

Graystorm pulled his lips back in a snarl. "You dare accuse us of being cowards? We were obviously losing and Shadestar did the only thing he could to save what was left of us!"

Crowstar leaped to his paws and all traces of the cool, collected cat were gone. He unsheathed his claws and they glittered in the remaining rays of sunlight. "Stop making excuses just because you were too scared to finish off the other two Clans!" He leaned in until his face was right up to Graystorm's. "Tell me, deputy, is Shadestar second guessing the agreement we made? Is he starting to have doubts that we will prevail and rule all the territory together?"

The gray tom flinched but his gaze was unwavering as he narrowed his eyes. "How can we know that you will keep your word, Crowstar? How can we be sure that when we do crush the other Clans, you will allow ShadowClan half of the territory as you promised?"

Willowfeather sprang to her paws, immediately jumping to Crowstar's defense. "You're walking on thin ice, cat," she hissed.

Crowstar waved her down with his tail. "Hush Willowfeather!" he growled. "I can very well speak for myself!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head, abashed, and sat down again. However, Hailsplash could see her still glaring at Graystorm.

The stocky brown and white tom faced the gray deputy. "Tell Shadestar that I swear to StarClan I will keep my promise to let ShadowClan have half of the territory."

Graystorm hesitated, obviously reluctant to believe him. "You swear?"

"On StarClan," Crowstar repeated firmly.

Finally, after a long moment, Graystorm nodded once. "Alright. ShadowClan will be prepared for the next attack when the time comes."

Crowstar bared his teeth in a malicious smile. "Excellent."

Graystorm nodded again and then turned and began to make his way out of the clearing. Crowstar glanced briefly at his deputy. "Willowfeather make sure he gets out of our territory." The she-cat leapt eagerly to her paws and rushed after the gray tom.

Silence descended into the clearing and Hailsplash's mind was whirling. She was so deep in her thoughts she almost missed Crowstar when he meowed, "I know you're in there."

Hailsplash jumped and the whole shrub shook. Silently cursing, she stepped out into the clearing and stared in disgust at the cat she called her leader. Crowstar's amber eyes narrowed curiously. "You're Hailsplash, right?"

The white she-cat said nothing in a last defense of defiance.

Crowstar nodded, taking her non-answer as a yes. "Why were you spying on me?"

_Because you're evil and crazy and need to be stopped._ Hailsplash didn't say anything.

A deep growl rose in his throat and the RiverClan leader advanced towards her, claws unsheathed. She forced herself to stand her ground even though every instinct was screaming at her to flee. Her eyes never moved from him even when he stopped a tail-length away and just scowled at her.

"You are going to tell no one of this, do you understand me?"

She raised her chin slightly that silently stated _make me._

Crowstar trust his face right up to hers and his voice was a deadly whisper when he spoke again. "If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, I can assure you that I will kill you-slowly and painfully."

Even though the brutal words terrified her, she knew her life was not worth the falling of ThunderClan, WindClan and-ultimately-ShadowClan. "Nothing you do or say will stop me," she finally spat.

Crowstar cocked his head to the side and studied her with vile intensity. "I wonder what your brother would say to that. What's his name, Birchfur?"

_No._ She would let him do whatever he wanted with her but she would never let him touch her brother. He was the only family she had left after the very cat in front of her had killed both her mother and father for not being loyal. Hailsplash took a step forward until she was nose to nose with him. "If you _ever_ lay a claw on him, StarClan help you I will kill you myself."

Crowstar's eyes gleamed at finally getting a reaction out of her. "Oh," he drawled. "But the choice is up to you, pathetic warrior. Keep your mouth shut and no harm will come to either of you. However, if you try and speak to_ anyone_ about this I will make you both wish you and had never been born."

Crowstar walked slowly around her, taking his time leaving the clearing so that his words could have their full effect. Then, he disappeared through the foliage and Hailsplash was left alone.

She let out a shaky breath and tried to steady her paws. She knew that she had to warn Hawkstar and Swallowstar; she could not just stand by with the knowledge she had and watch Crowstar and Shadestar rip them to pieces.

But yet she knew that if she did tell anyone, Crowstar would kill her and Birchfur. There was no doubt in her mind that the RiverClan leader would keep his word if he found out she'd warned the other leaders.

Hailsplash felt utterly torn as she dragged her paws back to the camp. Exhaustion weighed down heavily on her shoulders as if she was supporting a large boulder that would never grow lighter. However, deep down, she knew she could never put her innocent brother in Crowstar's claws. _But there has to be another way I can tell one of the other leaders without Crowstar finding out. _Oh, if only she could attend the Gathering coming up, then she could surely warn someone without Crowstar's knowledge!

Hailsplash slipped inside of the camp and headed towards the warrior den. Her mind was far away from where she was and so she didn't notice Raindusk until she had practically stepped on him.

"Whoa, watch it," the black and gray tom protested, and she started guiltily as if Crowstar had caught her thinking about his plan with Shadestar.

"Sorry," she muttered, veering around him and continuing to the den.

Unfortunately, he just couldn't accept her apology without questioning her. He raced to catch up with her and stepped in front of her to block her path. "Hey, what's wrong Hailsplash?" he asked softly, looking worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she answered thinly, not looking at him. Surely if she even glanced into those amber eyes everything would come tumbling out of her.

Raindusk stepped closer, peering at her. "Hey, you're trembling," he whispered. "Are you cold?"

Why now, of all times, did he have to pay attention to her? "Just tired is all." This, when she thought about it, was actually true.

Even though she knew that he suspected she was keeping something from him, Raindusk just pressed against her and let her lean on his sturdy shoulder. "Then let's get you to your nest."

Stumbling only slightly, Hailsplash made it to the warriors' den and flopped down into her nest of moss and soft ferns. She curled up into a ball and felt Raindusk settle down beside her. When he started to groom her fur, she stiffened and he froze. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'll stop."

Hailsplash suddenly ached to be comforted, even if for just a few moments so she meowed quickly, "No, it…it's fine. It's just no one really ever wants to share tongues with me."

Raindusk met her gaze and her heart melted at his amber eyes. When he made no move to continue, she blinked, embarrassed. She lowered her eyes and muttered, "Nevermind. It was stupid of me to say that. I mean, why would you want to comfort me anyway? I'm nothing special."

"You're wrong."

Hailsplash glanced quickly up at him in surprise. "I'm what?"

Raindusk touched her ear with his muzzle. "You are special, Hailsplash," he whispered. "You're special to me."

And in that moment, in the mist of the joy and love she felt, a sudden thought struck her. If she were to never say a word to anybody about what she'd witnessed, then her brother, Raindusk, and even Iceheart wherever she was-they would all hate her for not trying to warn them. She blinked, feeling stupid from not having thought of it before. No matter what she did, someone was going to get hurt. But the worst choice would be to stay silent because everything she knew and loved would fall and crumble before her eyes.

So Hailsplash knew with utter certainty what she had to do.

But how?

"Hailsplash?" Raindusk asked with a wounded expression. She realized he had mistaken her silence for disapproval of his feelings. She took a deep breath and looked his straight in the eye. _StarClan give me strength._

"Raindusk…I have something to tell you."

**Ta-da! I liked writing this chapter a lot and I had fun creating a romance between these two. I think they make a cute couple, don't you? Lol Please review and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 21: Cynical Irony

**130 reviews! You guys are so absolutely amazing, I swear. Now, without further ado, here are the comments:**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: That IS funny! HailxRain…I didn't even notice that lol. And don't worry, Hailsplash is a major role in the story so there'll be plenty involving her.**

**Spottedfire7: I like her name as well. It just seems to…fit, you know? And yeah, most everybody seems to hate him.**

**Rainy1212: Heehee…. :D get your tissues ready….LOL**

**Quadethepeanutbutter: Lol good to know that one of the side effects of my story is that it induces vomiting. XD and also, I'll leave the response from the PM at the end of this chapter (:**

**CheyRaye: I honestly have no clue about who's gonna die. Just taking it one chapter at a time and we'll see what happens. :P**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: you know, I was rereading that chapter and I actually realized that there was some resemblance to that! :D :D :D Didn't mean to make it look like I stole it lol. I just needed to get the drama ball rolling again.**

**This might be kind of a slower chapter, but it's also when something really big happens. ^-^ So, read on!**

Echowing shivered as the harsh, freezing breeze cut through her wispy fur all the way down to her bones. Leaf-fall had officially ended and leaf-bare took no time letting the cats know what was in store for them. Most trees were now just skinny remains of the lush beauty they once were and a soft layer of snow coated the ground. Her paws were now permanently numb with cold no matter how many times she tucked them under her when she went to sleep.

The quarter moon that had appeared on the night of her silent warrior vigil now hung low and full across the treetops and the stars of Silverpelt were beginning to glimmer down. Echowing paced back and forth in the center of the clearing, trying to warm herself up. Her Clanmates were also continuously moving, though she knew Ivypetal and the Elders were tucked firmly into their cozy nests away from the frigid air.

Earlier, Mouseclaw had been complaining about his stiff joints and Goldenmist suggested they not attend tonight's Gathering. Needless to say, the grumpy old tom had been more than willing to sacrifice a night of walking in chilly air for one of resting in his warm nest.

"Brrrr…" Rowanstrike chattered as he padded up to the creamy she-cat. His fur was fluffed up against the cold but his eyes held a soft warm glow that Echowing somehow felt all the way to her frozen paws and tail tip. "When's Hawkstar going to announce the cats that are going tonight?"

She shrugged, glancing at her father's den. "I don't know but I hope it's soon. I feel like I'm becoming part of this stupid snow!" She shook her pelt for emphasis and multiple flakes drifted off.

A purr rumbled through his body as he pressed against her to conserve warmth. She leaned against him and twined their tails together. They stood like that for a moment and she closed her eyes thinking, _I could stay like this forever._

Only she couldn't.

Echowing let out a small sigh and pulled back from the ginger tom even though she wanted nothing more than to bury her muzzle in his sturdy shoulder. He blinked down at her and she noticed frozen drops of water hanging from his whiskers and dragging them down. She let out a _mrr_ow of laughter and flicked him on the muzzle. She then spotted Hawkstar emerging from his den and bounding down to the clearing.

"Come on, droopy-whiskers, let's go see who's going to the Gathering," she meowed, racing to where her father stood.

"ThunderClan!" the tabby tom called. "The cats going to the Gathering tonight will be Petalstream, Littlewhisker, Echowing, Tinyfeather, Stormstripe, Rowanstrike, Dustclaw, Hollyfrost, Fishleap, Iceheart, Furzebelly, and Forestfur."

Echowing felt a thrill of excitement course through her. Tonight was going to be her first Gathering as a full warrior! Her tail curled up in anticipation and she could hardly keep herself from bouncing forward like a kit.

"We're leaving," Hawkstar announced and, after gathering his cats with a sweep of his tail, led them through the forest and towards the path to the island.

As Rowanstrike settled into a conversation with Dustclaw, Echowing dropped back to walk next to Tinyfeather. Her silver friend had been strangely quiet lately and she was getting a bit concerned. Tonight though, Tinyfeather looked more in despair than ever with her shoulders hunched against the biting wind and her slow pawsteps.

"Hey," Echowing murmured, matching the silver she-cat's sluggish pace. "You look as if you've just seen a fox eat a kit or something. What's wrong?"

Tinyfeather flinched slightly. "Nothing," she replied too quickly. Echowing's green eyes narrowed curiously.

"You know you can tell me right?" she asked. "Even if it's about-" here she lowered her voice- "Blackfrost."

"What makes you think it's about that?" her friend hissed sharply, glaring at her from her blue eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

Echowing blinked in surprise. "Oh-kay…" she answered slowly, confused at this sudden outburst of anger. "If you don't want to talk about it-"

"I don't." And with that Tinyfeather sprinted forward to catch up with the rest of their Clanmates leaving a dumbfounded she-cat in her wake.

Echowing could only shake her head in shock. _StarClan help me, I'll never understand forbidden loves._

**0-0-0**

When the ThunderClan cats arrived at the dead tree that served as the only entrance and exit to and from the island, Echowing leaped up onto it and easily made her way across. She jumped to the sandy round on the other end and cast a triumphant glance at the tree bridge. Even though it was silly, the small victory of conquering her fear of the water sent a nice glow through her.

"Echowing, come on!" Forestfur called and she realized she was still standing by the shore like a mouse-brain while everyone else was already heading deeper into the island.

"Coming!" she meowed. She padded quickly to where her former mentor stood waiting for her and together they entered the thin trees. "Forestfur, do you think Crowstar is going to be there? Or Shadestar?"

The black she-cat was no more than a shadow of the night as they made their way towards the center. "I highly doubt Crowstar is going to be there, seeing as RiverClan hasn't come in moons. And as for Shadestar, well, to come would just be like asking to get ripped apart by WindClan," she answered after a thoughtful pause.

Echowing nodded. "I hope neither of them comes."

"The balance of peace must be restored but I don't think that time is going to come anytime soon," Forestfur meowed softly, glancing up at the sky to where the moon shone.

A thorn pierced Echowing's conscious and she winced slightly. _It's me that has to restore the peace,_ she thought, feeling a strange sense of loneliness at the thought. She was the only one that could stop Crowstar before all the Clans fell to ruin, the one StarClan themselves had chosen to save them all. _No pressure though._

The tress thinned out and the two she-cats entered the clearing. Echowing let out a breath of relief when she realized that only WindClan and ThunderClan were there at the moment. She hoped it stayed that way because she was sure she wouldn't be able to stop herself from clawing Crowstar's or Shadestar's eyes out.

Swallowstar sat on one of the highest branches of the great oak, shifty eyes flickering over the clearing as if he wasn't sure who to trust anymore. The attack had left WindClan weak and Echowing knew they had lost their elders and a warrior while everyone else suffered major scars. The gray tabby leader's ear was completely shredded and even from down below she could tell that the wound on his shoulder had not completely healed.

"Hawkstar!" Swallowstar called, rising to his paws in greeting.

The ThunderClan leader climbed swiftly up the huge tree and settled down on the branch opposite of the tom. "Greetings, Swallowstar," he replied, his sharp eyes effectively assessing the wounds the WindClan leader still had. "How is WindClan?"

Swallowstar said something that Echowing couldn't hear so she turned back to the crowd of cats and left the two leaders to their discussion. She spotted Tinyfeather talking animatedly with Foxleaf, her tail making dramatic sweeping motions as she described something, and she felt a twinge of envy. So Tinyfeather could talk freely with a cat from a different Clan but not with a friend from her own Clan? She shoved away the thought, guilty for thinking of such a thing. Tinyfeather could talk with whoever she wanted.

"Echowing!"

The creamy warrior turned when Iceheart called her name and saw the white she-cat sitting with Bluepool, WindClan's Medicine Cat. She padded to where the two were settled and dipped her head respectfully to the blue-gray she-cat.

"Oh you don't need to do that," Bluepool meowed, rolling her eyes in amusement. "I was just telling Iceheart here that I saw how you tried to save Featherpool and Littlewhisker and that was very brave of you."

Echowing dropped her gaze to her paws and shrugged uncomfortably. Why did it seem as if everyone was always praising her for something any other cat would have done in a heartbeat as well?

"I miss her too, you know," Bluepool continued softly. "She was a great Medicine Cat and no one could ask for a better ally or friend."

Iceheart nodded her agreement, blue eyes sorrowful. "But she's watching over us in StarClan now, I'm sure of it."

"I bet she has all the mice she can eat in StarClan." Echowing tried to purr but it got stuck in her throat.

"Oh yes," Bluepool mewed wistfully. "She'll never have to be hungry again."

"So, how's WindClan doing?" she asked quickly, not so subtly changing the subject.

Bluepool blinked but easily shifted topics without question. "Leaf-bare has not been too kind so far," she murmured. "It almost never stops snowing and most of the rabbits are in their dens almost all the time. But we'll survive, as we always have. How's ThunderClan?"

"Not much better. The prey has all but vanished and there is a constant layer of snow on the ground. I don't think it can get much worse than it is now. I hope so anyway." Echoing shifted on her paws to try and create heat. "I wish Hawkstar would start the Gathering already; tonight isn't exactly the best night to be lingering."

Iceheart cocked her head to the side slightly and sniffed the air. "So ShadowClan has decided to come after all," she muttered darkly.

Prickled with shock, Echowing whipped her head towards the tress and could see the movement of cats emerging out of them. The scent of ShadowClan reached her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose at the horrible odor. She squinted and could just make out the dark form of Shadestar as he stood at the top of the small slope.

The ShadowClan warriors slowly followed their leader as the warily made their way down in the clearing where the other two Clans were. Hisses sprung from every WindClan cat and even some ThunderClan cats as Shadestar clawed his way up the oak tree and settled on a branch just below the two leaders.

Swallowstar leaped to his paws and glared down at the tom. "You have some nerve bringing your Clan to the Gathering," he growled, claws sliding out. Echowing could see how hard he was trying to control himself.

Shadestar flicked an ear dismissively. "It's a night of peace, Swallowstar," he drawled almost lazily. "Surely you do not want to anger StarClan, do you?"

"You have no right to talk about peace!" The yowl came from Breezewater who was on her paws with her fur bristling. "If you honor StarClan, you would never have conspired with RiverClan to attack us!"

"Shadestar," Hawkstar interjected coldly. "I would advise you to leave before this escalates into something worse."

"Is that a threat?" Graystorm shouted from the tree roots. "Come down here then and prove just how strong you are!"

Dustclaw pushed his way forward through the crowd. "If you want a fight, you can have one," he snarled, crouching down and preparing to spring.

Graystorm's eyes gleamed and with a yowl he collided with the ThunderClan warrior in a tumbled of claws and caterwauls. Swallowstar didn't even wait before throwing himself at Shadestar and the two fell down to the base of the tree in a writhing heap. Before Echowing knew it, every ShadowClan warrior was engaged in some type of skirmish or fight with a WindClan cat, ThunderClan cat, or both. Her heart was pounding rapidly when she suddenly spotted a pale gray ShadowClan tom holding down Poppyheart of WindClan. Without hesitating, she rushed forward and crashed into the tom, sending him sprawling across the ground.

The ShadowClan warrior leapt to his paws and she turned to face him. With a screech, he threw himself at her with claws outstretched and she barely dodged away in time. She lashed out and yowled with pleasure as her thorn sharp claws connected with his hind leg, creating a shallow gash. Just as she was about to leap at him, a voice stopped her.

"ENOUGH!"

The entire clearing froze at Hawkstar's sharp command. Echowing looked up at her father standing on the highest branch with the fain starlight shinning down on his pelt.

"Look at the moon," he yowled, lashing his tail. "StarClan is furious at us for disrupting a Gathering like this!" She glanced up and saw that he was right; the moon was completely obscured by the clouds. Hawkstar scowled down at the cats below. "This Gathering is over. Collect your Clans and leave."

Shadestar broke out of Swallowstar's grip and shouted, "ShadowClan, to me!" With a sweep of his tail, he turned and led the way out of the clearing while the cats left behind called out jeers and taunts as they disappeared.

"And don't come back!" a WindClan cat shouted; Echowing could see who it was. The rest of the calling slowly died down until there was only a silence that was so loud in her ears she wanted to cover them with her paws. It was the type of silence that screamed _what do we do now?_

Hawkstar cleared his throat and abruptly slid down the tree trunk until he stood on the ground in front of Swallowstar. "You should not have let him provoke you like that." He was talking quietly but Echowing was close enough so that she could hear as the other cats began to murmur between themselves.

"Did you think I was just going to stand there and stay silent when the cat who attacked my Clan acted as if nothing was wrong?" Swallowstar was shaking and she knew he was struggling to keep his anger in check. "He's the reason three of my cats died!"

Hawkstar sent him a sharp look of warning. "No," he answered in a low voice that Echowing strained to hear. "He is just _part _of the reason they died. Crowstar was part of it too, remember? And besides, did it ever occur to you that maybe Shadestar wanted you to react tonight? Think, Swallowstar. He's trying to get you to make the first move."

"Why would he do that?" Swallowstar exclaimed, bewildered.

Hawkstar shrugged. "I don't know but I have a feeling him and Crowstar are planning something. But I have no idea what it might be."

As they continued their discussion, Echowing scanned the crowd to try and find Tinyfeather to ask her if Blackfrost had told her anything about a plan Shadestar might have had. She looked at every cat but none of them was the pretty narrow one of her friend. She walked along the edge of the clearing, the wind picking up and sending a hard tremor through her. _Hawkstar is absolutely mad to keep us waiting here any longer!_

However, along with the breeze, Tinyfeather's familiar scent reached her and Echowing turned to follow it deeper into the island. She swerved around a bush of pointy thorn and went around a little bend before she spotted the silver warrior sitting by herself with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Echowing deliberately stepped on a hard leaf so that Tinyfeather would know that she was there.

Her friend's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her paws looking guilty about something. "Echowing! W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Echowing replied, narrowing her eyes as Tinyfeather looked everywhere but at her. "Why are you sitting way out here by yourself when the Gathering isn't even completely over yet?"

Tinyfeather shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but failing. "No reason exactly…"

Echowing stepped forward, squinting at her friend worriedly. Obviously something was seriously bothering her. "What is it Tinyfeather? And don't try to hand me that mouse-dung about you being perfectly fine because something is on your mind."

Without any warning Tinyfeather let out a sudden small wail and crumpled onto the ground, staring aguishly at her paws. "I can't tell you Echowing," she whispered, sinking into herself. "I can't…"

Concerned, the creamy she-cat raced quickly forward and lay down next to the dejected warrior. "You can tell me, Tinyfeather. Please, I want to help."

"There's no way you can help me. It's already done."

"What is?"

Tinyfeather locked gazes with her and Echowing saw fear and something else she couldn't name in the blue depths of her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was remorseful and flat as she whispered, "I'm expecting kits."

Echowing sucked in a sharp breath of frigid air, staring at Tinyfeather with eyes as wide as moons. There was, she knew, no question who the father was. "Tinyfeather…" she breathed.

Tinyfeather nodded despondently. "What am I going to do?" she cried, her voice quivering. "They can't find out of everything will be ruined!"

Echowing sat silent for a moment, her thoughts whirling around in her head as she tried to think of something. "Then they won't find out," she answered finally. The solution was so simple and easy in her eyes. At Tinyfeather's confused look she explained "They won't find out because neither of us will tell them. A queen has the right to stay quiet about who her mate is so that's what you'll do."

"But doesn't it seem like that'll make it even more suspicious?" Tinyfeather argued.

"Look, the only other option is to tell them about you and Blackfrost so unless you want all of ThunderClan and ShadowClan discovering your secret, this is the only way," she insisted. "And besides, think of your kits. If someone knew they were only half ThunderClan…you know how some of our Clanmates aren't the most understanding cats."

After a moment Tinyfeather nodded slowly, looking slightly less fearful than she had a moment ago. "Alright, Echowing. This stays between us."

"Does Blackfrost…?" She let the question hang there.

"No, not yet. I tried to tell him tonight but they left so fast I could hardly say more than 'I need to talk to you' before he had to go." Tinyfeather rested her head on her paws. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this Echowing."

Echowing pressed against her comfortingly and looked up at the moon that hung surrounded by multiple stars. "You're not putting me through anything," she assured her. "I'm sticking by you because I choose to, not because I have to."

Tinyfeather let out a weary sigh. "Thanks Echowing."

The creamy warrior rose to her paws and nudged her friend with her muzzle. "Come on, let's get back before they wonder what happened to us."

Tinyfeather nodded and got to her paws before the two began to make their way back to where the rest of the cats were still gathered but getting ready to leave. Echowing slipped to the back of the group of ThunderClan cats and found herself next to Iceheart. The white she-cat looked deep in thought and jumped when Echowing said her name.

"Oh Echowing, didn't see you there!"

Echowing broke into a purr. "What's got you so serious looking?"

The cluster of the cats began making their way off the island and Iceheart meowed, "I was just wondering how Hailpaw and Birchpaw were doing. I don't even know if they're warriors now or not because they haven't been to the Gatherings and the last time I saw either one of them was right before I left RiverClan."

They had to stop talking when it was Echowing's turn to cross the tree. The small warrior leapt up and carefully made her way across to the other side. A few moments later Iceheart jumped down beside her and they continued their conversation while padding towards ThunderClan territory.

"Do you miss your Clan?" Echowing asked.

Iceheart cast her a thoughtful glance. "I miss the way it used to be," she responded dryly. "But no, I don't exactly miss it so much as I wish things were different."

Echowing nodded. That, at least, was something she could relate to. Thinking of Tinyfeather pregnant with Blackfrost's kits made her question, "Do you ever regret being a Medicine Cat?"

"No, why would you think that?" the RiverClan she-cat exclaimed in puzzled surprise.

"Didn't you ever want kits or a mate?" She countered the question with another.

Iceheart blinked. "No," she admitted truthfully. "I never doubted that being a Medicine Cat was the destiny StarClan laid out in front of me. I always felt like the cats I treated were like kits to me in a way even though they were just my Clanmates. I guess it's just a matter of perception. Why did this suddenly come up? Are you...with Rowanstrike…are you…?"

"No!" Echowing's pelt heated up with embarrassment and her denial came out more forceful than she'd intended. "No…I'm not expecting kits. Not now and not anytime soon."

Iceheart looked amused. "It's not a crime for a she-cat to want to have kits, you know."

_Even if they're half-Clan? _Their conversation held such irony that Echowing fought back a hysterical _mrr_ow of laughter. StarClan was nothing if not cynical. "I don't even want kits anyway."

"You might be surprised. I've known lots of she-cats who say they don't want kits and then end up expecting some anyway."

Echowing ducked under a low hanging branch and meowed firmly, "I really don't want any."

Iceheart paused and turned to look at her. "And what if Rowanstrike wants a family, Echowing? Could you deny him that just because you don't want one?"

"It's not that I don't want one," she burst out before she could stop herself. "It's just that if I do have kits…I…"

"You're afraid you'll lose them as well, right?" Iceheart prompted gently. "Because you've lost so many already."

Echowing shrugged and looked away, feeling more exposed than ever. "It just seems like every cat I care about dies," she whispered wretchedly.

Iceheart brushed against her. "Then you have to take a look around and realize how much you have left that's still living and breathing. You may not believe it, Echowing, but a lot of your Clanmates care about you. Including me."

Her words reached someplace deep inside the creamy she-cat that had been filled with loneliness ever since Pinepaw had died. She leaned against her friend and let out a loud purr. "Thanks Iceheart."

Iceheart's blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. "Just remember Echowing, you will always be loved no matter what. And don't lose sight of what you want just because it might create a block in the path you're walking. Life is too short to second guess yourself. Take a risk every now and then. You might be surprised with what you find."

"How did you become so wise?" Echowing joked.

Iceheart let out a trill of laughter. "When you've lived as many seasons as I have, you tend to learn a few things."

And as she glanced up towards the moon, Echowing realized that her Medicine Cat friend was right. Life was all about taking chances and taking risks. Like hurling oneself off a cliff, not knowing if the fall was long or short, or if anything was waiting at the bottom.

She just hoped there would be someone strong and loyal beside her then, unhesitant when the time came to take that final plunge with her into the unknown that awaited them from below.

**TINYFEATHER'S EXPECTING! *gasp* what's going to happen? Will the secret stay hidden forever? Will the kits have to choose between ThunderClan and ShadowClan? You'll just have to wait and find out! **

And here's the response to Quadethepeanutbutter's PM:

**I'm so glad that this story could be so inspirational to you! And just tell me when you posted the first chapter because then I'll advertise it in an author's note in one of my chapters. :) If you don't finish it during this story, I'll certainly promote it in my next one that I'm going to be writing. I would be honored to give you advise if you want it! Now, about your description:**

**'Sothyeno is a rogue and her father was killed by Thunderclan. Now shes out for revenge. At the same time evil Redstar leads his band of rogues to do the same thing.'**

**You might want to add some more description during the first part such as "Sothyeno is a rouge struggling to survive ever since her father was brutally attacked and killed by ThunderClan." or something like that. And I'm a bit confused with the last part. Clan does Redstar lead and why does he have a band of rogues? And what is going to do that's the "same thing"? **

**Hope this helped a bit. If you want any more advice, just PM me. **

**~Starr**


	24. Chapter 22: Warning

**Ok, not much to say here, just that the action is going to start very soon. If it doesn't start this chapter, it's most definitely going to be the next. And also, I highly doubt this story is going to be more than 30 chapters since I write such long ones, maybe 31 if I put in an epilogue. So right now we're on chapter 22 and I think I have an idea of how I'm going to end this. :D Well, anyway, on to the comments!**

**Guest: Even though you reviewed for chapter one instead of chapter 23 (well, actually 21 but whatever), I'll still reply. I know what you mean, so many of those stories end where the kits find out they're half-Clan and then it's so predictable what happens. I know what I'm going to do with Tinyfeather and Blackfrost so you'll just have to continue reading to find out!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: WOW that was probably the longest review you've ever left! :P Actually, when I first began this story, I had it in my mind that Pinepaw would be in love with Tinyfeather but she wouldn't love him but he would accept the kits as his own and all that crap. Then, I realized how utterly predictable that would be so I decided against it. I mean, he's still in love with her but of course he's dead so….:\ As for Echowing, I do not plan on Rowanstrike getting with another she-cat if she says no to wanting kits. It would just be completely unexpected and ridiculous and make the story drag out too much and like I said at the beginning, I really only want to make it 30 or 31 chapters. So if you were expecting that kind of drama, sorry. Lol And just go on my favorite's list, there's about 200 favorited stories and I recommend them all to you. :3**

**Quadethepeanutbutter: Ohhh….that makes much more sense lol. And you're welcome. Cool, you're coming to America? Where is it that you live? (:**

**Butterfly hat flies at dawn: LOL, we'll see….**

**Spottedfire7: Yeah, I don't think she is either. I mean come on; it's just a stupid Code. Lol :P**

**Mossflower32: Aw, why thank you!**

**Whitewarrior101: I'll try to, don't worry. :D I have the ending mostly planned out in my head so this story should be done very soon if I can get myself to write. Oh and thank you very much. **

**Okay, readers, bear with me while I try to get some action in here. (:**

"Ugh, I hate Leaf-bare!" Tanglewhisper groaned, clawing at the scrawny meat on the squirrel he and Rowanstrike were sharing. "There's never any good fresh-kill to eat."

"Well unless you want to go ask ShadowClan if they could share some of their prey with us, you'll have to deal with this," Echowing meowed, swallowing a particularly stringy mouthful of a vole she had barely managed to catch. She pushed the small prey towards Tinyfeather and the silver she-cat bent her head to take a bite.

"No, I'd ask Swallowstar," commented Rowanstrike as he licked his jaws to try and catch any traces of squirrel that were stuck on his muzzle. "I'm not fond of rabbit but any prey is better than no prey. Plus, he won't claw our ears off if we ask for a little food."

Tanglewhisper let out an amused purr. "Since when have you ever tried rabbit?"

The ginger tom waved his tail dismissively even though he'd been caught in his lie. "That's not the point, brother. "

"Then, pray tell, what is the point?" Echowing asked as she licked her paw and ran it over her ear.

Rowanstrike shrugged. "Well, there really isn't much of a point to be honest. It just sounded like something good to say at the moment. Oh hush you two!" he added when he noticed Tanglewhisper and Echowing exchange a humorous glance.

"We're not talking though," the brown tom pointed out.

Rowanstrike muttered something unintelligible and then turned to his sister who had been quiet up till now. "Tinyfeather, what's with the silence? You've always been one to voice your thoughts."

"I'm just tired…" Tinyfeather mewed, not looking up from the fresh-kill.

Tanglewhisper nodded. "These extra hunting patrols have made everyone exhausted," he agreed.

"I don't know why Hawkstar's making us continuously hunt. It's not like there's much prey left out there anyway." Rowanstrike nudged the remains of the squirrel in disappointment. "And what is left is barely enough for three mouthfuls."

Echowing couldn't help but agree even though she knew her father was just trying to make sure every cat got something to eat. He had even given up some of his meals and when she had tried to confront him about it he'd said, "Only after my cats have had something to eat will I take anything for myself." He was not the only cat who was giving up what little fresh-kill they could eat. Fishleap had started giving some of his to Ivypetal whose stomach was now heavy with unborn kits and Hollyfrost had taken her share to the Elders. Tinyfeather had wanted to do the same as well but Echowing soon reminded her about her own kits and the she-cat had reluctantly agreed.

A half-moon had passed since the Gathering and Echowing knew the tonight would be when Littlewhisker and Iceheart would travel to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan. She hoped they would have good news when they came back because she was lost as to why Crowstar had been so silent lately. She knew he was planning something and she prayed that StarClan would give them something to help them try and figure out what was going to happen.

"Echowing?" Tanglewhisper's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and realized he and Rowanstrike were staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rowanstrike answered. "You just kind of spaced there for a moment."

Echowing got abruptly to her paws and with a hasty "See you later" she padded quickly to the ferns that marked the Medicine Cat den. She pushed her way inside and the strong scent of herbs made her sneeze. Littlewhisker poked his head out from behind the rock that held the herbs and exclaimed, "Echowing, what are you doing in here?"

She walked up to him and noticed that he had a bit of a green leaf hanging from his chin but she ignored it. "Is Iceheart in here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back preparing herself some traveling herbs to eat before we go," the small tom replied, turning back to his sorting.

She mumbled her thanks and slipped into the back of the den where Iceheart sat. The white she-cat was muttering under her breath as she hooked a claw through a leaf and cocked her head when Echowing entered.

"I'm surprised you're here," Iceheart meowed, sending a glance at her over her shoulder.

Echowing trotted forward, trying not to step on any of the carefully laid out leaves. "I wanted to ask you if you've heard anything from StarClan recently."

Iceheart swiveled her head around and locked her gaze with the warrior. "Why would you ask me that? Shouldn't you be asking your actual Medicine Cat?"

Echowing sighed. "You know why I'm asking you Iceheart. Littlewhisker knows Crowstar's no good but he doesn't understand just how evil he is. I'm asking you because you know what he is capable of as well as I do but I need to know if StarClan has shared anything with you. The fate of the Clans could be hanging in the air if we don't find out exactly what he's planning!"

Iceheart narrowed her blue eyes. "You don't think I know that? I haven't heard a word from our ancestors and it's killing me. That's why I need to go to the Moonpool tonight because I think that's the only way I can speak with them now."

"Why are they being so silent though?" Echowing growled in frustration, her tail twitching. "Don't they see what's happening to the Clans?"

"I don't know any more than you do." Her friend frowned and stared at the herbs as if they could somehow hold all the answers they needed. "But what I do know is that everything our ancestors do, they do it for a reason."

Echoing blinked in disbelief. "So what you're saying is that StarClan is silent because they're trying to let us figure it out on our own?" she asked, incredulous. "But that's the most mouse-brained thing I've ever heard!"

Iceheart pinned her with a look of warning. "StarClan works in mysterious ways, Echowing, many of which we will never understand. The point is to not lose faith just because they speak in riddles and chose when and not to speak with us."

"I can't believe they'd just stand by and watch the Clans fall and not do anything to try and stop it," Echowing snapped. "They'd rather watch us fail then try and interfere."

"Do not act as if you know everything about StarClan," Iceheart advised. "We don't know what they are thinking or planning to do. All we can do is not lose faith."

Echowing snorted and stalked out of the Medicine Cat den, her paws itching in irritation. Faith. _They're not exactly giving me much reason to have any of it lately. _She stormed furiously over to a tree and sat down hard on her haunches a little way away from it. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the soft snow beneath her. No matter what Iceheart told her, she just could wrap her head around the fact that StarClan seemed to be abandoning them in their time of need.

Suddenly, multiple pawsteps thundered against the ground and the cats in the clearing raised their heads in surprise as Adderflight, Windfur, and Dawnfeather poured into the camp. The tortoiseshell tom raised his voice in a yowl. "Hawkstar!"

Hawkstar raced forward and skidded to a halt in front of his warriors while Echowing and her Clanmates gathered closer to hear. Petalstream worriedly padded up to stand next to the leader. "What's wrong?" he demanded, casting a glance at the entrance to see if someone was attacking them.

"We were hunting by the ShadowClan border and Dawnfeather saw a dead mouse on our side of the border covered in ShadowClan scent," Windfur explained with wide eyes.

"They've been hunting on our territory!" Adderflight growled, tail lashing. By now, even the Elders were out of their den listening to the report the warrior made.

"We have to attack them to show them not to mess with our prey!" Dustclaw called from the back of the group. Several shouts of agreement rose up to meet him but Hawkstar raised his tail for silence.

"Something doesn't seem right though," he meowed, eyes narrowed in concentration. "You said the prey was left on our side of the border?"

Adderflight blinked. "What does that have to do with anything? We need to teach them a lesson or else they'll think they can hunt on our territory whenever they want to!"

"We don't have any prey to spare, Hawkstar," Jaypath interjected, glancing worriedly at Ivypetal who was leaning on Fishleap's shoulder.

"But why would ShadowClan kill a mouse of ours and not take it back to their own camp to eat?" Echowing protested. Something about the whole thing seemed off. "Surely they are suffering from lack of food just as we are."

Petalstream nodded slightly. "It does seem a bit strange," she admitted.

Adderflight looked shocked as he turned to Echowing. "Are you proposing that we do nothing then?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," she defended herself. "But don't you think it's even a little bit weird that they had the perfect chance to get free fresh-kill to feed their Clan and they didn't take it?"

Hawkstar looked at her in approval before directing his words to the tom. "Echowing's right, it seems too strange that ShadowClan would just leave free prey."

"So what, we're not going to attack?" Dustclaw asked in bafflement. "We're just going to let them get away with this?"

"No," Hawkstar explained. "We're not going to attack. But," he pressed on through the cries of outrage. "I am going to visit ShadowClan and inform Shadestar about this because he might not know what his warriors are doing."

_Yeah, and hedgehogs fly, _Echowing thought but didn't say. She knew her Clanmates were thinking the same thing from their exchanged glances of skepticism but none voiced their thoughts. She had a feeling Shadestar knew exactly what was going on and had probably told his warriors to do it.

"Who are you taking?" Sunwhisper called out.

The tabby leader scanned the faces of his cats and answered, "Littlewhisker I want you to come with me so that Shadestar knows this isn't an attack. I'll also take Whitepelt and Sandfur."

"But Hawkstar, I have to leave for the Moonpool soon," Littlewhisker reminded him, green eyes apologetic.

The ThunderClan leader blinked as if he'd completely forgotten about that. "Oh. Right. Okay, then Echowing, you'll come with us."

"Me?" she echoed.

"No offense, but you're the size of an apprentice so that should make Shadestar lower his guard a bit," her father meowed gently.

Echowing sniffed and tried not to be insulted. Besides, if it would help get answers out of Shadestar, she guessed Hawkstar was right about her size. _Still, he didn't have to say that in front of the whole Clan,_ she thought miserably. Her size was always a sore subject for her.

"When are you leaving then?" Petalstream questioned.

Hawkstar glanced at up and nodded when he saw that it was just a little bit past sunhigh. "We'll go right now." Without wasting any time, he began to head towards the entrance with Whitepelt and Sandfur behind him. Before she could follow, her three friends bounded up to her and blocked her path.

"Promise you'll tell us everything that happens?" Tanglewhisper meowed excitedly.

"Yeah," Tinyfeather repeated. "Everything, please."

Echowing gave her a knowing look and nodded to all three of them before dashing to catch up with the rest of the patrol. When they were out in the forest Hawkstar led them to the ShadowClan border and the air was crackled with anticipation as they settled down just on their side of the border to wait for a passing patrol.

Whitepelt stalked up and down the length of the scent mark, tail twitching in impatience, while Sandfur sat staring at the pine trees that marked the beginning of ShadowClan territory. Hawkstar arranged himself in a crouch with his eyes half closed as he tried to soak up as much heat as he could from the sun.

Meanwhile, Echowing could hardly sit still. Nervous and full of expectant apprehension, the small warrior started to sharpen her claws on of the shorter ThunderClan trees. It felt good to let out all her pent up emotions and she sliced them down the bark until she had made multiple grooves in it that satisfied her.

Finally, after waiting for what felt like seasons, movement on the other side of the border alerted them of an upcoming patrol. Sandfur sprang to his paws and Hawkstar rose to stand at the front of their small group. Whitepelt and Echowing stood to his right side and she braced herself for whatever was going to happened.

Out of the shaded area came three full sized warriors and a smaller tom that she figured was an apprentice. The leader of the patrol, a molted brown tom with an irregular sized fang, drew his tail up and they halted. Echowing thought the tom looked distinctly familiar but she couldn't be sure where'd she'd seen him before.

"Well, well, well, what's ThunderClan doing on our territory?" the stocky warrior sneered.

Hawkstar dipped his head. "Greetings Snakefang, we mean no harm and as you can see we are on our side of the border."

Echowing then recognized him: he was one of the warriors she had met on her first day of being an apprentice. From what her memory told her of that first and only encounter, she highly disliked him.

When Snakefang didn't reply, Hawkstar continued. "I need to speak with Shadestar."

"Why?" the smaller dark brown apprentice demanded, fur bristling. "Are you planning to attack?"

"Hush Talonpaw!" a gray she-cat snapped. Talonpaw stepped back but sent daggers across the border with his eyes.

"He does have a good point though," Snakefang growled. "How do we know this isn't an attack?"

_Yeah, because four cats can definitely take on a whole Clan and expect to come out alive._

Talonpaw swiveled his head to scowl at her and she realized that she had accidentally spoken her thoughts out loud. His eyes flashed tauntingly. "You look like a kit," he stated bluntly.

Echowing just rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. "So I've been told," she muttered dryly, knowing there was no use to brag that she actually was a warrior unlike _some_ cats.

Hawkstar shot her a look as if he knew what she was thinking and then faced Snakefang once again. "Please, I just need to speak with Shadestar. I swear on StarClan we are not here to stage an attack on your Clan."

"What do you need to speak with him about?" the gray pelted she-cat demanded, fur rising along her spine.

Hawkstar raised his chin and squared his shoulders. "That is between me and Shadestar, not his warriors."

The cats huddled in a loose group and talked quietly together for a moment before Snakefang waved his tail. "Very well," he hissed. "But you will walk in the middle and if any of you raise a claw, we will fight back."

The tabby leader dipped his head. "I wouldn't have expected any less of you." He motioned for his three warriors to follow him as he stepped over the border and made his way to the ShadowClan cats. Hawkstar stood at the front with Echowing just slightly behind while Sandfur and Whitepelt protected them from the back. The four ShadowClan cats surrounded them and then they began making their way through the icky territory.

Loose mud squished under her pads and Echowing felt exposed with very little trees around her. _How do they live like this? _she thought repulsively as she tried in vain to flick the sticky dirt off her paws. She was going to have to scrub them on a rock or something to get the feeling of the caked mud off. Already she missed the well-worn paths in the forest and the sandy dirt that never grew muddy even when it rained really heard.

"Keep up," Talonpaw hissed when she stopped yet again to flick off the disgusting mud.

She made a face at his back but finally gave up and tried to ignore the mud. After a while, the scent of ShadowClan cats grew increasingly stronger and Echowing figured they were getting close to the camp. Her thoughts were confirmed when Snakefang led the way through a thorny entrance and into a wide clearing.

Cats were sprawled out everywhere, eating fresh-kill or talking with one another. Many of the heads turned in their direction when they came into view and some leapt to their paws, backs arched threateningly.

"Wait here," Snakefang told them before bounding away to a large den that she guessed was Shadestar's.

By now, almost every cat had come out to see what all the commotion about. Some leered and spat at them while others just looked curious. All the while though, Hawkstar just sat on his haunches and didn't show any sign of hearing what the ShadowClan cats were shouting at him.

"Why don't you go back to your flea infested forest, you scrawny ThunderClan cats?"

"Is that all the warriors you could spare, Hawkstar? Because the rest are all starved to death?"

"Warriors? Look at that one, she looks like a kit!"

At this last jeer, Echowing snapped her head around and narrowed her eyes at the speaker, a white tom with gray ears. His green eyes gleamed with reproach and she knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her. With a fierce show of will, she just flicked an ear dismissively and turned her back to the tom even though inside she was steaming with anger. Sandfur cast her a sympathetic glance but she didn't want his pity. _Don't stoop to their level, Echowing _she told herself over and over again._ Keep your cool._

Finally (finally!), Snakefang emerged out of the leader's den followed by the dark furred form of Shadestar. The warrior held back as his leader stalked right up to Hawkstar.

"What do you want?" he growled, not even bothering with pleasantries.

Hawkstar dipped his head. "Greetings, Shadestar. I have come to speak with you."

Shadestar waved his tail. "Then speak."

Her father narrowed his amber eyes slightly. "I was hoping it would be in private," he meowed tersely.

"Whatever you have to say to me will be said in front of my Clan," the ShadowClan leader replied and his voice left no room for argument.

Hawkstar tilted his head forward a bit, acknowledging the other tom. "Very well then. Today a warrior of mine found a dead mouse on our territory and it was covered in ShadowClan scent."

"Are you accusing me of stealing your prey?" The dark tom's fur didn't even bristle at the accusation nor did he look surprised. Echowing's suspicions were then confirmed that the leader had indeed known about the prey stealing.

Hawkstar shook his head slightly. "No, Shadestar, because I am giving you the benefit of the doubt that you knew nothing of it. However, this is a warning to you and your Clan that you stop hunting on ThunderClan territory."

Shadestar leaned forward, eyes challenging. "And if we don't?" he spat.

Hawkstar didn't even blink, just replied simply, "Then we will be forced to attack to protect and defend our borders. But it doesn't have to come to that as long as you keep your cats on your own territory from now on."

Without waiting for a reply, Hawkstar turned on his paws and padded towards the entrance of the clearing with his head held high and the three warriors following. Echowing looked around one last time to see if she could locate Blackfrost but he was nowhere to be found.

"Tallfeather, Tigerfur," she heard Shadestar meow. "Follow them and make sure they get out of our territory."

A white she-cat with a long black stripe down her back and a gray tom with brown paws slipped out into the pine forest after them. Hawkstar glanced back and sighed. "This is not necessary you know."

"Shadestar's orders," the tom growled, padding on the left of the ThunderClan cats while the she-cat walked on the right.

They went on in tense silence until they arrived at the border. Echowing couldn't help herself and she bounded across the scent line and arched her back against one of the oak trees. When all four cats were on ThunderClan territory, Hawkstar turned to face the two warriors.

"I hope it does not come to a battle," he murmured respectfully. The two cats said nothing and disappeared back into the dark shaded area of the pine trees.

"I don't know why you try, Hawkstar," Sandfur commented as they began to make their way back to camp. "You know Shadestar would never have heard you out."

The old leader shrugged and his tail hung low to the ground. Echowing pressed reassuringly against him as he replied heavily, "I just wish he had more sense to realize that not everything has to end in a fight; especially when it's leaf-bare."

"Shadestar is set in his ways," Whitepelt muttered. "All we can do is protect the Clan and defend our territory when it needs to be."

Hawkstar nodded and glanced up at the sky, amber eyes troubled. "Though I fear one day there will be too much bloodshed that even StarClan cannot wash away. "

"So are we going to attack ShadowClan?" Echowing questioned, paws itching with adrenaline.

"Yes," her father answered. His tone was flat and lifeless as he continued, "I will tell every cat to get a good night's rest. We will attack tomorrow at dawn."

**Yep, so the next chapter is going to be a great big battle and all that, then there's going to be a few more chapters after that but then that's it! This story is coming to its end and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to make a sequel but there will be another story up shortly after this one is through. I've not decided on the name yet but I'll let you all know. Review, my lovelies. **


	25. Chapter 23: Bloodlust

**Alrighty, let's get this show on the road!**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: Nah, I don't think I'm making one. Partly because I suck at sequels, and the other part is because the idea I have would make much more sense on its own. Sorry ):**

**Mistyflower68: :D I hope I wrote the battle okay…**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: Lol what a coincidence! ^0^ Thank you so much for the idea but I don't think I'm gonna use it…but wouldn't that be a twist, eh? Lol**

**Spottedfire7: I know, they're the best. **

**Guest: D'aww, thanks! I hope you can check out my next story I'm gonna write…don't have a name yet but oh well!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Actually…it wasn't. :D You'll find out soon enough though!**

**Graymist: She's about the same size, maybe a tiny bit bigger, than Scourge. Yeah…she's one small little kitty. And sorry that chapter bored you… :\ I hope this one's better.**

**Rainy1212: Oh, sorry. :\ didn't mean to lol **

**Quadethepeanutbutter:Ummm…never heard of it. There's a state called Clorado but there's no city that I know of that is name Coloradoe Lol….sorry :\**

**Okay, no more stalling. Here's the 'big chapter' or whatever. I hope I wrote it good….**

Along with the waning moon and dozens of stars, the soft darkness of night brought anxiety and excitement to every cat in ThunderClan. Many were trying to sleep so that they would be fresh and alert when dawn came, but Echowing eventually gave up and softly padded out of the den.

The snow under her paws was soft and for once she relished the piercing cold, hoping it would chase away the many doubts she had. She headed to the bramble entrance where Windfur was sitting still as a stone and guarding the camp. When she slipped up beside the silvery she-cat the older warrior meowed, "Can't sleep?"

Echowing nodded. "It's like I'm a ball of nerves tonight."

Windfur flicked an ear but didn't take her focused eyes off of the forest. "We'll be fine," she murmured reassuringly.

_How can you be so sure? _Echowing thought but didn't ask. Instead, she just nodded once more and went into the quiet forest. Her breath rose in plumes of air as she sighed heavily and started making her way to the lake.

And owl hooted from a nearby tree and Echowing glanced up nervously. For the first time ever the forest didn't appear beautiful or magical to her; it felt dark and foreboding with still trees and the eerie moonlight shinning down. Telling herself that she was imagining things, she picked her way through the forest and arrived at the glittering lake.

Echowing wandered down to the shore and sat down just a little bit away from the edge of the frozen water. A thin layer of ice coated the surface and she figured it wouldn't be long before the whole thing froze over until new-leaf. She settled down with her white paws tucked underneath her and watched the lake but didn't really see it. Her thoughts were occupied by something far more pressing.

The conversation that Hawkstar had with Shadestar earlier in the day came back to her. She recalled the way the ShadowClan leader had almost been…craving a battle and had been daring Hawkstar to start it. And then there was the mouse situation: Why would hungry warriors (of ShadowClan no less!) just leave a perfectly good piece of prey after they had taken the time to sneak over and kill it? She knew she was missing something really important but she couldn't figure out what it could be.

Frustrated, she sank her head down to the ground and glanced up at the stars that held no answers to her many questions. She stared across the lake over to RiverClan territory until her vision blurred and her eyelids fluttered closed as the day's events caught up to her.

Even though she had for sure thought she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, Echowing was out in a heartbeat.

**0-0-0**

Echowing's eyes snapped open as the sounds of the forest waking up reached her ears. She lifted her head, not caring that the fur on the left side of her face was completely flattened, and she blinked blearily as she tried to figure out where she was. Why in the name of StarClan was she by the lake…?

Suddenly she remembered about the upcoming battle and she leapt to her paws. Se spared a little glance at the sky and saw how it was milky and lightening quickly. Dawn.

She whipped around and raced through the awakening forest, low branches snagging at her fur and she stumbled as she tripped over a root. Cursing, she put some weight on her front paw and was relieved when it didn't ache. She continued forward and she burst into the camp just moments later. She scrabbled to a halt, claws scraping against the snow, but ended up losing her footing and she fell forward. She got a face full of snow and she spat it out of her mouth.

Looking up, Echowing saw that almost all the ThunderClan warriors were staring at her and she struggled to get to her paws. She shook her head to get rid of the rest of the snow as humiliation heated her pelt. "Um…sorry," she mumbled.

Hawkstar rolled his eyes in faint amusement but then grew serious as he faced his cats. "Okay, I will lead on patrol and Petalstream you lead the other. The cats in mine will be Whitepelt, Echowing, Rowanstrike, Sunwhisper, and Jaypath. The cats in Petalstream's group will be Tanglewhisper, Windfur, Hollyfrost, Dustclaw, and Forestfur." He took a long look at all the warriors who were in the patrols.

Finally, he stated, "Remember, this is just a warning attack. We are not to seriously injure any of the cats and do not go after kits, queens, or Elders. We just want to scare them enough so that they know who they're messing with. Does everyone understand me?"

Every cat nodded.

"Good, then let's go."

Echowing hastily scanned the clearing n search of Tinyfeather. She spotted the silver she-cat a little ways away by the warriors' den and she saw that her friend's blue eyes were filled with relief at not having to go and fight. No other cat knew about the kits so Tinyfeather had still been eligible to be picked for the attack. It was either sheer luck or the help of StarClan that the warrior didn't have to fight her mate.

Echowing turned around and began to follow her Clanmates out of the entrance and into the forest. She was one of the last cats to leave and was only a little surprised when she saw Rowanstrike waiting for her. She hurried to catch up with him and soon they fell into step with each other.

The whole group of cats made very little noise as they trekked through the lightening forest. Excitement pricked Echowing's paws but there was something else that she was feeling: Apprehensive. It wasn't just the normal jitters she felt before a fight; no, this was something dark, a foreshadowed sense that something just didn't feel right about the whole situation. She suppressed a shiver when a cold feeling crawled down her spine and pressed closer against Rowanstrike.

"Are you okay?" he murmured quietly, glancing at her.

Echowing swallowed hard. "I'm fine," she whispered, wishing it was true. "Just…"

"Just what?"

Why she suddenly needed to tell him this, she had no idea. All she knew was that she couldn't just let it go unsaid before they attacked ShadowClan, though she couldn't say why. "I just want you to know that…I…well, I…"

Rowanstrike's blue gaze softened towards her. "You don't have to say it, Echowing. I already know."

She shook her head. That was just the thing though; she felt a sudden need that she _had _to tell him. "I love you," she whispered, looking up at him.

The ginger tom closed his eyes for a heartbeat and when he opened them again, happiness blazed in the depths. He tenderly touched his nose to her ear and breathed, "I love you too, Echowing. Always have and always will."

Purring, she flicked him with her tail. "Come on then, or else we'll get left behind."

By the time they had caught up to their Clanmates, Hawkstar was standing just a little ways away from the border. "Okay, the cats who are in my patrol follow me and Petalstream will direct the rest of you where to hide until you hear my yowl." He looked around proudly at all his warriors. "Good luck."

Slinking across the border, the brown tabby led the way through the ShadowClan territory. For once, Echowing was glad for the mud under their paws because it helped muffle the sounds of their approach. Keeping to the shadows, the ThunderClan cats cautiously made their way to the thorny entrance that marked the beginning of the camp. With only the smallest flick of his tail, Hawkstar leaped through the entrance and into the clearing, letting out a fierce caterwaul.

Suddenly, multiple cats rushed from every den and threw themselves at the ThunderClan cats. Surprise mingled with shock as countless warriors rained down on the small patrol. Echowing yowled as she was thrown off her feet by a large white tomcat. She rose unsteadily to her paws and tried to clear her head right before the tom rushed her again. She dodged his attack and lashed out with both paws at her side as he passed her. She lunged at him and clawed her way onto his back, pummeling him with her thorn sharp claws.

The tom screeched and shook her off before fleeing with blood dripping down his back. Echowing leapt to her paws and gasped as she took in what was happening. The ShadowClan cats had not been at all surprised when Hawkstar had yowled out. Instead, it seemed as if they had known all along that the ThunderClan cats were coming right then…

However, her train of thought was cut off when she saw a flash of golden fur in her side vision. Just in time, she whirled around and they collided. They rolled around on the ground, Echowing lashing out whenever she could and trying desperately to get out of this cat's firm grip. Finally, they halted with the small creamy warrior underneath her attacker. Echowing struggled but a voice stopped her.

"You will die."

Echowing froze. She knew that voice…but what was it doing in ShadowClan? She slowly raised her eyes and gaped when she saw who was holding her down.

"Sunleaf?" she asked, stupefied. "What in StarClan are you doing here?"

Sunleaf purred and her amber eyes were hard and victorious. "Did you honestly think you could stage a surprise attack on ShadowClan when along we knew what you were doing?"

Echowing's mind was reeling and terror coursed through her. "What do you mean?" she breathed.

"Shadestar knew you would attack today because that had been the plan," Sunleaf hissed, tightening her claws around Echowing's fur. The smaller warrior ground her teeth and forced herself not to flinch. She had to keep Sunleaf distracted just a little bit longer because she also had to figure out what in StarClan was going on.

"W-what plan?"

Sunleaf blinked. "You really are daft aren't you?" she growled. "Crowstar and Shadestar have been planning this for moons, you foolish cat. My leader showed far more patience then Shadestar but together they prevailed. Together they will take over the forest and you and your Clan will be long dead!" Sunleaf raised a paw for a killing blow and Echoing saw her chance.

As hard as she could, she kicked Sunleaf's stomach with her hind legs and the she-cat tumbled off of her and onto the ground. Echowing didn't hesitate; in a moment she was on the RiverClan cat with her teeth clamped tightly around the golden warrior's neck. Sunleaf flailed and struggled but she didn't let go, even when she tasted the harsh tang of blood.

After several long moments, Sunleaf's kicks grew weaker and finally she stopped struggling altogether. Echowing unclamped her jaws and could only stare at the cat she had just killed. _What had she just done?_

She looked up and scanned the writhing masses of cats. Petalstream's patrol had arrived and, now that she looked closely, she could make out the distinct features of the RiverClan cats. It looked as if it was half RiverClan and half ShadowClan that made up the cats that ThunderClan was fighting. Her head whipped around, desperately searching for Crowstar or even Shadestar but she didn't see either of them.

Echowing then spotted Forestfur cornered by two ShadowClan and RiverClan cats. The black she-cat looked confused as to why RiverClan was there and she kept trying to lash out at both of them but they kept advancing. With a shriek, Echowing propelled herself across the clearing and slid between her former mentor and one of the cats that had ShadowClan scent.

She hissed and lashed out repeatedly at the she-cat's muzzle who yowled in surprise. Forestfur immediately took on the distracted RiverClan tom and together they swiped mercilessly at their attackers. As the she-cat was backing away, Echowing dived between her legs, tripping the ShadowClan cat and then continuing her onslaught of claws.

She saw Forestfur bite down hard on the tom's tail and son the she-cats had the two warriors fleeing with fresh wounds. Panting heavily, Echowing turned to her former mentor who was looking around the clearing with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" she rasped.

"RiverClan is here with ShadowClan because Crowstar and Shadestar planned this whole thing moons ago. You know the prey ShadowClan had killed? I knew something was off about it but I couldn't figure out what. But now I know that Shadestar had had this whole thing planned out with Crowstar because they want to take over the lake!" she explained as fast as she could.

Forestfur closed her eyes, not even questioning Echowing about how she knew all this. When her amber eyes opened again, she observed the clearing grimly. "They outnumber us too much. It looks like half of RiverClan and almost all of ShadowClan is here. But where are Crowstar and Shadestar?"

Echowing shook her head grimly. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it."

They were huddled near the entrance and so she saw the white she-cat who was breathing heavily as soon as she slipped into the battle filled clearing. Echowing didn't know this unfamiliar cat, but the scent surrounding the warrior told her that it was a RiverClan enemy. With a harsh shout, Echowing launched herself at the white cat that let out a surprised yowl when they crashed together.

Having the advantage of surprise, Echowing quickly found herself on top of the RiverClan cat and she put a paw to her throat with claws unsheathed. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And where is Crowstar?"

The white she-cat didn't even struggle, just panted and gazed up at her with scared green eyes. "My name…is Hail…Hailsplash," she took a hard gulp. "Crowstar is at…attacking your camp. I came to…warn…warn you."

Ice filled terror froze her heart and for a moment she stopped breathing. She stumbled off of the white cat-Hailsplash-and could only stare. "Crowstar is attacking ThunderClan camp?"

Hailsplash nodded, breathing a little bit easier, and rose to her paws. "I do not agree with what he is doing. I heard him planning with Graystorm but I got caught and he threatened to kill me and my brother if I told anyone." Her eyes were filled with anguish. "I'm so sorry! Iceheart sent me to run here as fast as I could to tell you and she sent Raindusk to ask Swallowstar for help."

Suddenly, it all made sense. That was why Crowstar had been silent all along, why neither he nor Shadestar could be found right then. And that strange sense of warning she had felt earlier…Echowing wanted to smack herself for being so blind.

"Please, you must hurry!" Hailsplash pleaded. "There is no time to waste!"

With a nod, she raced into the very center of the clearing and yowled as loud as she could. "HAWKSTAR!"

The brown tabby threw off a RiverClan tom and rushed over to her. She could see that blood was swelling from a deep claw mark on his side. "What is it?"

Quickly, she told him about how Crowstar was attacking the ThunderClan camp right then and that they had to go now.

"Oh StarClan…" he croaked. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he started racing towards the entrance. "THUNDERCLAN! RETREAT BACK TO THE CAMP! _NOW!_"

Her confused Clanmates looked surprised but didn't hesitate to follow their leader. Echowing sprinted as fast as she could out of the entrance and through the ShadowClan territory. She kept tripping over tree roots and once her paw twisted but she kept on going, fear taking hold of her every movement. _We're too late, we're too late! _

She pushed herself to her limit, trees whipping by as dark blurs, and hardly took note when she entered ThunderClan territory. She crashed through the bushes and deep foliage, prayers to StarClan on continuous cycle in her mind. The harsh scent of RiverClan and ShadowClan were everywhere and she smelled no WindClan. Swallowstar hadn't arrived yet which meant that the few warriors Hawkstar had left were on their own against the other two Clans.

As she neared the brambles, sounds of battle reached her ears and with one last huge burst of energy, she flew through the entrance and skidded to an ungraceful halt.

Her breathing ragged, she stood in frozen horror as she stared at her broken Clan. She saw Adderflight in furious combat with two humongous RiverClan tomcats while Ivypetal, huge belly heavy with kits, was positioned outside the Elder's den with Mouseclaw as they tried to keep back an advance ShadowClan she-cat. Littlewhisker and Iceheart were rushing from their many patients to try and keep them alive and Echowing's heart fell when she saw that Jaypath and Sunwhisper were among them. Tinyfeather and Shineheart were taking on two skinny cats that had neither RiverClan nor ShadowClan scent.

She then forced her legs to move and she threw herself into the battle just as the rest of the ThunderClan patrol burst through the brambles.

_StarClan help us! _she screamed silently, right before she was swallowed up in the dark mass of bloodthirsty cats.

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUN! The next chapter will be up very, very soon…like tonight or tomorrow. Tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 24: Numb

**Gah! I couldn't get this chapter done soon enough, I swear. My hands were flying over the keys and then I had so many typos it's not even funny. :\ Well, here are the comments:**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Awww, thank you so much! And I highly doubt there's going to be a sequel but I hve most of the layout for my next story planned out…in my head. So, that one will be up soon after this one is finished. I haven't decided on a name yet but I'll be sure to think of one before the final chapter and let you all know. :D**

**Whisperbreeze: Even though you only reviewed the first chapter, I'm thankful that you took the time to look at this story. ^0^**

**CheyRaye: Do they even know about zebras? Lol no, I have the name(s) picked out…still not sure how many she's going to have though.**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: Yeah, I only like reading sequels, not writing them Lol. And they meet again, I think. (:**

**Now, without any more delay, here it is!**

There were so many cats-too many. The cries and yowls of battle were deafening to her ears and the many mingled scents in such a small area were making her nauseous. She struggled to control her rolling stomach as she lashed out at one of the skinny cats that had no Clan scent, taking out a chunk of the she-cat's dirty brown fur. The loner, rogue, whatever she was, spat and started to back away with flattened ears.

Echowing advanced and crouched down to prepare to spring right before the she-cat turned and ran out of the camp. The creamy warrior stood, slowly because of her throbbing paw, and shook her head wearily. That had been the third cat she'd chased off and the wounds they had left her with stung sharply. But there was no way she could stop, even though she wanted nothing more than to just curl up and let her exhaustion take over.

The return of the ThunderClan cats had shifted the score a bit but the RiverClan, ShadowClan and whatever else was fighting with them still greatly outnumbered her and her Clanmates. There were so many different cats that she was getting confused and had a harder trouble interpreting who was who.

What had Hailsplash told her? _Iceheart sent Raindusk to get help from Swallowstar. _Echowing had no idea who Raindusk was; she just hoped that he was on their side. And shouldn't he be returning with WindClan soon? What if-the thought stole her breath for a moment.

_What if Swallowstar refused them his help?_

As soon as it had come, Echowing violently shoved it away. No, he had to come with help. There was no other option.

Suddenly, a pain filled wail pierced the air and she heard it clearly over the sounds of the battle that raged around her. She desperately tried to find the direction of the voice but couldn't. The cat cried out again and Echowing turned sharply to the left, realizing it was coming from somewhere nearby the Elders'.

Racing forward, she swerved around writhing groups of cats and her only thought was focused on the sound of the cat's voice. _No, oh StarClan please no!_

Finally, she burst out of the fighting cats and halted when she saw the dark pelt of Shadestar as he stood over a still golden lump of fur. Without even thinking of how, Echowing knew with absolute certainty who it was.

"_Goldenmist!_"

The agonized cry was shouted from Mouseclaw who was loyally protecting Ivypetal from the ShadowClan apprentice that Echowing recognized as Talonpaw. With a ferocious hind kick, the old tom flicked the apprentice away and Talonpaw was thrown hard against the side of the den.

Echowing launched herself forward, anticipating what Mouseclaw was going to do, but she wasn't quick enough. The elder threw himself at Shadestar with a grief filled howl and he effectively knocked the leader off of his paws. They tumbled down onto the ground, screeching and slashing at one another. When they came to a stop, Shadestar was on top with both forepaws plunged deep into Mouseclaw's throat.

With a harsh cry, Echowing leapt onto the leader's back and instantly started clawing at him with her hind legs. Shadestar unlatched his claws from Mouseclaw and stumbled away with the small warrior still clinging to him and creating deep scratches for all she was worth.

Shadestar suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back, almost crushing her with his weight, and she gasped and her claws slipped out of his fur. His momentum allowed him to finish rolling and amble to his paws, towering over her. She inhaled sharply and her ribs ached but there was no pain so she knew nothing was broken.

"How did you realize we were here?" Shadestar growled.

Echowing didn't answer.

He placed a paw on her throat and scourged his claws down her soft stomach that she had left vulnerable. Burning pain made her cry out even though she tried to keep silent. He leaned down and repeated, "I'll ask you again, stupid cat. How did you know we were here?"

"What does it matter to you?" she spat, wincing when the very tips of his belly fur touched the open wounds he had just made. "We're here now and that's all you should be worried about!"

Shadestar pointedly raised his head and lazily scanned the clearing where every ThunderClan cat was fighting for their life. They were greatly outnumbered and Echowing knew there was no hope for them unless Swallowstar arrived very soon. "Oh," he drawled tauntingly. "I don't think I need to be worried. This is all going as planned. Just like your poor little elder over there, every one of you fox-dung ThunderClan cats will be dead and the forest will be all mine!"

"Yours?" a deep voice snarled from behind Shadestar. "I don't think so."

The heavy weight of the ShadowClan leader was suddenly lifted and Echowing drew in a shuddering breath. Her limbs felt leaden and she could barely make herself move as she rejoiced. _Swallowstar had come after all!_

Except…he hadn't.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Crowstar growled, stalking to where he had furiously thrown Shadestar to the ground. "Did you say the forest would be _all yours?_"

Shadestar scrambled to his paws and faced the RiverClan leader. "O-of course not Crowstar!" he squeaked. "You m-must've misheard-"

"Do not lie to me!" the brown and white tom shouted, raising a huge paw and bringing it down on Shadestar's head. The dark tom cried out in pain and sagged against the ground. "Nobody lies to me!"

"Please, Crowstar," Shadestar gasped, struggling to his paw unsteadily. "I meant you no disrespect-"

"Did you honestly think you could rule all the territory without me?" Crowstar sneered, circling the dazed leader. His stripped tail lashed back and forth. "You can barely rule over your own pathetic Clan, much less the whole forest. You are weak, Shadestar, a coward. If you truly wanted power you would not have hesitated to kill that ThunderClan warrior over there!" He savagely jerked his head towards where Echowing still lay, unable to move as she watched with wide fearful eyes.

"I am not a coward!" Shadestar spat, unsheathing his claws. "My life is worth far more than yours, Crowstar, believe that. StarClan is watching over me, not you!"

"StarClan" Crowstar hissed menacingly. "StarClan is just full of dead cats who think they know everything. StarClan takes innocent cats just for the fun of it! They took my mate, the only cat I'd ever loved, and I swore I'd get revenge on them somehow. And I will not let anything or anyone stand in my way!"

With a loud shriek, the stocky tom threw himself at Shadestar who let out a shocked yowl. Already still dazed from the previous blow, the ShadowClan leader easily went down and Crowstar wasted no time in attacking him with all for paws.

Shadestar let out a raw scream and flailed vainly to try and escape the powerful tom's murderous onslaught. Crowstar brutally latched his jaws around Shadestar's throat and sank his fangs deep into his neck while still slashing with his claws. Shadestar opened his mouth in a silent scream but all that came out was a gurgling noise as his flailing limbs grew weaker.

Echowing could only watch, frozen in a fear she'd never felt before, as Crowstar took one of the lives of the ShadowClan leader. Finally, Shadestar grew still and Crowstar spat fur out of his mouth as he clambered off of the still tom. She stared at the ShadowClan leader, waiting for StarClan to fix his wound, to heal him and bring him back to life.

Nothing happened.

"And another thing, Shadestar," Crowstar hissed, leaning down. "Never tell _anyone_ how many lives you have left."

_That had been his last life…_Echowing realized, numb. Never, not even in her nightmares, had she seen a leader who was blessed with nine lives of StarClan just…die.

Crowstar slowly turned to face her and a maniac gleam blazed in his amber eyes. He started to advance towards her and she knew she had to get up, to move, to do something other than just lay there! "Now it's time to finish what that coward couldn't do," he snarled, baring his teeth in pleasure.

Echowing scrabbled to her paws, trying to find her footing on the soft snow that was tinged pink from all he blood. Just as she finally got onto steady legs, Crowstar barged into her and pushed her back down. Her wounded stomach screamed with pain and she let out a low grown as her vision danced.

She felt a paw push her face into the snow and she spat out the bit that got into her mouth. "You'll never get away with this," she growled, her voice muffled from the ground.

Crowstar let out a rumbling purr and he leaned down so that his muzzle was right next to her ear. "Oh, but I think I will," he whispered gleefully. "Because even you don't believe that anything can stop me."

"Then kill me," Echowing spat, realizing that she had failed. She would never fulfill the prophecy, never see Tinyfeather's kits be born, never go on a hunting patrol with her father…and she would never be able to have a future with Rowanstrike, the cat she loved. Defeat crushed down onto her heart, tearing it again and again when she thought it had finally healed. She had failed everything, completely and utterly failed.

She closed her eyes just as Crowstar's jaws clamped around her throat and she prayed that death would find her quickly. _Please protect them, StarClan, _she pleaded, meaning her friends and her Clanmates and her father. _Every single one of them._  
"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Echowing's eyes snapped open at Hawkstar's voice right before he dragged Crowstar off of her. His teeth tore a little at her neck, as he had not loosened his jaws before her father had come to her rescue, and she whimpered. A dizzy feeling overcame her as she stood and she fell back down on the ground, her head spinning.

Hawkstar had Crowstar in a death grip by the throat but the RiverClan leader was not going down without a fight. Twisting nimbly out of the tabby's jaws, Crowstar slashed at him with both forepaws. Through her semi hazy vision, she could tell that her father was already beyond exhaustion and she knew she had to help him.

Echowing struggled to her paws and ignored her legs when they tried to buckle under her weight. Hawkstar was parrying Crowstar's viscous blows but only barely and she knew she didn't have much time. She forced her legs to move and she rushed at the stocky RiverClan leader, slicing her sharp claws down his haunches.

Crowstar growled deep in his throat and whipped around to face her. She slashed at his eyes but he dodged her feeble attack and lashed out a paw lightning quick, catching her off guard. She felt claws slice her ear and blood started to drip into her eyes. Temporarily blinded in one eye, she grew disoriented.

"Don't touch her!" Hawkstar shouted, leaping at Crowstar. His claws missed their mark but he didn't let that stop him as he immediately turned and launched himself again at the RiverClan leader. This time, they collided and writhed together, both aiming to kill and trying not to be killed. But soon-far too soon-Hawkstar's age and wounds caught up to him and his swipes started getting farther from their target. Crowstar wasted no time in dodging one weak paw and dipping his head to go in for the kill.

Echowing stumbled blindly forward, trying to reach them in time to save her father but it was no use. It was as if time had slowed to a halt and with her one good eye she saw the glistening fangs, she heard the gurgling blood, and she felt the ground drop away from underneath her when everything else faded away.

_No._

All the grief that had been locked away deep inside of her, all the agony she had felt over the past moons, all the loss she had suffered, it all came rushing back to her in one tall, black wave. Her mangled heart shattered into dozens of pieces as Crowstar slowly got off of her father's still body.

Echowing stared at Hawkstar, willing for him to open his eyes, for StarClan to heal the wounds he had. He couldn't have been o his last life, he _couldn't be._ She waited what were surely seasons but still, his eyes never blinked and his chest never heaved with breath. And that's when she knew.

_Her father was dead._

"NO! _HAWKSTAR_!" the scream was torn from her chest and her shoulders heaved with gulping sobs as she stumbled towards him. "No, please, please, please…" She forced herself to look into his eyes, his blank amber eyes. The eyes that had held such emotion, such love and pride and pain, were now dull and distant with no burning spark in them.

"Poor little warrior," Crowstar cooed from behind her. "Life isn't so kind now is it?"

The same red hue that she had seen right after Pinepaw's death now completely took hold of her vision. With an agonized howl, Echowing whipped around and threw herself hard at the murderer before her. She wanted-no, _needed_- to make him suffer, to make him wish he had never been born.

She fought as she had never fought before; with neither tactics nor any of the training moves she had spent moons practicing. She only fought with the pure, raw hurt of her heart and the black need for vengeance of everyone he had taken from her.

Crowstar violently defended himself with his claws but she didn't even feel the physical pain he inflicted on her. She knew he was no match for the hatred and revenge burning through her veins. Suddenly, they stopped rolling and Echowing for once found herself overpowering him, but she didn't stop to bask in it.

She brought her teeth down to his throat and tore, all the while thinking of the cats that had died by his claws.

Thornstrike. _Tear._

Lionflame. _Shred._

Pinepaw. _Claw._

Featherpool. _Rip._

Hawkstar.

_Die._

"Echowing."

She didn't stop, she couldn't stop. This cat had caused her too much grief for her to ever stop.

"Echowing, stop."

She froze, finally recognizing the voice. She raised her head from Crowstar's mangled throat and saw the shimmering form of Silverfrost in front of her. Surrounding her were Snowstar, Pinepaw, Brightfeather, Featherpool, and…

"Father," she croaked, stumbling off of the still breathing Crowstar and crumpled to the ground before she could reach them. "Father…"

Hawkstar looked young and healthy again, his tabby pelt shiny and sleek and his amber eyes blazing with fire. She tried to crawl toward him, to tell him-tell him what exactly? She didn't know.

Silverfrost stepped forward and stopped in front of Crowstar who was bleeding heavily from his throat. _I did that, _she thought dimly. She knew she should feel something, horror, pleasure, pride. But instead…she felt nothing.

"Silver…frost…" Crowstar rasped, struggling to speak as he stared up at his former mate.

The pretty silver tabby blinked slowly down at him from sorrowful green eyes. "Why Crowstar?" she murmured, her voice quivering. "Why did you do this?"

"They st…ole you from…me," he wheezed. His amber eyes were dull and pained. "I did this…for u…s."

Silverfrost shook her head slowly. "No, Crowstar. They did not take me from you, it was my destiny to go into that river and I understand that now. I was waiting for you, watching over you, and it broke my heart what you let yourself become."

Crowstar's face was contorted with agony. "For…give m…e, my…love."

Silverfrost closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them, her expression was blank. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Crowstar, but it's your own fault. You brought this on yourself and now it's time to pray the price."

"But," Crowstar gagged and struggled to breathe. "Seven more…lives left…"

Snowstar padded forward to stand next to the dead RiverClan she-cat and gazed down at Crowstar with narrowed eyes full of deadly fire. "You no longer have seven more lives left Crowstar. StarClan gave you nine lives because we thought you would realize that you were on the wrong path and try to change. But since you haven't, and since you have caused all of this," She waved her tail around the now still clearing as every cat was staring at the StarClan warriors. "StarClan will not heal your wounds. You have betrayed every one of your ancestors and now you will pay the price of what you have done."

Crowstar's eyes widened in panic and he tried to sit up but that just made the blood flow even more heavily and he soon realized the inevitable. He turned his gaze to Silverfrost and rasped quietly, "I'm…sorry."

She just looked at him for a long moment. "I know you are," she whispered. "But it's too late."

With a soft groan, Crowstar's eyes rolled back in his head and, after a few feeble twitches, lay completely still.

Echowing watched it all with unfocused eyes, vaguely registering that they had won, that she had fulfilled the prophecy. But the trade was far, far too high. Goldenmist, Hawkstar, and Shadestar were all dead and she didn't even want to know how many countless others had suffered the same fate all because of one power hungry cat.

Featherpool padded silently up to her but she didn't look up from where she was staring at Crowstar's body. She didn't want to feel anything, to hear or speak or _do _anything, except sleep. So she was incredibly grateful when the Medicine Cat spoke and what she told her.

"Sleep now, Echowing," Featherpool murmured gently. "You have experienced enough for one day and we will talk more later, I promise."

Later. Yeah, that sounded good as long as it wasn't just right then.

With a flutter of her closing eyes, Echowing let herself be lost in the black abyss of sleep and she eagerly gave in to the peace and calm that it promised.

She was completely gone within moments.

**Oh. Mi. god. I cannot believe I just wrote that. Holy cow man, I made myself cry writing this chapter! God…well, tell me what you think and, for those who actually liked Crowstar, please don't kill me. (: **


	27. Chapter 25: Forever

**So…Crowstar, Hawkstar, AND Shadestar are dead. Yeesh, I just realized that I killed off THREE leaders in one chapter O.O The idea for Crowstar to kill Shadestar just randomly popped into my head cause I seriously wanted him to die for some reason and I think we all knew Hawkstar was going to die sooner or later. However, I was then stumped at how to kill off Crowstar because it just didn't seem rational for a tiny kitty like Echowing to be able to murder a huge tom like him. So I was just staring at the screen and I thought '**_**Maybe StarClan can kill him.' **_**And voila! It happened. So, onto the comments!**

**Bluefang62: yeah, even I cried while writing it and I'm the author! Lol**

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: O.O I can't tell you anything about kits so you'll just have to read on! Heehee…Oh and by the way, there are security cameras all over my room so you cannot kill me without being caught! (: ….I probably shouldn't have told you that now that I think of it….**

**CheyRaye: Yeah, like I said, I didn't even realize I had killed off three leaders lol. And hmm….you will have to continue reading to find out about any kits. :\**

**Spottedfire7: D'awwww, thank you!**

**Rainy1212: Here you go to ease your pain. *gently hands you Hawkstar plushie***

**Now, read on my lovely readers!**

A warm breeze, quite unlike the frozen biting one she was used to, ruffled Echowing's creamy fur and she slowly opened her green eyes. The first thing that came to her mind was, _since when did it become new-leaf?_ She lifted her heavy head and looked around in confusion at her surroundings.

She was in a gorge that was similar to the one in WindClan but this one was deeper and had towering walls that hurt her neck to look up at. The sharp, jagged points of them seemed as if they were the only thing holding up the orange and pink sky above. She figured it was sunset because of the vibrant colors. The ground she was lying on was sandy with pits of broken pebbles slightly burrowed in it.

Echowing rose warily to her paws, wondering what in StarClan was going on. She spotted a small pond a little ways away and made her way towards it, her throat suddenly parched. She stepped up to it but just as she was about to take a drink, she caught sight of her reflection and gasped.

Her left ear was almost completely shredded and dried blood caked the area around her eyes. The three old scars on the right side of her face added to the gruesome effect and she had to hold back a sudden whimper. _I'm hideous!_

Then she shook her head furiously. She had never cared about her looks before and she scolded herself for being so vain. But still, she flinched and had to look away from the pond. Her stomach felt heavy though and she sat down to examine it.

A long skinny wound stretched the whole length of it and it looked very deep; deep enough that she knew she had lost a lot of blood from it, if the rusty substance around it was any indication. But the thing was…she didn't feel any pain.

"Echowing," a gentle voice meowed, one that she vaguely recalled but couldn't put a name to.

She slowly turned around lifted her gaze from the ground. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest when she swallowed hard. "Mother…"

The almost identical creamy she-cat in front of her let out a soft purr. "Hello my sweet daughter," Brightfeather mewed softly.

Echowing then realized that she was in StarClan and her eyes widened in fear. "Am I…am I dead?"

Brightfeather's eyes grew shadowed for a moment before they cleared. It was so quick that Echowing thought she had imagined it. "No, you are not dead…technically."

Echowing relaxed in relief. "Oh good. For a moment I thought-wait, what did you mean 'technically'? How can someone not technically be dead or alive?" she demanded, her earlier fear coming back.

Brightfeather shook her head. "Everything will be explained soon enough Echowing, just be patient. Right now we have to find the others and then you will know everything."

The small warrior opened her mouth to retort but then quickly snapped it shut and followed her mother as the StarClan she-cat began walking. Echowing caught up and glanced up. "How are we going to get out of here? This path just keeps twisting and seems never ending. We can't exactly climb out."

Brightfeather sighed. "You have your father's impatience."

"Hawkstar?" she asked, slightly confused. "No, he's the most patient cat I know; well, besides Featherpool of course. In fact, he's probably waiting for me to wake up right now so can we make this quick?"

"Echowing…"

"What? You said I'm technically not dead, right? So that means I can wake up-"

"Please," Brightfeather interrupted. "I promised everything would be explained to you so please stop asking questions until we meet with the others, okay?"

Echowing nodded, not wanting to argue with Brightfeather. Not only was she her mother, but she was also a StarClan cat, and if there was anything that Echowing had learned from Forestfur it was when to respect your elders. So they continued on the twisting path in silence.

After what felt like only a short while, they were suddenly in a large meadow with tiny flowers blooming everywhere. Gone was the gorge and when Echowing glanced up, there were not jagged points holding up the sky. She looked around but the clearing was empty.

"So…where's everyone else?" she questioned.

Almost as if on cue, the air in front of her shimmered and before she knew it Featherpool and Thornstrike appeared in front of her. Echowing's eyes widened but before she could speak, Featherpool murmured, "Let us speak first young one and then you can ask as many questions as you want."

She nodded tersely and the Medicine Cat continued.

"I know you are wondering why you're here and I will try to explain it as clearly as possible," the gray she-cat began. "But first I have to know: do you remember how you got those wounds?"

Echowing flinched at the reminder of her ugly scars. She glanced down at her belly and narrowed her eyes while racking her brain for memories. Finally, she shook her head, frustrated. "No, I don't. Why who gave them to me?"

Featherpool's green gaze softened. "ThunderClan went to attack ShadowClan because they were stealing you prey but then you realized that there were RiverClan cats there as well. You met Hailsplash-well, Hailstar now because of what happened-and she told you that Crowstar was attacking your camp."

Her mind whirled and she felt a vague stirring in the back of her thoughts.

"ThunderClan retreated right away and returned to camp." Then Featherpool paused and bowed her head, unable to go on. Thornstrike stepped forward and took over.

"Shadestar killed your elder Goldenmist and when she tried to fight him, he almost killed you. That is where you got that very deep wound," he meowed, pointing with his tail to her stomach. "But then Crowstar killed him because Shadestar had made a fatal announcement that when it was all over, the territory would be all his." His yellow eyes grew dark. "I think incidentally saving you is the most honorable thing my brother had done in all his seasons."

"Until he tried to kill her," Brightfeather muttered in disgust.

Suddenly, it all came crashing back down on her as one huge black wave. Thornstrike continued talking but Echowing wasn't listening anymore. Her legs buckled as several scenes from the battle came rushing at her and her breathing hitched.

There was the confusion at the ShadowClan camp, then a flash of the dead body of Goldenmist with Mouseclaw's agonized scream echoing in her ears, and then there was the brutal fight between Crowstar and Shadestar.

And finally-

"No," she wailed as visions of Hawkstar's lifeless eyes danced in her head. She staggered back from the three StarClan cats and glanced around wildly. "No! This can't be right, I fought Crowstar and then you all took his remaining lives away. He couldn't have killed Hawkstar, he just could've!"

"Echowing…" Featherpool tried to soothe her but she rounded on the gray she-cat.

"N-no, this isn't right. Hawkstar is waiting for m-me to wake up right now because he's _alive!_ He h-has to b-be!" she sobbed, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. Her father wasn't dead, he wasn't.

Brightfeather padded up to her and pressed against her in reassurance. "Echowing, he's gone, do you hear me? No listen to me," she added when Echowing tried to pull away. "Hawkstar died just as he had always wished: his last act as a leader was protecting you, his daughter. He had always done everything to keep you and Pinepaw safe-even more so after your brother died."

Echowing looked from Thornstrike and Featherpool to her mother, her green eyes anguished. "Is…" she swallowed hard. "Is he here?"

Brightfeather shook her head. "No," she mewed softly. "But you will see him again, do not worry little one."

Her throat closed up as she at last accepted that Hawkstar was in StarClan and not waiting for her down below. She hung her head, trembling, as she allowed herself a moment of silent grieving. Then she raised her head and closed her eyes before whispering, "How many others are gone, Brightfeather?"

"We cannot tell you, you will find out for yourself one way or another," her mother answered. This struck Echowing as odd but Brightfeather continued before she could really dwell on it. "The reason why you are here Echowing is because when Shadestar gave you that deep stomach wound, you lost a lot of blood which should have killed you."

Echowing stared at her. _Did I hear her correctly? _"So…I'm supposed to be…dead?"

"Technically," Featherpool interjected, drawing the small warrior's attention to her. "At this moment you are neither alive nor dead. You're body in ThunderClan is breathing and is stable but your spirit is here in StarClan. Littlewhisker has done all he can with my guidance and help, but you are still here with us."

"No StarClan cat has ever encountered such a rare situation before," Thornstrike rumbled. "This means that there are only two options left because there is nothing else we can do."

Echowing was stunned. She was alive and yet she was dead…? Her head hurt just trying to think about it so instead she just asked, "What are my two options?"

Brightfeather exchanged a glance with the other two StarClan cats. "Since we do not have any idea how to handle this, we have decided that you have a choice: You can either choose to be returned to your living body, or you can choose to stay here in StarClan while your body in ThunderClan stops breathing and dies."

"But you must know Echowing," Featherpool meowed urgently, "that if you return to your living body, there will be limitations that you didn't have before."

"Like what?" she demanded.

"For one thing, because of how deep your stomach wound is, you will never be able to have kits."

_Never be able to have kits. _The prospect of kits had never been a priority for Echowing and so this didn't really bring her despair. The thing that did tug at her heart was Rowanstrike and the idea of him never having a family with her. She knew he would be crushed. _He'll never forgive me…_

She took a deep breath and looked steadily at Featherpool. "Go on."

"The wounds you bear right now on your ear and you stomach will turn in to scars and those will never go away," the gray she-cat replied gently. Echowing realized that her friend somehow had guessed her petty fears of being ugly.

"And what if I chose not to be sent back?" she questioned.

"If you do not wish to be sent back to your living body," Brightfeather murmured, "then your spirit will stay up here in StarClan as if you were truly already dead. However, you're body down below will only be a breathing shell. It will never open its eyes, or speak, or hunt, or do anything except continue breathing. I know your Clanmates will keep feeding you and giving you water to drink in hopes of waking up, but your body will be hollow. It will stay in ThunderClan until it stops breathing and you heart stops beating."

Echowing closed her eyes. From what Featherpool had told her, choosing to be sent back seemed like the right choice. However, she didn't know if she was strong enough to face all the death of her Clanmates or how broken Rowanstrike would be once she told him about not being able to have kits. A sudden fear struck her. What if he blamed her for not being able to give him a family and pushed her way? She didn't know if her hart could take it anymore. He was one of the few cats left that she deeply cared about.

But, if she were to stay in StarClan, not just Rowanstrike but her friends would be hurt when she never woke up. It seemed the easiest way out though and she could be with her family here in StarClan; she could hunt with Pinepaw, sleep next to Hawkstar and Featherpool, and finally get to know Brightfeather.

Torn with indecision, Echowing gazed helplessly at Thornstrike, the one cat she knew would be unbiased. The dark brown and white tom's yellow eyes held hers steadily and she knew what he was silently telling her.

_Follow your heart._

Echowing looked around the beautiful meadow one last time and took a deep breath, inhaling the warm air. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer to anyone who was listening. _Give me the strength to do this, please._

Then, and only then, did she turn around and faced the three StarClan cats who were waiting for her answer.

"Okay," she meowed with only a slight tremor in her voice. "I've decided on my choice."

**0-0-0**

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't know; I've never seen anything like it."

"Isn't there anything you can do Littlewhisker?"

"I'm sorry but I've done all I can. She's in the paws of StarClan now."

"That's not good enough!"

"Wait." There was a soft voice now. "Look at her breathing, it's getting steadier."

"Is she waking up?"

"Echowing please…"

"Oh StarClan, her eyes are fluttering!"

Echowing slowly opened her eyes and blinked once, then twice. Her blurry vision cleared and she was looking up into the scared and concerned faces of Rowanstrike, Littlewhisker, and Tinyfeather. She struggled to remember where she was and then the dream with StarClan came back to her and she began to shut her eyes. She didn't want to see her friends' anxious worry, because it was just a reminder of what had just happened and all that ThunderClan had suffered.

"No, Echowing," Rowanstrike pleaded. "Don't go back to sleep!"

"Back away, give me room." Little whisker pushed through the two warriors and leaned down so that he was looking her straight in the eye. The relief in them made her recall just why she had come back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

The small creamy she-cat tried to open her mouth and answer but found that her throat was dry and parched. Littlewhisker seemed to know exactly what was wrong and turned to Rowanstrike. "Bring her some moss with water," he instructed.

Rowanstrike cast her a frightened glance before racing out of the den and returned a few heartbeats later with some moss that was dripping wet. He placed it gently in front of her and silently watched her as she lapped it up thirstily. After a long moment, she slumped back down into her nest.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going back to sleep again!" Tinyfeather protested, giving her a quick lick on the ear. "You had us terrified when you didn't wake up for two days."

Echowing stiffened. _Two days?_

Littlewhisker glanced at the she-cat in disapproval. "Echowing needs all the rest she can get, Tinyfeather. Her body is weak from all the blood she lost and she needs to replenish it." He looked at her with shining eyes. "It's a miracle you're alive, Echowing."

"We thought…" Tinyfeather swallowed. "We thought you were gone."

Echowing let out a weak purr. "I'm not leaving for a while," she rasped.

Her friend sniffed, eye misting. "You better not. Now I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly but Ivypetal just had her kits and I have to bring her some fresh-kill."

"How many?" she croaked.

Littlewhisker turned away to his stock of herbs and answered, "She had four but one was stillborn. ThunderClan now has two little she-cats and one tom."

Echowing's heart went out to Ivypetal, knowing that the mother would be grieving for her dead kit. "What are the names?"

Tinyfeather's voice was overly cheerful. "Oh Echowing, they're the cutest little balls of fluff I've ever seen! The tom is called Cinderkit and the two she-cats are Mosskit and Willowkit. I'm sure you'll be able to see them soon enough!"

_If you get better._ The rest of the sentence hung between them in a tensed silence but Echowing forced herself to sound excited. "Sounds good," she meowed. "I can't wait to meet them."

Tinyfeather nodded and flicked her tail in farewell as she padded out of the den. Littlewhisker came up and dropped two poppy seeds in front of her. "I treated your wounds as best I could and you should make a full recovery as long as you don't do anything to reopen them. For the next few sunrises, you'll sleep in here so that I can keep an eye on you. No strenuous hunting or anything like that," he commanded, narrowing his eyes. "You need to let that belly wound of your heal fully before you go patrolling. You need to eat these poppy seeds before you go to sleep again, okay?"

Echowing nodded. She had expected nothing different.

The Medicine Cat's green eyes softened. "I'm glad you're alive, Echowing. StarClan must truly be watching over you." With a dip of his narrow head, he turned and walked out of the den leaving the two cats alone.

Echowing turned her gaze over to where Rowanstrike was sitting, still silent. His blue eyes were dark and serious and she felt a trickle of nervousness. "Hey," she said softly.

The ginger tom just continued to look at her and she felt a flash of irritation. "Say something, would you?" she snapped, trying to cover up her confusion. Should he be happy she was alive?

After a long moment, he finally spoke and his voice was thin. "I thought you were dead, Echowing."

She dropped her gaze from his and eyed her belly wound. "But I'm not," she whispered. She looked up at him again, green eyes pleading with him. "I'm alive, Rowanstrike and that's all that matters, right?"

He shook his head in frustration. "You don't understand. I thought you were _dead_."

"But I'm not!" she meowed sharply. "You know, I would have thought you'd be more thrilled to see me instead of repeating that you thought I was dead-which I am obviously not."

"You don't think I'm happy Echowing?" he growled leaping to his paws. "When I found you were so still and there was so much blood a-and I feared the worst. When I saw you breathing I prayed to StarClan that you would be okay but you just kept sleeping and didn't wake up. I saw Shadestar and Hawkstar and even Crowstar all lying around you and I thought for sure that I had lost you! Do you know how that feels? To lose the one thing that matters most to you?"

Echowing blinked, stunned, but he wasn't done yet.

"There was so much death, Echowing," he cried, his voice cracking. "I couldn't lose you too. I slept by you for two whole days, never leaving your side, and I prayed and prayed and _prayed _that you would wake up. And now you're alive and looking at me with those beautiful green eyes and it breaks my heart because I can't believe that you're actually here and-"

"Stop," she begged, hating to see how much pain she had cause him.

Rowanstrike padded towards her and flopped down right in front of her so that their muzzles were less than a whisker length apart. His blue eyes were haunted and sorrowful but something burned within their depths that made Echowing's throat constrict.

Love.

He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and he closed his eyes. "I thought you were dead," he choked out.

"Look at me," she stated and waited for him to open his eyes and look up at her. "I will never leave you, do you hear me?" she meowed harshly with all the conviction she had. "I promise that I will never, ever leave you Rowanstrike. I love you, don't you know that?"

"I love you too, Echowing. More than you'll ever know."

She locked gazes with him and blinked slowly up the cat that was not only her closest and best friend but also the one cat she loved more than anything. "My heart will always be yours," she murmured, eyes warm and glowing.

Rowanstrike started to purr. "You've had mine since we were kits, Echowing. It's yours forever and always."

And even though she knew that all the scars of Crowstar's attack on ThunderClan would never really fade away, Echowing was just grateful that she would be there to help heal the wounds.

***stares at Echowing twitching on a lab table* It's ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! MWUAHAHA!**

**-coughs-**

**Ahem…moving forward. Yay, she's alive! ^0^ So, I decided that after this chapter there are only going to be maybe two and then the Epilogue! Wooh-hoooo! Review please! And so sorry to all my fans who really wanted Echowing o have kits. :\ I personally never could really imagine her with any but I am sorry. I hope Ivypetal's and then Tinyfeather's will make up for it!**


	28. Chapter 26: Shining

**Alas, this story is almost at its end! D: and I've been getting a lot of questions about a sequel which is strange because I've said multiple times that I wasn't going to make one. So, I am saying this now: I AM NOT MAKING A SEQUEL, PREQUEL, OR ANY OTHER –QUELS YOU CAN THINK OF! I'm terribly sorry but the story that I will be making is going to be up very soon after this one is finished. I cannot decide between **_**Twisted Redemption **_**or **_**Silent Little Secrets **_**as the title. So, let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and I might give you all a little preview at the end of this story ;) ok, comment time! AND OMG 10 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! Man, I love you guys. 3**

**Spottedfire7: :3 thank you so much!**

**Chibi Kitteh: Thanks, but no I'm not going to make a sequel or a prequel. But I hope you want to read my next story! **

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: I'm sorry! D: It's just…I dunno it just always seems like EVERY she-cat has kits, you know? *shrug* oh well.**

**Sunshadow-andLeaffang: Wow, thank you so much for reading all these chapters! It really means a lot to me. So just for that, which plushie would you like?**

**Ashclaw10: OHMIGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Quadehepeanutbutter: Well, I doubt I'm better than Erin Hunter but thank you so much for your continued support. And…um…sure, you can have a DahliaStarr plushie…Lol Wait, how would I give you one? *throws plushie of myself to you* :D :D :D It sounds so awkward XD And of course I'll read your story!**

**Rainy1212: Why does it seem like all my chapters make you cry? D: and no, sorry, no sequel. But it would make my day if you would read it when my next story is posted!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: I am so going to continue writing! Please let me know what you think of the names for my upcoming story please!**

**CheyRaye: I used Willowkit as one of Ivypetal's kits so I hope that makes up for it somewhat. ^0^**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: I'm sorry…:\**

**Okay, onto the chapter! **

"Echowing, I'm not so sure this is a great idea," Littlewhisker fretted, pointedly eyeing her deep belly wound that was now tinged green because of the herbs he had swabbed on it.

The creamy she-cat rolled her eyes as she struggled to sit up in her nest. "I'm wounded, not a kit. I know what my limitations are, Littlewhisker."

The silver tom flicked an ear dismissively but his dark green eyes softened. "You don't have to do this, you know. You only just woke up yesterday and I'm not so sure that you'll be steady enough on your paws to walk."

"It's just to the clearing though," Echowing insisted. "It's not that far and I know I won't reopen this wound just by walking. Besides, you know I have to do this."

Littlewhisker sighed and shot a glare at Rowanstrike who was standing sheepishly next to her. "I told you not to tell her about the vigil, Rowanstrike."

The ginger tom lowered his gaze. "Sorry Littlewhisker. But there are finally some strong enough warriors to bury the dead and Petalstar told the Clan that tonight would be the final night of vigil."

"And I _have _to see them," Echowing added softly, eyes wide and sorrowful. "Please, Littlewhisker…"

The Medicine Cat hesitated but finally gave a reluctant nod. "Alright, but be careful not to accidentally twist your body or else all my hard work will be ruined."

The small warrior's pale eyes glowed in gratitude. "Thank you."

With another sigh, Littlewhisker made his way out of the den. "StarClan knows why I try anymore," he muttered under his breath as he pushed out of the ferns. "No one listens to me anyway."

"Okay, come on," Rowanstrike mewed, turning to face her. "Let's get you up."

Echowing painstakingly slowly rose to her paws and caught her breath as a wave of dizziness overcame her. She swayed on her paws and when Rowanstrike caught her, she leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," he murmured in concern as she fought to keep her balance. She gritted her teeth and ignored him as her equilibrium finally steadied. She needed to do this.

Moving carefully out of the nest and with Rowanstrike's help, Echowing made her way towards the ferns. She slowed right before they emerged into the clearing and she looked helplessly at her ginger friend.

"I'll be with you every step, I promise," he soothed.

Reassured, she took a deep breath to brace herself and she stepped out of the den and onto the sandy ground of the camp. She eyes widened in horror as she took in the sights of the clearing-or at least, what was left of it.

Most of the dens were destroyed, the sides caved in and small piles of twigs and moss littered the area. She figured those were what used to be the nests. As her eyes scanned the camp, she spotted the bramble entrance hanging loosely and to her it now looked more like a limp bush than an intimidating guard. But the ground was the worst.

Dark red smears stained the dusty sand and Echowing's stomach heaved when she realized that the marks were blood from the wounded…and the dead. And at the thought of death, she remembered why she had come out to this devastated clearing to begin with.

Rowanstrike started to pad forward and Echowing swallowed hard when they neared the center of the clearing where her broken Clanmates were crouching around the dead cats.

The first cat she recognized was Hollyfrost. The black warrior's eyes were dull and her gaze was focused on something only she could see. Echowing quickly looked at the others and noticed with relief that most of her Clanmates were alive.

Stormstripe was crouched next to Dawnfeather with their pelts touching and Sunwhisper was sitting with her head buried in Adderflight's shoulder. Petalstar was also there next to Furzebelly and her blue eyes were pained and sorrowful. Jaypath and Sandfur were also there, and Echowing sent a quick prayer of thanks to StarClan that her foster parents were among the living and not the dead.

Finally, Echowing found the courage to look at the cats that weren't so lucky.

The first body she saw was Goldenmist, which wasn't a shock seeing as she had already known that the Elder was gone. The she-cat's golden pelt was groomed and her blind eyes were closed with a peaceful expression on her once pretty features.

Mouseclaw was trembling where he crouched, muzzle thrust into his mate's fur and eyes tightly shut. Tanglewhisper and Tinyfeather were settled next to the old tom and the silver she-cat blinked her blue eyes sadly up at Echowing. Unable to bear the sight of the heart-broken Elder, she moved her gaze to the rest of the bodies.

"No…" she whispered as the breath was knocked out of her.

Rowanstrike pressed hard against her and wrapped his tail across her back to keep her on her paws as the creamy she-cat swayed again woozily. She let out a little whimper and turned her face into his thick ginger fur so that she didn't have to see what-or rather, _who_- was laying in front of her.

Forestfur's amber eyes were closed and her black fur was splattered with dried blood. Her parents, Dustclaw and Shineheart, were leaning against each other as if they were holding each other up while still leaning on one another. Shineheart's head was bowed and her shoulders were slumped as if she was carrying a huge weight on her shoulders. Dustclaw just stared at his daughter's lifeless body as if he couldn't really process what had happened.

Echowing sneaked a quick peek at her former mentor but hastily hid her face again. "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried, voice small and muffled.

"I know you needed to see for yourself," he murmured in her ear. "I'm so sorry Echowing."

_StarClan, why must you keep doing this to me?_ she screamed silently. _Haven't you taken enough already?_

Taking a shuddering breath to compose herself, she pulled away from Rowanstrike and took a shaky step towards Forestfur's still form. She leaned down and softly pressed her muzzle to her friend's cold fur. The scent of death hung heavily in the air and an eerie silence coated the clearing like a huge pile of moss.

Echowing looked up and met the unfocused blue eyes of Dustclaw who was staring at her as if trying to figure out who she was. She didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry_ sounded too hollow and _She's with StarClan now _didn't exactly seem like the right thing. Instead, she just slowly blinked at the pale warrior, hoping to try and reassure him with her gaze that he wasn't alone.

After a few moments, she gave her friend's ear one last lick and then braced herself for the last body that she knew would be there.

The pain of seeing her dead father didn't hit her as hard as it would have had she not had that encounter with StarClan. She knew he was at peace but it still didn't make the feeling of loss any less raw. She scanned Hawkstar's body, noticing the neck wound that Crowstar had inflicted on him that had caused his death. She bent down and touched her wet nose to his dry one in such a tender gesture that it made her heart ache. She wanted to tell him something, to let his spirit know how much she loved him and how he would always hold a special place in her heart. But she came up with nothing except one little thought.

_Thank you for saving my life._

Echowing felt movement on her left side and raised her head to meet Petalstar's gentle gaze.

"He gave his life to save ThunderClan," the new leader meowed. "He was a noble cat worthy of StarClan. And I am honored to take his place."

Echowing dipped her head respectfully. "I know that he knew he was leaving the Clan in good paws."

This time, Petalstar dipped her head to the warrior. "You do not know how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that."

Echowing looked mournfully at the cats that were dead and alive. "I think we need all the happiness we can get right now."

The white she-cat flicked her tail and motioned to the leader's den. "Can I speak with you for a moment, Echowing?"

Surprised, she glanced hastily at Rowanstrike who nodded and nudged her forward. "Go on you," he purred in faint amusement.

Concentrating on just putting one paw in front of the other, she nervously followed Petalstar into the dimly lit den. The familiar short tunnel opened up to a small sandy circle that was more than wide enough for the two of them.

"Please, get comfortable," Petalstar told her as she settled down with her paws tucked neatly under her chest. Feeling slightly out of place, Echowing sat down on her haunches and curled her tail over her small white paws.

"I'm sure you want to know what happened after you…fell into unconsciousness, am I correct?" the leader asked.

Echowing nodded once. The thought had been bugging her for the past day but no one would answer them.

"Well, I suppose I should start with what happened after Crowstar died. Everyone was watching the StarClan cats as they too away his remaining lives-which I never knew was even possible."

_Neither did I, _she thought.

"So, just as you grew unconscious everything was chaos. Three leaders were dead and no one knew what to do," Petalstar continued. "The loners and rouges, those were the ones without a specific scent, fled almost immediately after realizing Crowstar's plans had failed. There were so many cats that were dead, Echowing…it was devastating. The RiverClan and ShadowClan cats didn't know what to do and so we just all kind of stood there digesting everything that had happened. That's when Swallowstar arrived with WindClan."

Echowing's ears pricked. "You mean they arrived as soon as it was _over_? What took them so long?"

"Do you remember the cats that we attacked in the ShadowClan camp?" When she nodded, Petalstar pushed forward. "It turns out they chased after us after Hawkstar called for a retreat and somehow knew that a RiverClan warrior-Raindusk was his name?-had sought out help from WindClan. According to Swallowstar, they intercepted him and his Clan as they were coming to help."

Echowing shook her head, trying to keep up. "So, while we were fighting RiverClan and ShadowClan, Swallowstar was _also_ fighting RiverClan and ShadowClan? Great StarClan, how many cats were there?"

Petalstar shrugged. "Most of the extra cats were all loners and rouges that Crowstar had corrupted, that's why there were so many."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, when Swallowstar arrived, he leapt into action right away. StarClan bless him, he had brought almost his whole Clan with him. He commanded his warriors to hurry and bury the cats that weren't ThunderClan and Bluepool immediately started treating the wounded with Iceheart and Littlewhisker. Then he addressed all of us and told the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats that whoever was no longer loyal to the Code that they had to leave the territory."

"And that worked?" Echowing questioned skeptically.

Petalstar shrugged again. "As far as I'm aware, there are none on ThunderClan territory. Anyway, after a few of the RiverClan cats left with WindClan warriors chasing after them, Swallowstar turned to the remaining of us. He demanded to know who the deputy of each Clan was. Graystorm and I stepped forward but no one came from RiverClan."

"Wait, Willowfeather was dead too?" Echowing meowed in disbelief.

"Either dead or she ran away like the coward she had always been. The RiverClan cats were very uncertain until the white she-cat Hailsplash stepped forward and said that she would take the place as leader if StarClan agreed." Petalstar explained.

"So now she's Hailstar, you're Petalstar, and Graystorm is Graystar?"

Petalstream tilted her head forward a bit. "That is correct. I think Hailstar made her deputy Raindusk if I'm not mistaken and Graystorm asked Brightwing to be his deputy."

"And Iceheart?" she persisted, wanting t know if her friend was okay.

"Hailstar offered for Iceheart to return to RiverClan to resume her position as Medicine Cat and she accepted," Petalstar purred.

"So, all is as it should be?" Echowing murmured, praying that it was all finally, finally over.

"Yes Echowing, all is as it should be."

Filled with joy, Echowing rose to her paws and shook her fur. "Maybe one day this will all just be a story told to naughty kits by the Elders," she joked lightly.

Petalstar rose as well and walked her out of the den, a purr rumbling in her throat. "And every kit will hear the legend of how a simple Thunderclan warrior defeated a bloodthirsty leader. You'll be a hero Echowing."

"Yeah," the creamy she-cat breathed. "Maybe."

They halted at the top of the Highledge and overlooked the cats down below when a sudden thought struck her. She turned to the white leader, eyes narrowed in curiosity. "By the way, who did you appoint as deputy?"

"Furzebelly," Petalstar answered. "He seemed like the right choice."

Echowing's gaze found the long haired dark gray tom that was watching over his Clanmates protectively and felt warmth spread through her. She didn't even feel a hint of jealousy, knowing it would have been completely irrational for Petalstar to pick her as deputy. _Maybe one day, _she thought hopefully.

But for right now, Echowing felt content and satisfied with just sitting next to Petalstar as the moon hung in the sky and lit the clearing up. It was then that she realized that evil had been conquered, that Crowstar and his diabolical plans were no longer a threat to the Clans and Code she cherished.

The darkness had been destroyed. Now it was time for the light to finally shine through.

**Man…I'm killing of way too many cats. Ugh, so depressing. So, I've decided that there's going to be one more chapter and then the epilogue!** **Woohoo! Review my lovely readers! An let me know what you think of the nae=mes for my next story. :)**


	29. Chapter 27: A New Beginning

**Holy StarClan, this story has almost reached 200 reviews! :D :D :D :D You guys are just….amazing. Anyhoooo, onto the comments :3**

**Rainy1212: Thank you so much!**

**Sunshadow-and-Leaffang: But of course you can have a Forestfur plushie! *throws you one***

**Silent Steps in Silver Snow: You know, I've heard so much about the show Pretty Little Liars, but I have yet to see a single episode. :\ Anyway, I decided on another title :3 and it's okay…I just didn't think it would be rational for a newly made warrior with no apprentice to become leader :\ but it fit in your story so don't worry! ^0^ AND UPDATE YOUR STORY WOMAN! D:**

**Mistyflower68: D'aww, thank you so much! **

**BF5DBlover: Thank you for your support, you amazing reviewer you! ^-^**

**CheyRaye: I read it! ^0^**

**Ashclaw10: I'm sorry! *hands you Forestfur plushie* I didn't know so many people liked her! D:**

**Quadethepeanutbutter: I person of little words…but somehow you made me smile. (: Thank you so much. **

**Graymist (Guest): Wow, thank you for your compliments! And I didn't really plan it or anything...I just wrote whatever came to my mind at the time and it ended like this without her deputy OR having kits! XD Also, thanks for your opinion but I have decided on a name for my next story!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Nah, Tangled in Secrets sounds familiar for some reason…but thanks for your suggestion!**

**Meow: Thank you so, so much! And as I said last chapter, there will be no sequel, prequel, OR ANY OTHER –QUELS YOU CAN THINK OF! XD**

**And now, the moment you probably all haven't really been waiting for…the name of my next story is going to be….**_**A Symphony of Secrets**_**. DUNDUNDUN! You'll understand why I decided on that later in the story because I actually sort of have THAT story planned and formatted in my head. Unlike this one…*shrug* now read on my lovely viewers!**

**Oh, and I just noticed I didn't really put any disclaimers in this story at all except for one at the beginning…:\ so, here's another just in case. **

**Disclaimer: DahliaStarr has never and will never own the warrior series because if she did then Firestar would have died a long time ago and Ashfur would never have existed, meaning that Hollyleaf wouldn't have had to try and commit suicide which means that the whole stupid crisis would have been avoided. :3**

**There we go. Now, ON TO THE STORY! …again.**

As the moons passed, Echowing was beginning to realize that time was all just a matter of perspective. Because to her, it seemed to drag at an Elder's pace: terribly slow and tense. However, according to Rowanstrike, it was like a bird: Flying by so quickly he couldn't seem to keep up. The Clan was starting to move passed the battle and most of the ThunderClan cats were just trying to forget the whole thing. This was hardly easy with reminders everywhere she looked.

The dens had more or less been restored to their full potential and the bramble entrance was now as thick and pointy as ever. The rain had washed away all traces of blood from the ground and the clearing was now just a sandy area again.

However, the empty room in the warriors' den was a hash reminder of Forestfur's death and Mouseclaw didn't even have the energy to make a snappy retort. He would just crouch silently at the entrance to the Elders' Den and stare at the sky mournfully. And with Petalstar as the new leader, the death of Hawkstar could never fully be erased.

But through it all, there were some bright spots where the sun shined. Ivypetal's kits were thriving and Tinyfeather's were due any day now. Echowing was more than grateful when nobody questioned who the father was. She figured her Clanmates either guessed or didn't really care enough to make it a big deal.

The small creamy she-cat was sitting beside Rowanstrike as they ate the plump prey that the beginning of new-leaf had brought. Their pelts were brushing and it was sun-high, the perfect time to be warming their fur.

"I'm so glad leaf-bare is over," she mewed after swallowing a big mouthful of vole. "That was the craziest one the Clans have ever seen."

Rowanstrike nodded. "That'll be a story the Elders never get tired of telling," he meowed. A half-chewed piece of fresh-kill hung from his chin and she purred before flicking it with her tail.

"You really have to learn how to eat properly, Rowanstrike," she told him.

He gasped in mock surprise. "How dare you insult me like that? I thought you loved me just the way I was!" he cried dramatically, rolling onto his side and pretending to sob.

Echowing rolled her eyes in amusement, letting out a purr and poking his stomach with a paw. "Don't be so melodramatic."

He cracked open one blue eye and looked at her. "But I thought that's what you liked best about me."

"Get up you great fur-ball, before someone sees you acting like a kit," she meowed, cuffing him lightly on the ear.

Rowanstrike partially sat up and looked at something over her shoulder. "Speaking of kits…watch out!"

Before she could do more than turn her head, Echowing was suddenly bombarded with two balls of oversized fluff as Cinderkit and Willowkit jumped on her from behind. Their equal weight rammed into her and she didn't even have to fake flopping over on her side because they were only slightly smaller than her.

"Get away from our territory you ShadowClan mouse-dung!" Cinderkit growled, his fluffy light gray and gold fur tickling her nose as he pounced on her.

"Yeah, this is our territory not yours!" his sister Willowkit snarled, kneading her back with tiny silver paws.

"Oh no, someone please help me!" Echowing cried. "I'm being attacked by two small fur-balls and they have me pinned."

"You'll never get away from us," Willowkit crowed, swiping with sheathed paws at the warrior's tail.

"Oh please have mercy on me," Echowing begged, trying to get to her paws. She was almost standing when Cinderkit crawled onto her back and sent her crashing back down again.

"Oomf!" she huffed as the two kits continued their "attack". "Honestly, why do you two always have to climb on me?"

Cinderkit blinked his big mischievous blue eyes down at her. "Because you're the smallest cat in the Clan which makes you the easiest to overpower," he explained innocently.

"Yeah, you're much more fun than Fishleap," Willowkit chimed in, sliding off of Echowing and landing with a squeak. "He's always on patrols and Ivypetal's usually too tired to play."

"You should be proud of your father," Rowanstrike stated, looking amused. "He's providing for his Clan and making sure you guys have enough to eat."

"Yeah, we know." Cinderkit flexed his tiny claws. "It's just so boring in camp!"

Echowing let out a yawn. "You'll be apprentices soon though, won't you?"

Two kits nodded excitedly. "Two more sunrises!" Willowkit squealed.

"I hope I get you as my mentor Echowing," Cinderkit meowed enthusiastically.

"No, I want you!" Willowkit protested shoving her brother out of the way to stare up at the small warrior with her huge amber eyes. "You're the best warrior in the Clan 'cause you beat Crowstar."

Echowing flicked her with her fluffy tail. "Petalstar picks the mentors she thinks are best for you. And I'm not the best warrior in the Clan."

"Are too!" Cinderkit argued, bouncing forward eagerly. "Ivypetal says you beat that huge nasty RiverClan leader just a few moons ago and she said he was much bigger than you."

Echowing felt a bit uncomfortable with the praising. She looked to Rowanstrike for help but he just watched the whole exchange in amusement. He was not going to be any help. Sighing, she sat down and narrowed her eyes at the kits. "Wait a second; I thought there were three of you."

Cinderkit bobbed his head up and down. "There are. But Mosskit has been following Littlewhisker around the camp everywhere he goes. Herbs are all she talks about anymore," he huffed, looking downcast. "I wish she wanted to be a warrior instead."

Willowkit bumped him fondly with her shoulder. "You still have me, mouse-brain."

"You know, learning to be a Medicine cat is just as important as being a warrior apprentice," Echowing mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws. "If there wasn't a Medicine Cat, who do you think would heal all those battle wounds or cure a sickness?"

Cinderkit and Willowkit considered this for a moment. "I dunno," the small tom finally admitted. "I guess I should try and be more supportive…"

"Can you tell us a story Echowing?" Willowkit suddenly asked, skinny tail twitching in anticipation.

She glanced at Rowanstrike. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

The ginger tom purred and rose to his paws, giving his pelt a good shake. "Actually I have to go on a border patrol right about now but I'm sure Ivypetal wouldn't mind, seeing as she already told them about Crowstar." He touched his nose t her ear. "See you later." He turned and headed to the bramble entrance where Furzebelly, Hollyfrost, and Jaypath were waiting.

_Thanks for leaving me on my own, _she thought in exasperation. But she couldn't stay even slightly mad at him for too long. Turning her attention back to the kits, she caught Willowkit staring coyly at her. "What?"

"Are you and Rowanstrike going to be mates?" the silver she-cat questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Echowing blinked. "Um…why?" That was not was she had been expecting.

Willowkit shrugged and allowed her gaze to follow Rowanstrike as he left the camp. "Because he's really handsome and he loves you." She said it so simply that it surprised Echowing how observant the little kit was.

"Uh…I…don't know If we're going to be mates or not…" She shifted as her ears heated up with embarrassment. She still had yet to tell Rowanstrike about not being able to have kits, not that she would even begin to explain _that_ to Willowkit.

"Well, _I _don't want a mate," Cinderkit declared, leaping into the air and lashing at an imaginary attacker. "I'm going to be the best fighter in Thunderclan!" However, as he tried to rear back on his hind legs, his tail tangled in between his paws and he ended up sprawled out on the ground in a heap of fluffy fur. Willowkit just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, didn't you want to hear a story?" Echowing meowed quickly, taking the opportunity to change the subject and get back on safer ground.

"Yes please." Cinderkit jumped to his paws, not even noticing that his fur was full of sand and his pelt was ruffled.

Echowing purred and tried to think of a story that would satisfy the two rambunctious kits. Her mind came up blank.

"Can you tell us about Hawkstar? Fishleap said he was the leader before Petalstar," Willowkit stated, eyes glowing.

"And also how you defeated Crowstar?" her brother added.

"Oh alright, but you two have to actually sit still or else I'm not going to tell you a single thing."

Obediently, the kits settled down and watched her with wide eyes as she began the story.

"Hawkstar was not just a leader of ThunderClan, he was also my father," she started, but Cinderkit interrupted her.

"Really? That's so cool!"

She blinked at him and didn't continue. The gray and golden tom looked confused before Willowkit hissed, "Be quiet stupid!"

"Oh...sorry."

"As I was saying, he was always much more than a leader to me and my brother. He was the best father I could have ever asked for. He ruled ThunderClan for many seasons and the Clan thrived under his command. However, like the rest of us, he endured much heartbreak." Here she paused and swallowed hard. "When my mother Brightfeather was giving birth to me and my brother, she was terribly sick with Greencough and didn't have enough strength to keep living. And Hawkstar took her death really hard."

Cinderkit and Willowkit sat in awed silence as Echowing continued.

"But he accepted that it was the destiny that StarClan had planned for her all along and continued to lead his Clan. But when I was an apprentice, Crowstar-yes, _that_ Crowstar, Willowkit-staged an attack on us and my brother Pinepaw died." Echowing closed her eyes, knowing she could never tell these two innocent kits how she had shredded Pinepaw's killer without even a speckle of remorse.

She heard Willowkit gasp. "You're brother's _dead_? That's terrible!" Echowing opened her green eyes to see the small kit press closer to Cinderkit.

"Yeah," she murmured sadly. "It was." Then she shook her head in frustration and pushed forward. "Anyway, after that I vowed that I would do anything to stop Crowstar from taking any other cat I cared for. Hawkstar grew very withdrawn as he mourned Pinepaw but he came to accept it just as I have had to. That's when Crowstar and Shadestar led a double attack on WindClan and we had to go help Swallowstar fight them off."

"I would have shredded them," Cinderkit muttered, wrapping his tail protectively around his sister. Echowing purred and shook her head.

"It was one of the worst battles I'd ever seen," she meowed. "And so Thunderclan raced to help WindClan-that's when Ivypetal was first pregnant with you three by the way-and we finally fought both of the Clans off. But a lot of cats were wounded and my friend Featherpool, the Medicine Cat before Littlewhisker, died while crashing into Crowstar and causing them both to fall of a really high bolder. Crowstar lost one of his lives during it and Featherpool is now in the ranks of StarClan." Her voice trailed off as she remembered that night.

Willowkit shuddered. "I'm starting to second guess being a warrior now."

"Oh no, that's not the point of this story!" Echowing hastily assured her. "No, no, being a warrior is one of the best things ever, believe me. Actually, I really don't think I should be telling you this story until you're older."

"No, please continue," Cinderkit begged.

But Echowing was already shaking her head. "Maybe some other time when you're apprentices I'll tell you the rest."

"But we're going to be apprentices in two sunrises Echowing!" Willowkit whined. "We're old enough to hear it."

"Then maybe I'll tell you in two sunrises, but not today, okay? Now I think Ivypetal's looking for you," she answered, gesturing to the dark gray she-cat who was poking her head out of the nursery and scanning the clearing.

"Cinderkit! Willowkit!" the queen called. "Stop pestering the warriors, they have important warrior things to do!"

Cinderkit rolled his blue eyes at his mother's stern voice. "She treats us like we're kits," he groaned.

"That's cause we _are _kits, thistle-brain!" Willowkit sniffed, lifting her small chin with a proper delicacy that neither Echowing nor Cinderkit possessed. "Now come on before she locks us up in the den for the next two days."

Grumbling, Cinderkit reluctantly followed his sister as she pranced back to their waiting mother. But before he could get too far, he glanced back at Echowing. "Thanks for the story, Echowing. I really hope I get you as a mentor."

_I hope so too, _she thought as the mischievous kit padded away. They would just have to wait and see.

**0-0-0**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Echowing looked up from where she was talking with Tinyfeather as Petalstar's call rang round the clearing. It had been two sunrises since she had told the story to the kits and she realized that today they were becoming apprentices. "Come one Tinyfeather, let's get a good spot!" she meowed, helping the heavily pregnant queen to her paws.

Littlewhisker had told her that the kits would be coming very soon so there needed to be a warrior close by her at all times in case she suddenly got contractions and couldn't easily get into a good position to lay down. Tinyfeather had vehemently protested but the tom would hear nothing of it.

"You don't want to possibly hurt your kits do you?" he had snapped.

Echowing thought that he was being a bit extreme, but respected where he was coming from. After such a violent attack, ThunderClan needed all the new life it could get and nothing was worth taking chances in case another thing went wrong.

Now, Tinyfeather looked mortified when she realized that she needed to lean on Echowing for support. "This is ridiculous," her friend muttered as they began heading towards the Highledge. "I can't even walk without needing help. These kits better be the best kits in all of ThunderClan for what they're putting me through."

Echowing stifled a purr, knowing the moody she-cat wouldn't exactly appreciate it. However, Tinyfeather heard it anyway.

"Glad you find this so amusing, Echowing," she grumbled and sat heavily on her haunches when they finally arrived. "Must be nice to know you'll never feel this way."

Echowing flinched at the careless remark, knowing that Tinyfeather didn't really know what was coming out of her mouth right then. The silver she-cat had been the only one she had confided in about not being able to have kits and Tinyfeather had been very empathetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry Echowing!" Tinyfeather gasped, realizing what she had just said.

The creamy she-cat shrugged dismissively. "It's fine." And it was…sort of.

"You have to tell him, you know," the queen murmured gently, glancing to where Rowanstrike was talking animatedly with Tanglewhisper his ginger tail twitching back and forth. Petalstar had told him that he would be mentoring either Willowkit or Cinderkit, but he didn't know which one yet.

Echowing shook her head. "It'll hurt him too much."

"It'll hurt him anyway because you kept it from him for so long," Tinyfeather mewed, shuffling her paws. "Just…don't wait until it's too late Echowing."

Before she could fully process what her friend meant, three excited squeals erupted from the nursery and Cinderkit, Willowkit, and Mosskit tumbled out of the den with Ivypetal and Fishleap following. Cinderkit's fluffy gold and gray fur was sticking up in places even though Echowing knew his mother had tried desperately to lick them down. Willowkit looked as sleek and shiny as a fish and quiet Mosskit's sandy fur looked like her sister's.

The three kits halted in front of the Highledge, all six eyes wide with excitement. Petalstar looked down at them, amused, and began the ceremony.

"Cats of ThunderClan. We all know that we have lost many cats dear to our hearts, StarClan bless their spirits, but today proves that no matter what we endure, our Clan will continue to thrive and we will always stand firm in our loyalty to the Code and to StarClan." This was met with cheers from every cat and when they quieted down, the white leader continued.

"Willowkit, step forward." The silvery she-cat padded nervously forward, eyes glowing. "From this day forth and until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Rowanstrike!"

The ginger warrior made his way toward the quivering apprentice and Echowing saw his blue eyes blazing with pride.

"Rowanstrike, you have proved your worth many times over and it is time for you to have an apprentice to pass on your courage and loyalty to. I know that you will teach Willowpaw all that Windfur has taught you and I trust that you will help her to become a warrior worthy of ThunderClan," Petalstar meowed.

As the two touched noses, the Clan began to cheer. "Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Willowpaw!" Echowing shouted the loudest, feeling proud that her mate had been chosen as Willowpaw's mentor.

As the calls died down, Petalstream motioned to Mosskit. "Mosskit, please step forward." The shy kit padded forward on trembling paws and craned her neck to look up at the leader.

"Littlewhisker, you may speak," she told the Medicine Cat who dipped his head and stepped forward to face the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has an eagerness to learn the ways of StarClan and who wants nothing more than to heal her Clanmates in their time of need. So I have decided that your next Medicine Cat following in my pawsteps will be Mosspaw," the silver tom called out.

Petalstar turned to the glowing apprentice. "Mosspaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Littlewhisker?"

"Yes Petalstar," Mosspaw answered, speaking clearly and steadily.

"Then at the next half-moon you must travel with me to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other Medicine Cats," Littlewhisker told her, green eyes shining with happiness.

"The good wishes of all of ThunderClan will go with you," Petalstar mewed.

Littlewhisker and Mosspaw touched noses and faded back into the rest of the group as call of "Mosspaw! Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" quieted down. Echowing looked at Cinderkit, the last of his littermates to be an apprentice, and saw that he showed no nervousness of trembling that his sister's showed.

"And last but certainly not least, Cinderkit step forward."

The tom walked forward with his chin held high and the only sign of anxiety was in his barely twitching tail tip. He stopped under the Highledge and looked up with clear eyes.

"Cinderkit, from this day forth and until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. You have shown every cat in ThunderClan that you are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in and that you are loyal and protective of the ones you love," Petalstar murmured. "So that is why I have chosen a warrior who is the exact same way."

_Wait a second…_

"She has known more loss than any cat I know and yet she has overcome it and has made herself into the great and noble warrior that she is today."

_She can't mean…?_

"Echowing."

Every head whipped around to look at her in surprise and Echowing stared at Petalstar with wide eyes. There were so many other good choices for Cinderpaw and she was the youngest warrior so why did the ThunderClan leader pick her?"

"Go, mouse-brain!" Tinyfeather hissed and pushed her forward. She stumbled but caught herself in time as she realized every single pair of eyes was looking at her. She stepped up to Cinderpaw whose blue eyes were blazing with excitement.

Petalstar gazed down at her with a tender expression on her features. "Echowing, even though you are young, you have proved yourself time and time again to this Clan and you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be Cinderpaw's mentor and I know that you will pass on all the knowledge that Forestfur taught you."

The warrior's throat closed up and she found that she couldn't speak.

"You have a fierce protection over the ones you care and cared about and I have no doubt that you will push Cinderpaw to be the best warrior he can be."

Echowing could only nod as she gently touched her nose to the tom's to seal the bond between apprentice and mentor. Then the Clan erupted into loud cheers and she realized they were not just cheering for Cinderpaw, but for her as well.

"Echowing! Cinderpaw! Echowing! Cinderpaw!"

She spied Tinyfeather and Rowanstrike screaming her name and she spotted Jaypath and Sandfur gazing at her with the pride of a mother and a father. Echowing suddenly felt a brush of fur on either side of her and looked around.

Her heart leaped when she saw her whole family-Brightfeather, Hawkstar, Pinepaw, Featherpool, Forestfur, and even Lionflame-gathered a little ways away watching her with glowing pride. Her throat ached with longing to call out to them, to let them know how thankful she was that they were there, but she didn't have to say anything.

_We're so proud of you, Echowing._ Featherpool's sweet scent wreathed around her and Echowing's heart ached.

_I wish you all could be here, _she cried silently, looking at every single one of them. _I'm so sorry…_

This time, it was Lionflame's voice in her head. _You have nothing to be sorry for. You avenged my death and that is all I've wanted since I've joined StarClan. Thank you._

She felt peace flow through her as Lionflame's shimmering form slowly faded out of her vision. She knew that she could now finally let go of the guilt she had been carrying. Her eyes sought out Pinepaw and she blinked slowly at him. _I miss you._

She felt his rumbling purr and then heard his familiar voice. _I've always been with you; you just have to think about me. You're my sister and I know now that it was my fate to be killed by that warrior. Don't worry, Echowing. I'm not jealous or anything._

Echowing could have leaped with joy right then and there at hearing her brother's teasing but she contented herself with just saying simply and truly: _Thank you._

The he, too, faded out.

She gazed at Brightfeather and Hawkstar who only had one thing to say, which they told her together. _We love you._

When the only ones left were Featherpool and Forestfur, the black she-cat simply dipped her head to the small warrior. Echowing felt that the gesture of respect said more to her than a dozen words ever could. In return, she nodded once and waved her tail as her former mentor disappeared.

Finally, only Featherpool stood there. There was so much that had been left unsaid between them that Echowing struggled to form her thoughts into a coherent sentence. But she found that there was no need because the Medicine Cat said it all for her.

_Remember, Echowing, to never lose faith in yourself and follow your heart whenever you need directions. It will lead you well. And always, always know that there forever will be hope. _

_I just need to find it, right? _Echowing asked.

She felt Featherpool's amusement. _Yes, you just need to find it. _

Her friend grew transparent and then much too soon, she faded back into StarClan. Echowing blinked, hard, and realized that Tinyfeather, Rowanstrike, Willowpaw, and Cinderpaw were all staring at her.

"What was that all about?" her apprentice questioned in confusion. "You just suddenly started staring over at that tree and had a blank look on your face."

"It's a secret," Echowing told him, purring, and her heart felt lighter than it had in moons.

"Humph," he sniffed as if he was insulted.

She caught Rowanstrike and Tinyfeather gazing at her in concern but she flicked them each with her long fluffy tail. "Don't worry about me you two. I'm perfectly fine." More than fine, actually.

Willowpaw seemed to have no problem with moving forward because before either of her friends could open their mouths, the silver apprentice meowed, "So…"

The ginger tom glanced fondly at his apprentice. "Yes, Willowpaw?"

"Well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Echowing prompted.

"Can we go fight ShadowClan now?"

***sniffs* omg…the next chapter is the LAST ONE! *bursts into tears* anyway, please review, my loyal readers. And stay tuned for the Epilogue and (of course) a very watery goodbye. ^0^ **


	30. Epilogue

**Well. *bursts into tears* this is IT, the last chapter/epilogue of Echoes of a Whisper. Wow, I can't believe I did it…I wrote a story that got 200 reviews! Anyway, this won't be the end for long because **_**A SYMPHONY OF SECRETS**_** will be posted very soon, like tonight or tomorrow. :3 **

**I just wanted to thank every single one of you, even if you didn't review, for reading and staying with this story. I know Echowing and the gang will stay in your hearts for a long time, just as they will in mine. ^-^ This story has made my writing grow better and has given it more depth than it used to have. And I have to thank you guys for continuing to support me even during that long month when I didn't write anything. You, every single one of you, are the reasons that I have inspiration and continue to write on Fanfiction. Now…onto the very last comments. (AND YOU ALL GET CINDERPAW PLUSHIES FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT SOURCE OF INSPIRATION!)**

**Ashclaw10: You're very welcome, you deserve it! *throws you Cinderpaw plushie* thank you for reading this story and sticking with it! ^-^**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: *hands you Cinderpaw plushie* there, there my friend…there, there. **

**BF5DBlover: I read it and keep writing cause it was good. :3 Here's a Cinderpaw for your reviews! *throws the fluffy plushie***

**Rainy1212: NAAAH! DON'T CRY AGAIN! *hands you tissue and Cinderpaw plushie* I hope my next story doesn't make you cry so much…O.O lol thank you for reviewing and sticking with this story!**

**Mistyflower68: I know, RowanXEcho is my new favorite pairing. ^0^ You, my friend, deserve many, many plushies because Roses in the Dark is what inspired me to write in the first place. THANK YOU SO MUCH! *gives you Cinderpaw plushie***

**Silent steps in Silver Snow: Don't worry, if he rejects Echowing, I'LL beat him to death with a rusty spoon XD And update your story please! *throws you Cinderpaw plushie far away and quickly hides Rowanstrike under my bed just in case you want to suddenly kill him* **

**Spottedfire7: I know! *sobs with you and hands you a fluffy Cinderpaw***

**Quadethepeanutbutter: D'aww, just for that, you get TWO Cinderpaw plushies! *throws them to you* thank you for continuing to support me, It really truly means a lot.**

**CheyRaye: Actually…I guess this could be considered a last chapter and an epilogue at the same time…O.O huh. Well, here's a little Cinderpaw for your troubles *throws you one***

**Sunshadow –and-Leaffang: Thank you so, so much for taking the time to leave such a great review! *gently hands you Cinderpaw plushie* ^0^**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Wow, you're the second person who has said that! THANK YOOOOOOOU! *gives you Cinderpaw plushie***

**Whisperbreeze: Thank you so much! *Tosses you a Cinderpaw plushie***

**mevsyousvthem9: D'aww, thanks *gives you Cinderpaw plushie***

**Ok, now that that's all done, I wanted to tell you all (if you haven't already) to go read Mistyflower68's story Tangled In Secrets. She has been my source of inspiration from day one and I know you'll come to love her just as I have. Now. GO LOVE HER! ^-^**

***sniffs* ok…here we go *runs away sobbing***

Echowing pushed through the bramble entrance with her jaw stuffed with prey and Cinderpaw prancing by her side. In the few days since he had become her apprentice, she had grown very fond of the gray and golden tom who showed such eagerness that it was almost too much for even her to handle. She padded towards the fresh-kill pile and dumped her load on top of the rest that was already there.

"That was good hunting," she told her apprentice as he dropped his two mice sullenly onto the pile.

"No it wasn't," Cinderpaw meowed. "I only caught two stupid mice and I think I scared away half the forest with my crashing."

Echowing flicked him with her tail. "Hey," she mewed sternly. "You just became an apprentice. You're not going to automatically have a perfect hunting crouch with only three days of training."

Cinderpaw sighed and sat down on his haunches. "It's just frustrating because I know I can do better than that!" he huffed, waving his tail to indicate his prey.

Echowing settled down in front of him and gave her chest fur a few quick licks. "You know, when I was an apprentice I was the last one to even catch anything. It took me days to finally catch one measly mouse while all my other friends had already caught loads of prey."

Her apprentice turned his big blue eyes on her in surprise. "That can't be true! I mean look at all the prey you caught today."

Echowing shook her head. "Keep in mind that I'm also a warrior, meaning that I've had moons and moons of practice. But nobody's perfect at everything Cinderpaw. Maybe hunting isn't where you excel but that doesn't mean you can't try to do the best that you can," she advised, bumping him with her head. He was already almost as big as her even though he was only just out of kithood.

Cinderpaw considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I see what you're saying, I think."

"Good," she purred. "Now go take some prey to Tinyfeather. With her kits arriving soon she'll need all the strength she can get."

With a quick nod, Cinderpaw grabbed one of his mice and scampered off towards the nursery with his tail waving. Echowing found it funny how he could look so downcast one moment and then be all excited the next. Shaking her head fondly, she left the fresh-kill pile and made her way to the Medicine Cat den to ask about Tinyfeather.

She pushed through the ferns and took a quick glance around, finding that it was empty. She padded towards the very back where she heard muttering and the shifting of what she figured were herbs. When she rounded the slight corner, she spotted Mosspaw just a tail-length away surrounded by various leaves and berries. The light sandy she-cat's dark blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and she was mumbling names of herbs that Echowing knew nothing about.

She cleared her throat to try and get the apprentice's attention but Mosspaw didn't seem to even realize she was there. Rolling her eyes, the small warrior stepped forward and touched her gently on the shoulder with her tail.

Mosspaw jumped to attention and glanced wildly around. "Wha-? Great StarClan, Echowing, you sacred me!" she snapped, her fur ruffled slightly.

Echowing let out a _mrr_ow of laughter at the embarrassed apprentice. "Sorry, I was just looking for Littlewhisker."

"Well you just missed him," Mosspaw sighed, turning back to her herbs. "He went to go gather some yarrow and borage leaves and left me to sort through this whole mess." She motioned to the scattered piles before her.

Echowing's heart sunk a bit. "When will he be back?" she asked.

Mosspaw shrugged and hooked a claw through a leaf. "It all depends if he finds any of the herbs or not, I guess. He could be back shortly or not for a while."

Echowing let out a weary sigh at the she-cat's non-answer. "Okay, thanks Mosspaw," she murmured, turning around and preparing to leave. "When he gets back can you tell him that I wish to talk with him?"

"Sure, I'll let him know," Mosspaw answered distractedly, already refocused on her work.

Just as Echowing was about to walk out of the den, however, a terrified looking Cinderpaw burst through the ferns and skidded to a clumsy halt. "Echowing, Mosspaw!"

Echowing raced to him and Mosspaw poked her head out from behind the rock. "What's the matter?" the creamy she-cat demanded. "Is someone attacking?"

Cinderpaw shook his head, eyes wide in fright. "No, Tinyfeather's kits are coming!"

"_Now_?" Mosspaw cried. "But Littlewhisker isn't back yet and I-"

"There's no time for that," Echowing snapped. "Cinderpaw, run as fast as you can and go find Littlewhisker. Mosspaw, where is he?"

"The yarrow grows by the lake but the borage is all the way by the WindClan border!" the apprentice told her in despair.

"Cinderpaw, tell another warrior to go search by the WindClan border and you go to the lake. And hurry!" she added as the tom nodded and dashed out of the den. "Mosspaw, come, we have to go help Tinyfeather."

The she-cat hesitated and took a steady breath. "Okay, let's go." They raced out of the den and headed towards the nursery where Echowing could hear small whimpers of pain emitting from it.

"What's going on?" Furzebelly called from the fresh-kill pile.

"Tinyfeather's kits are coming!" she shouted before slipping into the den. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dim lighting and she followed Mosspaw to the sandy ground where Tinyfeather lay on her side. The silver queen's flanks were heaving and her blue eyes were scared.

"Please…" she gasped, shuddering as another contraction took hold.

"It's alright, Tinyfeather, you're going to be okay," Mosspaw soothed, placing a paw on the huge belly. Echowing was impressed that the apprentice didn't show any signs of her earlier doubt-in fact, she looked calm and focused as she examined Tinyfeather.

A rustle alerted them of another cat and Echowing turned hopefully towards the entrance. But instead of Littlewhisker, it was Jaypath. The blue-gray warrior took one look at what was happening and immediately rushed to her daughter's side. "Echowing, you need to go find a big stick for her to bite down on when the kits come."

Echowing and Mosspaw both just stared at her until the she-cat glared at them. "I had to give birth to kits too, you know. Tinyfeather isn't the first queen to ever be pregnant. Now go, Echowing!"

The creamy warrior nodded once and sprinted out of the den, scanning the area for a stick. She didn't give any thought to her Clanmates that were now mostly huddled and staring at the nursery expectantly. She spotted a large, thick stick near the base of a nearby birch tree and grabbed it in her jaws before turning and hurrying back into the den. She dropped it in front of Tinyfeather and Jaypath nodded in approval.

Tinyfeather let out a groan as a huge contraction took hold of her small body and Mosspaw moved her paw around. "I think your body's trying to push the kits out, Tinyfeather," she meowed with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Good, then that means she's almost ready," Jaypath stated, looking worriedly at her daughter.

"Get them…out…" the queen panted, paws scrabbling on the ground, eyes wide.

"Okay, it's time. Mosspaw, you'll need to situate yourself to catch the first kit and Echowing you need get the second one once she's caught the first."

Echowing looked at Jaypath curiously. "How are you sure that she'll have more than one?"

"Because her stomach's too big to hold just one," the warrior answered, positioning herself by her daughter's head. "Now Tinyfeather, you need to bite down on this stick when you start pushing, okay?" After Tinyfeather nodded tensely, she continued, "Okay, on the count of three start pushing. One…two…three!"

A splintering crack came from the stick as Tinyfeather bite down hard when she pushed. Echowing saw a tiny wet bundle slide out and an awaiting Mosspaw caught it between her teeth.

"Quick, nip the sack and then lick its fur the wrong way Mosspaw," Jaypath instructed as another bundle came out. Echowing managed to catch it gently in her jaws and nipped the sack. She furiously licked the kit's fur the wrong way and soon it let out a thin squeak. But there was no time to dwell on it because soon there was another for her to catch.

Jaypath eyed Tinyfeather and moved her paw around the queen's flank. "There's one more Tinyfeather. It needs to come out before it dies so push!"

The stick snapped in half as the last kit came and Mosspaw caught it. Four small mews of life rose from the kits as Echowing and the apprentice tenderly placed them in the curve of Tinyfeather's stomach.

"Congratulations, Tinyfeather!" Echowing purred, looking at the small kits. "You have two she-cats and two toms."

Tinyfeather stared in awe at her kits as if she couldn't believe they were actually there. "They're beautiful…" she whispered.

Jaypath let out a weary sigh and slumped against the den wall, her eyes bright as she looked at her daughter and kin. "What are you going to name them?" she questioned softly.

Echowing looked down at the four tiny kits who were kneading their mother's belly with small paws. The largest kit had black fur just like Blackfrost while his brother was a dark gray tabby with a white paw. She examined the she-cats and saw how one was amazingly pale golden and the other was a dappled white and gray one.

"I think the little golden one will be Sunkit," Tinyfeather replied, gently touching the she-cat with her tail. "And her sister can be Dapplekit because of her gray and white splotches."

Echowing glanced at the dark gray tabby and suggested, "The gray tom could be Ashkit."

"That's perfect!" Tinyfeather exclaimed. "Little Ashkit. And then the big black one could be..." She paused for a moment and lifted her gaze up to Echowing with her blue eyes shining. "I think he should be named Pinekit, what do you think Echowing?"

Echowing stared at her friend in surprised gratitude with her throat closing up. "I-I think that would be perfect," she whispered, her voice cracking. She bent down and touched her nose to the kit that lifted his head towards her as if he knew where she was. "Thank you, Tinyfeather." She blinked at her friend with soft glowing green eyes.

"They're really cute," Mosspaw murmured, gazing at the kits.

Jaypath nuzzled her daughter tenderly. "I'm so proud of you Tinyfeather."

"Mosspaw! I'm here, I'm…here…" Littlewhisker suddenly burst into the nursery, his sides heaving up and down as he fought to catch his breath. "Okay, I'm gonna need a stick and Tinyfeather you'll have to…" he trailed off and his eyes widened when he took in the situation in front of him. "Oh."

Echowing's tail curled up in amusement. "It's okay Littlewhisker, everything's fine and Jaypath helped a lot. ThunderClan now has two new she-cats and two toms."

The Medicine Cat turned to his apprentice. "We're you okay, Mosspaw? I really shouldn't have left with Tinyfeather expecting so soon-"

"Littlewhisker, it's perfectly fine," Jaypath interrupted. "Mosspaw was a big help and she stayed very calm throughout the whole thing." She blinked warmly at the sandy she-cat.

Mosspaw ducked her head, embarrassed. "I didn't even really do much," she meowed modestly. "Jaypath did most of the instructing."

Littlewhisker touched her fondly with his tail. "But a big part of being a Medicine Cat is knowing how to keep calm and collected even in the most dire of situations. Good job Mosspaw." He turned to Tinyfeather who looked exhausted. "Now, I'll give you some borage to help with your milk and I want you to get plenty of rest. Giving birth to four kits takes a toll on the body."

The sleepy queen murmured her agreement and looked lovingly at her kits. "Would you like to know their names?" When Littlewhisker nodded she continued, "The golden one is Sunkit, the gray and white one is Dapplekit, the dark gray tabby is Ashkit, and the big black one is Pinekit."

"Pinekit?" the small tom echoed, cocking his head curiously to the side.

"I just thought it fit, you know?" Tinyfeather answered, glancing over at Echowing who was still full of happiness.

"Well, they're very beautiful kits," he replied, then motioned with his tail to the three other she-cats. "We should let her rest now, you three. Go and tell the Clan the good news."

Mosspaw nodded and padded quickly out of the den to where their Clanmates were waiting anxiously. Jaypath gave Tinyfeather's ear one last lick before following the apprentice. Echowing rose to her paws and looked down at her friend who was almost already asleep. "Thank you," she breathed.

"He was your brother," Tinyfeather whispered, her voice a bit slurred. "So he was mine as well."

Echowing closed her eyes and her throat closed up so much that she thought she might not get enough air. Littlewhisker flicked her with his silver tail and then the two of them slipped out of the nursery and into the clearing. Cats were settled together in loose cluster, voices raised in excitement at the good news of Tinyfeather's litter.

Echowing spotted Petalstar padding up to her and she slowed so that the leader could catch up. "So you heard that Tinyfeather had four kits?"

Petalstar nodded, her blue eyes bright. "Yes and ThunderClan is lucky to have so many strong kits to train."

"Have you seen them yet?" the creamy warrior asked as they stopped walking to talk better.

"No, not yet, but I will. How many she-cats and toms were there?"

"Two of each," Echowing purred, remembering the small balls of fluff. She gazed around the clearing and noticed Mosspaw conversing animatedly with her littermates and her purr grew louder when she saw that Cinderpaw's look of fear hadn't totally gone away. _Toms, _she thought in amusement. _They can fight the most fierce, bloodthirsty cats but when it comes to a queen giving birth, they're totally terrified. _

"Echowing!" She turned in the direction that her name was called and spotted Rowanstrike heading towards them.

"I think now would be a good time to go check on Tinyfeather," Petalstar stated, casting a knowing look between the two warriors and causing Echowing's pelt to burst into flames with mortification.

"So, how'd my sister's birthing go?" the ginger tom asked as he came up to her and Petalstar had walked away. He nuzzled her and his pale eyes were shining. "Are the kits as cute as I was?"

Echowing let out a _mrr_ow or laughter and bumped him playfully with her head. "I seem to remember that you were just a scrap of a thing when you were a kit."

"But I was the cutest scrap you'd ever seen," he insisted batting a paw at her.

"Well, they certainly are just adorable," she meowed, giving her chest fur a few licks. "Mosspaw kept very calm throughout the whole thing considering that she's a newly made apprentice and that Littlewhisker wasn't there to help. But Jaypath came in and talked us through the whole thing, so everything turned out okay."

"So I guess you now know what to expect if you ever have kits, huh?" he joked, flicking her with his tail.

Echowing stiffened at his statement. Even though she knew he was just teasing, the comment struck something deep inside of her and her happiness evaporated like water in the new-leaf sun. Rowanstrike must have noticed something shift in her expression because he narrowed his eyes worriedly.

"Hey," he murmured softly, coming up to press against her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and couldn't meet his gaze.

"Well I know something's up," he persisted. "You suddenly went from happy to sad in just a few heartbeats."

_I have to tell him. _She lifted her head and glanced anxiously around the clearing. "Not here," she told him. She hastily made her way to the bramble entrance with Rowanstrike following behind her and then emerged into the forest.

The setting sun cast vibrant colors of orange and yellow across the sky and gave the trees a shining glow and the leaves a soft sheen. The forest was alive with the sounds of life and everywhere she looked, Echowing could see evidence of small animals as they started to settle in for the night. She walked ahead of Rowanstrike, muscles stiff with apprehension and a bubble of slight fear floating in her chest.

"Echowing, where are we going?" he called.

She was about to answer but tripped on a thick tree root and ended up cursing instead. She stopped and placed her front paw on the ground, sighing with relief when it only throbbed slightly. By then Rowanstrike had caught up to her and was looking at her intently. "Please, tell me what's going on," he murmured.

She shook her head and continued on towards her destination. He would know soon enough anyway, and right now she just wanted to savor these last few moments with him. "Can we just…walk in silence?"

If he thought this was strange, he didn't show it. "Sure," he replied, shrugging nonchalantly as if this was the usual routine for them. The whole situation would have been comical if she wasn't so terrified of what might happen.

Finally, the trees thinned out and they arrived at the glimmering lake. She padded softly towards the shore and let herself notice how beautiful it all was. The surface was still and the sun reflected off of it, throwing different colors across the whole thing. The branches swayed in the slight breeze and the whispering rustle of the leaves sent a peaceful calm throughout the whole scene. She kept walking until the tips of her paws touched the warm water.

"Echowing?" Rowanstrike questioned, confused, as he slid up next to her. "What are we doing here?"

The creamy she-cat sat down and gazed sorrowfully out across the lake. "It's very beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered, answering his question with one of her own. She just needed a few more moments to collect herself before the whole pretty illusion shattered and everything was ruined.

Rowanstrike sighed in exasperation and sat down hard on his haunches. "Yeah, wonderful," he snapped. "Seriously Echowing, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? Was it something I said?"

"Yes," she mewed, dropping her gaze to her paws.

"Oh." He sounded surprised. "Okay…does this have anything to do with the thing I said about having kits? Because I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. I mean, I assume one day we'll want to have kits but that doesn't have to be for a long time or until you wanted to. I know-"

"You don't understand, Rowanstrike," she whispered, taking a deep breath. "The thing is…I'm never going to have kits."

He blinked. "Oh...because you don't want to? That's fine, Echowing, we don't have to-"

"No," she interrupted, finally lifting her gaze and looking him straight in the eye. "I mean I _can't _have kits Rowanstrike-as in, not ever. And not because I don't want to, but I just…can't."

The ginger tom stiffened and stared at her. "What do you mean, you _can't?_" he asked softly.

Her heart thumping swiftly in her chest, Echowing looked at her best friend, the cat that would always have her heart and answered, "During the battle with RiverClan and ShadowClan, I was fighting with Shadestar and he pinned me down and gave me this." She waved her tail to the long scar down her stomach. "StarClan visited me after, just like I told you they had, but what I didn't tell you was that Featherpool said something to me."

She paused and then continued, "She-" Echowing swallowed. "She told me that I had a choice: A choice to come back or to stay in StarClan while my body in ThunderClan kept breathing but would be hollow until I died. She said to me that if I were to awaken, then there would be limitations that I didn't have before. Such as having these permanent scars and…and not being able to have kits. Ever." Her voice broke on the last word and she had to turn away from Rowanstrike, unable to look at him any longer.

"So now you know," she whispered into the silence that followed her statement. "But I won't blame you or be angry with you if you choose to leave me."

"Leave you?" Rowanstrike meowed faintly.

Echowing nodded, her face hidden from view. "Yes," she squeaked in a small voice. "You deserve someone who can give you a family, Rowanstrike. And I…I'm not that cat."

"You're right," he replied harshly. "You're not the one who can give me a family."

Even though she had braced herself for this reaction, Echowing still flinched and hung her head as her heart cracked a bit. "I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who can give me a family, Echowing," he repeated, stalking over so that he faced her. She winced at his angered tone and her shoulders slumped wearily as she prepared herself for the final goodbye.

"But you _are _the only one who I love."

Echowing's head jerked up, green eyes wide with shocked surprise. "W-what?"

Rowanstrike's blue eyes were warm and full of love; so different from the anger and hatred she had been expecting. "You stupid mouse-brain," he murmured affectionately, flicking her ear with his tail. "Did you honestly think that I would just leave you because you are unable to have kits?"

"Well…" _Yeah, _she thought.

He stepped closer until they were nose to nose and his warm breath circled around her. "I would never leave you, Echowing, you _know _that. I thought we had moved passed this after you'd woken up. I love you, you silly fur-ball. I always have and nothing will change that."

"But…I'm so…." She waved helplessly to her gruesome scars. "I'm hideous."

Rowanstrike pressed against her and stared at her. "You are beautiful, Echowing," he meowed forcefully, genuine love in his voice. "Just the way you are."

Suddenly her fears seemed so foolish so stupid. Of course he loved her, what had she been thinking. Still, she had to be sure. "So you're not mad?"

Rowanstrike nuzzled her. "I'm only kind of disappointed that you kept it from me for so long. StarClan, that must have made you feel terrible when I brought up having kits!"

Echowing started to purr loudly and pushed her chin up under his so that his muzzle rested on her head. "No, you're right. I should have told you. I was just so scared that you wouldn't love me anymore."

He pulled away slightly and blinked at her in disbelief. "That," he meowed, "is the most mouse-brained thing I've ever heard."

She let out a trill of laughter and pressed more firmly against his sturdy shoulder. "I love you," she whispered, gazing up at him.

"Do you even need to hear me say it?" he teased, giving her head a lick. "I love you, Echowing."

And they sat like that for a long while, comfortable in their little cocoon of love and affection, until a thrum of pawsteps alerted them of a visitor. They both turned their heads to the left just as Tanglewhisper came out of the trees. His eyes scanned the shoreline and he let out a breath of relief when he spotted them.

"There you two are!" he meowed, veering toward them. "You just completely disappeared and I was wondering where you'd snuck off to."

"We haven't been gone that long, Tanglewhisper," Echowing assured him, eyes sparkling.

"Yes you have," he answered in surprise as he came to stand by them. "It's nearly moon-high if you haven't noticed."

"What?" she gasped and when she glanced up at the sky she realized that it was, indeed, almost moon-high. "Great StarClan, I didn't even notice!"

"Huh." Rowanstrike shook his head. "Weird. It feels like no time has passed at all."

Tanglewhisper rolled his amber eyes. "If that's what love feels like, I don't think I ever want to experience it."

"Maybe it's time for you to get a mate," Echowing joked, whacking the dark and light brown tom with her fluffy tail.

"Me?" he choked out in between purrs of laughter. "Yeah, okay Echowing."

Rowanstrike's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Actually, I think Willowpaw was giving you the moony stare yesterday when you went on that patrol with us," he told his brother with a mock serious expression on his face. Only his eyes gave him away.

"Oh don't even start you two," Tanglewhisper growled when both their whiskers twitched, trying and failing to sound angry. "Anyway, I think we should start heading back before Jaypath sends out the whole Clan to look for us."

Rowanstrike yawned hugely and stretched until his whole body quivered with the effort. "Yeah, I think I'm ready to sleep. Are you coming Echowing?"

Echowing shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to stay a bit longer. You two go on ahead; I'll be back soon."

Both of the toms nodded and started to head back to the dark trees, their pelts brushing as they walked side by side. Her eyes followed the two brothers until they were swallowed up by the darkness of the forest and then turned back to the shimmering lake. She raised her muzzle to the sky where dozens and dozens of stars hung, surrounding the pearly white moon.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped in the peaceful silence that the night brought with it. _Are you all watching me right now? _She thought, sending her voice to sky. She felt something brush her fur and her eyes snapped open.

But it was only the wind.

Echowing gazed out over the still water and for the first time in a very, very long time, she felt completely and utterly at peace with everything that had happened. Iceheart had been proven right when she said that StarClan worked in mysterious ways that they shouldn't question, that they should just have unwavering faith in their ancestors.

And Featherpool was also right when she had told Echowing about following her heart, that it would always lead her true to her destination. And the small warrior was just now beginning to understand what her friend had whispered to her all those moons ago on that fateful night in WindClan territory.

Because even when you feel like you're drowning in pain or the suffocating ache of loss is almost too much…there's always, _always _hope.

You just have to know where to find it.

The End.

**Thank you for reading and be sure to check out ****Symphony of Secrets ****which will be posted soon.**

**~DahliaStarr**


End file.
